De las consecuencias de los problemas para dormir
by Aire2409
Summary: Viñetas. Cuando la bella pelirosa le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría, cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, pero vendrían más. ¡Para Ryuuzaki Roth con cariño!
1. Bernardo

_Historia dedicada a __**Ryuuzaki Roth**__,__ la chica entusiasta, alegre y animosa que me ha dado su apoyo y me ha hecho reír con sus historias._

_Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, gracias por esperar, muchas gracias Ryuuzaki Roth._

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bernardo**

_**O cómo empezó todo.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

Estaba de misión, en esa cómoda, cálida y agradable cama que el hotel le ofrecía, mucho mejor al suelo o la bolsa de dormir que la mayoría de las veces usaba para dormir.

Pero no, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Su vida nunca fue fácil.

La suerte no le sonreía al ninja copia, y esta vez no era la excepción.

Por más y más vueltas que daba en esa cama, por más que se acomodaba y reacomodaba, de lado a lado, de esquina a esquina, de orilla a pared, de cabeza o boca abajo, simplemente no podía reconciliar el sueño.

Ese maldito perro.

Si, ese peludo peluche tenía la maldita culpa.

Golpeo con su puño el mullido colchón, era una finísima y bella pieza de descanso, casi una obra de arte, pero inútil en estos momentos.

Se sentó en la orilla sintiendo el cansancio en su ojo mucho más perezoso de lo normal.

Suspiró.

-Se enojara- dijo, pero se alzo de hombros

Tomó el pantalón de su pijama que yacía tirado en el piso prueba de que intento por todo lo posible dormir, ni siquiera estando desnudo lo consiguió.

-Maldito perro- escupió.

Termino por recoger el resto de la ropa a tientas, las dejo sobre la cama descifrando cual era cual hasta finalmente ponérselas.

Tenía días, días sufriendo de insomnio causa del peluche ese.

Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría.

Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más.

De haber sabido.

¡De haber sabido lo habría votado!

Corrección, lo intento, pero no pudo.

Ese estúpido y compasivo corazón suyo no lo dejo tirar el nido de ácaros que Sakura le regalo.

Y como hacerlo.

-"_Kakashi sensei, muchos días de estos"-_ le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo que lo desarmó, sus ojos verdes brillando con ternura y alegría –"_sensei, este es mi regalo"-_ una enorme caja yacía en un rincón, lo llevo a empujones, él suspiró y lo abrió.

Nunca olvidaría los suspiros tiernos de las mujeres, su alumna incluida, ni como Asuma escupió el refresco, o como Sasuke sonrió de medio lado o las carcajadas que Naruto dio (las mismas que Sakura borró al mirarlos amenazadoramente).

Era un enorme peluche, un perro.

O algo que se parecía a uno.

Supuestamente un San Bernardo que casi media lo mismo que la kunoichi, con pequeños y brillantes ojillos negros, de pelaje blanco con machas negras y cafés y una estúpida sonrisa marcada en su hocico que hizo que sus nikkens y Akamaru ladearan la cabeza sintiéndose ofendidos por semejante burla a la figura canina.

-"¿_Verdad que es lindo?"-_ le preguntó con esa cara ansiosa de una pequeña niña que te enseña un montón de rayas en una hoja de papel, él solo asintió y Sakura sonrió –"_se lo compre para que ya no esté tan solo, su cuarto siempre se siente muy vacio sensei, con él se solucionará, le hará compañía"-_

Y de nuevo las carcajadas de Naruto, más el resto de alguno de los chicos que se atragantaron con ellas al mirar la cara enojada de Sakura.

-"_Esto…Sakura chan…"-_ quiso negarse, de verás que lo intento, ese enorme criadero de polvo no le gustaba mucho, pero no pudo, no pudo, esos ojos verdes, tristones, acuosos y decepcionados simplemente podían hacer milagros en un tipo como él y se rindió –"_gracias"-_

-"_Hasta puede dormir con él"-_ recomendó y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar –"_ ¿cómo le pondrá sensei?"- _ le preguntó con sus ojos grandes y ansiosos, ilusionados.

-"_Si, Kakashi sensei, ¿cómo se llama su nuevo amigo y compañero de cuarto"-_ gritó el portador del Kyubi con una sonrisa zorruna que se fue tan pronto como el puño de Sakura se estampo en su cara.

Suspiró mirando su tan esperado regalo.

Cuando le dijo que le regalaría algo precioso que le ayudaría a pasar con sus noches frías y solas precisamente no se imagino eso, quizás un Icha Icha edición especial de aniversario si era mucho pedir.

-"_Bernardo"-_ decidió rascándose la mejilla al tener la mirada expectante de Sakura sobre él.

Si, fue muy poco original, pero su alumna solo sonrió y asintió completamente feliz de que su regalo fuera tan bien aceptado.

Y la verdad es que poco después planeo deshacerse de "Bernardo" pero tenía bastantes cosas en su contra.

Bernardo tenía un poderoso aliado que no permitió que fuera extraviado, o mordido por su nikkens (que Sakura amenazo personalmente), el hecho de que su casa, su tranquila, solitaria y pacifica casa desde hacía mucho tiempo ya no lo era.

No, a su querido equipo y a la hokage se les ocurrió que era tan grande, amplia y cómoda como para brindarles posada.

Y lo que empezó como unas dos semanas ya llevaba poco más de un año.

Y seguramente se extendería por mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

Prueba de ello eran los logos del clan Uchiha en el cuarto de Sasuke, el desastre de ropa y muebles en el de Naruto, los atiborrados lienzos y las pinturas con Sai, o los finos y detallados muebles de Yamato, así como el contrastante cuarto ordenado, aseado y oloroso de la kunoichi.

No, ese perro tuvo muchos puntos a su favor.

Si quería deshacerse de él tendría que hacerlo de tal forma que ni Naruto ni Sai lo descubrieran porque eran demasiado entrometidos y chismosos, lo cual no era tan difícil, lo complicado sería lidiar con las miradas tristonas, pucheros infantiles y lloriqueos de Sakura.

Además de que obviamente tener que soportar los estragos de su súper fuerza, regaños, indiferencia y la falta de su comida perfectamente cocida y sazonada.

Otro punto en contra era que Bernardo conservaba el dulce y femenino aroma de Sakura, eso también complicaba tirarlo por la ventana.

De hecho era justamente por ese motivo que todo empezó.

Era frustrante como no podía dormir por depender de ese maldito peluche.

-Bueno, por lo menos es comprensiva- trato de consolarse.

Hatake se colocó la máscara.

Ya lo había hecho antes.

Además de que el dolor era parte de su vida, lo soportaba mucho mejor que la falta de sueño y cansancio.

Con pereza salió de su cuarto y caminó seis pasos hasta llegar a la siguiente habitación.

No podía creerlo, por más que quiso evitarlo se humillaría, suplicaría y arriesgaría su pellejo.

Era un cínico.

Una sonrisa se formó en su cansado y desvelado rostro.

Usaría toda clase de artimañas para lograrlo, justo como la misión pasada.

Sakura era también responsable de su insomnio así que no le quedaba de otra más que pedírselo una vez más.

Además, Sakura no tenía corazón para negarle dormir.

Además, ella era también responsable de su insomnio, tenía la obligación de ayudarlo.

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola chicos:

Aquí con este nuevo fic, supuestamente serán una serie de viñetas (espero y no pasarme del límite de palabras, pero en este ya lo hice XD), en fin que aquí está la historia.

No tiene mucho sentido XD, jajajaja, ni mucha trama, ni drama, es simplemente una idea que se me ocurrió en mis madrugadas de desvelo e imaginé como algo gracioso, divertido, espero y les guste.

Dedicada a Ryuuzaki Roth con mucho cariño, me da un poquito de pena si no es el gran fic del mundo, jejeje, espero y te diviertas chica.

Me ha dado por las viñetas, con "Promesas" que se va más al corte dramático (ne, NaruCami si la lees no me juzgues muy duro n.n!) y esta que vas más a lo humor.

Jejeje, gran parte de esto de las viñetas es por un fic lindo que he leído, si les gusta la pareja Sesshomaru/Rin se los recomiendo, muy lindo y tierno se llama "Retazos de una sonrisa", y en parte quiero con esto de las viñetas lograr recortar un poco las cosas que digo y como las digo, jejeje, es un reto para mi XD, jejejeje.

Espero y lograr esa connotación divertida que quiero, y espero con todas mis fuerzas darles una linda y cómica historia que les guste.

No sé si después ponga notas de autora, pero esta era indispensable, saludos chicos, cuídense.

Hasta pronto.


	2. Pijama

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Pijama**

_**O el plan de Ino.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

Suspiró y negó.

Si, admitía que se veía sexy, pero, ¿para qué?

Ese pijama solo le generaba el entrecejo junto, ninguna otra cosa.

Ino cerda se las pagaría, claro que sí.

Cuando abrió la mochila buscando con cansancio su viejo, cómodo, bello, añorado y sobreestimado pijama de camisón y pantalón con lunas, nubes y estrellas somnolientas, bostezantes y con gorro de dormir solo se encontró con eso.

Ahora comprendía la mirada burlona y la sonrisa hipócrita que la puerca tenía cuando se despidió de ella.

Oh sí.

También el repentino temblor que tenía al ver como antes de partir daría un vistazo a su mochila y como se lo impidió contándole cualquier estupidez de su frenética y apasionante vida sexual.

Que no le interesaba y evitaba saber.

Por dios, ¡a quién demonios le interesa saber cómo pasa las noches en el bosque sobre los árboles o el nuevo uso que les da a las fresas con crema!

A ella no, claro está.

Si, ahora entendía.

-Me la has de pagar-

Salió del baño y se acomodó a sus anchas en la cama.

La cerda ganaba por hoy.

Ella y su estúpida costumbre de dormir con pijama.

Ino se provecho de eso y le cambió la ropa.

-Estúpida Ino-

Se aferró a la sábana.

Cuando revolvió entre sus cosas buscándolo se encontró con ese pijama.

Lo sacó y miro casi con repulsión.

Y todavía la muy…de su amiga le dejaba una nota.

"No agradezcas frentona, sólo disfrútala y cuéntame"

Si claro, como si hubiera la gran cosa por contar.

Contarle.

¡Contarle!

Si, como no.

Si con esto se daba cuenta de que lo que debía hacer es precisamente lo contrario.

Pero la cerda era experta en sacar información y la conocía bastante bien.

Por ejemplo conocía que ella en la comodidad de una cama no podría dormir con uniforme.

Esa patética y obsesiva costumbre suya.

Oh pero lo intentó.

Intentó no dormir con eso que la cerda le había regalado.

¡Pero no pudo!

Al final cedió.

Después de todo estaba sola, no compartía habitación con nadie, no había problema.

Bostezó.

Definitivamente no debió contarle a Ino.

Cerró los ojos.

Cuando se lo contó la cara de Ino pasó por tantas expresiones que pronto la suya se cubrió de rojo intenso y calor.

Lo que ella pensó era una anécdota tierna y hasta graciosa resultó ante los ojos azules algo…pervertido.

No solo se merecía el apodo de cerda por su nombre.

No, se lo había ganado también por pervertida y malpensada.

"Dormimos juntos" parecía solo tener "ese" significado para la cerda.

Paso quien sabe que tanto tiempo explicándole que no solo tiene una connotación de "ese" tipo.

Y quien sabe que más convenciéndola de que era verdad.

Al final lo logró.

Oh, pero claro que no se salvo de las miradas de soslayo, las sonrisas y los comentarios indiscretos con o sin la presencia de su sensei.

Y ahora sabia que también era terca y maquiavélica, la muy…

Suspiró y evitó decir la palabrota.

Pero bueno, era su culpa por bocona. Además, ya se las cobraría llegando.

La castigaría hasta la muerte solo por su precioso pijama.

Si, ya se enteraría donde demonios lo había guardado o la obligaría a comprarle uno nuevo y exacto, claro, con los mismos dibujos, colores, tipo de tela, etc.

Idéntico hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Pensando eso se quedó dormida.

Un ruido.

Tocaban la puerta.

Maldijo una y mil veces hasta que se rindió y se incorporó.

Perezosa, cansada y despeinada abrió la puerta.

-¿Sen…sensei?- pestañó asomando la cabeza por la abertura.

-Yo- saludo.

-¿Qué...qué hace aquí y a estas horas?- dejó en un bostezo.

-Hum…esto…yo…- se rascó la mejilla, no encontraba como explicarse.

Silencio.

Sakura suspiró.

-Sensei, quedamos que ya no…-

-Lo sé, lo sé- suspiró -pero lo intenté, de verdad, van días ya…-

Desde inicio de misión a decir verdad.

-…es una emergencia, no te lo pediría de no ser así-

Pestañó, la luz era poca pero logró ver en ese ojo cansado, en el pelo enmarañado y sobretodo en esa sombra debajo de su ojo que decía la verdad.

Silencio.

Incomodo y persistente.

-Esto….- Kakashi bajó la cabeza.

De verdad que lo había intentado, quería evitarlo, pero simplemente no pudo.

-_Maldito perro-_

-Lo siento, buenas noches, Sakura chan-

Caminó rumbo a su cuarto, contando mentalmente.

_-1-_

_-2-_

_-3-_

-Kakashi sensei-

Sonrió, lo sabía.

Giró sin la sonrisa pintada en su ojo cansado.

-Esto…- tanteo sus dedos en la madera de la puerta y suspiró rindiéndose –está bien-

Fue cuando liberó la sonrisa con satisfacción.

-Gracias, Sakura chan-

Sí, la pelirosa no tenía corazón para dejarlo sin dormir ya por tantos días, además de que era en parte culpable por su insomnio.

Si, era su culpa al haberle dado ese peluche para dormir y casi obligarlo a hacerlo.

Era culpable de que ahora necesitará de algo para abrazar y aferrarse para dormir.

De vergonzosamente necesitar a Bernardo para descansar.

O al menos eso le dijo la primera vez que se lo pidió.

Y funcionó.

Después de enojos, refunfuños y un fuerte golpe, cedió.

Sakura tenía malhumor y golpeaba fuerte.

Pero también era demasiado blanda para ciertas cosas, además de crédula e ingenua.

Porque él no le dijo que en realidad lo que extrañaba para dormir era su femenino y encantador perfume.

Ese que Bernardo conservaba.

-Sólo por hoy- agregó abriendo la puerta, permitiéndole entrar, con la extraña sensación de haber olvidado algo.

Kakashi entró y su ojo dejo de sonreír para solo admirar.

–No quiero que se acostumbre-

Caminó a la cama, esperando sus palabras.

Pero no encontró la tradicional respuesta sarcástica o irónica de su parte.

Giró, él la veía.

Se sonrojó instantáneamente, sin saber muy bien por qué.

-¿Qué pasó con las lunas, las estrellas y las nubes?- preguntó señalándole.

Oh si, ahora recordaba que.

-Eh…hum…- se cubrió con pena –Ino…me la dio- dijo al fin.

Silencio.

Suspiró, era algo tonto cubrirse ya.

Sólo caminó y trató de dominar el sonrojo.

Si ya la había visto no tenía caso cubrirse.

-Tiene buen gusto-

Sakura bufó.

–¡La muy cerda!-

Pero estaba cansada para reñir.

De hecho ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para notar las miradas que el hombre le daba.

¡Solo quería dormir y ya!

Kakashi sonrió, él también estaba cansado.

Lo cual no impedía apreciar el nuevo pijama.

Rojo con detalles negros.

Un pequeño top, con unas alitas negras de diablita en la espalda y por el frente un escote discreto pero atractivo que decía "Kiss Me".

Hacía juego perfecto con el pequeño y coqueto short, ese que por detrás tenía la colita de diablilla.

Si ella se agachaba un poco, como en ese momento al levantar la sábana, dejaba entrever un poco la naciente de sus bellas pompas.

Ladeo la cabeza para ver mejor.

-Me gusta más esta-

Lo fusiló con la mirada.

-No se acostumbre-

-Es tarde-

Una almohada fue lanzada contra él, a falta de un kunai cercano, la atrapó.

-Cállese si es que quiere quedarse-

Asintió resignado.

No era hora para "bromear".

Quizás después.

Además era una regla.

Estaba cansado, sólo quería dormir y ya.

Además de que sólo podía hacer eso.

Era otra regla.

Suspiró.

Se acomodaron ambos en la espaciosa y cómoda cama.

El cabeza arriba y ella de lado, dándole la espalda.

No era la primera vez de dormir juntos.

Aquella ocasión casi muere en sus pequeñas manos al pedírselo.

Silencio.

Pero cedió.

Silencio.

Dos minutos después Sakura giró y se movió pegándose a él.

Sonrió aliviado.

Siempre era igual.

La rodeo con sus brazos, uno en su cintura y el otro en su espalda.

Ese último Sakura lo usó de almohada.

Posó su mentón sobre su rosada cabeza aspirando por fin el encantador perfume que desprendía.

El cansancio, la calidez y el perfume de su alumna pronto lo dejaron adormecido.

Cerró los ojos.

Por fin pudo dormir.


	3. Malentendidos

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Malentendidos**

_**O la triste historia de cómo Naruto perdió un desayuno gratis.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

¿Por qué todos sus amigos eran un par de tacaños?

Pídeles que te inviten a desayunar y te sacan a patadas de su habitación, literalmente.

Sasuke ni siquiera le dejó terminar cuando ya estaba en el pasillo doliéndole el trasero.

Quizás sí debería pagarle ese dinero.

Nah, no lo haría.

El Teme tenía más dinero que él, era un egoísta y un llorón.

Sólo porque le invitó un par de veces no significaba que iba a dejarlo en bancarrota.

¡Si él le había salvado la vida!

Sai le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

Y el pobre de Yamato solo sonrió con el "no presupuesto" pintado en la cara.

Kakashi sensei ni siquiera era opción.

Si iba con su maestro seguro terminaría pagando la comida de ambos.

Todos eran unos tacaños.

Bueno, no todos.

Sonrió.

Sakura chan de vez en cuando aceptaba.

Se paró frente a la puerta, inhaló profundamente.

Tocó dos veces, no con tanta fuerza como planeaba.

Nada, ni un sonido.

Suspiró aliviado.

Si, Sakura chan lo invitaba, pero hasta él sabía que no era buena idea que despertara de mal humor.

La suerte le sonrió.

Si algo no salía volando por la puerta, ya estaba del otro lado.

Tragó saliva e irguió el pecho.

Giró la perilla por curiosidad.

Extrañamente estaba abierta.

Si, la suerte le sonreía.

Abrió parsimoniosamente, asomando con precaución la cabeza.

Dispuesto a defenderse de cualquier proyectil o chakra amenazador.

Nada.

Sólo tranquilidad y susurros.

-Sa..sa...kura chan-

Nada, sólo un leve murmullo.

-Sakura chan, ¿estás dormida?-

Buscó a tientas el interruptor, ya sin temor invadiéndolo y entorpeciéndolo.

La luz lo cegó iluminando la habitación.

Siguió cerrando y abriendo los ojos.

Como si con ello la ilusión que veía se borraría.

Debía ser una ilusión provocada por el hambre y la luz.

Pero la imagen nunca se fue.

Con los ojos como plato cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella.

-Ah...Kashi…da…no…si…Saku…per…co…mo…pe…no…-

Fue en ese momento cuando Sai y Sasuke, que pasaron por ahí, se sintieron un poco culpables por negarle el alimento.

Lo miraron ahí, en el pasillo, en la puerta de Sakura con la cara sorprendida y balbuceando incoherencias.

Deprimente, pero gracioso.

Se quedaron mirándole, sólo por gusto de reírse de su cara.

Yamato se rindió, dejó de tocar la puerta de su sempai y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-

-Da…da…- señalaba la puerta –Kakashi…-

-¿Sempai?-

Asintió frenéticamente.

-Dobe, ese es el de Sakura- le dio una palmada en la frente.

Pero el rubio sólo siguió con su balbuceo.

Fue ahí cuando Sasuke se preocupó, el Dobe no desperdiciaría una oportunidad para pelear.

-¿Es Sakura?- preguntó, Naruto asintió, junto sus cejas negras -¿qué le paso?-

-Sa…Sakura chan…Kakashi sensei…ellos…- hiló a duras penas.

Se cansó de esperar, de ver como juntaba ambas manos uniéndolas y soltándolas.

Se cansó de esperar que coordinara sus palabras y lo quitó.

-No Teme-

Tarde, muy tarde, Uchiha abrió la puerta, preocupado y ansioso por saber.

Nada, ni un sonido.

Nada se escapó de sus labios.

Sólo sorpresa reflejada en ocho ojos abiertos más de lo normal.

Ahí, al fondo, sobre la cama, Sakura y Kakashi compartián el calor de las sábanas y un cálido y tierno abrazo.

Como dos amantes después de una cansada noche.

Ella despeinada yacía sobre su fuerte pecho, moviendo la cabeza, a punto de despertar.

Una de sus bellas y blancas piernas sin tapar daba la ventaja de ser apreciada en su máximo esplendor.

Se sonrojaron.

Kakashi mantenía un brazo sobre su cintura, manteniéndola aprisionada contra él.

Posesivamente.

Sugerentemente.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando entre esos dos?

Pregunta estúpida, era bastante obvio.

Un gruñido, leve y molesto los despertó de la visión y cortó la majestuosa imaginación de los shinobis.

Era Sakura, despertaba.

-Luz…hum…- gruñó -luz…-

Deshizo el abrazo.

Y con ello pudieron ver la bella y atractiva nueva pijama en su máximo esplendor.

La imaginación regresó más detalladamente.

-No dormí bien, estoy cansada- susurró.

-Hum...es temprano, vuelve- sugirió tratando de tomarla del brazo.

Se apartó y negó.

–Es tarde…- bostezó – por su culpa, no me dejó dormir tranquila, estoy cansada, pero es hora –

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Muchas más detalladas imágenes se sumaron.

-Hum…- reclamó él dejando caer el brazo, rindiéndose.

Sakura sonrió.

Levantó la cabeza con sueño, sobándose los ojos.

Demasiada luz.

-¿Quién…quién encendió las luc…?-

No terminó, supo su respuesta.

Estaba parada en la puerta del cuarto.

Cuatro pares de ojos mirándola atentamente.

Sentada, sin comprender, pestañó cinco veces hasta reaccionar.

Se sonrojó.

Esa estúpida pijama.

Casi semidesnuda frente a cuatro pares de ojos que la veían atentamente.

-¿Qué…?-

Trato de tomar la sábana y cubrirse, Kakashi gruñó y se la arrebató.

Forcejeó y solo obtuvo escasos 10 cm que utilizó para cubrirse el busto.

-¡¿Qué hacen en mi cuarto?-

Gritó despertándoles de su ensoñación.

¿Por qué todos los hombres eran pervertidos?

Corrección, ¿por qué todos sus amigos eran pervertidos?

Ino también contaba.

Un leve sobresalto se apoderó de ellos.

Sasuke lanzó a Naruto al frente.

El rubio casi lo mata con la mirada, pero un par de ojos verdes le quitó el valor.

-Eh, hum, este…-

¿Qué decirle que salvara su vida?

Entonces recordó.

-…eh… Sakura chan, sólo quería pedirte…un desayuno…yo no sabía, nunca pensé que…-

Pestañó nervioso.

Si sobrevivía desayunaría y mataría a Sasuke.

En ese estricto orden.

-…no quise molestarlos….-

El enojo se dispersó rápido y la confusión lo reemplazó.

-¿Molestarlos?-

¿A qué demonios se refería?

Asintió –si, demo…-

Uchiha rodó los ojos, el Dobe era un cobarde.

-Vaya fea, hasta que lo lograste, felicidades-

-¿Eh?-

¿A qué demonios se referían?

-Ya tenía miedo de que te quedaras soltera, virgen y mártir, me muero por decirle a Ino-

Yamato le tapó la boca, salvándole, salvándolos y salvándose de una muerte dolorosa.

O posponiéndola.

-Discúlpennos no sabíamos…- dejó de hablar, estaba demasiado apenado.

Un suspiro cansino y perezoso acaparó la atención.

-Hum…demasiado ruido-

Kakashi se sentó a un costado rascándose la cabeza.

Dio un profundo bostezo que logró que la luz del entendimiento llegara a la cabeza de Sakura, como si un foco se encendiera en su cerebro.

-¡AH!- gritó –¡no!, ¡nosotros no!… ¡¿qué están pensando?… ¡pervertidos!…¡esto no es lo que parece!… ¡yo no!…¡¿cómo se les ocurre?...¡él no!…¡nosotros no!...¡dejen de vernos así!-

-¡Dejen dormir!- se quejó el huésped de a dos cuartos.

¿Por qué todos sus amigos mal entendían las cosas?

Dormir juntos no solo significa "dormir juntos"

-¡Sensei, sensei!, -lo zarandeó- ¡explíqueles que nosotros no!…-

-¡Dejen dormir!-

El resto de los huéspedes se le unieron en quejas y amenazas, civiles, cosas sin importancia.

Kakashi dejó de tallarse el ojo.

-Hum…-

La miró largamente, somnoliento y parpadeando.

Los shinobis esperaban atentos sus palabras.

–Deberías peinarte-

Y revolvió su cabellera rosa y salió.

Sin pena ni gloria.

-Hum…10 minutos para partir -

Y se fue.

Sakura se quedó con la boca y los ojos abiertos. Sorprendida y avergonzada.

Escuchando las amenazas e improperios a su persona en voz de los civiles.

Unas ganas enormes de patearle el trasero a cada hombre que encontrara en ese hotel, shinobi o civil, le nacieron.

-Oh, Sakura chan, - su voz desde el pasillo- gracias por el favor-

Cambio de planes.

-¡Ya dejen dormir!-

Patearía traseros en otra ocasión.

Estaría muy ocupada matando a su sensei.

-Eh…Sakura chan, ¿entonces me invitas el desayuno?-

Cambio de planes.

Mataría a su sensei, si, pero después de matar a Naruto.

En ese estricto orden.


	4. Rumores

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rumores**

_**O el apoyo incondicional de Konoha a una pareja incomprendida.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

Apenas llegó se encerró en su habitación.

El mundo podría acabarse, junto a sus disque amigos, pero no saldría.

¿Para qué?, ¿salvarlos?

Ya estaban grandecitos y fuertes para depender de ella.

Claro que sus estómagos eran otra cosa.

Los "Sakura chan tenemos hambre" tras la puerta tenían tiempo.

Suspiró, tomó la almohada y ahogó un grito.

¡Qué se mueran de hambre!

No quería verles las caras, mucho menos cocinarles.

Para eso tenían manitas.

Para eso estaba la alacena surtida.

¡Que se cocinen y la dejen tranquila!

Deberían agradecerle que no fuera tan dura.

¡Deberían agradecerle no mandarlos al cementerio!

Encima de todo lo que le habían hecho pasar la ponían a cocinar.

No, si en verdad eran unos idiotas.

Pero no lo haría, esta vez no.

_-Pero son tan idiotas que de seguro queman la casa-_

El remordimiento la atacó.

Ella y su estúpida debilidad por ellos.

-_Que me importa, no es mía, es de Kakashi sensei-_

Si la quemaban se lo merecía, por idiota también.

Porque eso era su sensei, un idiota.

Y se sonrojó.

Desde hace dos días no deseaba salir a la calle.

¿La razón?

Simple.

Rumores.

Si, los rumores de que ella y su sensei….

Se sonrojó más y se hundió en la almohada.

Cómo si no hubiera sido suficiente con el camino de regreso.

Sí, fue una tortura.

A pesar de que Naruto duró la mitad inconsciente.

Obviamente por la tunda que le dio.

Pero se lo merecía, no se sentía culpable.

Además el rubio no escarmentaba.

De sólo recordar el regreso a Konoha…

Sai y sus estúpidos comentarios y sus más estúpidos planes de contarle a la estúpida de Ino lo que estúpidamente creyeron ver.

Suspiró.

Si, y ni que decir del papelón que armó Naruto.

Con todos los planes, los consejos, las ideas, las dudas, etc., etc.

Una completa tortura.

Sí, porque extrañamente Naruto alegremente desarrollaba el papel de "Celestina".

Por lo que sintió culpa.

Tal vez el golpe le había afectado.

Tal vez el golpearlo desde niños si tenía consecuencias.

Tal vez debería moderarse.

Sasuke solo permanecía al margen.

Siempre con su fachada de indiferencia.

Que por ese momento agradeció.

Y Yamato, bien, el anbu era el más noble de todos.

Paso todo el camino deteniéndola en su labor de amenazar y golpear.

¡Pero es que eran tan idiotas!

A pesar de explicar y explicar, entre balbuceos, maldiciones y exclamaciones, simplemente no le creían.

No, que va.

¡Si hasta parecían burlarse de ella!

"Vamos Sakura chan, no seas tan tímida, ¡nosotros los apoyamos de verás!"

"Sí fea, somos felices porque por fin hubo alguien que te hiciera una mujer hecha y derecha"

Y otras tantas sartas de tonterías que ni siquiera deseaba recordar.

Y ni que decir de su sensei.

Hatake hizo lo que hacía siempre.

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Al parecer no le importaba.

Mucho menos ayudarla en la aclaración de los hechos.

Y si llegaba a hablar solo eran "hum".

No ayudaba, solo complicaba las cosas.

No, si no comprendía cómo fue que no los mató ahí mismo.

Si milagrosamente sobrevivieron hasta llegar a Konoha.

Ella y su estúpida debilidad por ellos.

Oh, pero no quedó en eso.

No, sería demasiado bueno.

Apenas tocó Konoha una cara familiar la asedió.

Ino.

Si, la rubia.

Otra pesadilla más.

¡Cómo si no hubiese tenido suficiente con "sus amigos"!

"Quiero los detalles"

"Te sirvió mi regalo"

"No te preocupes, luego te paso la cuenta"

"Oh frentona, que alegría"

"¡ ¿Quién lo diría?"

" Y…¿es bueno?"

Y otras tantas que no podía ni mencionar.

Afortunadamente logró recuperar su preciado pijama de lunas, estrellas y nubes.

Claro que solo después de que Ino se enterará de todo.

Claro que no de boca suya, sino de los escandalosos y chismosos de Sai y Naruto.

¡De solo recordar!

Media Konoha se enteró esa tarde de que había "dormido con su sensei".

Y la otra mitad se enteró después.

Sí, porque Ino ya había regado sus "suposiciones".

Y ahora lo confirmaba a los cuatro vientos.

Suspiró desganada.

Los rumores se expandían como un cáncer.

No solo era Ino, sino también a Sai y Naruto.

¿Por qué tenía amigos tan indiscretos, entrometidos y chismosos?

Porque ese trío lo era.

De distintas formas, de diversos modos y por diferentes razones.

Pero al final lo eran.

Sólo un trío de chismosos.

Y pronto se vio rodeada de rumores que corrían por todos lados.

Pronto fue felicitada, halagada y hasta aconsejada.

Todos.

Todos en Konoha sabían.

Y salir a la calle se volvió una tortura.

Entre las miradas, las risitas, los murmullos, las felicitaciones y hasta las preguntas de las nupcias y embarazos simplemente no tenía descanso.

¡Era horrible!

¡Era avergonzante!

¡Era humillante!

Oh sí, porque algunos no sabían siquiera medirse.

Y en afán de mostrar su "aprobación" hablaban de más.

¡Por dios!

¡Que ella no necesitaba saber de posiciones!

¡Oh cómo es que las técnicas ninjas tenían otro uso del normal!

Y otras tantas cosas que solo recordar quería encerrarse hasta navidad, pero del año que entra.

Si hasta Tsunade, a quien recorrió buscando ayuda para arreglar las cosas, se mostró complaciente.

¡Sí hasta se mostro feliz!

"Es un vago, pero con un poco de aquí un menos de allá creo que estarán bien"

"Y ¿es bueno?...porque se ve que no esta tan mal de…tu sabes…"

Y le guiñó un ojo.

¡Tsunade le guiñó un ojo!

Oh dios.

Enrojeció tanto que sinceramente casi se desmayaba.

Toda Konoha sabía.

Toda Konoha opinaba.

Toda Konoha aconsejaba.

Toda Konoha se mostraba tolerante con una relación entre alumna y maestro.

Toda Konoha era una clara muestra de tolerancia y respeto a los demás.

Toda Konoha metía sus narices.

Toda Konoha era solo un hervidero de chismosos y metiches.

¡Y su sensei!

¿Qué hacia?

Nada.

Absolutamente nada.

Ni siquiera parecía afectado, o siquiera enterado.

Era como si viviera en una burbuja.

No, si con él no contaba.

Estaba metida, no metidos, porque a él no le importaba, en un buen lio de rumores.

En uno que no tenía caso detener.

Un toqueteo en la puerta.

-Sakura, Naruto va a quemar la cocina-

Un gruñido se escuchó en el cuarto.

Ella y su estúpida debilidad por ellos.

Salió.

Afortunadamente llegó a tiempo.

Extrañamente esos idiotas tenían algo que lograba que no los matara o dejara que se mataran solitos.

A pesar de todo.

A pesar de que sus quejas, consejos y dudas.

-Ne, Sakura chan, está caliente-

-¡Cállate y trágatela!-

-No es justo, de verás, si están enojados hablen-

El tic en su ojo se presentó.

-La comunicación en la pareja es indispensable-

-Cierra la boca Sai- amenazó con el cucharon.

-Sí, hablen y no te desquites con nosotros, de verás-

-Además te afecta en la sopa-

Yamato asintió.

-Está cruda- dijo Sasuke

-Mucho condimento- opinó Sai.

Encima de todo lo que le habían hecho pasar la ponían a cocinar y la criticaban

No, si en verdad eran unos idiotas.

¡Cómo se atrevían a criticarla!

De un apretón dejó el cucharon inservible.

-¿Verdad sensei?-

Todos miraron a Kakashi, detenía la cuchara a la altura de la boca.

-Demasiada sal-

Un grito y un portazo.

Ella y su estúpida debilidad por ellos.

Definitivamente debió dejar que quemaran la casa.


	5. Insomnio

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Insomnio**

_**O la regia e irrefutable decisión de Sakura.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

¿Qué hora serian?

Las 12, la 1, las 2, las 3….

Solo dios (y el reloj en el buró que le daba coraje mirar) sabían con exactitud.

Pero fuera la hora que fuera era lo mismo.

Llevaba despierta quien sabe que tanto.

Dando y dando vueltas.

En su cama, en sus sábanas.

Hasta en el piso lo intento.

E incluso en la bañera.

Pero no, la suerte no le sonreía a la ninja médico.

Por más y más vueltas que daba en esa cama, por más que se acomodaba y reacomodaba, de lado a lado, de esquina a esquina, de orilla a pared, de cabeza o boca abajo, simplemente no podía reconciliar el sueño.

Golpeó por enésima vez el colchón.

Se sentía frustrada, ofendida, tonta, pero sobretodo cansada…

Muy, muy cansada.

Días.

Tenía días sin poder dormir bien.

Solo minutos de sueño para despertarse y cabecear de nuevo.

Era patético.

Insufrible.

Terriblemente cansado.

Se sentó en la cama, acomodando el desastre de cabello.

¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba?

¿Qué error arrastraba en esta u otras vidas?

¿Quién la odiaba tanto?

Lágrimas de frustración se asomaron en sus ojos verdes.

Si, era una víctima.

Una pobre e ingenua víctima en el juego de alguien.

Pero, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué ella, por qué ahora?

Si siempre fue buena.

Amable, ingenua, hospitalaria…

Multitud de cualidades podría enumerar de no estar tan cansada.

¡Ni siquiera pensaba bien!

Pero era buena, una niña buena.

Si, cierto que había golpeado a infinidad de personas por una infinidad de veces.

Incluyendo a sus propios amigos.

Sobre todo a sus amigos.

Pero eso no contaba.

-Se lo merecen los muy….-

Si, cierto que incluso asesinó a personas, pero era ninja.

Además eran "los malos".

Tampoco contaba.

_-Esos también shanaroo…-_

Fuera de esas dos pequeñas e insignificantes cosas era niña buena.

Amable, gentil, delicada, preocupada, trabajadora y…y…

-¡Rayos!-

Estaba tan agotada, frustrada y molesta que ni siquiera pensaba claramente para enumerar su innumerable lista de cualidades.

Suspiró con desdén.

Pensó en sus amigos.

Y golpeó de nuevo el colchón.

-¿Cómo se atreven a criticarme?-

Sí, porque aún seguía molesta.

¿Cómo es que la criticaban?

-Está caliente-

-Está cruda-

Imitó con un tinte exagerado.

-Mucho condimento-

¡Se merecían que los golpeara!

Encima de que la trataban mal y no valoraban su esfuerzo la criticaban.

Oh sí, porque la kunoichi no olvidaba fácilmente.

¡Eran tan desconsiderados!

Todos.

Incluyendo Yamato, si bien no habló, si asintió apoyándolos.

Eran tan malos con la pobre e ingenua kunoichi.

¡Unos insensibles!

¿Qué sabían ellos de lo que tenía que pasar?

¿Qué sabían ellos de lo que había vivido esos últimos días?

¡Y noches!

-No-

Nadie sabía de las penurias que vivía.

_-Claro que no…-_

Nadie se compadecía.

¡Menos escuchaba!

Cuando ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar cada una de las cosas que ellos tenían que decir…

Desde los "hum" y "tsk" de Kakashi y Sasuke.

Pasando por los largos, bochornosos y detallados relatos de Sai, Naruto y Yamato.

¿Y ella qué?

¿Cómo le pagaban?

No, no, era mucho pedir escucharla siquiera.

Cuando estaba por hablar solo hacían como si la escucharan.

Sasuke y Kakashi asintiendo o diciendo monosílabos.

Sai, Yamato o Naruto no le ponían atención pensando en alguna estupidez o buscando el momento oportuno (o inoportuno) y arrebatarle la palabra sin dejarla continuar.

-"_Y así fue cómo Ten Ten, Ino y Hinata me dijeron que…"-_

_-"¿Hey supieron lo de Lee?"-_

-"¡_Sí!, ¡ese debió doler de verás!"-_

_-"Nunca hagas Split en una zona rocosa"-_

Y se echaron a reír.

Ignorando su conversación, su voz e incluso su vena palpitante en la frente.

No, sus inquietudes, problemas, comentarios o necesidades no importaban.

No, claro que no.

Vivir rodeada de hombres no fue tan buena idea.

A veces desea regresar a su viejo departamento.

De no ser por estar quebrada y ser tan orgullosa como para pedir ayuda.

Porque ella si tenía pena de andar pidiendo a cuanta persona se encontrara.

Muy a diferencia de sus idiotas amigos.

¡Si por eso estaba quebrada!

¡Por ellos!

¡Por regalarles cosas bellas, costosas y útiles!

¡Por prestarles dinero a cuenta de ramen, armas, pagar cuentas de comidas invitadas, pinceles o libros!

Y ¿para qué?

¡Si ni le regalaban nada en su cumpleaños!

O nada decente al menos.

Cierto que ella no lo hacía con esa intención.

Pero, ¡por dios!

¡¿Cuando comparas un perfecto y bello juego de shurikens a una cinta para el pelo?

¡¿O un estuche profesional de dibujo a un desodorante?

¡Un desodorante!

No, si esa vez todos fueron tan…

Sai un desodorante.

Naruto una pasta dental.

Yamato un juego de hierbas relajantes (fue el más rescatable).

Sasuke un par de plantillas para pies (que la verdad si le hacían falta).

Y su sensei un jabón.

-Y de los baratos y en oferta-

No, si era bastante obvio.

Todos se olvidaron de su cumpleaños.

Y al último momento se lanzaron al primer supermercado.

Y no salieron del pasillo de higiene personal.

Los muy…desgraciados y…malagradecidos.

¡Y encima la criticaban!

Eran tan desconsiderados….

-Hombres- bufó.

¿Qué sabían ellos del desastre vergonzoso que habían armado en toda Konoha?

Claro que Ino les ayudo bastante.

Pero a ella no la soportaba todo el día.

¡Ni le cocinaba, ni le lavaba, ni nada!

Por lo menos Ino le daba buenos regalos.

Bueno a excepción de esa estúpida pijama y sus más estúpidos accesorios.

No, si tenía un gusto para los amigos.

Pero bueno eso era otro asunto.

El asunto aquí era que si ella no podía cocinar decentemente era por ellos.

Por su culpa.

Estaba cansada, sin dormir.

¡Ni siquiera pensaba bien, mucho menos cocinar decentemente!

Y su sensei…

Su sensei era el peor de todos.

-Demasiada sal- siseó.

Si con ganas se quedó de…

-Pues échele azúcar-

La falta de sueño le afectaba hasta en la creatividad de buenas respuestas.

Hasta flojera le daba golpearlos.

Estaba tan cansada.

No había dormido en días.

Todos tenían la culpa por chismosos.

Pero más él.

Él, el peor de todos…

Él, su exsensei, el más grande descarado…

Aquel que ni le importaban los rumores.

Aquel que la ignoraba.

Aquel que le regalo un jabón.

-Y de los baratos y en oferta-

Aquel desvergonzado que no dudo en culparla de su insomnio.

Y le pidió dormir con ella.

Aquel a quien no podía negarle la ayuda.

¡Maldita sea su debilidad por ellos!

Aquel que extrañaba.

Se sonrojó.

El mismo que tenía la solución de su insomnio en las manos.

-Maldita sea-

Aquel a quien no le iba a pedir la susodicha solución.

-¡NO!-

-_Pero tengo sueño-_

Por más cansada, agotada y ojerosa que estuviera no lo haría.

Su disposición era irrefutable.

-NO-

Era una regia decisión.

-_Y estoy tan cansada-_

-¡N..no!-

-¡_Y míranos!-_

Ni siquiera su inner, ni el sueño, ni el cansancio, ni su deplorable aspecto, nada lo haría.

Se lo había prometido.

Solo que era muy difícil cumplírselo después de tantos días.

Se mordió los labios.

-No-

Ella no se lo pediría.

-_Shanaroo, que rayos importa si él no los pidió a nosotras porque nosotras a él no-_

No se rendiría.

-N…no-

-_No los debe-_

Bostezo.

El reloj marcaba las 3:28 am.

-No-

Ella no le pediría dormir con él.

Pero estaba tan cansada.

-_Pero no los debe-_

Ella… no…

No le pediría dormir con él…

Pero estaba tan cansada…

_-Solo por hoy-_

¿Ella…no…podría hacerlo?

Pero estaba tan cansada.

¿Oh…si?

&&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola chicos y chicas:

Solo para decirles algo, jejeje, si desean ver la famosísima pijama de diablita (sin los accesorios eso viene después XD!) y conocer al culpable de Bernardo dense una vuelta por mi cuenta en DA, el link está en mi perfil, pero se los pongo por si les da flojera ir allá… XD!

http:/ /aire2409 .deviantart. com/ (eliminen los espacios)

Bueno es todo, cuídense mucho, dios me los cuide y no se olviden de dejar comentario…

Hasta pronto.


	6. Dormir

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Dormir**

_**O cómo la irrefutable y regia decisión de Sakura terminó por ceder.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

Golpes.

Horribles, insistentes, fuertes.

Toqueteos fastidiosos en la puerta.

Se afianzó a la almohada.

Cubrió sus oídos.

Pero el golpe nunca se fue.

-¡Sakura chan ya es hora!-

¡Como odiaba esa horrible costumbre de Naruto!

Bien, ella tenía la culpa.

_-"¿Puedes llamarme por las mañanas?, es que se me dificulta despertar"-_

Como deseaba regresar en el tiempo.

O decirle que ya no era necesario.

Pero no, no podía.

Esa maldita debilidad por sus amigos.

Suspiró.

-¡Ya voy!-

Miró a su nuevo peor enemigo.

El reloj.

¿A qué horas durmió?

Bien, no recordaba.

La última vez que lo vio eran las 4:16 am.

Y sabe cuánto tardó hasta dormirse.

Entre su inner, su insomnio y el tic tac.

¡Fue horrible!

Se incorporó.

Fue al espejo.

Si, al juzgar por su aspecto, lo fue.

No sólo esa noche, sino las últimas cinco.

-¡_Baka!, mira la cara de perro en hambruna que te cargas-_

Gruñó.

Contuvo las ganas de aventar el cepillo contra el reflejo.

A veces deseaba materializarla.

Si.

¡Para matarla!

Se cepilló fuertemente.

Le dolió.

Estaba tan cansada, frustrada y molesta que no importó.

Ni la lágrima inocente que le corrió.

-¡_Baka!-_

Su inner era tan, pero tan molesta.

A veces se preguntaba si así era como la veían sus amigos.

Esperaba y no.

Nadie la soportaría.

Ni ella misma.

-_Y ¿qué querías que hiciera?, ¿eh?, déjame en paz, ¡DIOS!-_

_-__No metas a dios en esto, ¡baka!, sabes de sobra la solución-_

Se sonrojó y se calzó.

-Si claro- murmuró.

Su cabello suelto y desordenado tampoco importó.

-¡Y humillarme!, ¡y ceder!, ¡jamás!-

-_¿Humillarte?-_

_-Sí, no le daré el gusto a "ese"-_

_-¡__Si serás idiota!-_

_-No voy a pedírselo, ¡y ya cállate!-_

_-__Él se humilló primero, baka-_

_-¡Me vale!, el que él lo haga no significa que yo…-_

_-Yo si tengo vergüenza, no se lo pediré-_

_-No, y menos después de…-_

_-__Pues come orgullo, a ver si así duermes, ¡baka!-_

-¡Arg!-

Cerró la puerta fuertemente.

-¡Eres imposible!-

Gritó en el pasillo.

- ¡Cállate!-

Yamato cerró la boca posponiendo sus sinceros buenos días.

-Eh…ah…bonito día ¿no?-

Pestañó.

-Eh…si…boni..-

Tan rápido desapareció que ni siquiera lo escuchó.

¡Rayos!

Definitivamente la veían así.

Una loca desquiciada.

La silueta de Sakura desapareció en la cocina.

-Ne, sensei-

-Hum-

Ni despegó el ojo de las letras.

-Sensei…-

-Hum-

-¡Sensei!-

Un suspiro perezoso y angustiado.

-Dime- contestó al fin.

-Deben hablar-

-¿Hum?-

-Si, sempai, ya es suficiente-

-Investigué y leí que es bueno ser firme, pero también se debe saber cuándo ceder-

Kakashi levantó una ceja.

Pero su alborotado cabello no dejó entreverlo.

Además del libro que le cubría la cara.

-Si, Kakashi sensei, no sea tan duro con ella, es demasiado estricto con Sakura chan-

Ni siquiera se molestó en bajar el libro.

¿De qué rayos hablaban?

-No sé qué pasó entre ustedes pero…es suficiente y…-

El rubio cerró la boca, la kunoichi se asomaba.

Preguntó que querían desayunar.

-Si, sensei- murmuró Naruto una vez que ella se fue –no sea tan duro, hasta Sasuke piensa que ya se está pasando con ella-

Kakashi miró de lado al aludido.

Uchiha asintió.

-Sempai, no lo malinterprete-

Se apresuró a aclarar al escuchar su suspiro.

-No es que nos metamos entre ustedes…pero…-

Hatake bajó un poco el libro asomando la orilla negra de su pupila.

Yamato tembló.

-Es…es…solo….una…una recomendación…como amigos y…y…-

-Si sensei, de verás- interrumpió.

El anbu suspiró contento.

Aún le causaba nervios tener la "atención" de su sempai.

-No se lo tome a mal, nosotros solo los queremos ayudar, ¡de verás!-

Sinceramente no tenía ni las más mínima idea de que hablaban.

Pero debía ser algo importante.

Para que todos le miraran expectantes debía serlo.

Aunque también todos eran unos chismosos.

Si, incluyendo a Sasuke.

-No sea tan malo, sempai-

-Sakura chan ya sufrió bastante, de verás-

-Solo mírela, tan ojerosa y su pelo se ve horrible-

-Tsk, y hasta cocina peor-

-Hablé con ella sensei-

Y todos asentían.

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió extraño.

Asintió.

La orilla de su pupila negra bajó.

Regresó su atención al libro.

Y por alguna más rara y extraña razón todos suspiraron.

Bien, definitivamente no tenía idea de que hablaban.

Pero debía ser importante.

Se alzó de hombros.

Bien, fuera lo que fuera.

Importante o no.

Con asentir se libraba del acoso de esos cuatro.

Podía leer tranquilo.

Asentir tenía grandes ventajas.

-o-

Había sido un día tan cansado para ella…

Pero no tan desagradable.

Al menos no del todo.

De hecho extrañamente todos la veían y prestaban atención.

Si, incluso en las comidas.

Algo raro.

Considerando que solo ven lo que devoran era mucho decir.

Hasta la halagaron.

Y lo más extraño de todo.

Cuando la halagaban hacían pausas.

Y eran seguidas de "¿verdad Kakashi sensei?" o "¿verdad sempai?".

Pausa, silencio, todos miraban al ninja copia.

Él solo asentía.

Y todos sonreían y la miraban a ella.

Cómo esperando algo.

Y solo asentía nerviosamente.

Era tan, pero tan extraño…

Debía ser algo importante.

O una especie de código masculino.

Porque sinceramente todo era muy raro.

Bien, fuera lo que fuera.

Importante o no.

Lo relevante en ese momento era solo una cosa…

Insomnio.

Si, insomnio.

Esa terrible pesadilla que es no dormir.

Se removió en su cama.

Estaba tan cansada…

Tan agotada.

Y tenía tan, pero tan mala suerte.

A pesar de su cansancio y enfado no podía dormir.

Otra noche más sin conciliar el sueño.

Todo por culpa de él.

Él.

Golpeó el colchón.

Bien, también era su estúpida culpa.

Si, era tan tonta.

¡Pero qué rayos!

¿Qué demonios iba a saber que solo por "ayudarlo" no iba a poder dormir?

¿Cómo rayos sabría que con solo ese par de noches durmiendo a su lado lo iba a necesitar para poder dormirse?

Oh sí.

Le gustará o no.

Le hiriera el orgullo o no.

Era la sencilla y pura verdad.

Su insomnio se debía a él.

O, mejor dicho, a su ausencia.

Sí, porque lo necesitaba.

-¡Rayos!-

Era tan humillante.

Tan vergonzoso…

Depender de alguien para dormir.

Ahora lo comprendía con eso de Bernardo.

No mentía.

Lo sabía, lo entendía, ella pasaba por lo mismo.

-¡_Y cómo no, shanaroo!-_

_-Inner-_

_-Nah, no te hagas, es tan….tan…-_

_-INNER-_

Se sonrojó.

-_Tan…tranquilo, que se duerme muy bien con él-_

Suspiró, por un momento pensó que…

-_Además como no se va a dormir bien con semejante almohada…-_

Sí, eso…

Suspiró con pesadez.

-_Pídeselo, quiero dormir-_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

_-Por supuesto que no…-_

Claro que no iba a "humillarse".

Era vergonzoso.

Ir, tocar y pedirle eso.

¿Qué pensaría de ella?

No, no quería ni imaginarlo…

_-¡Shaa!, que rayos, él lo pidió-_

_-Sí, pero eso no significa que yo lo haga-_

-Además…-

Eso sería como romper su promesa…

Sí, porque otro de los motivos era su "enojo".

Sí, porque el infame ninja copia la ignoraba.

Y la dejaba sola con la vergüenza del malentendido.

Del chisme que corría y se esparcía por la aldea.

Ese que decía…

…que ella y su sensei…

Ir sería como perdonarle.

Y se suponía que estaba molesta…

Y su orgullo…

_-__Pues come orgullo, a ver si así duermes, ¡baka!-_

Además él no la necesitaba.

No, ella solo era el reemplazo.

Bernardo debía estar tan cómodo.

Y Kakashi sensei tan tranquilo durmiendo plácidamente…

...sí, plácidamente…

…mientras ella seguía ojerosa…

…cansada…

…con aspecto deplorable…

…él estaba tan tranquilo…

…durmiendo plácidamente…

-¡NO!-

Golpes.

Horribles, insistentes, fuertes.

Toqueteos fastidiosos en su puerta.

Abrió.

Sus ojos abiertos debieron ser graciosos.

Pero ella no sonrió.

Ni él tampoco.

A pesar de lo divertido del aspecto de su cabello y ropa.

Ese chakra asesino y esa aura oscura le quitaban las ganas de reír.

-Hum…Sakura chan que…-

-Quiero que me devuelva el favor-

Lo cortó.

Él pestaño.

Tan rápido entró que ni siquiera lo dejo contestar.

Estaba en su habitación.

Con ese chakra asesino.

Se alzó de hombros.

Asintió.

Y cerró.

No supo a qué horas durmió.

Debía darle crédito a su inner.

Tenía razón…

Suspiró y comenzó a soñar.

-o-

Golpes.

Horribles, insistentes, fuertes.

Toqueteos fastidiosos en la puerta.

Se afianzó a la almohada.

Odiaba esa horrible costumbre de Naruto.

Pero había algo.

Algo distinto hoy.

La almohada.

Era un fuerte y varonil pecho.

Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

Brincó tan fuerte que cayó de la cama.

Él sonrió desde arriba.

Mofándose.

Era tan vergonzoso….

Gruñó y logró disminuir su sonrojo.

Quería hablar, gritarle algún improperio.

-¡Sakura chan, Kakashi sensei, ya es hora!-

Abrió la boca sorprendida.

Sin emitir sonido alguno.

¿Cómo es que Naruto (y seguramente los demás) sabía qué…?

Bien, tal vez si no contestaba…

-¡Ya vamos!-

Su sonrojó regreso y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Definitivamente su sensei moriría joven.


	7. Despertar

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Despertar**

_**O el buen día de Sakura.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

-_Será un buen día...-_

Estaba de buen humor.

Si, estaba alegre, relajada, tranquila.

Cierto que aun estaba cansada, después de todo eran varias horas de sueño por recuperar, pero con las pocas que tuvo se sentía mejor.

Lo suficiente para pensar ya no necesitarlo más.

Ya no depender de él.

El día era radiante y bello…

Se sentía tan ligera, tan bien.

¡Hasta ganas de cantar sentía!

Es más, era tanto su buen humor que ni siquiera el comentario indiscreto de su sensei logró arrebatarle la esperanza de un buen día.

Cierto que le dio su merecido, pero eso no significaba que estaba de malas.

Al menos no para ella.

Estaba decidida, ese sería un bonito día.

Bajó la escalera.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

E ignoró las caras y miradas.

No tenía ganas ni tiempo de reparar en ellas.

Ni en lo que significaban.

-¡Vaya sensei, sí que siguió el consejo!-

Kakashi levantó una ceja.

-Pasaron una buena noche, ¿eh?-

Sinceramente ni siquiera recordaba en qué consistía el consejo…

Pero asintió.

Aún resentía el golpe en la mejilla, Sakura golpeaba duro.

Pero estaba bien.

No comprendía que pasaba, ni porque tanto escándalo en la kunoichi.

Pero estaba bien.

Todas las mujeres eran temperamentales.

Y Sakura no era precisamente la excepción.

-o-

El desayuno llegó.

Algo que todos agradecieron, sus estómagos estaban resentidos.

Instantáneamente la mesa se vio rodeada por todos.

Le sirvió a cada uno, sonriendo alegremente.

Ellos sonreían con complicidad.

-Alguien amaneció de buen humor hoy…-

-Si Sai-

No reparó en el tono de sus palabras.

Ni en las sonrisas extrañas.

Hasta decidió darles una porción extra.

Cosa que fue bien recibida por todos.

Sakura sonrió, parecían pequeños niños.

En momentos como ese era cuando comprobaba la razón del porque su debilidad por ellos.

Los quería tanto…

¡Vaya que si!

Aunque fueran un grupo de idiotas que le causaba problemas.

Ellos dependían de ella.

Y ella dependía de ellos.

Como una familia.

Extrañamente todos observaron como la kunoichi hizo una excepción con su sensei, no le dio ración extra.

Todos se miraron entre sí pero no comentaron nada.

Estaba de buen humor, pero no de tanto.

Al parecer Kakashi no arregló del todo las cosas.

Pero el tarareo desde la cocina indicaba que ya llevaba gran camino avanzado.

Así que por el momento se ahorraron sus comentarios.

Después de todo no querían ser entrometidos…

-o-

Suspiró, se acomodó el cabello.

Tendría que salir a comprar.

Al parecer el estar sin misiones por varios días le acabo con las provisiones más pronto de lo esperado.

Fue a la sala y rodó los ojos.

Eran unos flojos de lo peor.

Estaban tal cual los había dejado desde el desayuno.

Tirados en la sillones observando la televisión

O leyendo el icha icha, que era igual.

Mientras ella no sabía qué hacer con tantos deberes.

-Voy a comprar vivieres-

Todos asintieron sin mirarla.

La novela de la tarde estaba en su mejor parte.

José Ignacio despertaba del coma y corría a impedir la boda de Luisa Cristina con José Rodolfo, su mellizo malvado.

Junto el entrecejo y suspiró.

-_Será un buen día...-_

Se repitió mentalmente.

No importaba que no le ayudaran, mucho menos que no se dignaran a acompañarla a comprar lo necesario, para hacerles SU comida, ni siquiera el hecho de que solo asintieran sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

O del libro, que era igual.

Ella tendría un buen día.

Se mantuvo unos segundos en espera de "yo voy contigo, Sakura chan".

Pero optó por ir sola cuando la susodicha propuesta nunca llegó.

-o-

Apenas las puertas se cerraron suspiró.

Era un gran alivio despedirse de todo ese montón de mujeres de la tienda.

Se quitaba un enorme peso de encima.

Con todos esos comentarios, con esas preguntas, ¡y ni hablar de los consejos y las anécdotas!…

-_Será un buen día, un buen día...-_

Caminó.

-¡Frentona, espérame!-

Miró el cielo, rodó los ojos, suspiró y frenó.

Si, se había quitado una gran penuria, pero aun cargaba con una.

Ino.

Pero no, no dejaría que esto arruinara el día.

Estaba tan de buen humor que ni los comentarios bochornosos e imprudentes de su amiga la pondrían de malas…

La había visto de soslayo pero se hizo la que no.

Tenía la ingenua creencia de que de esa manera no le hablaría.

Pero era Ino.

Bueno, quizás le ayudaría con las bolsas.

-Sakura, ¿tu por aquí?-

-Hola- sonrió.

-Hum…de compras ¿eh?-

-Si-

Como pudo caminó haciendo malabares con las bolsas con la esperanza de ayuda.

Ayuda que obviamente nunca llegó.

-¿Vienes sola?-

-Si- sonrió de nuevo.

-Oh- Ino angostó sus ojos.

Sakura pestañó.

-Alguien está de buen humor ¿eh?-

-Sí, la verdad si-

-Hum…ya veo…te fue bien en la reconciliación de anoche…-

Paró en seco y la miró.

La rubia le dio un codazo.

-Sai- dedujo.

Claro, él y su novia eran chismosos de lo peor.

¡Si eran tal para cual!

-Me alegra por ti, frentona, debes contarme todo…-

-¡Ino!-

-Y cuando digo todo, sabes a lo que me refiero-

-No hay nada que contar, ya te dije-

Casi gritó, pero se contuvo.

_-Será un buen día, si, lo será…-_

_-_Todo, todito, TODO-

-¡Ino!

-¿Qué?, eres mi mejor amiga, ¿acaso no es justo que quiera saber?-

-¡Arg!-

-Si yo te cuento todo-

-¡Eso es porque eres una puerca!, y te consta que no me gusta saber-

-Nah – se alzó de hombros –vamos, cuéntame, cuéntame, detalles, detalles-

Y fue así como todo el trayecto no la dejo tranquila.

A duras penas logró contenerse.

De no traer tantas bolsas y de no ser porque se repetía mentalmente:

_-Este será un buen día…- _

Konoha tendría una baja.

-Oh frentona eres una anticuada-

-¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera saber?, es que…hum…tu sabes- sonrió –lo mejor de una pelea es la reconciliación y lo mejor de la reconciliación es…-

-¡Ino!-

Se sonrojó, solo Ino hablaba de eso en plena calle.

-Pero si tengo razón, ¡el sexo de las reconciliaciones es de los mejores!-

-¡Arg!, ¡eres tan puerca!-

–No podrás con todo, a mi Sai siempre me ayuda-

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué?, ¡pero si a mí nunca me ha ayudado!-

-Oh, frentona- sonrió con picardía –es que yo le doy algo que tu no, ser puerca tiene sus ventajas-

Otro codazo más.

Rodó los ojos.

-Oh vamos, no te enojes, pero…si quieres puedo darte unos consejos y…-

-¡No, gracias puerca!-

-Apuesto que "tu sensei" no te dejaría cargar ni con un chicle-

-No me interesan tus consejos Ino-

-Bien, sigue batallando-

-¿Por qué no me ayudas?-

-Y arruinarme mi manicura, ¡claro que no!-

-o-

Cerró la puerta.

-¡Llegué!-

Como respuesta solo obtuvo asentimientos de cabeza.

Suspiró.

Seguían donde mismo.

Mirando la televisión, o leyendo, que era igual…

José Ignacio llegó a tiempo, pero José Rodolfo hurtó a Luisa Cristina y…

Obviamente sin prestarle ni el mas mínimo de atención y sin ayudarle.

-Ne, Sakura chan-

Los ojos se le iluminaron, giró.

Naruto le daría ayuda.

-¿Podrías prepararnos unos bocadillos de esos que haces?-

Una vena amenazó con presentarse en su ojo.

Pero suspiró.

-_Será un buen día…-_

-Si…pero…me tardaré, si alguien me ayuda todo sería más rápido-

-¡Ah!- exclamó el rubio –no te preocupes Sakura chan, es una repetición de la semana pasada, aún faltan horas-

Iba a refunfuñar, pero afortunadamente logró tragárselo.

Se había propuesto que bajo ninguna circunstancia lograrían arruinarle el día.

¡Pero vaya que se esforzaban!

Suspirando y repitiendo su frase se dispuso a acomodar las cosas.

Al poco tiempo una silueta apareció en la cocina.

-¡Tu!, ¡no has de escaparte, me ayudaras!-

Ordenó, cerró el refrigerador con la cadera y giró.

-Oh- tomó el cuchillo –es usted, puede irse-

Y regresó su vista a la mesa.

Kakashi pestañó.

-Pero necesitabas ayuda…-

-Me las arreglaré sola, gracias-

Pero él no se fue.

-¿Estas molesta?-

Tal vez el montón de chismosos con los que vivía tenían razón.

-¿Molesta?, ¿yo?, no que va-

El sonido del filo del cuchillo contra la tabla indicó lo contario.

Kakashi suspiró y se colocó frente de ella.

-Pues….eso parece-

-Parece, pero no-

¡Plaz!

Otro fuerte golpe contra la mesa.

-Hum…¿segura?-

-Sí, ¿por qué andaría molesta?-

-Hum…son solo rumores Sakura, solo eso-

El cuchillo dejó de cortar.

Levantó los ojos y le miró.

-Ah…así que si sabe de ellos-

-Por supuesto-

-¡Y se puede saber por qué rayos no hace nada!-

Se alzó de hombros.

-Son solo rumores-

-¡Pero sensei!, ¿cómo puede estar tan tranquilo cuando toda la aldea cree que usted y yo…?- se sonrojó.

Él sonrió.

-Son solo rumores-

-¡Arg!- bufó -¡puede dejar de decir eso!-

-Sakura, son solo rumores, no dejes que te afecten tanto, el que lo digan no significan que sea cierto, verás que pronto se olvidaran de esto-

La pelirosa suspiró, tomó el cuchillo y siguió con su labor.

Kakashi sonrió, tomó un poco del aperitivo y giró encaminándose a la sala.

-Sensei…-

-Hum…-

-¿No...no le molesta que digan eso?…- preguntó bajando la cabeza sonrojada.

-Hum…¿por qué?, ¿tendría que molestarme?-

Para cuando quiso verlo su silueta ya no estaba.

Por alguna razón su buen humor regresó.

-_Sí, este es un buen día-_

Y sonrió para sí misma.

Los chicos sonrieron.

El tarareo de Sakura desde la cocina indicaba que ya no había de que preocuparse.

Kakashi sensei había seguido sus consejos.

-o-

-Hola Sakura chan-

-Eh…ah…Kakashi sensei…yo-

-Pasa-

Entró.

Había intentado no hacerlo, pero definitivamente no pudo.

Lo intentó y fracaso.

Además necesitaba descansar, dormir.

Necesitaba recuperar sus horas de sueño.

Se acomodó en la cama.

Tomó a Bernardo, abrazándolo.

-¿Desde cuando no le da un baño?-

-Eh…hum…-

En realidad nunca, pero no había que ser tan sincero.

Rodó los ojos.

-Debería lavarlo-

Él asintió feliz de no explicar que no lo lavaba porque perdería su dulce aroma.

-Mañana-

Sakura asintió y se recostó, colocado su cabeza sobre su sensei.

Lo intento.

Pero no pudo.

Además…

Solo eran rumores…

Que lo dijeran no significaba que fuera verdad.

Y él dijo que no le molestaba.

Además…

Que lo dijeran no significaba que fuera verdad.

Al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

-_Fue un buen día…-_


	8. Huelga

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Huelga**

_**O la petición de Naruto.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

Sí, ¡eso!

Era lo que necesitaban.

Lo que ÉL necesitaba.

Además, si Shikamaru tenía uno, ¿por qué él no?

Naruto tuvo una revelación.

Después de esa misión aburrida y llegar a Konoha obtuvo su respuesta.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonto como para no pensarlo antes?

Era tan obvio.

Tan simple.

Tanto que al ver como Shikamaru era recibido por el pequeño Asuma la verdad se aclaró.

Y por fin encontró "eso".

Lo que faltaba en sus vidas.

"Eso" que no había en la gran casona Hatake.

"Eso" que llenaría sus vidas.

Si, "eso".

Shikamaru tenía uno, ¿por qué él no?

Necesitaba un sobrino.

Un bebé.

Un pequeño y nuevo miembro de la familia.

Su familia.

Algo que consolidara más la relación entre todos ellos.

Algo que alegrara la enorme y silenciosa, aunque ya no tanto, al menos no con todos ellos ahí, casona Hatake.

Si, ¡eso era!

"Eso" era lo que necesitaba.

Un sobrino.

Un bebé.

Y haría todo para lograrlo.

Todo.

Incluso pedirlo.

Sugerirlo.

Incluso, tal vez, exigirlo.

Estaba decidido.

Tenía un nuevo objetivo.

Una misión.

Tener un sobrino.

Y lo lograría.

-¡De verás que si!-

Además, ¿qué tan difícil sería tener uno?

Plantear la idea le llevó cerca de dos días.

Dos valiosos y ociosos días donde ni siquiera logró concentrarse en la novela de la tarde.

Cada vez que lo pensaba se convencía más de ello.

Pensando y pensado se decidió a hablar.

Si, era por el bien de todos.

Además, un bebé siempre es una buena noticia.

No habría que temer.

Además, era su derecho tener uno.

La vida del shinobi es dura, cruel, corta.

Tenía todo el derecho del mundo en tener un sobrino.

Una pequeña y dulce criatura que alegrara sus días de dicha, de amor.

De pequeñas risas, de besos babeantes en las mejillas, de dulces pasitos.

Estaba decidido.

¡No podían negarle su derecho!

¡No podían reclamarle nada!

¡No podían!

Simplemente no.

-¡Es todo!-

El grito retumbó en el comedor.

Incluso Kakashi levantó una ceja.

Yamato hizo lo posible por no ahogarse del susto.

Sus ojos azules destilaban decisión, certeza, seguridad.

Golpeó la madera.

-¡Esta decidido!-

Silencio.

-¡Quiero un bebé!-

Por un momento nadie habló.

Ni siquiera parpadearon.

-¡Sakura chan, Kakashi sensei, exijo mi derecho, quiero un bebé!-

Y el pobre Yamato terminó por ahogarse tan fuerte que tuvo que toser.

Tanto que el dolor en la garganta le duro tres días.

Nadie se percató de su tos.

O se digno en darle un poco de agua.

No.

Todos estaban concentrados en Naruto.

En sus palabras.

Pero solo ella dijo lo que todos pensaban.

-¿Qué?-

Trató de ser razonable.

Quizás escuchó mal.

-Quiero un bebé, Sakura chan-

Pestañó repetidamente.

-¡¿Qué?-

Lo necesario para asimilar sus palabras.

-Si, Sakura chan, un bebé-

Lo suficiente para no lanzársele encima.

-Piénsalo Sakura chan, un bebé, sería genial, ¡de veras!-

Lo suficiente para recordar que no era otro sino su amigo, loco, pero su amigo.

-¡Te imaginas!-

Aquel al que le debía casi la vida.

-Tendríamos alguien que nos esperara, alguien que al vernos estire sus bracitos y sonría, y…-

A quien prometió proteger con su propia vida.

-…y…nos reciba con gusto, y…y… que corra para alcanzarnos…y…y…que llene la casa de risas y…y...que camine de aquí para allá…y…y...-

Sus ojos azules brillaban, la tierna imagen era tan nítida que casi escuchaba los balbuceos del niño.

Con los "tío Naruto" saliendo de su boquita babeante de tres dientes.

-Piénsalo Sakura chan, un bebé…-

Si, aquel idiota que la tentaba enormemente a romper con su promesa.

-…sería genial…-

Y matarlo con sus propias manos.

-…¡de veras!-

Y no pudo más.

-¡Estás loco, baka!-

La ilusión se desquebrajo.

Sakura podía ser muy cruel.

Pero él estaba decidido.

-¡No, Sakura chan!-

Y lo lograría.

-¡Pues deja de decir tantas locuras!-

-¿Locuras?, ¿locuras?, ¿qué tiene de loco desear tener un bebé?-

-¡Arg!, ¡Naruto!-

Sinceramente deseaba gritar tantas cosas que solo logro decir eso.

-Pero…Sakura chan…piénsalo, de verás, ¿no te gustaría tener un hijo?-

Pestañó.

-Además tarde o temprano tendrás que convertirte en madre y darme un sobrino, así que ¡mejor temprano que tarde!, ¡de verás!-

Definitivamente eso no acabaría bien.

Siempre supo que el Dobe era tonto, pero no tanto.

Siempre, siempre, superaba sus expectativas.

-¡Quiero un sobrino!-

Estaba por romper con su promesa.

-Uno tuyo y de Kakashi sensei-

Pero…

-Si, Sakura chan, te imaginas…¿cómo serian sus hijos?, ¿nunca lo has pensado?-

…se detuvo.

-Hum…tal vez sus ojos serán verdes o negros, ¡y su cabello!, ¿será gris o rosa?, o…–

Imágenes.

Muchas y variadas imágenes acapararon sus pensamientos.

Hijos.

Niños.

Bebés.

Suyos.

Y de él.

De Kakashi Hatake.

De su sensei.

De él.

Naruto siguió hablando.

Pero francamente no le escuchó.

Estaba concentrada en las imágenes.

-¿Verdad sensei, usted qué opina?-

Y despertó.

Y le miró a él.

Y se percató, estaba sonrojada.

Y se sonrojó más cuando él la miró.

-Hum…- y suspiró.

De nuevo todos le miraban.

De nuevo todos esperaban sus palabras.

Era incomodo.

Nunca le gusto ser el centro de atención.

-Hum…opino que la comida es buena, no dejen que se enfríe-

Se bajó la máscara y comió.

Cerrando así su participación.

Ignorando de nuevo las cosas.

Dejándola completamente sola en todo ese embrollo.

En ese enorme problema.

En ese manojo de malentendidos que cobraba más y más vida.

Que los envolvía.

Y de nuevo la furia le inundó.

Pero no solo contra Naruto.

No.

También en contra de él.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón esta vez sus palabras no sólo le dieron deseos de matarlo.

Naruto siguió hablando.

No supo a que se refería exactamente su sensei.

Pero siguió hablando.

Como si él no hubiera participado.

O como si lo aprobara.

Que era lo que más le convenía creer.

-Han practicado mucho tiempo, es suficiente, ¡Sakura chan, Kakashi sensei ya es hora!-

-¿_Pra…practicado?...se refiere a…-_

Sus puños crujieron, sus mejillas se encendieron.

_-"…son solo rumores,…que lo digan no significan que sea cierto…"-_

Pero se detuvo.

-Necesito de alguien Sakura chan-

Lágrimas verdaderas y gentiles en sus ojos azules.

–Compréndeme, no me lo niegues, es…-

Se detuvo, había algo distinto esta vez.

-…es…indispensable para mí…-

No sólo era ira, no, de alguna manera se sintió mal.

-…necesito de ese pequeño ser que ilumine mi vida, Sakura chan, no seas tan cruel…-

Si, mal.

-…no me quites esa dicha, es lo único que te pido…-

Era un pequeño sentimiento incomodo.

-…necesito ese pequeño ser, a quien dar amor…-

Pero no tenía importancia.

-…esa pequeña criatura que me reciba ansioso y gustoso, que me espere y…-

Al menos no al escuchar a Naruto.

-¡Cómprate un perro!, ¡shanaroo!-

Sakura podía ser muy cruel.

-¡Un perro!, ¡si ya tenemos 8!-

Pero él estaba decidido.

-¡Un bebé, un sobrino, eso quiero, eso exijo!-

Y lo lograría.

-¡ARG! ¡NARUTO!-

Sakura podía ser muy cruel y peligrosa.

Pero estaba decidido.

Miró la comida, se veía tan deliciosa y apetecible.

Pero lo lograría.

Todo logro conlleva sacrificios.

-¡Y no comeré nada hasta que me den uno!-

Silencio.

-¡¿Qué?-

-¡Que estoy en huelga de hambre!, ¡si me muero será por TU egoísmo Sakura chan!-

Y salió.

Hambriento.

Pero orgulloso, decidido.

Y no trastabillo.

No lo hizo, porque Sakura era cruel y peligrosa, pero no lo dejaría morir de hambre.

-¡PUES MUÉRETE DE HAMBRE, BAKA!-

¿O sí?

-o-

Mil y un veces maldita.

Maldita sea su dependencia a él.

Y ahí estaba una vez más.

Tocando su puerta.

Durmiendo a su lado.

Pero había algo que le impidió dormirse al instante.

Las imágenes, las palabras de Naruto.

Hijos.

Niños.

Bebés.

Suyos.

Y de él.

De Kakashi.

De su sensei.

De él.

Del hombre que roncaba suavemente meciendo sus cabellos rosas en un dulce compás arrullador y embriagador.

¿Qué pensaría él de todo esto?

_-"…son solo rumores,…que lo digan no significan que sea cierto…"-_

Oh si, y también estaba ese "algo".

Ese pequeño e incomodo sentimiento.

Pero no tenía importancia.

No ahora.

¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

_-Naruto, ese baka-_

Era tan terco y glotón.

¡Egoísta!

¡No era egoísmo, era sentido común!

Además, Naruto no era tan terco y tonto como para dejarse morir.

¡Si era un glotón consumado!

No se dejaría morir de hambre.

¿O sí?

-o-

Su estómago rugió.

Tenía hambre.

Pero estaba decidido.

La tierna imagen era tan nítida que casi escuchaba los balbuceos del niño.

Todo logro conlleva sacrificio

Con los "tío Naruto" saliendo de su boquita babeante de tres dientes.

Y lo lograría.

Rugió de nuevo.

Si Shikamaru tenía uno, ¿por qué él no?


	9. Mudanza

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Mudanza**

_**O de aquellos cambios imprevistos con que Sakura se encontró al volver de misión.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

Problemas.

Eso pensaba Sasuke de esto.

Pero no se opuso.

Naruto era muy terco.

Aunque lo dijera no serviría de mucho.

Y, bueno, no era su responsabilidad.

Sai no opinó nada, no le pareció tan malo.

Incluso fue quien más lo apoyó.

Le parecía de lo más lógico.

Y, pues, ¿a quién no le gustaría espacio extra?

Yamato pensaba igual que Sasuke.

Pero ni sus argumentos validos y acertados sirvieron.

O siquiera fueron tomados en cuenta.

Tal vez ni escuchados por Naruto y Sai.

Y al final no le quedó de otra más que ayudar.

Y, bien, tenía rato queriendo un colchón nuevo.

Al final todos cooperaron.

Y todos se vieron beneficiados.

Uzumaki creía fervientemente que era una excelente iniciativa.

Algo que ayudaría a la joven pareja tanto como a ellos.

Fomentaría que de una vez por toda formalizaran.

Y se dejaran de "cosas".

Además… con eso se aseguraba de la existencia de su sobrino…

Y, además, tendría un lugar para su colección de recipientes ramen.

Después de todo, la habitación de Sakura era amplia.

-o-

Por fin.

Al fin las puertas de Konoha.

Estaba tan contenta.

Sus pies dolían, su cuerpo estaba cansado y su cara ardía por el sol y el polvo.

Necesitaba un baño.

Apenas llegara se encerraría en el baño.

Se metería en la tina con agua tibia y no saldría en al menos una hora.

Si, era un buen plan.

Y después se recostaría en su nuevo colchón.

Solo para descansar.

Si, solo eso.

Porque por mucho que le doliera y lo necesitara no podría dormir una siesta.

Tendría que esperar hasta la noche y…

Y…

Pues…

Suspiró y miró de soslayo.

Kakashi seguía leyendo.

-_Estúpido libro-_

Si, esperaría.

Caminó los últimos pasos casi arrastrándose.

Penosa y vergonzosamente.

Si su sensei fuera un poco caballeroso.

Como aparentaba ser, aunque a ella no la engañaba.

Si fuera tan solo un poco amable, le diría algo como:

"Sakura te ves cansada, te ayudo"

Y la cargaría.

Si bien no en sus brazos, porque sería demasiado, si en su espalda.

Pero no.

Él no era tan amable ni caballeroso.

Ni siquiera la había visto desde que mataran al último enemigo.

-_Estupido icha icha, ¡KYA!-_

¡Ni siquiera le había preguntado si estaba bien!

A pesar de su estado deprimente y sucio.

Ni había tenido la delicadeza de cerciorarse de su salud.

A pesar de que ella le ayudara a sanar la herida del hombro.

¡Ni siquiera los dejó descansar en el camino!

A pesar de la difícil y complicada misión.

¡A pesar de que casi la matan!

Pero bueno, era Hatake Kakashi.

Siquiera osar mirarla y no leer era mucho pedir.

¿Por qué pensaba aún en esas cosas?

¿Cómo es que aún guardaba esperanzas de que él…

-_Él-_

…se preocupara por ella?

-_Como su alumna, claro-_

¡Pero qué rayos importaba aclararlo!

¡Tenía derecho a ilusionarse con ello!

¡No había nada de raro en querer que se preocupara por su alumna-subordinada!

¡Ni tampoco soñar escuchar esas palabras salir alguna vez de su enmascarada y malagradecida cara!

Pero bueno, no importaba.

Las puertas de Konoha estaban frente de ella.

Izumo y Kotetsu se alejaron.

Tan cansados y hartos como ella.

Se despidieron y desaparecieron.

Al menos el muy…de su sensei tuvo la consideración de mandar una nota a Tsunade y posponer el fastidioso reporte.

Suspiró contenta y alegre.

Estaba en casa.

Bueno, en la casa de su sensei.

¡Pero qué rayos importaba aclararlo!

¡Esa casa ya era más suya que de él!

Todos los cuidados, el aseo, los cambios, el tiempo y amor invertido en ella le daban el derecho a nombrarla así.

Con paso firme entró.

Esperando como sus amigos la atosigarían con preguntas sobre su estado y la misión.

Como ella lo hacía con ellos.

Pero no fue así.

No.

Tal vez ni siquiera los sintieron llegar.

Podían robarles la casa con ellos dentro mirando esa estúpida novela y ni cuenta se daban.

-Llegamos, estamos bien, no imaginarían lo que…-

-Sí, que bien-

-Que bueno Sakura chan-

-Estábamos preocupados-

Sai ni siquiera habló, solo levantó la mano.

Pero no hizo falta.

¡Ni siquiera la miraron!

La novela estaba en una parte importante.

Luisa Cristina descubría su embarazo, pero no estaba segura de quien era el padre, José Rodolfo ó José Ignacio.

-_Estúpida novela, ¡KYA!-_

Sintió enormes ganas de patearles el trasero.

Por lo menos Naruto no pidió comida.

Como siempre después de una misión suicida.

Seguía empecinado en eso de la huelga y el sobrino.

-"_No, no comeré hasta que me des la buena noticia de que seré tío, si muero será tu culpa, lloraras en mi tumba y te arrepentirás, ¡de verás!"-_

_-"¡Si sigues con eso lo único que hare en tu tumba será bailar sobre ella, baka!"-_

Y si, había cumplido con la huelga.

¡Nunca pensó que lo cumpliría!

No lo había visto comer nada desde entonces.

Aunque extrañamente se veía un poco más llenito.

O quizás solo era su imaginación.

Pero tenía razón.

Estaba en huelga con la comida de Sakura.

Pero no con la del resto de la aldea.

Apenas pasaron tres días su intestino rugía con tal fuerza que parecía comerse a sí mismo.

Caminó un poco.

Chouji estaba en Ichiraku y lo invitó.

Aceptó.

Comer un poco de lo que te ofrecen no afectaba la huelga.

Y era de mala educación despreciar una invitación.

Y lo importante era no comer en casa.

La huelga había sido expresamente no comer nada cocinado por ella.

Así que tomó la costumbre de visitar "casualmente" a cada amigo, conocido y compañero.

Con el siempre creíble e infaltable.

-"_…es que pasaba por aquí y…"-_

¡La gente de Konoha era muy hospitalaria!

Así que Sakura, ignorante de ello, estaba preocupada.

Hasta admirada por su determinación.

Claro que se le olvidaba al ser ignorada por un culebrón.

-_Estúpida novela, todos los hombres son idiotas-_

Definitivamente eran unos malagradecidos.

Suspiró.

Subió las escaleras contenta.

Imaginando al fin recostarse en la tibia y bella tina.

Se adueñaría del baño por el resto de la tarde.

Era una regla al finalizar las misiones.

Además.

_-¡Que se aguanten o que Kakashi sensei se los preste!-_

Siempre le pareció injusto que la habitación de él fuera la más amplia y hermosa.

Además de que tenía un baño propio.

¡Si hasta parecía otra casa!

¡En cambio ella tenía que compartir el baño con 4 hombres!

Cuatro hombres que la criticaban.

Que no la dejaban quieta en la paz del baño.

Ni disfrutar tranquila de una ducha.

O entrar cuantas veces le diera la gana a hacer…lo necesario por el tiempo necesario.

_-"Tsk, ¿tienes que entrar tantas veces?"-_

_-"Es verdad eso de que las mujeres tienen la vejiga de una nuez"-_

_-"Sí Sai, además la de Sakura debe estar invertida, de verás"-_

Y se reían detrás de la puerta.

_-"Ne, Sakura chan, que bien que tu estreñimiento se fue"_- decía tocando incesantemente –_"pero ¿podrías apurarte un poco?, ¡de verás!"-_

Y otras tantas cosas vergonzosas que prefería no recordar.

-¡_Que se aguanten!-_

Solo quería encerrarse en el baño y meterse a la tina.

Relajarse, limpiarse, disfrutar.

Si, lo necesitaba.

Pero primero iría por lo indispensable.

Kakashi llegó a su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta.

Había algo extraño.

Su ojo perezoso pronto encontró lo "extraño".

_-Problemas_- si, eso habría.

Y contó mentalmente y en regresiva.

-_4, 3, 2, 1…-_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!-

El grito histérico le confirmó su exactitud.

Giró el cuerpo.

Y la observó.

Parada en el umbral de su habitación.

Su cuerpo pálido y sus verdes ojos abiertos.

Completamente perpleja.

Y gritó de nuevo.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Rápidamente los otros llegaron.

Naruto corrió y tocó el vientre femenino.

Completamente asustado y preocupado.

-Tranquila, tranquilos, no es bueno asustarse, esta bien-

No le importaron sus palabras.

Ni la forma en cómo la tocaba.

Había algo más importante.

-¡Nos han robado!- gritó –¡mis cosas, ¿donde están mis cosas?,¡estúpida novela!, ¡lo sabia!, ¡nos robaron!-

El resto se relajó.

Uzumaki se incorporó sin soltarle el vientre y sonrió.

-No nos robaron Sakura chan-

Pestañó.

-¿Ah…no?-

Todos negaron.

-Oh- dijo suavemente – que bueno, pero ¡Y MIS COSAS!-

-Aquí-

Parpadeó y giró el rostro.

Era su voz, era él.

Se libró de la mano de Naruto con un golpe.

Velozmente se acercó hasta el cuarto de su sensei.

Y observó dentro.

Pestañó en dos ocasiones.

Y efectivamente.

Todas sus cosas estaban ahí.

Excepto el colchón.

Estaban bien apiladas y ubicadas.

Y aún así seguía viéndose amplia.

Giró robóticamente, mirando a los cuatro.

-¿Qué…qué significa esto?-

Su voz temblorosa y baja no indicaba cosas buenas.

Como el tict-tac de una bomba que está por explotar.

-No agradezcas Sakura chan-

Olía a peligro, cualquiera se daría cuenta.

-Creímos que era hora de que por fin se animaran-

Cualquiera menos Naruto.

Si, eran unos malagradecidos.

Su cuerpo tembló de rabia, de ira.

-Solo fue un empujoncito, de veras-

Definitivamente lo haría.

Rápidamente ideó lo necesario.

Y en escasos segundos ya tenía la canción y la coreografía.

Solo faltaba ir a enterrarlo.

Y bailar sobre su tumba.


	10. Decisiones

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Decisiones**

_**O la consecuencia que Kakashi no consideró al hablar.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

Despertó.

Estaba tan cómodamente dormida, tan tranquilo, tan placido.

Pero tenía que despertar.

Y suspiró.

Tanteó con sus dedos el pecho en el que reposaba su cabeza.

No debía hacerlo.

Pero nunca había podido evitarlo.

Ni la primera vez que despertó a su lado, ni en esta.

El sonrojo marcado con fuerza en sus mejillas.

No debía sonrojarse, no era nada malo lo que hacía.

Ni inapropiado.

Además ya tenía que haberse acostumbrado.

No debía sonrojarse.

Ni ahora.

Ni nunca.

Pero así era.

Tampoco debía tocarlo.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Siempre era igual.

Aprovechaba esos minutos antes de que despertara para hacerlo.

Era el único momento en que estaba tranquilo.

Al menos en el sentido que podía ser admirado.

Suspiró de nuevo.

Observándole.

Dormía.

Con esa tranquilidad infantil que nunca pensó tendría.

¿Qué pensaría de todo eso?

Él le había dicho:

_- "H__um…¿por qué?, ¿tendría que molestarme?"-_

Y la hizo, de una extraña y desconcertante forma, feliz.

Pero una cosa era que no le importaran los rumores.

Y otra que no le importara que invadiera su habitación.

-_Naruto y sus estúpidos planes-_

Bufó por dentro.

Si, se sentía una intrusa.

Pero no se iría de ahí.

No, no lo haría.

Lo había decidido.

¡Y no era solo porque quería quedarse con él!

_-No, claramente no-_

¡No era eso!

Negó con la cabeza.

Era simplemente que ella no tenía porque mover todas sus cosas.

No.

Era demasiado ya.

Había soportado bastante.

Si ellos habían hecho la mudanza sin su consentimiento, ellos debían regresar sus cosas a su cuarto, no ella.

No y rotundamente no.

Así que si Naruto estaba en huelga por el sobrino deseado.

Un propósito no valido.

Ella podía ponerse en huelga por hacer tales cosas sin su permiso.

Algo muy, muy válido.

Así que no les lavaría nada hasta que lo hicieran.

Ni siquiera limpiaría.

Bueno, eso lo intento, pero con los días la suciedad le preocupaba más a ella que a ellos.

Ni siquiera pudo evitar cocinarles.

¡Esa debilidad suya por esos malagradecidos!

Así que se quedo sólo con la huelga de:

"No les lavo ni un calzón hasta que regresen mis cosas a su lugar".

Si querían ropa limpia que lo hicieran ellos.

O que pagaran lavandería.

Que era lo que más les dolía.

Si, el bolsillo es el peor de los dolores.

O que cambiaran sus cosas a su cuarto.

Pero ni una ni otra cosa se logró.

-_Debí optar por dejarlos sin novela, eso sí les dolería-_

Tal vez eso debía hacer.

Por muy drástica y cruel que fuera.

Porque sólo veía como cada día que pasaba su cuarto se convertía en bodega.

Si.

Una donde todo aquello que sobraba en sus cuartos era apilado en el suyo.

Desde los muebles viejos pero amados de Yamato, pasando por la colección de frascos de ramen de Naruto, sin olvidar los lienzos de Sai y las armas oxidadas de Sasuke.

Si, era una bodega que servía para "despejar" sus habitaciones.

_-Seguramente ese era el objetivo-_

Tal vez ni tenían tanto interés en "ayudarlos a dar el gran paso"

Como solían decirle.

_-Lo único que querían era donde guardar sus cosas…-_

Pensó molesta.

_-…malditos malagradecidos-_

Deseosa de golpear el colchón.

Pero no lo hizo.

Y suspiró.

No quería despertarlo.

Aún no.

Se veía tan tranquilo.

Tan indefenso.

Tan falto de desfachatez.

_-¿Qué pensará él de todo esto?-_

Es decir, ella nunca pidió su permiso.

Y él nunca dijo que no lo hiciera.

-_Pero nunca hace ni dice nada-_

La angustia, la ignorancia, eran tan desconcertantes.

Es decir, ¿por qué no opinaba nada?

Ella tenía un motivo por seguir ahí.

Pero él no tenía uno para dejarla.

Después de todo era su habitación.

Ella lo hacía solo por protesta.

Además de que ganaba un baño libre.

Mucho mejor compartir un enorme, cómodo y precioso baño con un hombre que con cuatro.

¡Si hasta la habitación parecía otra casa!

Definitivamente era injusto que él tuviera semejante espacio y ellos tan apretados.

Pero en fin.

El caso era que no comprendía.

¡Cómo deseaba preguntarle!

Pero simplemente no se atrevía.

Le daba pena.

Y muy, muy en el fondo…

…pero mucho muy en el fondo…

…miedo…

Uno igual de desconcertante que la actitud de él.

Pero bueno, así llevaba días.

Y mientras él no dijera nada…

-…_supongo que está bien…-_

Suspiró de nuevo.

Además, si ya había dormido con él por tantas y tantas noches…

…¿qué importaba estar en su cuarto?…

Y la palabra era estar, no vivir.

Porque sería muy extraño.

Además tenía sus ventajas.

Pero también desventajas.

Como aquella vez.

-_¿A quién se le ocurre ducharse sin cerrar la puerta del baño con llave?-_

Se sonrojó.

No era su culpa.

Y tal vez ni la de él.

Kakashi no estaba acostumbrado a compartir baño.

Le dio tanta pena, por poco se desmaya.

-_Segura que era por la pena…-_

Cerró la puerta corrediza con fuerza.

Se envolvió en la toalla.

Cerró los ojos y dijo:

_-"¡No vi nada, nada!"-_

Y salió corriendo.

Como una niña asustada.

-_Oh, pero si le vimos todo, todo-_

De nuevo se sonrojó.

De nuevo suspiró.

Ni siquiera después de semejante vergüenza dijo algo.

Nada.

Era como si ella no lo hubiera visto desnudo.

Y ciertamente ella también lo estaba.

Pero prefería no ahondar en ello.

E imaginar que él no logró verla.

-_Ingenua-_

Pero eso no era lo importante.

-_Además él tal vez ni siquiera me ve así porque…-_

Y pestañó.

Se movió un poco, y ahí estaba…

Era "eso" de nuevo.

-_Hey chica, y todavía lo dudas-_

-¡_No, de nuevo no, es el colmo!-_

Y se removió un poco, solo para asegurarse.

Y lo sintió.

Duro, firme.

No había duda alguna.

Era "eso".

Estaba a la altura correspondiente…

Y ni que decir de cómo se sentía contra su ombligo.

-¡_Demonios…y yo de tonta!-_

Y ya estaba.

Ya no podía evitarlo más.

Y se incorporó con rapidez.

Furiosa, sonrojada, avergonzada.

Y muy, muy, pero muy en el fondo, halagada.

Sin importarle el despertarlo.

Precisamente eso quería.

Y lo destapó.

Tirando al piso la sabana.

Que fue a dar junto a Bernardo.

El pobre peluche siempre amanecía en el piso.

Ella dormía aferrándose a él.

Solo para no abrazarse a su sensei.

En un intento de minimizar su dependencia y pena.

Pero era inútil.

Siempre terminaba igual.

Soltaba a Bernardo apenas no era consciente de sus movimientos y se aferraba a él.

Al día siguiente lo tomaba, lo sacudía y pedía disculpas.

-Hum…-

Kakashi abrió los ojos.

La luz lo cegó un poco.

Pero vio claramente a Sakura enojada y sonrojada.

Parada frente de él, observándole.

-Hace frío sabes, hay mas formas de despertar más…-

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?-

Lo interrumpió.

-¡Sensei, ya lo hemos dicho, recuerde, las reglas!-

-Sakura que…-

Y sin más y con el enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas estiró el brazo señalando el punto preciso.

El firme y duro punto preciso.

Kakashi siguió su mano.

Y se dio cuenta.

Señalaba precisamente ahí.

El bulto entre sus piernas que se alzaba orgulloso e imponente.

Suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Sakura ya te he dicho que…-

-¡No importa!- chilló.

Se llevó la mano a la boca.

No quería que los demás escucharan.

-¡Son las reglas sensei!-

Kakashi se sentó.

Sakura desvió su mirada.

Solo para no verlo de nuevo.

Aunque muy, muy en fondo…

No era precisamente algo…aterrador.

-Sakura ya te lo he dicho, y como medico sabes que es cierto…-

Silencio.

Kakashi se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sin saber mucho que hacer.

Siempre era igual.

-Es normal, muchos hombres despiertan…"así", es una…hum…forma que tiene nuestro cuerpo de oxigenarse e irrigarse…-

-Ya sensei- rodó los ojos -no me venga con discursos médicos-

Él suspiró.

Le aventó la sábana solo para que se cubriera.

Más por ella que por él.

Él no tenía ni la más mínima vergüenza.

-Ya sabe, sensei, son las reglas y…-

-Y tú también ya lo sabes-

-Pero, pero, pero…-

Y ya estaba.

La vergüenza hacía que se le volteara el estomago de arriba abajo.

Junto el entrecejo sintiendo como el ardor en sus mejillas picaba y quemaba mas.

Pero muy, muy en el fondo…

…se sentía halagada…

Kakashi sonrió.

Se incorporó.

Tocó sus cabellos y los revolvió.

-Oh, Sakura chan, sigues siendo tan linda y tímida…-

Ella pestañó, sintiéndose aún más pequeña.

-…créeme, tú no tienes por qué preocuparte por esto…-

Y le jaló las mejillas con ternura.

-… si, si, eres mi pequeña Sakura chan-

Y de nuevo revolvió sus cabellos.

Y se fue.

Se quedó parada.

Sin saber que decir.

Ni que hacer.

Ya sin rastros del "halago interno".

Solo con una cosa palpitándole en la cabeza.

Él dijo:

_-…"créeme que TU no tienes que preocuparte por esto"-_

Excluyéndola.

Como si ella…

_-"…sigues siendo tan linda y tímida" -_

Como si ella…

_-"…si, si, eres mi pequeña Sakura chan"-_

Y de nuevo ese dolor de aquella vez.

Y le revolvió el cabello.

Como si ella…

Y le dijo "Sakura chan"

Excluyéndola.

Y ¡le jaló las mejillas!

¡Por dios!

Como si ella….aún fuera una niña.

¡Como si aún tuviera 12 años!

Cómo si no fuera una adulta.

Una mujer hecha y derecha.

¡Cómo si ella no pudiera provocar "eso" en el hombre que se le pegara su real gana!

-¡_Idiota!-_

Por algún motivo una lágrima se le escurrió.

Pero ni siquiera lo notó.

Ya no estaba apenada.

Estaba molesta.

Él la había excluido.

Furiosa.

Y, sobretodo, subestimado.

-¿_Con qué no debemos preocuparnos eh?…-_

Y ya estaba.

Lo había decidido.

Y no había marcha atrás.

No importaban las consecuencias y problemas que generaría.

Estaba harta.

De todos esos hombres.

Tendió la cama.

Incluyéndole a él.

Colocó con ternura a Bernardo sobre ella.

Sobre todo con él.

Lo sacudió y pidió disculpas.

Y mirando los pequeños, brillosos y atentos ojos del peluche, habló.

-Quizás tiene razón Bernardo…-

El peluche pareció asentir.

-…yo no tengo por qué preocuparme por "eso"….-

Y los ojos de Bernardo brillaron más fuerza.

Y Sakura sonrió de forma distinta.

No con su sonrisa infantil.

Como la mayoría de las veces.

Era "esa" sonrisa.

Aquellas pocas y peligrosas que suele esbozar una mujer.

Una decidida a todo.

-…pero…Bernardo…-

A todo.

-…¿y él?-


	11. Venganza

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Venganza**

_**O cómo Sakura inició el juego-competencia.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

Todo empezó una mañana.

Bañándose.

Viendo el agua caer.

La puerta se abrió.

Y todo empezó.

Sakura entró por error.

O eso parecía.

Porque fue distinto.

-"_Sensei…no sabia que estaba ocupado"-_

No había sorpresa en sus ojos.

Ni rubor.

Ni temor.

Solo naturalidad.

Se veía linda en esa toalla amarilla.

De hecho le recordó cierta escena donde….

_-"Hum…si quieres puedes esperar un poco, ya estoy por salir"-_

Pareció no escucharlo.

Se quitó la toalla.

La colgó con cuidado.

Y entró a ducharse.

Cómo si él no estuviera ahí.

Desnudo.

Cómo si ella no estuviera con él.

Desnuda.

No supo que decir.

Aún así ella igual contestó su duda.

_-"Si ya va a salir no tiene caso esperar"- _

Tomó la botella del shampoo.

_-"Pero, sensei, si se siente incomodo…"- _

Un brillo distinto en sus ojos.

Y no supo que contestar.

-_"Hum"_-

Todo era muy raro.

¿Y la Sakura de hace unos días?

_-__"Bien…supongo que es un no"- _

Tomó un poco de shampoo y lo untó en su cabello.

Cómo si él no estuviera ahí.

Cómo si él no pudiera verla.

Como si no observara esas gotas que recorrían su pequeña espalda...

Ellas jactándose.

…o todo su cuerpo...

Y él envidiándolas.

…su femenino, curvilíneo y blanco cuerpo.

Ese que ya conocía.

Que se veía lindo en toalla.

O con cualquier otra prenda.

O sin ninguna.

Ese que ya habia visto días antes.

Ese que lo abrazaba en las noches.

El necesario para dormir.

Y la espuma del shampoo comenzó a recorrer la línea media de su espalda.

Bajando.

Lentamente.

Y bajando.

Igual que su mirada.

Hasta llegar a…

_-__"Sensei…"-_

Su voz lo despertó.

_-__"¿Me puede pasar la esponja?"-_

Reaccionó por inercia.

Asintió.

-_"Gracias"- _giró.

Y pudo constarlo.

Sus lindos pechos también tenían pequeñas gotas de agua.

Incluso también espuma.

Y ella le sonrió.

Y él supo que tenía que salir de ahí.

Abrió la puerta corrediza.

-"_Eh…sensei…¿ya terminó?"-_ pestañó.

Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

_-__"No…digo, si"- _corrigió.

_-"Eh, ¿le molesta?"- _preguntó, deteniéndole.

Mirándole con ingenuidad.

Y preocupación.

Con una mano en su hombro.

_-__"Le prometo que no tardaré mucho, de hecho puede quedarse"-_

_-"Si…digo, no"-_ corrigió.

Y salió de ahí.

Con el cabello pegajoso.

Sintiendo su pequeña mano en el hombro.

Con restos de jabón en el cuerpo.

Necesitaba un baño.

Pero no uno donde estuviera ella.

Desnuda.

Aunque la idea era agradable.

Pero solo complicaba las cosas.

Y sonrió al verlo salir.

Él no la vio.

Solo escuchó su alegre canción mientras se secaba el jabón.

Mientras se cambiaba.

Cuando trataba de no ver su pequeña silueta borrosa bailando.

Algo difícil, complicado.

O tratar de imaginarla.

También difícil, complicado.

Algo que incluso no logró en el otro baño.

-"_Sempai yo estaba..."-_

Le cerró la puerta en la cara a Tenzou.

_-__"…esperando…"-_

Quien tuvo que esperar su turno.

_-__"…eh…aunque no es tan urgente"_- mintió.

Definitivamente, no volvería a aceptarle nada a Naruto.

Después de todo caducado si significaba caducado.

Ese fue el inicio.

Pero no el final.

Pasaron otras tantas cosas.

Todas muy extrañas.

Como esa de la escalera.

_-__"¡Sensei!"-_ le habló.

Pero no atendió.

_-__"¡Sensei!"-_

Sus esperanzas lo abandonaron.

Los otros no estaban.

Así que siguió llamándole.

Después del cuarto grito-amenaza acudió.

La encontró cerca a la alacena.

Mirando hacia arriba.

Sosteniendo una escalerilla.

_-__"¡Detenga esto!"-_

Y obedeció.

Sin siquiera dejar de leer.

Primer error.

Sakura subió por la tambaleante escalera.

_-__"¡Maldita cosa!"-_ gritó al casi caer.

_-__"¿Por qué no usas chakra?"-_

_-"No pienso malgastar mi chakra en esto"-_

Suspiró.

Subió la vista.

Segundo error.

Y se acordó de algo.

No traía aquel lindo short.

Ni usaba el uniforme.

Usaba ese vestido largo.

Azul.

Hasta las rodillas.

Parecía ser dos tallas más grande.

Amplio. Infantil.

Pero se veía linda en ese vestido azul.

Aunque fuese nada provocador.

Al menos no lo era hasta entonces.

Mirarlo desde abajo ayudo a cambiar ese adjetivo.

Tan amplio y holgado podía cambiar bastante las cosas.

Y dejar ver detalles.

Detalles que se suponía no debía ver.

Como esa linda pantaleta negra.

E incluso ese sujetador negro de encaje.

Sinceramente apenas y lo vio.

Pero estaba seguro que era de encaje.

No debían culparle.

Quizás casi siempre solo veía con un ojo.

Pero tenía tan buena vista….

Detalles que se suponía no tenía que imaginar.

Pero tenía tan buena imaginación...

Y que era mejor olvidar.

Pero tenía tan buena memoria…

Además de que le recordaba cierta escena donde…

-_Sí, si era de encaje-_

Así que era tan difícil, complicado, no recordarlos.

Sakura terminó contra el suelo.

La pobre escalera en la basura.

Y él ya no miraría igual ese vestido.

Si, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Pero no todas.

Además solo él parecía notarlo.

Muchas otras seguían igual.

La huelga de no lavar ropa.

La huelga por el sobrino.

Naruto, Sasuke, Tenzou y Sai con el culebrón de las tardes.

Ese donde la tal Luisa Cristina necesariamente lloraba.

Siempre lloraba.

Francamente no entendía porque tanto interés.

Por su parte, seguía igual, leyendo.

Al menos el icha icha era interesante.

Pero no podía concentrarse igual.

Sakura no lo dejaba.

Estaba distinta.

Al menos desde su punto de vista.

Quizás solo era su imaginación.

Su retorcida y pervertida imaginación.

Esa que florecía cada vez que ella se acercaba.

Que aumentó con lo del baño y la escalera…

…y otras tantas más.

Últimamente estaba más floreciente que nunca.

Y Sakura...

…con sus acciones…

…con sus movimientos...

…con su voz…

…con su mirada…

…con su sonrisa…

…con su sola presencia…

…y, sobre todo…

…con sus cambios…

Solo complicaba las cosas.

Tampoco que se quejara mucho.

Ni tampoco era algo espantoso.

Era extraño.

-_Hum…ya ni se queja de los rumores-_

Ya ni le pedía su opinión.

Y lo agradecía.

Hablar siempre lo metía en problemas…

…y le daba pereza…

Además…¿qué diría?

¿Que creía estar jodido?

Además…parecía completamente horrorizada con la idea de que ellos…

Se sonrojaba, tartamudeaba, todo con una cara aterrada.

Recordándole a la pequeña Sakura chan.

La tierna y humoral.

Lo que le hacía sentir peor.

Porque…aunque esa niña ya no era tan niña...

Era una hermosa mujer.

…él siempre sería solo su sensei.

-_Si…creo que estoy jodido…-_

Si solo eran rumores pasarían y ya.

Y todo sería como antes.

Sakura llegó de la cocina.

Tarareando la misma canción.

De buen humor.

Incluso habia hecho bocadillos de frutas.

Hasta usaba un lindo mandil.

Y les sirvió a todos.

Menos Naruto.

Si, estaba de buen humor.

Pero no tanto.

-¡Sakura chan!-

Sus ojos azules lloraban.

-Pensé que no querías, por la huelga-

-¡Son mis favoritos!-

Y más lagrimas.

-Pues come-

-¡Pero quiero mi sobrino!-

-Pues no comas-

-¡ARG!- se jaló los cabellos.

La vida era tan cruel.

Y llena de tentaciones…

Pero tenía una motivación…

-Me torturas… ¡de verás!-

Un objetivo…

Los "tío Naruto" saliendo de una boquita babeante de tres dientes.

Habría que se fuerte.

-Pero no lo lograras, ¡de verás!-

Además, contar con el apoyo de sus amigos ayudaba.

- ¿Verdad chicos?-

Todos comían mirando a Luisa Cristina llorar.

-¡Traidores!-

Nadie le prestó atención.

-¡Traidores, de veras!-

Estaba solo en eso.

-Cállate Dobe, deja escuchar-

La mirada fría y amenazante lo sentó en el sillón.

Donde seguía llorando.

En silencio.

No había nada peor que soportar a Teme y su mal humor.

Más si es por no ver su programa favorito.

Solo le quedaba sollozar.

Sintiendo empatía con la llorosa Luisa Cristina.

¡La vida era tan cruel con los buenos!

Kakashi seguía tratando de leer.

En vano.

Al menos no tan fluido como antes.

Como desde hace tiempo no podía.

Y todo era por ella.

Primero no podía dormir por Bernardo.

Ni avanzar en la lectura.

Después no podía dormir sin ella.

Ni avanzar en la lectura.

Y ahora esto.

Ya hasta se le dificultaba concentrarse.

-_Creo que esto ya lo había leído…-_

Y ella rió.

Se veía linda en ese mandil verde.

De hecho le recordó cierta escena donde….

-Sensei…-

Bajó un poco el libro y la vio.

Frente suyo.

Inclinándose un poco.

Con un plato con fruta.

Uno que ni siquiera vio.

Porque ese mandil no estaba tan ajustado arriba.

Y ese escote tampoco ayudaba.

Estaba demasiado entretenido en otro par de cosas.

-Sensei…-

Y subió inmediatamente su ojo.

Pensando que lo golpearía.

Y esta vez tenía la razón.

-¿No le gustaría probar…un poco…-

Y de nuevo no pudo decir nada.

-…un poco…de…fruta?-

Había algo distinto en ella.

En su voz.

En su tono.

En sus ojos.

Y en esa sonrisa.

Tomó el plato por inercia.

Pensando que en otras circunstancias…

… y de no ser Sakura…

… se hubiera interpretado diferente.

Y le sonrió ingenuamente.

-_Es Sakura…-_

Se regañó.

Mirando los pedazos de fruta.

Pero algo lo distrajo.

Ella.

Tomó un palillo pinchando un trozo de mango.

Todo sin dejar de observarlo.

Y se lo llevó a la boca.

Sin dejar de verlo.

Fijamente.

Captando por completo su atención.

Hasta que tragó la fruta.

Y ella suspiró.

Y le sonrió de nuevo.

Se lamió los labios.

-Delicioso…-

Con esa voz distinta.

La misma que le regresó la duda.

-…debería probar antes de que se acaben- .

Y le sonrió ingenuamente.

Se acomodó el mandil.

Y se fue.

Dejándolo confundido.

Con unas ganas enormes de comer.

Era extraño.

A él casi ni le gustaba el mango.

Estaba jodido.

Definitivamente.


	12. Revancha

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Revancha**

_**O cómo Kakashi se unió al juego-competencia.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

-Ahhh…- bostezó -hummm…-se estiró.

Y solo podía verla.

-Buenos días sensei-

-Buenos-

Tardo más en contestar.

Estaba ocupado.

Observando sus felinos movimientos.

Su contoneo coqueto.

En la cama.

A su costado.

-¿Durmió bien?-

Pestañó.

Hasta parecía una burla.

¿Qué si durmió bien?

¡Claro que no!

-Hum- asintió, mintiendo.

No durmió en toda la santa noche.

¡Y se atrevía a preguntar!

Si era su culpa.

¡Ella era la causante!

Una semana…

…sin descanso….

Una semana con ella y sus cambios.

Y no de humor.

Que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

Si no con "esos" cambios.

Despeinó más sus cabellos grises.

-Yo dormí como un bebé- se sentó a su lado.

Y se agachó…

Casi se atraganta…

Su hermosa pantaleta azul se veía esplendorosa.

Coqueta, casi como si lo invitara a…

Pero solo estaba tomando a Bernardo.

Lo sacudió y colocó en la cama.

-Pero…sensei, parece como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, ¡que ojeras!-

Cambios por los que no vivía tranquilo.

-Debería cuidar más de usted- sonrió.

Se incorporó y se alejó.

Tampoco podía dormir en paz.

Tenía razón, debía verse terrible…

Tanto tiempo sin descansar adecuadamente.

Pero…

De todas formas no serviría mucho.

Dormir no ayudaba a librarse de Sakura…

No cuando se sueña lo que se desea hacer en la realidad.

Tampoco leer ayudaba.

Ella estaba en todos lados.

Hasta en las letras de su icha icha.

Y peor aún, en su imaginación.

No había dudas.

No más.

Estaba rotundamente jodido.

Ella y "esos" cambios….

...lo estaban enloqueciendo…

…matándolo lentamente.

…tentándolo a que en cualquier momento…

Quizás ella era toda inocencia.

Pero él no.

Estaba en todos lados….

Tentándole…

…en sueños…

…en su imaginación…

…en las letras del icha icha.

Definitivamente….

Estaba jodido.

Y la miró de nuevo.

Peinando ingenuamente su cabello.

Tan hermosa…

Tan inocente…

Tan ajena a todo lo que provocaba.

Sus bellos pechos redondos, orgullosos…

…visibles atreves de la delgada tela…

Y sus pequeños pezones erguidos…

No parecía tener calor…

Frío, eso aparentaba.

Era demasiado.

Tanto…

Incluso hasta pensó que era a propósito…

Pero…tarareaba la misma canción.

¡Él y su perversa imaginación!

Pero no podían culparle…

Estaba tan radiante y hermosa.

Increíblemente perturbadora…

No debía mirarla.

Pero…

…no podía evitarlo…

…menos si ella usaba esa ropa…

Lo peor de todo era la culpa.

…¿cómo podía pensar eso de ella?

Se sentía escoria.

Tan dulce…

Tan ingenua…

Tan inocente…

Tan tímida…

Tan…Sakura.

Simplemente no era posible.

No era concebible que ella…

-"_Sensei, ¿me presta una?"_-

Le pidió la noche anterior.

Señalando una de sus camisetas interiores.

Desde un inicio fue mala idea.

Quiso negarse.

Debió hacerlo.

Ser fuerte.

-_"Es que hace calor"- _

Pero…sus ojos grandes, ansiosos y esperanzados.

Sencillamente no pudo.

El asintió.

Y ella sonrió.

Dejó la prenda en el buró.

Se quitó el pantalón.

Sorprendiéndole.

Se quedó observando esa pantaleta azul hasta que…

…se sacó la blusa.

¡Frente suyo!

¡Sin el mínimo pudor!

Agradeció ya estar en cama.

Si no habría caído.

Y quedado como idiota.

Aunque seguramente se veía como uno.

Sobre todo cuando se quitó el sostén.

¡Cómo es que no se dio cuenta de sus ojos!

¿Acaso no sentía su mirada?

O era muy discreto….

…o ella muy inocente y confiada…

…o simplemente no le importaba…

…o tal vez lo estaba seduciendo…

¡Si claro!

Como si fuese posible.

¡Él y su perversa imaginación!

Pero tenía esperanzas de que la camiseta ayudara…

Se la puso.

Le quedaba grande.

Pero…

…no cubría la gran cosa…

Eso sí, le quedó mejor de como imaginó.

Y lo peor…

…tan delgada y trasparente…se veía claramente.

Bien. No fue de gran ayuda.

No para él.

¡Como extrañaba la pijama de lunas, estrellas y nubes somnolientas!

La había cambiado diciéndole:

_-"Es que hace demasiado calor"-_

¡Y vaya que sí!

Solo una camiseta interior y unas pantaletas.

Eso sí que aumentaba el calor…

Pero en él.

Sobre todo en aquella parte de la cual le dijo no debía preocuparse.

Mentira.

Vil e inverosímil mentira.

Por eso no podía dormir.

Ella no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Temía que dormido hiciera lo que despierto no se atrevía…

Temía que en cualquier momento…

Él…

Pero bueno.

Mejor era sufrir por no dormir.

Claro que eso le ayudaría….

… sin mirarla…

…y si no se aferrara a él…

…pegándose…

…muy cerca…

…demasiado…

Hasta parecía a propósito.

Pero no.

Era impensable.

En realidad debía ser una pena.

Una condena por la larga lista de pecados.

-Sensei-

Le llamó, despertándole.

-¿Qué se le antoja para desayunar?-

Y se sacó la camiseta.

Y se cambió.

¡Frente suyo!

¡Sin pudor!

Con toda la confianza del mundo.

Y diciéndole tal cosa…

Y en ese tono…

…con esa sonrisa…

Ella, su inocencia, sus cambios…todo…

…lo estaban matando.

-Me daré un baño primero-

Agua fría, mucha agua fría.

Eso necesitaba.

Se encerró.

Sakura sonrió.

Y Bernardo también.

-o-

-¡A comer!-

No escucharon.

El resumen del capítulo anterior captaba la atención.

"Después de la angustiante y reveladora pelea entre los mellizos por el amor Luisa Cristina y la paternidad del hijo que espera…"

-_Malditas novelas-_

-Dije que la comida está servida, ¡no escucharon!-

-Sshhh- dijo Sasuke.

_-Estúpidos resúmenes-_

¡De que servían!

¡Veían la novela todos los días!

Los días de misión la grababan.

No tenía sentido.

-Fea, tráela para acá-

Naruto lagrimeo.

-¡La mesa es para comer Sai!-

Olía tan delicioso.

"…la desecha y confundida joven huyó escondiéndose en un lejano y pintoresco pueblo donde,…"

-Acá también hay una-

-¡Pero no es para eso!-

"….bajo el nombre de Laura Patricia,"…

-Shhh-

-¡Ne, Sakura chan!, ¡es que está muy emocionante!-

-¡NO GRITES!, además tú ni comes, no opines-

Otro puchero.

-¡Eres tan mala como José Rodolfo, de verás!-

_-Mala…mala mis…-_

-Sakura, solo por hoy- pidió Yamato.

-"Solo por hoy", claro, si, como no, no importa que teng…-

"…espera el nacimiento de su hijo y el inicio de una nueva vida que…"

-Sshhh- calló Sasuke.

¡Rayos!, maldita casa de locos, ni siquiera podía ver la T.V.

-Anda tráela ¡de veras!-

-¡No comes, no opines!-

Y otro puchero.

"…¿qué le deparará el destino en Cebollitas Milpillas Chico?..."

-Shhhh…cállate fea, ¿no ves que ya está por empezar? Además tu voz es tan horrible-

"…¿podrá nuestra heroína ser feliz….y qué pasará cuando los gemelos logren encontrar...?"

-¡IDIO…!-

-Shhh, dejen escuchar-

Se atragantó.

No había peor cosa que soportar a Sasuke y su mal humor.

Sobre todo por interrumpir la novela.

-Tráela de una vez, por favor- pidió Uchiha.

No pudo negarse.

-Estúpida novela-

Refunfuñando pasó plato a plato en la charola.

-Te ayudo-

-Ah- brincó quemándose –me asustó, sensei-

Se acercó a su costado.

-Perdona, no quise asustarte-

Su voz ronca sonaba suave y amable.

Tocó su mano.

Poniéndola nerviosa.

Él nunca hacía eso.

Paseó un dedo índice por su pequeña mano.

Yendo y viniendo.

Con infinita paciencia y suavidad.

Se sonrojó.

-Solo quería ayudarte-

Y se bajó la máscara, sonriéndole.

Ella parpadeó.

Y él se acercó más.

Tomó su mano.

-Y solo conseguí esto…-

Señaló donde la sopa había quemado su blanca piel.

-Las mujeres tienen la piel más delicada y…tan suave…-

No pudo ni hablar.

-Debe dolerte ¿verdad Sakura chan?-

No contestó, solo asintió débilmente.

Extrañada.

-…pobrecilla-

Kakashi con infinita paciencia se llevó su mano a la boca.

Y la miró.

Tan cerca.

Tan sonriente.

Tan amable.

Tan…sensual.

Solo dio un respingo al sentir su boca húmeda contra su dedo.

Sus ojos abiertos.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Y le sonrió.

Tan…sensual.

Como nunca antes.

O eso le pareció.

Segundos. Solo fueron eso.

Pero le parecieron horas.

-Listo, así estará mejor-

Le dio palmaditas en el hombro.

Se subió la tela.

-Yo llevaré esto, tú el resto-

Y la dejó.

Asombrada.

Aterrada.

Sonrojada.

Temblorosa.

Y muy muy confundida.

¿Qué había sido eso?

La tomó desprevenida.

Ni siquiera pudo hablar.

El calor se volvió más fuerte.

Quizás era por la sopa hirviente.

O por el tacto que sentía en el dedo.

-No debí hacer sopa-

Uzumaki siguió con sus pucheros.

¡Era su segunda comida favorita!

-No eres tan mala como José Rodolfo, Sakura chan….¡eres peor, de verás!-

-¡IDIO…!-

-¡Con un demonio!, ¡quieren callarse!-

Naruto y Sakura cerraron la boca.

No había peor cosa que soportar a Sasuke y su mal humor.

-o-

-Cuidado-

La tomó por la cintura.

Pegándola contra él.

Firmemente, fuertemente y tan…delicadamente.

Como nunca antes.

Casi tira la cesta con ropa.

-Las mujeres son más propensas a los accidentes-

La había salvado…

Supuestamente.

…de caer por las escaleras.

-Sensei yo no…- habló bajito.

Sintiéndolo contra su cuerpo.

Nerviosa.

-Shhh- le susurró al oído –no agradezcas solo hice lo que cualquier hombre-

Su voz ronca, varonil y terriblemente pausada la estremeció.

-Sensei no…-

-Pobrecilla, te asustaste…estas temblorosa-

-Ah...eh…-

Si, temblaba, pero no precisamente por lo que él creía.

Su amplio y duro pecho…

…sus grandes y cálidas manos,…

…sus brazos fuertes,…

…y, sobretodo, su voz, tenían mucho que ver.

-Deberías tomar un té-

La soltó.

Por fin.

Segundos. Solo fueron eso.

Pero le parecieron horas.

Ella asintió.

Sin siquiera saber a qué se refería.

-Me das un poco cuando hagas, ¿sí?-

Y se fue.

Sakura se quedó parada.

Nerviosa.

Con el cesto en las manos.

-o-

Estaba aterrada.

Sí que lo estaba.

Kakashi sensei seguía actuando "así".

La ponía nerviosa.

Mucho.

-Bernardo- se tiró a la cama –¿y si lo sabe..?-

El peluche la miró dudoso.

-No, no, imposible-

Y Bernardo siguió dudando.

-¡Crees que sí!, pero ¿cuándo, cómo?...Yo nunca he dicho nada que…-

Y parpadeó.

Bernardo pareció asentir.

-Mierda…pero solo fue a ti Bernardo, además tan despacio, no creí que escuchara-

Fue aquella mañana que se burló de sus ojeras.

Hacía cuatro días.

Justo cuando empezó a actuar raro.

Muy raro.

E inquietante.

Cuando "curó" su dedo.

Cuando la estremeció por vez primera.

Pero no última.

Ella siguió con sus coqueteos e insinuaciones.

Pero ya no reaccionaba como antes.

Al menos no tan divertido.

Solo la veía.

Y decía algo.

O, peor aún, hacia algo.

Dejándola confundida.

Muy, muy confundida.

-_"¿Viste su cara y ojeras Bernardo?"- _

–"_Apuesto a que ya no lo soporta"-_

_-"¡Oh Bernardo su cara!"- _

Él estaba en la regadera.

–"_Apuesto que ni durmió…eso le pasa por pervertido…quién es el que se preocupa por "eso" ahora ¿eh?"-_

-Mierda-golpeó el colchón.

¡Él y su maldito buen oído!

¡Ella y su maldita bocota!

-Lo sabe, Bernardo, lo sabe-

Bernardo asintió.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Lo sabe, lo usa para burlarse de mí y…-

Se detuvo.

La pena se fue.

Y los pocos nervios que quedaron se mezclaron…

…con rabia.

Mucha.

Emoción.

Esa que se tiene antes de una batalla.

Furia.

Mucha.

Coraje.

Mucho.

Se estaba burlando de ella.

-Bernardo, si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá-

Estaba aterrada.

Sí que lo estaba.

Pero…

-No dejaré que se burle de mí-

Si él quería juego….

-No perderé, Bernardo, claro que no…-

&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola:

Solo para saludarles y pedirles que pasen a mi perfil por una encuesta relacionada al fic. Los que no tengan cuenta lo pueden poner en el comentario. Saludos.


	13. Rivales

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rivales **

_**O cómo prosiguió el juego-competencia entre Kakashi y Sakura.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

-"¡Oh, ah, hum…oh sensei!"-

Yamato no llamó a la puerta…

-Eh…mejor…después…-

Quizás, no era el momento…

-¿Por qué?-

-"Sensei…ah…usted…es… ¡oh!…un experto…"-

Para Naruto esas palabras no valían nada…

-"¡Sí!…¡oh, sí, ahí, justo ahí…oh!"-

Ni el tono quejumbroso y las exclamaciones…

-Creo que están ocupados…-

-¿Sí?-

O solo era ingenuo.

-"¡OH!, ¿cómo supo dónde?, ¡AH!"-

Yamato, Sasuke y Sai se sonrojaron.

Se oyó más fuerte.

-Sí, seguro-

Querían suspender el entrenamiento…

-"Sí, ahí, siga…¡sí!"-

Pero decidieron esperar…

-Al menos la fea estará de buenas-

-¿Por qué?-

Seguía sin entender.

Sai pegó la oreja en la puerta.

Como buen artista, y chismoso, quería captar el momento.

Le imitaron.

Naruto por inercia, Sasuke por…por…sus motivos.

-No deberían…-

Yamato insistió.

Parecieron no escucharlo.

-…deberíamos irnos…no es correcto-

No estaba seguro si debían estar ahí…

-"¡Oh!, ¡no tan fuerte!, no sea brusco y…¡ah!"-

…pero…si se escuchaba mejor de esa forma…

De eso si estaba seguro.

-"¡Ah…! Sensei se siente tan bieeennnn"-

Un suspiro quejumbroso.

-Oh…ya entiendo, ¡de veras!-

La imaginación voló...

-Este…tal vez no es lo que creen-

…exclamaciones, suspiros, quejidos, ayudaban enriqueciéndola.

-"Creo que me hacía falta ¡ah!, ¡si…!"-

Y lo miraron.

O, bueno, el ingenuo era él.

-"Probemos con el otro Sakura"- .

La imaginación creció…al igual que sus ojos.

-"¿El otro?, no…sensei…ya…es suficiente y…"-

Eso esperaban.

-"Ah…vamos, no te limites tanto"-

Muchas no aceptaban…

-"Pero…es que ya tengo que…"-

Sakura debía ser de esas…

-"¡Ah!…¡Oh!...bueno..."-

Jadeos.

-"…es..esta bi…bien"-

Un suspiro.

…o…tal vez no.

-"¿Ves?, sabía que te iba a gustar"-

El ninja copia sabía convencer.

-"Siii…gracias…¡aahh…hum…!"-

Deberían pedirle consejo…

-"¡Oh…si, ahí, justo ahí, si…!"-

Una que otra recomendación no vendría mal…

Y la puerta cedió.

Cayeron contra el suelo.

Uno tras otro.

En realidad no estaba bien cerrada.

Y el peso extra tampoco ayudó.

Intentaron no ver.

No era correcto…

Ni estar ahí.

…interrumpir en esos momentos…

…tan íntimos.

Y, luchando, pero sin poder evitarlo…

…miraron.

Sakura acostada.

Kakashi sentado…

…con un pie de ella entre las manos.

Ambos mirándolos.

-Eh…ah…sempai…nosotros…el entrenamiento-

Era un masaje.

Solo eso.

-Eh…bueno…sigan…sigan donde…-

¡Ellos y sus malos pensamientos!

Y se incorporaron.

-Esto…se hace tarde…y…-

Y…justo como aparecieron…

Con risas nerviosas.

Y diálogos incompletos.

…desaparecieron.

Sakura parpadeó mirando la puerta.

Era extraño.

Pero…agradeció la intervención.

¡La habían salvado!

Debía aprovechar y zafarse de…de…

…su sensei.

Y de sus manos.

Esas que aparecieron detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué tal aquí?…estas bajo mucha presión y…-

En sus hombros.

Cálidas.

-No, no, este…-

Grandes.

Y se escurrió.

-...el…el…-

Y la miró.

De esa forma.

Tan…diferente.

La ponía nerviosa.

Y todo se volvía confuso.

La valentía se disolvía.

Quería irse.

-…entrenamiento, se hace tarde, iré a…bañarme-

Huyó.

Se dejó caer en la cama.

Algo en su espalda.

Lo sacó.

Era Bernardo.

Lo tomó del cuello.

Como a un perro maleducado.

Y mirándolo a los ojos negros, sonrió.

Con suficiencia y desfachatez.

Sakura huyó de él.

Estaba satisfecho.

Por el momento.

Se refugió en el baño…como él.

Como cuando decidió seguirle el juego.

Buscaba la crema de afeitar.

Que extrañamente se acaba más rápido que antes.

Salió de la ducha…y la escuchó.

Su plan.

Bernardo era su aliado.

-Traidor-

Fue un ingenuo, iluso, crédulo.

Se burlaba de él.

No era tan inocente.

Y se sintió estúpido.

Aunque...

Estaba jodido.

Eso no cambiaría.

…por otro lado…

Era un juego peligroso.

…si quería jugar.

Además… necesitaba una lección…

Si juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar.

…claramente él no perdería.

Y…por él…

Dejó al traidor sobre la cama.

Si juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar.

…¡que ardan Troya y Roma juntas!

El agua fría era agradable.

Sakura tembló.

Ya no estaba tan segura.

Seguía aterrada…

No podía echarse para atrás.

…temblorosa y nerviosa.

Golpeó el azulejo.

Aún sentía sus manos, sus brazos.

Y el cálido aliento en su cuello.

Y su voz.

_-Maldita voz-_

Tan pausada, ronca y…

Hasta le temblaban las piernas.

…varonil.

_-Maldita voz-_

También se sentía furiosa.

Sólo se burlaba de ella.

Otro golpe.

Y muy frustrada.

Apenas iniciaba el ataque él contraatacaba…

-Estúpido ninja copia-

¡Maldito genio!

No era un rival fácil…

…ni difícil de ignorar…

Pero aún no estaba derrotada.

Claro que no.

Él no se reiría de ella.

Además…cuando ganaba…

La satisfacción, el triunfo de ver su cara…

…era grandioso…

Sonrió.

Tan…gratificante.

-_No voy a perder-_

No podía retirarse, eso era claro.

-o-

Una nota.

"Saldremos de misión, fue de última hora, no asistiremos al entrenamiento, quisimos avisarles pero estaban ocupados…dejamos la grabadora programada, asegúrate de que funcione bien"

-Estúpida novela-

La arrancó del refrigerador, la estrujó con rabia.

Discreción, consideración…¿desde cuándo?

¡Todo el entrenamiento y el día sola!

¡Con él!

Una tortura.

-Estaban ocupados…-

Discreción, consideración…¿desde cuándo?

-¡Imbéciles!-

Completamente sucia, con el cabello revuelto…

…y la moral por el suelo.

Estaba cansada, agotada.

Pero no podía rendirse…

Después de todo…

Ella también dio batalla.

Se notaba en su respiración entrecortada.

En sus ojos, u ojo.

Y en esa maldita voz ronca más pausada…

-_Odio esa voz-_

¡Como la odiaba!

Cerró el refrigerador con coraje.

Tomó directo del recipiente.

Aún sentía sus manos, sus brazos, sujetándola.

Con fuerza, imponiéndose.

Era su sensei.

Era un entrenamiento.

¡Rayos!

Lo entendía…

…pero, ¿debía tomarla con tanta fuerza por detrás para detenerla?

Necesitaba un buen baño.

-_Maldito entrenamiento-_

¿Necesitaba pegársele tanto?

Claramente no…

Aún podía sentir eso contra su…

Comenzó a toser.

-Estúpida leche-

Hacía calor.

Ella tampoco necesitaba tirarlo contra el suelo…

…ni pisarle el pecho.

Mucho menos esperar segundos para golpearle.

O intentarlo…

¡Maldito genio!

Siempre se escurría.

Pero ver su cara de idiota…

Aunque solo fueran segundos…

Era tan…gratificante.

Ya no duraba como antes.

Pero los segundos bastaban.

Como con la espuma.

En la mañana.

Había entrado en el baño.

Seguía maldiciendo su voz y sus manos.

Y la asustó.

-"¿_Sakura, haz visto mi crema de afeitar…?"-_

Ni siquiera se inmutó al verla desnuda, o casi.

Una pequeña pantaleta roja.

Una pierna sobre la bañera.

Se estaba depilando.

Casi le da un ataque…

O peor aún…casi se corta.

No solo del susto…

Sino al verlo.

Con solo interiores.

¡Cómo aborrecía eso!

-"_Oh…"-_

¡Se veía tan bien!

-_Estúpidos interiores…tonto ninja copia-_

Dio otro sorbo más.

Necesitaba refrescarse.

Otro baño.

Dormir.

Nuevamente acabó con su crema…

-"_La estas usando…no importa"-_

…¡es que era tan sencillo con eso!

Malditos interiores...maldito él...se veía tan bien…

-"_Perdone sensei…me la acabe…es que…me deja la piel tan…suave"-_

…pero despertó a tiempo…

Tocó su pierna, necesitaba credibilidad…

Y ahí estaba su cara…

¡Que gratificante!

Aun podía darle batalla.

Y, era…tan satisfactorio.

-"_Hum…bien…tendré que…comprar otra"-_

Aunque solo fueran breves segundos.

Se iba.

Pero, necesitaba más…

-"_Espere…"-_

Y él giró.

Se quitó un poco del muslo.

Y se lo untó en la cara.

Se quedó inmóvil.

Eso no se lo esperaba…

Ella sí que sabía jugar sucio…

-_"Listo, con eso es suficiente"-_ y le sonrió.

Ingenuamente…como siempre.

Pestañó. Asintió.

Y regresó a la normalidad…

-_"Gracias…pero…necesito mi rastrillo"-_

_-"Oh…ah…"- _sonrió –_"es que…perdí los míos y no he comprado aún…"-_

Le daba pereza ir temprano a la tienda.

Y estaba quebrada.

_-"Esta bien, te esperaré aquí"-_

Y le sonrió…

Y esa maldita voz.

¡Y esos ojos!...bueno…ojo…

Se quedó ahí…

¡Todo ese rato!

Mirándola…

Una tortura…

Pero…su cara había valido la pena.

-Deberías usar un vaso-

Su voz de nuevo, ronca, pausada…

…detrás de ella.

¡Como la odiaba!

Casi se ahoga…

-¡Me quiere matar de un susto!-

Extrañamente no respondió.

Estaba ocupado…

Mirando cómo se limpiaba la boca…

Y se sacudía la blusa.

-¡Estúpida leche!-

Kakashi despertó.

Solo por esa vez no fue intencional.

Ni siquiera ella lo notó.

-Hum…¿y los demás?-

Reaccionó, le aventó la nota.

-No están-

Leyó.

Abrió el refrigerador, guardando la bebida.

Quiso retroceder.

Chocó contra él…una vez más.

-Espera, quiero probar un poco-

Su maldita voz en el oído

Su respiración en el cuello.

Su brazo rodeándola.

Su cálido cuerpo contra su espalda…

No pudo moverse.

¡Tenía que pegársele tanto!

Olía tan…varonil…tan él…

Estaba sudoroso…

Y…¿tenía que hablarle justo en el oído?

Calosfrió…eso le provocaba…

¡Maldito entrenamiento!

…además de un cosquilleo y calor insoportable.

¡Tenía que pegársele tanto!

Tomó el recipiente y se alejó.

Dejándola temblorosa.

Suspirando por lo bajo.

¡Estaba insoportable!

Sus ojos, u ojo, sobre ella.

Mirándola minuciosamente…

…como desde aquel día…

…como en la mañana…

…como en el entrenamiento…

¡Ella y su gran boca!

¡Él y su buen oído!

-_Odio ese ojo-_

Pero…no se rendiría…

Y fingió que no le afectó…

-Me daré un baño, guárdela cuando termine, por favor-

Mal, pero fingió.

Él asintió, bebiendo del vaso.

Caminó hasta la puerta.

-Hum…así que estaremos solos por hoy-

Pero esas palabras la frenaron.

¡Ni lo había pensado!

Y sus ojos, u ojo…

¡Y esa voz pausada, ronca y varonil que tanto odiaba!

Milagrosamente logró no temblar.

Giró y sonrió.

Disfrazando el temor.

Ella no se rendiría, claro que no.

Caminó contoneándose.

Atrayendo su atención.

-Eso…parece-

Kakashi la miró…ese timbre y esa sonrisa.

…ese brillo distinto en sus ojos.

Como en el entrenamiento.

Sakura se acercó.

Y, sorprendiéndole…

-Por fin podremos dormir tranquilos, ¿no…sensei?-

…le tocó los labios.

Eso no lo esperaba.

-Listo…- sonrió inocentemente –debería usar una servilleta-

Solo le limpiaba los restos de leche.

Y se alejó.

Desapareció.

Kakashi sonrió.

…bueno…era perseverante, terca, valiente.

Una buena rival.

No sería sencillo.

Y eso…lo hacía más…

Interesante y…

-…_divertido-_

-o-

Estaba sucio, sudoroso.

-Agua…-

Se duchaba.

Como siempre después de un entrenamiento.

Pero…ahora con mejores recuerdos.

No fue uno común.

Él lo sabía, y ella también.

Por poco y…

Bueno…

Al menos fingió bien.

Sakura se arriesgó mucho.

Dejándose acorralar tan fácilmente.

No necesitaba hacerlo…

O cayendo junto a él.

Tampoco rodar con él por las hojas.

-Tramposa-

Jugaba sucio.

No era necesario pisarlo antes de golpearlo.

O intentarlo.

Tampoco esperar tanto para lanzarle el golpe.

Aunque no se quejaba.

La vista de sus piernas era agradable.

-Tenía razón-

Aun sentía su tacto suave.

Valía la pena su crema de afeitar.

Estaban más suaves que nunca…

-Es una buena rival-

El ir y venir de sus pechos así lo indicaba.

Eso le distrajo mucho.

Solo llevaba vendas debajo.

No muchas, ni muy ajustadas.

Pero llevaba.

Si lo sabría él.

Tuvo el suficiente tiempo para notar cualquier cosa.

-_Sakura, ríndete de una vez por todas…-_

Había sido difícil.

Por poco y…

Mucho.

Además de que otro poco y le gana.

…no solo en el entrenamiento...

…sino en el juego…

…en su competencia...

Esa de ver quien cedía.

La que lo hacía sentir bobo.

Como un tonto adolescente.

Pero, ¡que importaba!

Era divertido…

Además…le estaba dando una lección.

Él solo cumplía con su deber.

No era que se aprovechara.

No.

Solo quería enseñarle lo que NO debía hacer.

Cuando llegara el momento…

Cuando Sakura se rindiera…

Le daría un discurso.

Ella reconocería su error.

Ella lloraría y pediría perdón.

Él la consolaría y…

…bueno…seguiría estando jodido…

Pero…al menos tendría buenos recuerdos.

Así que…mientras tanto él…

…podía…disfrutar de la batalla…

¿Era su derecho?, ¿no?


	14. Empate

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Empate**

_**O cómo finalizó el juego-competencia entre Kakashi y Sakura.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

Tardaba años duchándose.

¡Estaba tan nerviosa!

Esperar era tan insoportable.

Estaba agotada.

-_Maldito entrenamiento-_

¿Por qué rayos tardaba tanto?

…deseaba dormir…

Kakashi se tomaba su tiempo.

…su cuerpo se lo pedía…

Para todo.

…había sido agotador…

Sin duda alguna.

…pero tenía un plan...

…además…

Esperaría otro poco.

…la espera generalmente valía la pena…

¡Necesitaba cobrárselas!

…un plan bochornoso…

Deseaba, exigía y añoraba su cara de idiota.

…y humillante…

Aunque fueran pocos segundos.

….pero tenía fe, funcionaria.

Se veía ridícula con esas cosas…

¡Sufrió todo el día!

…pero…

¡Torturándola!

… algunos sacrificios merecían la pena ¿no?

¡Necesitaba cobrárselas!

¡Solo un poco!

Salía.

Sonrió, estaba lista.

Lo esperaba.

Caminó y la miró…

Frente al espejo.

Posando.

No pudo hacer otra cosa.

Solo verla.

Ni pensar otra cosa.

Traía ese pijama…

Ya era tarde…pero seguía la competencia.

Era perseverante.

Tenía buenas armas…

…sería una noche complicada….

Traía ese pijama.

El de diablesa.

Lo recordaba bien.

Lo vio una vez.

Bastaba para rememorarlo con lujo de detalles.

¡Cómo olvidarlo!

Pero…cuernos y cola…

…no los recordaba.

¡Y por supuesto que no los olvidaría!

Ni antes, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Estaba ahí, frente al espejo.

Supuestamente sin notarlo.

Si claro…como si no se la tragara con los ojos, u ojo.

-Ino y sus cosas-

Ya ni lo disimulaba.

-Esto es ridículo…para que serviría esto en un pijama-

Dejó de moverse.

-Pensé que no te gustaba-

Habló al fin, satisfecho…

…no sonó tan ronco.

Ella se tiró al colchón.

-_Odio esa voz-_

Casi temblaba, su voz, su ojo…y esos estúpidos interiores.

Pero al menos el plan iba bien.

La vio y lo supo.

No había tregua esa noche.

Como en ninguna anterior.

Era demasiado terca…orgullosa.

No se rendía.

Y daba batalla.

Pero podía disfrutarlo ¿no?

Tirada boca abajo.

Bernardo al costado.

Tomó un libro, leyó.

Las nacientes de sus pompas…

…coquetas, tentadoras, irresistibles...

Sus piernas arriba y abajo…

Traviesas y tentadoras.

Suspiró mentalmente…

…sería una noche complicada.

Con ese pijama.

Se miró en el espejo, peinándose.

Sakura rio internamente.

¡Peinarse!, ¿desde cuándo?

Punto para ella.

Solo era una excusa.

La miraba más…disimuladamente.

No era ingenua…

…además, su ojo se sentía pesado, aun en el reflejo.

-Entonces, cambiaste de opinión-

-¿Ah?...-

-Tu pijama-

-¡Ah! No, es que los demás están sucios-

Mentira.

Excusa.

No era tan inverosímil…la huelga seguía y le ayudaba.

Menos trabajo.

Le valoraban más.

Y le daba excusas.

Le estaba tomando gusto.

-Hum…no había visto eso antes-

-Ah, esto…son "accesorios", estupideces-

-Hum…y ¿por qué lo usas?-

Se alzó de hombros.

-Curiosidad-

Dejó de fingir.

Revolvió su cabello gris.

Se sentó a su costado.

-¿Leyendo?-

-Ajá-

Ni le miró.

Lo ignoraba…supuestamente.

Era complicado.

No sentir sus ojos, u ojo.

No sonrojarse.

Pero debía ser fuerte.

¡No se burlaría de ella!

¡No perdería!

Además…si no le veía directamente….

…resistiría mejor…

-_Malditos interiores-_

¡Se veía tan bien!

-¿Qué?-

Sakura parpadeó y le miró.

Grave error.

¡Estaba casi sobre ella!

¡Muy pegado!

-¿Qué que?-

¡Lo logró!, no tembló.

-Que es lo que lees-

-Oh…- y sonrió, ingenuamente, como siempre –uno de sus libros-

Se sorprendió, pero no se notó.

-Cierto, tomo dos…capítulo sexto, párrafo 37, es buena parte-

-Sí, no es tan malo-

-Me gusta esa escena-

Y se acercó otro poco.

Se sentía tibio….

Él sobre ella.

El colchón debajo.

Ella en medio.

…e incómodo…

…hacía calor.

¡Tenía que pegársele tanto!

Obviamente no.

-¿Cuál?-

-Ésta-

Se inclinó más, ¡más!

Señaló las letras.

Casi a punto de rozar…

No debió poner los senos sobre el libro.

Pero bueno….

…no podía lamentarse.

¡Estúpida voz!

…mucho menos retractarse…

¡Estúpido aliento cálido!

…además tenía un plan…e iba bien.

-Ah…-

¡Debía ser valiente!

Su brazo rodeándole…

…sus dedos casi en sus pechos…

¡Debería golpearlo!

Su voz en el cuello.

-¡_Habla!-_

Su costado contra su espalda.

-_¡Di algo!-_

Su cabello rozando el suyo.

-¡_Cállate!, desconcentras-_

¡Como rayos podría hablar!

Estaba muy cerca.

¡Demasiado!

¡Casi sobre ella!

_-Apégate al plan, recuerda-_

Daría el siguiente paso.

_-Sigue…-_

Pestañó.

¡No recordaba nada!

-¡_Mierda!-_

¡Estúpida voz, estúpidos interiores, estúpido ojo!

_-¡Estúpido ninja copia!-_

Lo olvidó por completo.

-¡_AH maldita sea!-_

Pero no podía retractarse.

¡Al diablo el plan!

Improvisaría.

-¿Qué opinas de ella?-

Pensó, recordó, se refería a la escena…

El libro.

Se le había olvidado.

-Bueno…no está mal-

Se movió un poco.

Quedó de lado.

Una mano en la mejilla.

El libro cercano al ombligo.

Una pierna sobre la otra.

Completamente seductora.

Provocativa.

-Pero…en mi opinión me parece exagerada-

-¿Hum?-

-Si-

Acercó el libro a sus pechos.

-¿Ve?…justo aquí-

Kakashi asintió.

No prestaba atención al texto.

Tenía que fingir.

Parecer interesado.

Ella también fingió.

Fingió no darse cuenta de que él fingía.

Fingió que no le afectaba ese ojo entre sus pechos.

¡Debería partirle la cara!

_-Odio ese ojo-_

¡Y ya, acababa todo!

Pero…no sería satisfactorio.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

Su voz pausada, ronca y varonil…

…casi le hacía temblar.

Pero logró no hacerlo.

-No creo que con solo eso….un hombre…usted sabe-

-Hum…te sorprenderías-

-¡Bah, por Dios!-

-Hum…sin ofender, si no se conoce del tema, es mejor no opinar-

¡Cómo se atrevía!

Ardió…por dentro y por fuera.

Era verdad.

No tenía "experiencia".

¡Se lo restregaba!

Estaba harta…

Al tope.

…la menospreciaba.

-¡_Tranquilízate!_-

Estúpido y creído genio maldito

¡Quien se creía que era!

- No la tengo, pero estoy segura de que no es suficiente-

-¿Segura?, ¿cómo?-

Sonrió.

Estaba mal decirlo…confesarlo…

…era peligroso…

-Bueno, he experimentado…-

…pero sería grandioso…

-¿Experimentado?-

Nunca fue el plan.

Asintió –investigado-

Su dedo de aquí para allá.

-Quería saber que tan confiable y certero es el libro-

¡Eso es!

¡Tonto!

¡Estúpido!

¿Cómo no lo notó?

-Hum…-

Ahí estaba…

Su cara de idiota…

¡Oh sí!, ¡se sentía grandioso!

-Repetí varias escenas…usted nunca me tocó, así que no funcionan-

_-Así que ahí sacaba las ideas…-_

Y sonrió, ingenuamente, como siempre.

-Conclusión: el libro exagera-

¿Cómo no lo notó?

Era el icha icha…

¡Por Dios!

No era inocente.

¡Tan embobado estaba!

Ni una rival común.

Estaba jugando con él.

Era todo un reto.

Pero…

-Hum…ya veo…-

Debía darle una lección.

"Si juegas con fuego te puedes quemar"

-…te arriesgaste…-

Se alzó de hombros.

-…mucho-

Siguió leyendo.

-Lo tenía planeado-

Asintió –lo creo…pero ¿yo?, ¿por qué yo?-

Y dudó por instante…

_-Piensa rápido, piensa, piensa…-_

Ya estaba.

-Usted mismo lo dijo, ¿no?, que no tenía por qué preocuparme por eso-

Sonrió.

-Al final resultó que era verdad-

Y siguió leyendo.

Se recostó de nuevo.

Había acabado.

Se sentía tan bien.

-¡_Que se siente estúpido genio!-_

Kakashi sonrió.

-Solo curiosidad, ¿qué hubieras hecho si yo intentaba esto?-

Se inclinó de nuevo.

Sobre ella.

¡Más que antes!

Señalando el texto.

¡No era necesario hacerlo!

Le rozó un seno.

¡Innecesariamente!

Ni cerca estaba.

Pero debía ser fuerte.

Se mordió la lengua.

Fingió no percatarse.

-No lo tomé en cuenta, no me tocaría, o ya pensaría en algo-

-Factores, variables, no es bueno descuidarlas-

Y le habló al oído.

Casi temblaba.

Pero no lo haría.

-¡Usted!, ¡tocarme!, ¿a mí?, ¡por favor!-

-Hum…tienes varios errores Sakura-

Alzó una ceja.

Le vio.

-Quizás yo no te sería problema….pero ¿y tú?-

-¿Yo?-

-¿Tampoco pensaste en eso?-

-No hiso falta-

-¿Por qué tan segura?-

Esa voz, ¡como la odiaba!

-No me afectaría-

-¿Nada?-

-Nada-

Estaba determinada.

No se rendiría.

Él tampoco.

-Ahhh- suspiró.

¡Le había rozado el muslo!

-Eso no sonó a nada-

Se sonrojó.

¡Maldito!

¡Eso no se valía!

Pero bueno…

…si quería jugar…

No perdería.

Ella no se rendiría…

Claro que no.

Estaba furiosa.

Asustada.

Temblorosa.

¡No la soltaba!

Su mano la quemaba.

-_Tranquilízate...-_

Seguía en su pierna…lastimándola, torturándola.

¡Se reía, se burlaba!

-No se vale…fue sorpresa-

Estaba agitada.

¡Tanto le afectó!

-Hum…lo tuyo siempre fue inesperado-

-¡No es lo mismo, yo nunca lo toqué!-

-Hum…- se alzó de hombros -variables-

¡Se burlaba!

¡De ella!

Subió la pierna.

Rozándolo.

Justo en esa parte.

Se sobresaltó. Estaba muy sensible.

Sakura rio.

-¡Oh!…¿no me diga que es porque se acaba de despertar?-

Se mofó.

-Oh, ¿pero si ni ha amanecido?-

Sarcasmo.

Era su turno.

Era tan satisfactorio…

-Aunque…no importa, soy una cría, no debo preocuparme-

No dijo nada.

Quizás perdería la cordura.

La poca que quedaba.

Pero era su deber.

Debía mostrarle su error.

No era que se aprovechara…

La tomó con fuerza.

Firme, fuerte, velozmente.

La tiró contra el colchón.

Subiéndose.

Otro gemido.

-Al menos yo no estoy gimiendo-

Esa voz !como la odiaba!

Tembló, no pudo evitarlo.

¡Se reía!

¡Como lo odiaba!

¡Jugaba con ella!

Rabia.

Frustración.

Impotencia.

No la derrotaría, claro que no.

¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Lo tocó.

¡Lo había tocado!

Y no por accidente.

Ni siquiera un roce.

Su mano pequeña tomándole con fuerza.

Un gruñido ronco.

Sakura tembló.

Miedo, sorpresa…

-Pues por lo menos yo no gruño-

Aprovechó e invirtió las cosas.

-Eso es jugar sucio-

Ella arriba…él debajo

-En la guerra y el amor…-

-Tramposa-

Le jaló una mano.

Se desequilibró.

Cayó contra él.

Sus frentes chocaron.

Era doloroso.

Y después de ese entrenamiento…

Se separaron un poco.

Sentándose.

Mareados.

…les palpitaba la cabeza.

Sus frentes sangraban.

Sangre de ella, o él…o ambos.

Se habían sobrepasado un poco.

Un golpe fuerte.

Tal vez deberían recapacitar y…

_-Esto no está bien-_

…hablar civilizadamente…

Parecían niños y…

-Frentona-

Su cordialidad se fue.

-AHHH-

Saltó sobre él.

¡Frentona!

_-¡Mátalo!-_

Hecha una furia.

Cayeron en la alfombra.

Otro golpe más fuerte.

¡Frentona!

¡Cómo se atrevía!

-¡Exasperante!-

Deseaba golpearlo…

-Impaciente-

…pero estaba débil…

…no podía concentrarse…

-¡Perezoso!-

Rodaron un poco.

Sus manos, calientes, ansiosas, fuertes y grandes…

-Histérica-

…hacían más difícil concentrarse.

Otro golpe contra el piso.

-¡Vago!-

Todo daba vueltas.

Hacía calor.

Kakashi la giró.

Cambiaban de lugar.

Había que dar pelea.

-Mandona-

Buscar la mejor estrategia…

…mejor postura.

Ninguno quería ceder.

-¡Impuntual!-

Le atrapó un seno.

-Impaciente-

Gimió, él sonrió.

¡Oh, cómo odiaba darle gusto!

-¡Apático!-

Otra vuelta.

Él arriba, ella debajo.

-Bipolar-

Gruñó ásperamente.

-¡Pervertido!-

Ella era mala, sí que lo era.

-Pervertida-

Pestañó.

-¿Yo, pervertida yo?-

-Tu mano ahí no dice lo contrario-

Le soltó.

Se sonrojó tanto.

¡Como lo odiaba!

-¡Usted…es….tan…!-

Pataleó.

Berreó.

Era tan frustrante.

¡No podía ni hablar!

Estaba sobre ella.

La alfombra debajo.

Ella en medio.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Le lanzó un golpe.

Él la detuvo.

¡Estúpido ninja genio!

Otro golpe.

Otro bloqueo.

Forcejearon.

Rodaron, nuevamente.

Más golpes.

¡Cómo lo odiaba!

Chocaron con la pared.

Ella quedó arriba…él debajo.

La pared les aturdió un poco.

Se miraron.

Frustración.

Impotencia.

¡Como lo odiaba!

-¡Gris!-

Le gritó.

Maldita sea.

Ni siquiera podía idear nada.

Menos concentrarse.

-Rosa-

Estaban cansados.

Aturdidos.

Rodar y golpearse contra el suelo varias veces….

Todo le daba vueltas.

…lo hacía más difícil…

Se fue acercando más y más.

Él igual.

No se rendirían.

¡No era una cría!

Se miraron fijamente.

Sus manos tensas.

Le daría una lección.

Era una batalla.

El siguiente golpe sería…

Se besaron.

Mínimamente.

Fugazmente.

Por error…

Parpadearon

¿Fue él a ella….

Se observaron detenidamente.

…o ella a él…

Hacía calor.

…o ambos…

Les dolía el cuerpo.

…realmente importaba?

Todo daba vueltas.

Sakura se dejó caer, ¿o el la jaló?

Otro beso.

Furioso…

Ansioso…

Hambriento…

Lo tomó del cuello.

Le jaló los cabellos.

Dolía un poco.

Pero no importaba.

Kakashi gruñó….

Le tomó las piernas.

Con fuerza.

Dolía un poco.

Pero no importaba.

…Sakura gimió…

…ninguno de los dos se mofó.

Kakashi logró incorporarse.

Sakura chocó contra la pared….y contra él.

Era excitante.

Abrazó sus piernas…rozándolo.

Gruñó.

Rozándose.

Gimió.

Estaba ansiosa…

…desesperada.

Arañó su espalda.

Sentía que ardía.

…no podía más...

¿Perdió él, o perdió ella?

…tampoco él…

Mordió su oreja.

Otro gemido.

¿Quién cedió?... ¿realmente importaba?

Empate.

No en ese momento.

Sería un empate.

Pero…¿ambos ganaron…o ambos perdieron?...

Se arqueó un poco.

…¿realmente importaba?

Demandante.

Sonrió.

Se burlaba de su impaciencia.

Gimió.

¡Como lo odiaba!

Estaba desesperada…

Siguió tocándola.

Pero…

Sus manos, sus labios, sus brazos.

…Kakashi se tomaba su tiempo…

Torturándola.

…para todo…

Quemándola.

Estaba ansioso…

¡Era tan exasperante!

…pero era temprano…

¡Era tan frustrante!

…y todo a su tiempo.

¡Y ella tan impaciente!

Pero esperaría.

En fin…

Kakashi se tomaba su tiempo.

…después de todo…

Esperar era insoportable.

…con él la espera siempre valía la pena…


	15. Ojeras

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Ojeras **

_**O el sufrimiento de Sasuke.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regalo en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

Se movió un poco.

-Ahhh…-

No quería despertar.

-Hace sol-

Se quejó.

-Hum…me duele-

Moverse…respirar…hablar…

Le dolía todo.

…hasta pensar.

-Oh…-

¿Cómo podía estar tan cansada?

-El entrenamiento…y…-

Abrió los ojos.

-_…y lo que le siguió-_

Se sonrojó.

Ahora recordaba.

Inner rió, ella bufó.

-¡Estúpido ninja copia!-

De solo recordar…

-¡Voy a matarlo!-

…se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

_-Fue divertido-_

Le dolía todo.

¡Todo!

Desde el cabello hasta las uñas de los pies.

¿Cómo era posible?

¡Todo!

-_Oh…por favor…no te quejabas por eso…-_

Inner se burlaba.

-_Inner…-_

_-Al menos no por eso…-_

-_Cállate…-_

-¡_Bah!-_

Pero tenía razón.

_-Bu…bueno, pero debió ser un poco más, o un poco menos…-_

Suspiró.

Tembló.

Aún sentía sus manos.

Sus brazos.

Su cuerpo.

Su respiración…

-¡_Y su…!-_

Negó con la cabeza.

-¡Sensei idiota!-

Y… muchas cosas más…

-_Y lo que nos hiso…deberíamos repetirlo…-_

¡De solo recordar!

-_…¿qué tal hoy?-_

-_Deja de pensar en eso-_

Negó, no quería recordar….

-_Nah…tu sabes que si-_

Necesitaba despejarse un poco.

La cabeza le dolía horriblemente.

El cuerpo igual.

-¡_Después de eso cómo no!_

Y el cansancio.

¡Era peor que entrenar!

-_Pero mucho, mucho mejor-_

¡Y el hambre feroz que tenía!

-¡AH!-

-_Oh vamos, si te encantó-_

-¡Déjame en paz!-

Gritó, berreó. Sonrojada.

-Maldito ninja copia-

Sus puños temblaban.

Tanta vergüenza…

Un gruñido, su estomago.

Tenía hambre….

…por eso despertó.

La luz era fuerte.

Se sentó, quejándose.

¡No podía moverse ni un poco!

Era tarde.

¿Qué hora sería?

-Lo mataré-

Si, quería asesinarlo...

Miró a todos lados.

…o algo parecido.

Buscándole.

Pero.

¿Dónde rayos estaba él?...

Estaba sola.

…¿dónde rayos estaba ella?

Recordó.

Durmió, durmieron…

Después de todo lo que hicieron.

…en la sala.

La casa era un desastre…

Muebles caídos y/o movidos.

¿Cómo rayos llegó eso ahí…

Almohadas por todos lados.

…o aquello allá?

Sillas contra el piso.

Miró hacia arriba.

-Demonios-

¿Qué rayos pasó?

Ni el abanico de techo se salvó.

¿Cómo hicieron ese caos?

-_Oh, claro que lo sabes-_

¡De solo recordar!

Y…definitivamente no quería ver las escaleras.

La cabeza dolió más.

-Rayos-

Bufó.

Parecía que pasó un tornado...

Era un desastre.

…o algo así.

-_Solo fuimos nosotros…¿no recuerdas?-_

¡Claro que recordaba!

Pero no habría porque gritarlo.

-Tardaremos limpiando esto-

Ella sola no hiso eso…

-_¿Tardaremos?-_

Se sonrojó.

-¡Por supuesto!-

…él había puesto mucho…

-Tiene que ayudarme-

…pero mucho de su parte

_-Pues suerte…-_

Pestañó.

Cierto. Estaba sola.

Sonrió

-Clones, eso ayudará-

-_Por Dios, si no puedes ni caminar-_

Suspiro. Cierto.

Estaba agotada, dolorida…y sola.

La casa era un desastre.

Limpiaría completamente sola.

Y como civil.

¡Tardaría horas!

Pero antes…un baño…

…pero primero…

-¡Ahhh!-

….buscaría ropa

Se tapó con las manos.

Desnuda.

Completa…

En la sala.

-¡Voy a matarlo!-

…y totalmente desnuda.

¿Cómo la dejó así?

-¡Idiota!-

Algo en su mano.

Miró. Era tinta.

Letra de él.

¡La rayó!

Era una nota.

¡Tardaría años lavándose!

"Yo, buen día Sakura chan…tuve que irme…"

¡La había rayado!

"…ya sabes el deber del ninja y esas cosas…"

Como odiaba eso.

"…quise despertarte…"

¿Rayarla?

¡Cómo se atrevía!

-_Por favor…después de lo que te hiso anoche…te preocupas por simple tinta-_

-¡AH!-

No solo la mano.

"….pero te veías tan cansada y adorable…"

Se sonrojó.

Sino todo el brazo.

-¡Estúpido sensei!-

Siguió leyendo.

"…y necesitabas descansar…"

-Si claro-

"…y, bueno…"

Parpadeó.

Se había acabado el texto.

¿Por qué dejaba inconcluso todo?

-¿_Todo?-_

Bien, corrección.

-Casi todo-

Se sonrojó.

Una flechita al final.

Apuntaba el otro brazo.

Casi le da un infarto….

"…el sol te sentara bien…"

…tardaría años en quitarse la tinta…

¿Sentarle bien?

…de ambos brazos.

La dejó tirada…

¡Sentarle bien!

…en medio de la sala…

-¡Ah, lo mataré!-

….¡sola y desnuda!...

¡Sin nada para taparse!

-¡Sentarme bien!-

"…hum…regresaré tarde…"

-¡Sensei idiota!-

"…la casa es un caos…"

-¿Oh, en serio?-

"…limpia, por favor…"

-¡Si, le mataré, lentamente!-

Sonrió maléficamente.

Imaginando.

¿Mandarla?...

"…te recomiendo empezar ya…"

…y apurarla…

Pestañó.

…¡cómo se atrevía!

"…no sé a qué hora regresen…"

Abrió la boca.

"…creo que temprano…o algo así…"

No vivían solos.

-¡Sensei idiota!-

Lo había olvidado.

"…¿podrías hacer pescado con miso?… "

Le dejó desnuda…

"…llegaré con hambre…"

…en el piso…

_-No, en la alfombra-_

…¿y si llegaban los otros?

-En el piso, en la alfombra ¡¿importa? !-

Limpiaría sola.

¡Sola!

-Sí, le cocinaré…¡pero veneno a la Sakura!-

¡Encima cocinarle!

La nota acababa.

Junto los dedos.

Leyó.

"…no encontré papel."

-¡Imbécil!, ¡voy a matarlo!-

Buscó con que cubrirse.

¡Nada!

Risa psicópata.

Se incorporó.

-Lenta y dolorosamente-

Ya pensaría como…

Se quejó

¡Le dolía todo!

…por el momento…

Quería un baño.

…debía limpiar…

¡Tardaría años limpiando!

…arreglar todo…

¡Cocinando!

¡La rayó toda!

…y quitándose la tinta.

-Sí, lenta y dolorosamente-

Como odiaba esa costumbre.

Tropezó varias veces.

¡Era un desastre!

Debía empezar ya.

No quería explicar el origen del caos.

Se sonrojó.

Subió las escaleras.

¡Desnuda!

Entró al cuarto.

-Demonios-

Susurró.

¡Estaba peor!

Tardarías horas.

Tenía que empezar ya.

Suspiró.

-¿Por qué yo?-

Lagrimas.

Frustración.

Ira.

Furia.

Pero…sobretodo…cansancio.

¡Le dolía todo!

¡Todo!

¿Cómo era posible?

-Estúpido ninja copia-

Hurgó entre el mar de ropa.

Se puso lo primero que encontró.

Una camisa de él.

Olía bien.

A él.

Un short suyo.

Sin ropa interior.

No hacía falta….ni tenía tiempo.

-Como lo odio-

Quería descansar…

…un baño...

Su estomago gruñó.

…comer…

Inhaló profundamente.

…no había tiempo….

Olía a él.

…debía empezar ya...

Bufó molesta.

…además…

¿Tenía que oler tan bien?

…¡no quería explicar ese caos!

-Estúpido sensei idiota-

-o-

-¡Sasuke, no te duermas!-

Lo zarandeó.

-¿Ah?-

Abrió los ojos.

Le pesaban tanto.

-¿Ya no te gusta la novela?-

Un puchero.

Naruto no podía creerlo.

Se estaba durmiendo.

¡En la mejor parte!

-Sí, sí, sí-

Uzumaki sonrió.

Uchiha bostezó.

Sai los ignoró.

Yamato ni los escucho.

¡Estaba en la mejor parte!

Sakura se preocupó.

Kakashi leyó.

Sasuke vio la T.V., o trató.

Luisa Cristina caminaba con sus hijos.

La imagen era borrosa...

José Ignacio la encontraba.

¡Después de esos años al fin la encontraba!

...apenas y veía.

¿O era José Rodolfo?

-_Rayos…-_

Ni siquiera distinguía a los gemelos.

Cerró los ojos.

Tenía cansancio y...

-¿Estás bien?- era Sakura.

...unas ojeras negras y grandes.

Días sin dormir.

-¿Ah?- bostezó de nuevo.

-Te ves cansando-

Días viéndole desmejorado.

-Tsk…tonterías-

-Y flaco- dijo Sai.

-Ojeroso- dijo Sakura.

-Cansado- repitió Sai.

-Y sin ilusiones- completó Naruto.

-Tsk…estupideces-

-Sí, te ves como la canción Teme-

Se burló.

-Cállate-

Le pegó en la cabeza.

O lo intentó.

Dobe lo miró.

Lo ignoró. Estaba cansado.

-_Teme…-_

Se le notaba mal…

…su mejor amigo...

Yamato exclamó emocionado.

…le preocupaba…

Sai exclamó.

…debía ayudarlo…

Miró la T.V.

-¡Oh, santa madre de Dios!-

Naruto exclamó.

…pero después de la novela.

¡Estaba en la mejor parte!

-o-

Ruidos.

-_Piensa en otra cosa Sasuke-_

¡Cómo los odiaba!

-_No es eso…es…es algo más-_

Días sin dormir.

Ojeras espantosas.

Estaba cansado.

Pero no dormía.

-_…si algo más…-_

¿Por qué siempre le pasaba eso?

La almohada contra sus oídos.

No quería escuchar.

Odiaba esos ruidos.

-_No es eso…piensa…piensa en otra cosa-_

¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser el de al lado?

-_La novela, si eso…-_

¿Por qué tenía tan buen oído?

_-¿Qué pasó hoy?-_

Ni siquiera podía recordar.

-¿_En qué quedó?-_

La imagen era borrosa.

No recordaba.

¡Maldito insomnio!

¡Maldito cansancio!

¡Malditos ruidos!

¡Malditos su sensei y Sakura!

-_¿Por qué a mí?-_

Ni siquiera le dejaban ver la novela.

¡Su novela!

Era el colmo.

Ruidos, más fuertes.

-_Solo…están haciendo otra cosa, si, otra cosa-_

¿Otra cosa?

Si claro…

-_¿Por qué demonios no se calla?-_

Pateó la cama.

-_¿Por qué no son más discretos?-_

Días sin dormir.

¡Odiaba esos ruidos!

¿Por qué tenía que ser el de al lado?

-_Es como…con…-_

¿Por qué tenía tan buen oído?

_-…no…no recuerdes no-_

Cerró los ojos.

Odiaba recordar.

Esos ruidos…le traían malos recuerdos.

-_Demonios-_

¿Por qué siempre le pasaban cosas así?

-_…están…jugando, brincando en la cama…sí, eso-_

No podía dormir.

-…_jugando, brincando…-_

No solo por los ruidos.

_-…Sakura…está cansada…por…brincar-_

También los recuerdos.

_-…están jugando…-_

¿Por qué siempre le pasaba eso?

_-…brincando en el colchón…-_

El cuarto de sus padres…

_-…están jugando…-_

¿Por qué no cerraban con llave?

_-…brincando en el colchón…-_

Cuando se enteró que Itachi tenía novia.

¡Maldita manía suya de llegar temprano!

Otro ruido.

_-…Sakura…está cansada…por…brincar-_

¡Y lo que vio con Orochimaru!

Apretó más almohada.

¡Tres años!

Apuñó los ojos.

¡Dios mío, tres años!

-_…están…jugando, brincando en la cama…-_

Pensaba que ya no...

...y ahora esto…

¡Malditos su sensei y Sakura!

...a este paso…moriría virgen.

Sakura tenía razón…

Ahora sí que le creía.

…aquello de que no pasaba nada entre ellos.

¡De haber sabido!

Debieron cambiarle sus cosas.

Sí que le creía ahora…

…desde que regresaron aquel día…

…todo había cambiado...

Y que bien por ellos.

Pero, ¿por qué tenía que ser el de al lado?

Esos ruidos.

Los recuerdos.

¡Las imágenes!

Sus padres…

…Itachi y su novia…

…tres años con Orochimaru…

…Kakashi sensei y Sakura.

Moriría virgen.

Suspiró.

Estaba tan cansado.

Ojeras y días sin dormir.

¡De haber sabido!

El Dobe y sus ideas.

¡No debió hacerle caso!

-_Un momento-_

No podía ver la novela por SU culpa.

-_Cierto…es su culpa…-_

Él quería un sobrino.

Él dio la idea del cuarto.

-_Dobe idiota-_

Sonrió.

Si el Dobe quería el sobrino…

-_Mañana le cambiaré de cuarto-_

…que aguante el proceso...

Ruidos.

Borró la sonrisa.

_-Sakura está cansada…por…brincar-_

Gemidos. Gruñidos.

-_…Kakashi sensei le dice cómo hacerlo…-_

Suspiros. Murmullos.

-_…está cansada…y emocionada-_

Risas bajas.

-_Sí, está cansada y emocionada…- _

Y uno que otro grito.

Definitivamente cambiaría de cuarto…

Apretó la almohada.

…pero hasta entonces…

_-…por jugar brincando en el colchón-_

…imaginaria cualquier cosa.


	16. Compras

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Compras**

_**O cómo el plan de Ino rindió frutos.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regaló en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

Sakura bajó las escaleras, tarareando.

Uchiha la vio.

Tenía días con buen humor.

Más valía no preguntar el motivo.

¡Todo le molestaba!

Andaba de buen humor, pero no tanto.

Las mujeres eran tan complicadas.

Además, sinceramente, no quería saber.

Aunque tenía sus sospechas. Sus terribles y escabrosas sospechas.

Tembló. No quería recordar.

Miró a su alrededor.

Ella desapareció en la cocina.

Sai pintaba algo sin forma.

Naruto cambiaba de canal.

Con esa forma enfermiza que le crispaba los nervios.

Yamato veía la ventana.

Su sensei leyendo.

Tan tranquilo, tan perezoso, ajeno e indiferente como desde el día que lo conoció.

Parecía no tener ni la más mínima vitalidad e interés por el mundo.

Como si nada le importara, despertara o emocionara.

Igual que siempre.

Sólo mutaba en las batallas.

Y era cuando más lo admiraba.

En ellas parecía ser distinto.

Pero tenía sospechas.

Terribles y escabrosas sospechas de que también en otros campos cambiaba…

…pero más valía no enterarse de ellos.

Tembló. No quería recordar.

Ni arruinar su quietud.

Cuatro días de mudarse.

El Dobe aceptó.

¡Ni siquiera tuvo que amenazarlo!

Cualidades en Naruto.

Cuatro días descansando.

Por completo.

Libre al fin.

Pero…tenía curiosidad.

Debía preguntarle, era el momento preciso.

Estaba a su lado, los otros ocupados.

-Naruto-

-¿Hum?-

Miró alrededor, nada.

-¿Has dormido bien?

El Dobe asintió.

¿Durmió, cómo?

Él no pudo.

¿Estaba sordo?

-Eh…¿no has escuchado ruidos…raros?-

Alzo una ceja rubia.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Lo miró.

¿Estaba drogado o qué? ¿Y esa paranoia?

¿Ese sonrojo? ¿Y ese timbre?

Quizás la falta de sueño le afectaba mucho.

Por eso le cambió de cuarto.

Pero ya eran cuatro días.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Lo preocupaba.

-No-

Uchiha pestañó.

¿Cómo era posible?

¿Acaso estaba sordo?

-¿Nada?-

Negó.

-¿Ni un poco?-

Negó de nuevo.

-¿Ningún ruido?-

-¿Ruidos?, ¿cuáles?-

-En la noche- susurró exageradamente bajo.

-¿En la no…-

Le tapó la boca, avergonzado.

¿Por qué no lo gritaba más fuerte?

Era tan indiscreto.

-Sshhh- le soltó.

-No entiendo,- susurró -se más específico Teme-

Uchiha asintió y susurró algo incomprensiblemente.

Mirando alrededor. Sonrojado.

-¿Qué?-

No entendió.

-Que si no….-

Seguía sin entender.

¡Como entendería si hablaba así!

¿Estaba drogado o qué?

-¿Cómo…?-

Sasuke desesperó pero siguió musitando.

-¿Qué?-

¿Acaso estaba sordo?

-Sakura- casi gritó.

¡Naruto era tan exasperante!

Cualidades suyas.

-¿Ah?-

-Ya…no importa-

Le arrebató el control. Nunca lo entendería.

Naruto era muy extraño.

-¡Ah!, ya sé-

Sasuke lo miró.

Curioso, impaciente.

Mirando a todos lados.

Paranoico. Sonrojado. Intimidado.

Pero curioso.

¿Estaba drogado?

-¿Y?- preguntó bajo.

-He escuchado algo…- cruzó los brazos –pero, Sasuke, son solo Kakashi sensei y Sakura chan-

Angostó los ojos negros.

-¿No, en serio?-

Sarcasmo.

-Si- afirmó.

Tampoco entendía el sarcasmo.

Naruto era tan extraño.

Pero no importaba.

-¿Cómo es que duermes?-

-¿Ese era tu problema?, ¿por eso no dormías?-

Uzumaki rio.

Uchiha pestañó.

Tal vez lo subestimaba, Naruto era tan extraño.

Asintió.

Con él todo era posible.

-Solo por eso- rió –Sasuke, me estabas preocupando-

Tal vez todos esos años con Jiraiya…

Naruto era tan extraño.

…le hicieron inmunes.

-¿No te molesta?-

Negó.

-Por favor, no es para tanto, de verás-

-Su…supongo-

Tal vez le subestimaba.

-Además, solo es un masaje-

Siempre supo que el Dobe era tonto, pero no tanto.

Siempre, siempre, superaba sus expectativas.

-¿Ma…masaje?-

Asintió. Ingenuamente.

Y le quitó el control.

Uchiha parpadeó.

No podía creerlo.

¿Estaba bromeando, cierto?

No era tan ingenuo y/o tonto…

-Solo son masajes como los del otro día-

¿Oh si?

Lo analizó detenidamente.

Con él todo era posible.

¡No bromeaba!

Naruto era tan extraño.

-¿Cómo pudimos pensar tan mal?, ¡de verás!-

Rió.

¡Por eso dormía!

Naruto pensaba que eran como aquella vez.

¡Aquellos no eran masajes!

Al menos no convencionales.

Era tan ingenuo.

-Sakura exagera con eso-

Sasuke seguía admirado.

Tal vez sería mejor abrirle los ojos...

-Solo espero que me dé un sobrino pronto, ¡de verás!-

Lo miró detenidamente, sin saber que creer.

…o tal vez no.

Naruto era tan extraño.

Con él todo era posible.

-o-

Fue de compras.

-En tu estado no deberías cargar tantas bolsas Sakura chan-

No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara…

-Pero…no estoy…-

…ni cuanto lo aclarara...

Rumores, nuevo rumores.

-_Tranquila, sonríe, solo sonríe-_

…seguían incomodándole.

Suspiró.

¿Acaso esas mujeres, y la aldea, no vivían para otra cosa?

-_Un paso más y nos vamos-_

Por poco y ya estaba fuera.

Lejos de esa tienda.

De esas mujeres.

-_Ya casi, ya casi-_

Y sus preguntas.

Y sus consejos.

Y sus recomendaciones.

_-Soporta otro poco-_

¡Sin mencionar las anécdotas!

¿Acaso el chisme era el mejor pasatiempo?

-Habrá que decirle a Kakashi san que te ayude-

Sakura frenó.

¿Decirle? Se sonrojó. A él.

-¡No!, no, no se preocupe-

-Eres una kunoichi, pero sigues siendo mujer-

-Cierto, muy cierto-

-Pero…pero…-

-Una mujer embarazada no debe hacer eso-

¡Ni siquiera la dejaban terminar!

No estaba embarazada.

Ni hoy, ni hace meses.

-Debe ayudarte-

-Pero…pero…-

-Los padres también deben ayudar-

-Descuidarte así…-

-Pero…yo…no-

-Tanto que te quiere…y dejándote sola-

-¿_Quererme?-_

-Se me hace tan extraño de un joven tan amable…-

-_¿Amable?-_

El resto le apoyó.

-Ah…es que…está ocupado y…-

¿Por qué lo defendía?

-_Sí, tirado en el sillón leyendo ese libro-_

¡Ni siquiera era verdad!

¡No estaba embarazada!

Ni siquiera estaba segura si eran o no pareja.

Además…él no era taaan amable…

_-Solo es un vago y flojo- _

-No lo dudo, alguien como él, tan responsable…-

Una y otra hablaban.

-_¿Responsable?-_

-…debe estar muy ocupado-

Peleando la palabra.

-_Sí, leyendo icha icha-_

-Pero aún así es su responsabilidad y…-

¡Ni siquiera le dejaban terminar!

¿Por qué comprar era tan complicado?

Ir era un suplicio.

Siempre tenían algo que decir.

¿A quién rayos se le ocurrió la brillante idea?

¡No estaba embarazada!

Ni hace meses.

Ni hoy.

¿No entendían?

-_Aunque ahora si hay motivos-_

-_Cállate-_

Primero que andaban juntos.

_-"No lo sabía, ustedes dos juntos…"-_

La aprobación de todos.

-_"Felicidades, hacen linda pareja"-_

Su historia de amor, versión melodramática.

-_"…y no les dejaban estar juntos…"-_

_-"Pero si el amor no tiene edad…"-_

_-"…hay, pobrecitos"-_

_-"Que romántico"-_

_-"Siempre supe que se amaban en silencio"-_

Suspiros. Consejos. Preguntas. Recomendaciones.

La fecha de boda.

-_"¿Será en marzo?-_

_-"Escuche que en febrero"-_

Razones de aplazamientos.

_-"Dicen que Kakashi san se molestó porque quería en mayo"-_

Unión libre. Tolerancia.

-"_Dicen que decidieron esperar un poco"-_

-_"Que bueno"-_

_-"Hoy en día no está tan mal visto"-_

_-"Los tiempos cambian"-_

Aunque mínimamente siempre parecían darle la razón.

Apoyarlos.

Y ahora esto.

-_"¿Cuánto tienes?"-_

_-"Con razón se te ve más llenita"-_

_-"Tiene finta de niño"-_

_-"No, será nena"-_

Embarazo.

Fecha de parto.

-"_Si se preñó en luna llena será a finales de diciembre"-_

_-"¿Segura?...para mí que no llega, será en noviembre"-_

Cuidados. Recetas para malestares.

-_"No tomes limón por las mañanas"-_

_-"Con un poco de canela y clavo, estarás bien"-_

_-"A mí me pasaba igual"-_

Consejos. Preguntas.

-_"¡Pensé que nunca me harías abuela!, le cocinaré algo a mi yerno para agradecerle"-_

¡Hasta su madre lo creía!

¿Yerno?, ¿cocinarle?, ¿agradecerle por embarazarla?

¿Quién rayos inventó eso?

-_"Vago de cuarta, hasta que hizo algo bien"-_

¡Hasta Tsunade shishuo andaba comprándole ropa para bebé!

¿Quién rayos inventó eso?

¡No estaba embarazada!

¿No entendían?

-Cuando lo vea, es un buen jovencito, pero no le permitiré esto-

-¿_Jo…jovencito?-_

Casi ríe.

-Sí, debe venir-

Y siguió la conversación.

-¿_Venir, ayudarme?-_

Por poco y ríe.

_-Aunque… si debería-_

Pasar por todo eso que ella pasaba.

Por solo una vez.

¡Ella llevaba meses así!

¡Él también tenía derecho!

_-__Que sufra-_

Los chismes, los rumores.

Los consejos, recomendaciones…

…ni mencionar las anécdotas.

¿No tenían algo más que hacer?

Meterse en la vida de otros debía ser entretenido.

-Le diré que venga la próxima vez, estará encantado- sonrió.

-Oh, sí, nosotras igual-

-Tan amable que es Kakashi san-

-_¿Amable, ¡él! ?-_

-Sí, dile que venga Sakura chan-

-Sí, si, le diré-

Suspiró. Sonrió y salió.

¡Al fin salió!

De nuevo sola con las bolsas en las manos.

Tenían razón, por lo menos en algo.

Debían ayudarla. Embarazada o no.

-Malditos malagradecidos-

Comprando sola.

¡Ni que fueran a morirse por ayudarla!

¡Era para ellos!

¡Su comida!

-Hombres-

El peor era él.

Sonrió, ya pensaría algo. Se vengaría.

Cruel y despiadadamente.

Caminó.

Haciendo malabares con las bolsas.

Tenían razón, debían ayudarla.

Aunque, si tanto les preocupaba…

…¿por qué no la ayudaban?

-_Al menos esto no puede empeorar-_

-¡Frentona!-

-¡_Tenías que hablar!-_

Ino sonrió.

-Que milagro-

Ella suspiró.

-¿Sigues comprando sola?-

-Si…-

-¿No has seguido mi consejo?-

Sakura suspiró.

-¿Me ayudas?-

Ino la ignoró.

-Deberías seguirlo…-

Un codazo leve.

Ahora vendría algún comentario indiscreto.

-…aunque Sai me dijo que no has perdido el tiempo-

-Cerda…ya te dije que no…-

¡Como se atrevía!

¡Hablar eso en plena calle!

¡Solo a ella se le ocurría!

¡La mataría!

-Dice que Sasuke se mudó porque no lo dejabas dormir-

Cerró la boca. Enmudeció.

Paró.

-_Era…era por eso… ¡qué vergüenza!...¡estúpido sensei idiota!-_

Ruborizada.

-_¡Es su culpa!-_

Ino esperó su réplica.

-Tuvo suerte que Naruto aceptara-

Nunca llegó.

-_Maldito ninja copia-_

Tampoco su amenaza.

-¡_Qué vergüenza!, ¿cómo veré a Sasuke a la cara?-_

Ni el "cierra la boca, cerda".

-Debes ser más discreta y…-

Dejó de hablar. No amenazas, no gritos.

Giró. La vio. Parada.

-_Si Sai lo sabe, ¡todo el mundo lo sabe!-_

Muda. Completamente sonrojada.

-_¡NOOO!-_

Mirando a la nada.

-¡Santa madre de Dios!-

El grito de Ino la despertó, asustó.

La mano en su boca.

-¡Dios santo!-

Escandalizada.

Sus ojos azules abiertos, desorbitados.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué gritaba?

Tiró las bolsas.

Corrió hasta ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡AHHHH! –

Estaba ida.

-¿Qué tienes Ino?-

La zarandeó.

-No…no puedo creerlo-

Sus ojos abiertos, desorbitados.

-Ino, me estas asustando, ¡habla!-

-Tu…tu…¡de verdad lo hiciste…!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡…con Kakashi sensei!-

Abrió la boca, se sonrojó más.

-¡Dios mío, realmente lo hiciste!-

Enmudeció, la soltó.

Ino regresó…

-¡No puedo creerlo!-

…y juntó las bolsas.

-¡AH!…frentona, frentona, lo lograste-

No entendía nada.

Hablaba muy rápido.

-Oh, tienes que contarme, ¡todo, siiii!-

Parecía muy feliz.

-¿Usaste mi regalo?-

Le dio una palmada, fuertemente.

-¡Oh, Dios, lo lograste!, frentona-

Casi la deja sin aire.

-¿Cuándo fue?-

¡Ni siquiera la dejaba hablar!

-¿Cómo estuvo?-

Rio, escandalosamente. Caminando.

Se quedó parada…

-Pregunta tonta, con eso de que Sasuke se cambió de cuarto-

…mirándola hablar y caminar.

-¡Ven, no te quedes paradota!-

Trataba de comprender…

-¡Me tienes que contar todo!, ¡detalle a detalle!, ¿cuándo empezaron?-

…tanta admiración…

-Ino, ¡cálmate!-

…supuestamente sabía…

-Sí, sí, disculpa, es la emoción-

…incluso inició los rumores…

-Anda, dime, cuéntamelo todo-

…¿entonces, qué significaba?

-Ino, baja la voz, ¿por qué gritas?-

-¿Cómo que por qué?, ¡lo lograste frentona!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Lo pescaste, lo atrapaste!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Estoy feliz!-

-¿Quieres…decir que sabias que nosotros no…?-

–Claro que lo sabía-

¡Casi se va de bruces!

-¡Pe…pero tu…tu!-

-Sí, sí, el pijama, los rumores, las burlas, los consejos, los trucos, si, si, todo era un plan para ayudarte-

Estaba helada.

-¿A…ayudarme?-

Asintió.

-Y funciono, ¿eh picarona?-

Le dio otro codazo.

-¡Estás loca!-

-Vamos, deberías agradecerme, mírate, tan radiante y feliz-

Abrió la boca.

Estaba pasmada.

¡Ino era terrible!

Tan extraña y maquiavélica.

Muy subestimada.

Era peor que el demonio.

-Pe…pero…¡tu cerda!-

-Nah, sabía que siendo tan mojigata como eres, apenas así-

-¡Ino!-

-Me la debes, no agradezcas-

-¡Agradecer!-

-Mejor págame contándomelo con detalles, detalles-

-¡Cerda!-

-Malagradecida…te lo pasó solo por esto-

La señaló.

-¿Esto?-

Se señaló el estomago.

-Sí, ¿cuánto tienes?, ¿un mes, dos?-

-¿Qué?-

Se descolocó, de nuevo.

-Tu embarazo frentona, ¡ah, me harás tía, como no estar feliz!-

-¿Qué?-

-Pero no debes cargar bolsas, te hará daño, le diré a Kakashi sensei que…-

-¡Por enésima vez, no estoy embarazada!-

Gritó, estaba harta, hasta el cuello.

-¿Ah no?-

-¡No!-

-¿Segura?-

-¡Si!-

-Bien- suspiró –a esperar, una de dos no es malo-

Y le aventó las bolsas.

Las atrapó, haciendo malabares.

- ¿No vas a ayudarme?-

-¿Estas embarazada?-

-¡Por un demonio, que no!

-Entonces no-

Se quedó pasmada.

Ino era terrible…

-Pero…-

-Ni ínsitas, no arruinaré mis uñas-

…peor que el demonio.

-o-

Suspiró. Se recostó.

Abrazó a Bernardo.

Fue un día terrible.

-_Estúpida Ino-_

Odiaba los rumores.

Ino lo planeó…

Él se bañaba.

…para ayudarla.

¡Era tan buena actriz!

Peor que el demonio.

Suspiró. Menos mal que estaba de su lado.

Rumores, los odiaba.

Uno nuevo.

No tan nuevo, ciertamente.

Pero molesto.

Incomodo.

¡No estaba embarazada!

Además Ino no lo inventó.

¿A quién se le ocurrió?

En fin.

Suspiró.

Fue un día caótico.

Vergonzoso.

Odiaba las compras.

Siempre decían algo.

¡Ni mencionar las anécdotas!

Y lo nuevo que seguramente se decía de ella y su sensei.

Si Sai sabía, todo el mundo sabía.

¡La vergüenza con Sasuke!

Suspiró de nuevo.

Él se bañaba.

¿Qué opinaba de esto?

¿Qué eran ellos?

En fin.

No que importara mucho.

Si a él no le interesaba, a ella menos.

-_Idiota-_

¡Como lo odiaba!

Era tan frustrante.

Pero no caería de nuevo.

Claro que no.

¡Estaba decidida!

Kakashi salió.

Se recostó a su lado.

Ni se inmutó.

-_Estúpido sensei, ni siquiera me ayudó con las compras-_

Le daba la espalda.

Estaba molesta.

Sí que lo estaba.

Lo ignoraría.

¡Como lo odiaba!

-_Ni habla de nada-_

Un dedo recorriendo su cintura.

_-¡Como lo odio!-_

Tembló ligeramente.

Pero no cedió.

Subió hasta su cuello.

-_¡Lo odio!-_

Debía ser fuerte.

Su respiración suave y tibia…

Su aliento en el oído…

…tan sensual.

-_¡Concéntrate!-_

Se estremeció.

Sus dedos en sus cabellos.

Su voz ronca y varonil.

Su pecho fuerte contra su espalda.

_-¡Estas dormida, estas dormida!-_

Su mano en el mentón.

Su lengua recorriendo su cuello…

-_Estúpido ninja copia…-_

…y sus mejillas.

-_No es amable-_

Giró levemente.

Él sonrió…

…tan sensual.

Sakura suspiró.

-¡_Debes ser fuerte!-_

Y la besó.

-_¡Como lo odio!-_

Y ya estaba….

¿Cómo es que lo lograba?

…cedió, de nuevo.

Se recostó sobre ella, suavemente.

-_Sensei idiota, ni siquiera me ayudó con las compras-_

Se vengaría...

Pensaría en algo. Claro que sí.

…por las compras, su actitud y por haberla rayado.

-_¡Como lo odio!-_

Suspiró.

Se vengaría…pero no hoy…

Sus manos acariciándola.

…después…

¡Era una tortura!

…ya pensaría en algo.

-_Ni siquiera me ayudó con las compras-_


	17. Consejos

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Consejos**

_**O la simple y efectiva filosofía Yamanaka.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regaló en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

Cansada, harta.

Hastiada.

¿Por qué no lo notaba?

-_Él nunca nota nada-_

Apenas y formulaba un plan…

-_O no le importa…-_

¿Por qué siempre cedía?

…siniestro, malvado, cruel y despiadado…

-_Estúpida debilidad-_

…él llegaba, sin hablar, sin palabras…

…sólo él…

…y ya estaba…

…todo se iba al carajo.

Estaba harta.

Hasta el cuello.

Lo miró.

-_Estúpido ninja copia-_

Acostado a su lado.

Ella entre sus brazos.

Dormido. Tranquilamente.

Lejos de su maldad.

De su indiferencia.

Y desfachatez.

Suspiró.

¿Por qué no siempre era así?

Sería más sencillo…

…más hermoso…

…y…

…y…

Tosió, parpadeó, se incorporó.

¿Qué le pasaba?

¿Qué tanto lo veía?

-_No es para tanto…-_

No era tan guapo.

Bien, si lo era.

Lo aceptaba.

Pero no lo externaría...

Era un adonis.

…nunca.

-_Y aumentarle el ego…-_

Además, no importaba.

-_Concéntrate en lo importante-_

Maldita su suerte.

-_Estúpido ninja copia-_

Bendita la de él.

Furiosa e iracunda se incorporó.

¡Era tan guapo!

Era tarde.

Y tenía hambre.

Y muchas cosas por hacer.

¿Perder el tiempo?

Solo por él…

¡Ni se lo merecía!

…era una tontería.

Era una idiota.

Tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

Kakashi gruñó.

Lo vio.

No despertó.

Solo se acomodó.

Buscándola…

Fue feliz.

…necesitándola…

Por lo menos la necesitaba.

…dependía de ella...

Aunque solo para dormir bien.

…se sentía tan grandioso.

Saberlo.

Sin ella tenía mal sueño….

…o no dormía.

La venganza perfecta…

Y era tan…gratificante.

…pero no del todo.

No podía vengarse así.

La sonrisa se fue.

…recordó.

Un detalle ínfimo.

Estaba igual.

-_Estúpido ninja copia-_

Por eso estaba donde estaba.

Era un suertudo.

Sacó la ropa. Se cambió.

Durmió desnuda...

Enojada.

…entre sus brazos….

Berreando.

…una vez más.

Estaba harta.

No más…

Al tope.

…posponer la venganza.

Toda la mañana lo pensó.

Tal vez Ino tenía razón…

-"_Filosofía Yamanaka: simple y efectiva"-_

…seguiría su consejo…

-¡Por Dios, escúchate!-

…no sonaba tan mal…

Un consejo de la cerda.

¡Tan desesperada estaba!

Aunque…no era tan malo.

Suspiró.

-_Si claro…¡es pésimo!-_

Era tan impensable.

Él celoso…de ella.

¡Por Dios!

Casi se reía.

El hombre era indiferente…

-Filosofía Yamanaka mis calzones-

Pero por alguna razón la risa no acudía.

…escueto…

…apático…

…tranquilo…

…práctico…

…inteligente…

…era subestimarle.

Además, implicaría que él…

Movió la cabeza.

…sentía "algo" por ella…

Suspiró. Sonrió.

-_Sí, claro…-_

En fin.

Triste o no.

Cierto o falso.

Lo importante era vengarse.

-_¡Concéntrate en lo importante!-_

¡La rayó!

No lo olvidaba.

Le debía varias…

¡Cocinarle!

…las tenía contadas…

¡La mandó!

…enumeradas…

¿Quién se creía?

...todas en la lista…

Limpió sola.

…todas en espera…

-_Sensei tonto-_

Infinidad que recordaba.

La dejó desnuda.

Tantos años bajo sus órdenes…

E infinidad que olvidó.

¡De solo recordar!

…le debía varias.

Apretó los puños.

¡La rayó!

¡No solo brazos!

¡Ni manos!

¡Había más!

Sus piernas…

Sus pechos…

¡Sus pechos!

Su espalda.

Los pies…

-¡_Frentona!, ¡frentona yo!-_

¡Su frente!

Porque eso insinuó con aquel:

"Aquí hay más espacio"

¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Frentona su madre…que en paz descanse-

Rayarle la frente…

De solo recordar…

…le hervía la sangre…

Lo notó cuando terminó de limpiar.

Cansada. Agotada, extenuada.

Se vio al espejo.

-¡_Frentona!, ¡frentona yo!-_

"Aquí hay más espacio"

Hasta lo escribió al revés.

-_Genio idiota-_

Tardó horas.

¡Horas limpiándose!

Además…

…la dejó en ridículo…

Afortunadamente no la vieron.

Los otros llegaron tarde.

Muy tarde.

Casi tan tarde como él.

-_Pero nos ayudó-_

Se sonrojó.

-¡_No opines!-_

_-__No importó antes…¿ahora si?-_

_-Cállate-_

-_Fue amable…_

_-¿Lo defiendes?...traidora-_

_-Borró todo-_

-¡_Era lo menos que…!-_

_-¡Y el método!, que efectivo…-_

Inner suspiró.

_-Eres tan…..puerca…-_

Bramó.

Inner no ayudaba…en nada.

…recordando…

…aunque….

Negó con la cabeza.

…no la culpaba.

Bufó.

¿Por qué era tan débil?

Recordar… no ayudaba.

Y él no era amable.

Claro que no.

Aunque…la ayudó muy bien.

No dejó rastro de tinta.

Se sonrojó.

-_Estúpido ninja…-_

Todos llegaron tarde.

Inevitablemente…

Afortunadamente.

…recordó.

Estaba cansada, ¡rayada!

No salió. Se encerró en su cuarto.

Todo estaba listo.

Se lavaría.

La casa impecable.

Comida caliente.

Era su tiempo.

Se encerró…bañándose.

Molesta. Enojada.

Poco tiempo pasó.

Él llegó.

¡Ni la saludo!

-_"Hum…¿qué tanto haces?"-_

Entró al baño.

¡Sin tocar!, estaba desnuda…

Cierto que ya no le incomodaba.

Ni a él.

Ni a ella.

Sería ridículo.

-_"¡Qué le importa!"-_

Gritó.

Más enojada que tímida.

_-"Hum…me importa, quiero bañarme…tardas mucho"-_

_-"¡Pues aguántese!"-_

¿Cómo se atrevía...?

¡Apurarla!

Era su culpa.

-"_Hum…bien…esperaré"-_

Él se sentó.

En aquella silla.

Observándola.

Como cuando se depilaba.

Odiaba esos ojos, u ojo.

Se talló con fuerza.

Le dolió.

¡Esponja tonta!

Pero no saldría…

No.

Además…lo odiaba...

-_"Hum…me gusta esa canción"-_

…también esa estúpida sonrisa.

-_¿En serio?"-_

Sarcasmo…

¡Le rayó toda la espalda!

Él se incorporó.

¡Con esa canción…tan…cursi!

_-"Si, me gusta, sobre todo en los coros, justo esta parte"-_

La tocó, señalándola.

Donde la espalda perdía su nombre.

¿Cuándo se acercó?

Tembló.

Pero la había rayado.

¡Rayado!

¡Con esa cursi canción!

¡Quién se creía!

-_"Hum…¿no te pasa a ti?"-_

Siguió tocándole, ella tallándose con la esponja.

Ignorándolo.

-_"…escuchas algo y es difícil olvidarlo"-_

O intentándolo.

_-"Si, muchas veces"-_

Habló molesta.

Disfrazó su temblor.

Abrió la llave.

Mojándolo. Sin aviso.

-_"Es normal"-_ siguió.

Sonrió, estaba empapado.

Se lo merecía.

- "_Hum…"- _asintió –"_también me pasa con la lectura…¿a ti no?"-_

Tembló. Furiosa.

-_"Si, a veces…"- _

Castañeó los dientes.

–"…_pero no por eso rayo a los demás con los párrafos que me gustan"-_

Giró. Se señaló el pecho.

El estomago.

Las piernas.

Kakashi sonrió.

-_"Hum…¿lo leíste?, es una buena parte…"-_

Le aventó la esponja.

Kakashi la atrapó.

Estúpidos reflejos ninjas.

Maldita esponja.

Debió coger algo más duro.

Giró.

Tomó el shampoo, enjabonándose.

No valía la pena.

Entre más se enojaba…

En fin.

…él más lo disfrutaba…

Debía vengarse.

…era tan frustrante.

Pero…¿cómo?

Tal vez si…

Dejó de pensar…

Él detrás…

…muy cerca…

Tallándola con la esponja.

…suavemente.

-_"Esta es la forma correcta"-_

Y ya estaba…

-_"¿Qué…?"-_

…sus planes…se perdieron.

_-"Lo hacías mal, así es más difícil borrarla"-_

Solo estaba él.

¿Cuándo rayos entró a la ducha?

-"_Pensé que esperaría su turno"-_

¿Cuándo se desnudó?

Malditos reflejos ninja.

-"_Hum…iba…te ayudaré"-_

Y no supo qué hacer.

Solo escucharlo, verlo.

Obedecerlo.

-_Estúpido ninja copia…-_

¿Por qué siempre cedía?

Al final la ayudó…

…bastante…

Él no era amable.

_-Debió planearlo así…-_

…y otro poco más…

…que más valía no recordar.

Suspiró.

-_No fue tan malo…-_

Bien, no lo fue…

Hasta fue romántico…

La talló, suavemente.

Bañándola.

-_Romántico, romántico, lo que se dice romántico no…-_

Como una delicada muñeca.

"Romántico" no…

Mirándola detenidamente.

…pero fue…

Sentándola, frente a él.

…diferente.

Observándola…

Limpiándola toda.

…tan…detenidamente…

Recorriéndola, centímetro a centímetro.

…tan…pausadamente…

Estaba nerviosa.

…tocándola…tan suavemente…

Sintiéndose tan pequeña.

Como una niña tímida.

-_Fue tan…erótico y sensual-_

Y, a la vez…tan…mujer.

Como un sueño.

Llegó a la sala.

Molesta. Sonrojada.

Todos ahí.

Jugando cartas.

-_Tan temprano de ociosos-_

Esperando la novela.

Los ignoró.

No tenían remedio.

Había algo más importante.

¡Debía vengarse!

Tenía buenos recuerdos.

Pero más valía ignorarlos.

-_Recuerda: estas molesta- _

¡Debía vengarse!

Y recordó.

_-Muy molesta-_

La limpieza.

La rayó.

La dejó desnuda y sola.

¡Le ordenó cocinarle!

-¡Yo no soy criada de nadie!-

Silencio, dejaron de jugar.

Observándola.

Bufó enojada.

Sola, gritando, reclamando.

Estaba loca.

¡Ni siquiera la ayudaba con las bolsas!

_-Y se puso mejor cuando cambió la esponja por la…-_

-¡Sshhh…silencio!-

-_Fue… taaan amable al ayudarnos a…-_

-¡Ingenua!, ¡debió planearlo así!-

_-__¿Importa?_

-¡Claro!...¡además!-

Calló.

Silencio.

Dejaron de jugar…

Miradas.

…al escucharla gritar.

Carraspeó. Comprendió.

Se sonrojó.

Gritando cosas sin sentido.

Seguramente pensaban que estaba loca...

Sonrió. Nerviosa.

…no estaba muy errada.

Salió.

-Está más loca- dijo Naruto.

Todos asintieron.

-Cada día más- corroboró Sasuke.

Todos asintieron.

Sakura llegó al jardín.

_-Además…-_

Retomó el tema.

-_¿Además…?-_

_-…además…¡lo arruinó!-_

La dejó en ridículo.

Burlándose de ella.

-_Siempre lo arruina…-_

Inner suspiró. Derrotada.

Perdió.

Cuando terminaron…

-_"Hum…faltó aquí"-_

…saliendo del baño…

…le señaló la frente.

Se miró al espejo.

Leyó.

"Aquí hay más espacio…"

Abrió la boca.

Tomó un jabón.

"…mucho espacio"

-_"Hum…así tardaras mucho"-_

Tallándose.

¡Como no lo vio antes!

_-"¡Me está diciendo frentona!-_

Sakura gruñó.

Siguió tallándose.

_-"Hum…no…"-_

Él no tenía remedio.

Lo ignoraría.

Era tan infantil…

_-_"_…es que son varias letras…muchaaas"-_

Le aventó con el jabón.

Kakashi lo atrapó.

¡Estúpidos reflejos ninjas!

Debió tirarle con algo más duro.

Suspiró.

-Siempre lo arruina-

Bien.

Él no tenía remedio.

Ni ella tampoco.

Era un fracaso.

Pero…debía hacer algo.

Regresarle una.

¡Se lo merecía!

Extrañaba hacerlo sufrir.

Como con su juego.

Su cara de idiota.

Recuerdos como esos...

¿Por qué era tan débil?

…la hacían reír.

-_Sensei idiota-_

Gruñó regando las flores.

Nunca salía del pozo.

Estaba harta.

Debía hacer algo.

Ni siquiera sabía que eran ellos…

…no que importara mucho.

-_Vengarme, eso debo hacer-_

Pero…¿cómo?

Todos sus planes fallaban…

La voz de Ino resonó.

…entonces…

En su mente.

…tal vez los de alguien más.

-"¿_Desde cuándo son novios?"-_

Escupió el agua.

-"¿_No…novios?"-_

Asintió.

-_"¿Ka…Kakashi sensei y yo…?"-_

_-"¡Dah!, ¿quién más?"-_

Enmudeció. Sonrojada.

-"_Ah…bueno…novios…novios…lo que se dice novios…no"-_

Ino la miró. Seriamente.

Tragó saliva, nerviosa.

Ino mordió el helado.

Ignorándola.

Sakura suspiró aliviada.

Momentáneamente.

-"_Te acuestas con él, ¿no?"-_

Escupió, otra vez.

-_"I…Ino"-_

Ino la miró. Seriamente.

-_"Si"-_ aceptó, rendida.

-_"Entonces es tu novio"-_

Chupó el helado.

Como si no le dijera semejantes palabras.

-"_No, no, no, no"-_

Corrigió.

No mas chismes…

Moviendo una y otra vez las manos.

…con los que tenía era suficiente.

-_"Ah…entiendo, follamigos, es igual"-_

Dejó de mover los brazos.

-"¿_Folla…qué?"-_

Sonrojada.

-_"Follamig…"-_

Le tapó la boca.

-"_Shhhh"-_

Solo a Ino se le ocurría.

¿Por qué no lo gritaba más fuerte?

-"_Bien. Bien, tranquila, te va a dar un ataque"-_

Sakura suspiró.

-"_Bueno…es que…creo que tampoco somos eso"-_

Titubeo…

Ese era el problema.

…al menos eso quería creer.

No que importara mucho.

Si a él no le importaba a ella menos…

-_"En realidad…no sé…"-_

Ino no habló.

Sorprendentemente.

La ponía más nerviosa.

¡Ino pensando!

Aquello no era buen augur…

Pero…debía esperar…

-_"Sakura, escúchame…"-_

Tal vez…tenía un buen consejo.

Aprendió no subestimarla.

-_"…los hombres son como los perros"-_

¿De qué hablaba?

_-"Apenas ven su hueso amenazado y pelan los dientes"-_

Parpadeó.

Ino siguió comiendo.

Y ella sin entender.

-_"¿De qué rayos hablas?"-_

Ino suspiró.

Con pesadumbre.

-_"¡Dah…!"_- se burló –"_celos"-_

Su amiga era tan tonta…

_-"¿Qué?"-_

Y se decía genio medico…

-_"Celos"-_

_-"¿Celos?"-_

Asintió.

Parpadeó. Comprendió.

Quiso reír...

-"¿_Kakashi sensei celoso?...¿de mi?"-_

Ino asintió.

…carcajearse...

-"_Por favor"-_ se mofó –_"solo que tuviera el icha icha especial de décimo aniversario autografiado por el difunto y pervertido Jiraiya (que en paz descanse)"-_

…solo sonrió.

Ino la miró.

Seriamente.

-"_Te acuestas con él, ¿no?"-_

Escupiría, si tuviera que…

-_"¡Ino!"-_

Sus ojos azules serios.

-_"Si…"-_ aceptó, rendida.

-_"Inténtalo"-_

Chupó el helado.

-_"Te divertirás un poco..."-_

_-"Por favor…vivo con otros 4 hombres, si eso fuera posible…"-_

_-"Es el alfa…busca otro…"-_

_-"¿Ah?"-_

_-"Busca que no sea de la manada"-_

_-"¿Qué?"-_

_-"Son como perros"-_

De qué rayos hablaba.

_-"¿Qué?"-_

Rodó los ojos.

Sakura era tan tonta.

…y se decía genio…

-_"¡Dah!...otro, un civil, un amigo, ¡cualquiera!"-_

Parpadeó.

-_"Un shinobi, si se pone rabioso, podrá defenderse"-_

Ino pensaba en todo.

-_"¿Qué tal Lee?"-_

No había que subestimarle.

_-"¿Lee?"-_

_-"Siempre te ve como idiota, aprovéchalo"-_

_-"¡Ino!"-_

-_"Bien, solo daba ejemplos…"-_

_-"No sé porque te escucho"-_

_-"Sabes que funciona…Sai es prueba evidente"-_

Suspiró.

¡Celos!

¡Él!

¡De ella!

Era tan…impensable…

-_"Piénsalo…¿qué tienes que perder?"-_

Dignidad.

_-"Los hombres son como perros"-_

Solo eso.

-"_Filosofía Yamanaka: simple y efectiva"-_

Nah, ya ni eso.

-_"Piénsalo…¿qué tienes que perder?"-_

¡Un consejo de la cerda!

-_"Además…cuando reafirman su dominio contigo…es…impresionante"-_

_-"¡INO!"-_

No estaba tan desesperada...

_-"Sai es prueba evidente"-_

...¿o si?


	18. Fiesta

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Fiesta**

_**O de cómo Sakura encontró algo distinto en Kakashi.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regaló en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

-Bernardo, aconséjame-

Miró sus ojos negros, brillantes.

Asintió.

Bernardo tenía razón.

-Sí, pero…es que…-

Era muy indecisa.

Lo miró de nuevo.

Suspiró asintiendo.

-Lo sé-

Debía tomar una solución.

¡Ya!

-Es malo darle tantas vueltas-

El perro asintió.

Dibujó círculos en la cama.

Días pensándolo.

Días dudándolo.

-Es que…él celoso…es tan...-

Sonrió, tristemente.

-…improbable-

Bernardo ladeó la cabeza.

-¡No soy insegura!-

Le gritó.

El perro siguió quieto.

-Lo siento, perdona-

Se disculpó.

Él no era culpable.

Era ella.

Su inseguridad, sus miedos.

Bernardo era amable.

La escuchaba.

Aconsejaba.

Era su amigo.

Su confidente. No debió gritarle.

El peluche siguió quieto.

¡Era tan tierno y comprensivo!

Como siempre…

-Eres tan buen amigo-

…perdonándola.

Le sonrió.

Bernardo igual.

-Sabes, sea como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto-

Su sonrisa canina la animó un poco…

Se incorporó.

…como siempre.

Se cambió. Peinó.

-Tengo mucho que hacer-

El can asintió.

-Las fiestas no se hacen solas-

Ella le sonrió.

-Será un éxito Bernardo-

Celebrarían en honor del capitán.

Adelantándose un poco al cumpleaños.

Era sorpresa.

Yamato lo merecía.

-Aunque no sé que regalarle-

Era el más amable.

-Tienes razón…ya pensaré en algo-

¡Solo quedaban dos días!

No podía perder tiempo.

Menos pensando boberías.

El consejo de Ino.

¿Podía creerse?

Suspiró.

Debía ponerse a trabajar.

¡Tanto trabajo!

Necesitaba ayuda.

Él más viable era el festejado.

Tristemente.

Las chicas no estaban disponibles.

Los otros…

-Par de flojos-

...ni siquiera eran opción.

-_"Si nos vamos todos de casa, sospechará"-_

Excusas.

-Sospechar…sospechar…-

Como si les importara.

¡Si ya le habían dicho!

-Chismosos…-

Negó con la cabeza. Molesta.

-¡Un éxito!, ¡será un éxito!-

No le arruinarían los planes.

-Naruto soltó la boca…-

Apuñó el cepillo.

¡Siempre tan imprudente!

-…pero todo estará bien-

Sonrió.

El anbu era amable…

…fingiría sorpresa.

Estaba segura.

En fin. Ya era hora.

No quería llegar tarde.

-Nos vemos-

Se despidió desde la puerta.

Bernardo la miró.

-Sí, sí mamá, me cuidaré-

Sonrió.

-No te preocupes-

Regresó. Le palmeó la cabeza.

-Eres un ángel, te quiero mucho-

Salió. Llegó a la sala.

-Saldré-

Y se fue.

No valía la pena perder tiempo.

Podía pasar la tarde viéndoles...

Ellos con la novela.

…esperando respuesta.

Kakashi con su libro.

¿Valía la pena esperar?

No la ayudaban.

Ni antes, ni ahora.

Menos mañana.

Sonrió.

Pero no importaba.

Caminó.

No le arruinarían los planes.

Entusiasta.

Llegó puntual.

Dio media vuelta.

Frente a la puerta del supermercado.

Suspiró.

Pensó en los comentarios, las preguntas, las anécdotas…

Sonrió.

No le arruinarían los planes.

Por lo menos no estaría sola.

-Buenas tardes, Lee-

Al menos aún había gente solidaria.

Amable.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura san-

Gentil.

-Tan puntual como siempre-

…y puntual.

El día anterior la encontró.

Peleaba con las bolsas.

-"_Sakura san, te ayudo"-_

Nadie auxiliándola.

¿Acaso todos eran tan desconsiderados?

_-"Oh, Lee, gracias, eres un sol"-_

¡Estaba embarazada!

-_"Una mujer en tu estado no debe…"-_

Sakura suspiró.

Ni siquiera lo corrigió.

¿Importaba?

Además la ayudaba.

No que se aprovechara.

No.

Se ofreció voluntariamente.

Ayudándola en los preparativos.

Caminaron hasta su casa.

O la de Kakashi.

Que era igual.

Guardaron las cosas en el dojo.

Se despidieron.

-_"Entonces mañana..."-_

En la puerta.

En su dojo antes abandonado.

O de Hatake.

Que era igual.

Ella lo rescató del abandono.

Tenía derecho sobre él.

_-"… a la misma hora"-_

Además, tan amplio…

…era la cede perfecta…

_-"¿Lee?"-_

¡Maldito Kakashi!

…para la fiesta.

Su casa tenía tantas cosas.

¡Era tan grande!

_-"Ah…eh…claro, como lo prometí"-_

El pobre terminó obligado a ayudarla.

_-"Gracias"-_

No era que se aprovechara.

-Bien Lee, empecemos-

Él se ofreció voluntariamente.

Sakura sonrió. Él igual.

Al menos no estaría sola.

-Si-

Aún había gente solidaria.

Amable, gentil…y puntual.

Entró al local.

Él le siguió.

-o-

Los días pasaron.

La fiesta llegó.

Fue un éxito.

E igualmente Yamato fingió sorpresa.

¡Hasta lloró!

Tan gentil era.

Estaba cansada.

Mucho trabajo sola.

Bien, casi.

Lee le ayudó.

¡Tan amable era!

Lo buscó.

Lo encontró lejos, entre la gente.

Le sonrió.

Él contestó débilmente.

Tenía que darle las gracias.

Quería hacerlo.

Pero cuando se acercaba...

…le hablaba…

…algo la distraía…

…y ya no estaba.

Después era difícil encontrarlo.

Extraño.

Sorbió la bebida.

Miró a su derredor.

Todos coreaban: "que los abra".

Se sintió orgullosa. Feliz.

-¡Oh, oh, mi regalo!-

Gritó. Casi se le olvidaba.

-¡Mi regalo!-

Le entregó el vaso a su sensei.

Estaba a su lado.

Toda la noche junto a ella.

Tan sereno.

Serio.

Lejano.

Como siempre.

Hurgó entre los restos de los empaques.

No había hablado en toda la noche.

A veces se le olvidaba que estaba ahí.

Si no fuera por su mirada.

A ratos intensa…

Siempre observándola.

…a ratos lejana.

Siempre poniéndole nerviosa.

Pero fuera de eso…

Se le veía aburrido.

Parecía desear salir de ahí...

O muy incomodo.

…cuanto antes.

No disfrutaba las fiestas.

-¡Es éste!, ¡feliz cumpleaños!-

Y se lo entrego.

-Ábralo-

Un paquete pequeño.

Yamato lo tomó.

Avergonzado. Enternecido. Agradecido.

-No debiste Sakura…-

Al borde de las lágrimas.

Haruno negó.

-...la fiesta es suficiente y…-

-Ábralo ya capitán- gritó Naruto –quiero saber que es, ¡de verás!-

Tenzou sonrió.

Rompió el paquete.

Sus ojos negros se iluminaron.

Sus manos temblaron.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha.

-Es…es…el mejor regalo que…-

-¡Oh Señor de los cielos! -gritó Naruto -¡la versión extendida en blu ray!-

Sasuke escupió la bebida.

Sai corrió.

-Supongo que si le gust…-

No pudo terminar.

Sai casi la tira.

Suerte que Kakashi estaba a un lado.

La atrapó.

Yamato lloró forcejeando.

Sai y Naruto se le lanzaron encima.

Kakashi suspiró.

-¿Cuántos son?-

Buscó.

Leyó.

-¡¿Cuántos?-

No pudo dar con la información.

-¡¿Cuántos?-

Giró el estuche.

-No sé...-

Estaba tan nervioso.

-¡El disco 1 viene hasta el capítulo 20!-

Gritó el rubio, quitándoselo.

-El 2 hasta el 40-

Siguió el paliducho.

-¡Hey, con cuidado!-

Pidió Yamato.

-No maltraten la portada-

-Son 7 en total- dijo Sasuke.

¿Acaso no sabían leer?

-Entonces…- dijo Sai.

-Si son 20 por disco y son 7…- inquirió Yamato.

-Yo, yo…- opinó emocionado el rubio -…son…ah…7, y 20, -murmuró- pero quitamos 50 del que le presté al 2- contó con los dedos- entonces tenemos…ah…este…¿noventa y…?-

-140 episodios-

-Sí, eso, 140 Teme-

-Claro, Dobe-

-Solo los probaba un poco…sé dividir bien…-

-_Si no mirara tanta tele…- _

Sakura suspiró.

-Viene actualizado- dijo Sai.

Realmente feliz.

-¡Genial, de verás!-

Sasuke asintió.

-El mejor regalo de la noche, Sakura-

Tenzou lloró sincero.

Era el mejor regalo de todos.

Disfrutaría de su novela.

O de su primera parte.

Una y otra vez.

-¿Cómo…supiste?-

-¡Oh!...no tenía idea de que darle…-

Sonrió.

-…no fui yo, Lee…-

Todos lo miraron.

En el rincón.

Bebiendo agua de cebada.

Los ojos sobre él.

Casi se atragantó.

-…me ayudo mucho…gracias Lee-

Le sonrió.

Dulcemente.

-Ah…eh…- tosió -no…no es nada-

Habló nervioso.

Tratando de salir de ahí.

Se sentía incomodo.

-¿Por qué no abres el mío, Tenzou?-

Su voz grave, profunda y seria rompió el encanto.

Tanto que la asustó.

Habló repentinamente….

No podían culparla.

…después de no hacerlo en toda la noche.

-Sí, sí, sempai-

Instantáneamente obedeció.

-Oh…ah…bien…este…gra…gracias-

Si no fuera Kakashi.

Le habría partido la cara.

Bien, no tanto.

Pero si amenazado.

-Pañales para adulto…he...no los necesito, pero gracias-

O tal vez ni eso.

Su sempai estaba muy serio.

Nadie habló.

Nadie.

-Tal vez se los dé a mi abuelita…gracias-

Unos por pena.

Otros por risas.

Y uno que otro por respeto.

-Abra otro, - carraspeó- de verás-

Sakura apuñó las manos.

-_¿Pañales para adulto?-_

Bien, no era bueno obsequiando.

-Sensei-

A ella le dio un jabón.

_-De los baratos y en oferta-_

Pero…¿pañales?

¿Era una broma de mal gusto?

Broma o indirecta…

Lo miró.

…era muy maleducado.

Molesta.

Había sido muy malo.

Kakashi ni se inmuto.

Siguió igual.

Serio, lejano, distante.

-Sensei…-

La miró.

El enojo disminuyó.

Parecía molesto.

O algo como eso.

Había algo distinto.

Poniéndola nerviosa.

Pero no se daría del todo por vencida.

Se cruzó de brazos.

Gruñó.

Era un pesado…

-_Estúpido sensei-_

…y aburrido de lo peor.

No le amargaría la noche.

Trabajo mucho.

Estaba cansada.

Quería divertirse.

Sonrió.

Era una fiesta.

Había que festejar.

-o-

Cansada. Feliz.

Un éxito.

-¡Lo fue Bernardo!-

Sakura sonrió. Satisfecha.

Se dejó caer en la cama.

De bruces.

Estaba tan cansada.

Suspiró.

Ni ganas tenía de quitarse la ropa.

Kakashi entró.

Apenas y lo notó.

Después le daría un sermón.

Ni lo miró.

Solo quería dormir.

Y después de su broma…

Repentinamente se sintió distinta.

…no deseaba ni hablarle.

Algo contra ella.

Un peso sobre su cuerpo.

-Sensei…que…-

Era él.

-Shhh…-

Susurró.

Sensualmente.

Ronco.

Bajo.

Profundo.

Posó sus manos sobre las suyas.

Con fuerza.

Atrapándola.

-Oh…eh…yo…-

Pestañó.

Le besaba el cuello.

Estaba sobre ella.

Pegándosele.

Se sonrojó.

Restregándosele.

-…yo…estoy cansada-

Y lo estaba.

Además de descolocada.

Llegaba de la nada.

Entrando.

Cerrando con seguro.

Subiéndosele encima.

Así. De la nada.

-Ah…sensei…yo…-

-Te extraño- le gruñó.

Desde atrás.

En el oído.

Mordiéndole tenuemente.

Se estremeció.

Cerró los ojos.

-Ah…yo…-

-Te ves tan hermosa-

Sus manos recorriéndola.

Un gemido bajo.

Él río.

Si quería salir…

Respiró entrecortadamente.

…debía hacerlo ya.

-El vestido te va bien-

-Gra…gracias lo compre en ¡ahhh!-

Gritó repentinamente.

La tomó de la cintura.

Levantándola.

Girándola.

Recostándola de nuevo.

Tan rápido.

Tan fuerte.

Tan sutil.

Tan fácilmente.

Como si fuera un papel.

Y lo miró. Desnudo.

¿Cuándo rayos se desnudó?

La ropa en el suelo.

Estúpidos reflejos ninjas.

Pero había algo más importante.

Algo que la dejó muda.

Sus ojos.

Los dos. Rojo y negro.

Intensos. Fuertes.

Mirándola.

Detenidamente.

Tragó grueso.

Parecía molesto.

O algo como eso.

Se sintió extraña.

Asustada.

Ansiosa.

Acosada.

Cómo una presa.

Era como casi siempre…

Como si fuera a devorársela.

…pero había algo distinto.

Tembló un poco.

Gimiendo muy bajo.

El río, gravemente.

Feliz….

Lo supo.

…orgulloso ante su debilidad.

Se molestó.

¿Estaba tratando de asustarla?

Aspiró con fuerza sus cabellos.

Incomodándola…

¿Quién se creía?

…y asustándola...

Quiso incorporarse.

…emocionándola…

O darle batalla.

…por igual.

Pero sus ojos, sus manos.

Su cuerpo sobre ella.

La regresó contra el colchón.

Velozmente, rudamente.

Tan aterrador…

Tomándole las manos.

…tan atrayente…

-Te gusta-

De nuevo.

…tan sensual.

-No…- suspiró.

Mintió.

-Pues…eso parece-

Sonrió.

Restregándose.

Imponiéndose.

Tan rápido, tan fuerte, tan imponente.

-Ah…sensei…que…-

Se estremeció.

Sus ojos bicolores sobre ella.

Si quería asustarla...

Era como un conejo frente a un lobo.

…lo consiguió.

-Shhh- le susurró.

Se calló.

Esperó pacientemente.

Lo escucharía.

Sea lo que sea que le diría.

La besó. Intensamente.

Cerró los ojos.

Dejándose llevar.

Se separó. Y le sonrió.

Posesivamente.

Sugerentemente.

-Sensei…que…-

Sus dos ojos, recorriéndola.

Los dos.

Le robaba el aliento.

Más de lo normal.

Había algo distinto.

Se sintió desnuda.

Sus ojos intensos.

La hacían sentir nerviosa.

Más de lo normal.

Sus manos yendo y viniendo...

Respiró entrecortadamente.

…tan o más que sus labios.

Entre asustada y excitada.

Era como aquella vez…

-Sensei…que…-

Un gemido bajo se le escapó.

…pero había algo distinto.

Sin dejarla terminar.

Él sonrió triunfante.

Gruñó molesta.

No podía ni hablar.

Era como aquella vez.

Como la primera vez que ellos…

-Kakashi…sensei….-

Parecía no escucharla.

-…yo…estoy…-

Pero había algo distinto….

O no querer oírla.

Comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

-¿Qué hace?-

Sin aviso.

Sin sutileza.

Sin pudor, ni recato.

-Va a romperlo y…¡ahhh!-

Le sacó el vestido…

-Te compro uno igual-

…y otras prendas.

De un tirón.

Ya no solo se sentía desnuda.

Estaba desnuda.

¿Qué pasaba?

-¿_Importa?-_

No que importara mucho.

-¿Igual?- susurró.

-Idéntico- contestó.

No cuando él estaba desnudo.

Sobre ella.

Y actuando de esa forma.

Estaba asustada.

Pero…

Ansiosa.

…había algo distinto.

Emocionada.

En sus ojos.

En su voz.

En sus manos.

Era más intenso.

-Kakashi sensei es que…yo…-

Y la besó.

Con fuerza.

Repagándose indecentemente.

-Yo no estoy cansado-

Le gruñó, sensualmente.

-_Vaya que no-_

Era bastante obvio.

La levantó de nuevo.

Y la recargo contra la pared.

Besándole la espalda.

Gimió.

-Ahora que si tú…-

-No...no…es que yo…¡ahhh!-

Sus manos en sus pechos.

-Me da pena que escuchen que...-

Un gritó ahogado se le escapó.

Se sonrojó por completo.

-Tan tímida…y frágil-

Estaba siendo cruel.

-Pero no quiero que…-

Y brusco.

-Deja de pensar en eso-

Si la tocaba de esa forma…

-Están ocupados viendo tu regalo-

…y ahí…

-¿Crees nos escuchen, o les importe?-

…ella no podía…

-Bue…bueno… ¡oh!...es que…¡ah!-

Le daba pena.

-Shhh, no quiero pensar en ellos-

Y la giró.

Sentándola sobre él.

Arrancándole otro gemido.

Lo miró con rencor.

Era muy cruel.

Quiso golpearlo.

Y brusco.

-¿O tu si?-

Pero el coraje murió.

La miró.

De nuevo.

De esa forma.

Había algo distinto en él.

En sus ojos.

En su voz.

En sus manos.

Parecía molesto.

O…algo como eso.

Se sintió asustada…

…incomoda…

…nerviosa…

…emocionada ante sus ojos.

Salvajes, fuertes, intensos.

-No- susurró bajo.

Rindiéndose.

Kakashi sonrió.

Orgulloso.

Feliz ante su debilidad.

Y lo supo.

Y era molesto, incomodo.

-_¿Importa?-_

Igualmente no importaba.

Con sus manos tan certeras…

…tan fuertes y erráticas...

…tan cálidas.

Con sus ojos impares.

No al mirarla así.

Tan imponentemente.

Como siempre…

Recorriéndola.

…o casi siempre…

Comiéndosela.

…había algo distinto.

-Eres mía-

Le dijo ronco, bajo, grave...

Se estremeció.

Como casi siempre.

Porque había algo distinto…

…algo en su voz…

…en sus ojos…

…en sus manos…

Algo que la asustaba…

-_¿Importa?-_

Mañana le daría un sermón.

…pero que…

Y haría pagarle y comprarle un vestido.

…igualmente le gustaba…

Igual, idéntico.

…la emocionaba y excitaba.

_-No…no importa-_

&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Aquí solo para saludar y contestar una duda de una lectora.

**Hanabi.** Gracias por leer y comentar, la respuesta es un sí…creo que no lo dejé claro en los capítulos anteriores, pero espero y este si n_ñ…es que no soy de dar muchos detalles en ese "tipo de cosas"…xD

Saludos y gracias.

Hasta pronto.


	19. Casualidades

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Casualidades**

_**O la simplicidad de Kakashi y la complejidad de Sakura.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regaló en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O- **

Despertó. Suspiró.

¿Por qué siempre terminaba donde mismo?

Fuerza. Fortaleza.

Era lo que necesitaba...

Perseverancia.

…y muchas más…

Valor. Honestidad.

…para cambiar.

Hablaría.

Se removió, poco a poco.

Le daría un sermón.

Kakashi gruñó.

Dormía.

-Quédate-

Se equivocó.

Estaba despierto.

-Ah…es que…-

Se miraron.

-Es temprano-

Tomó su mano.

Desaliñado.

Si quería salir…

-Pero…-

…tenía que hacerlo ya.

Somnoliento.

Completamente atractivo.

Miró el reloj.

Mentira.

Era tarde.

-¡Si es tardísimo!-

Se incorporó.

¡Muy tarde!

-¿Hum?-

La tiró contra el colchón.

-Quédate otro poco…-

Se sintió nerviosa.

Como hacia unas horas.

Entre sus brazos.

Bajo su cuerpo...

Como siempre.

…pero recordó.

El sermón.

¡Debía ser fuerte!

Lo apartó.

Se sentó.

-Es tardísimo-

Desnuda.

Tomó una sábana.

Kakashi suspiró.

Molesto.

Decepcionado.

-Haga la cama-

Pidió tapándose.

Él gruñó.

-Hum…pero tenía mejores planes…-

Inconforme.

-…¿por qué tanta prisa?...-

¡No cedería!

-...no entiendo-

Él nunca entendía nada.

-Que novedad-

Él parpadeó.

Ella sonó distinta.

Enojada.

-¿Hum?-

Se incorporó.

¿Dónde quedó su ropa?...

-Usted nunca entiende nada-

…oh si, en el suelo.

-¿Hum?-

Necesitaba cambiarse.

-Yo tampoco sensei…-

-¿Hum?-

Giró. Molesta.

-No lo entiendo a usted-

Lo miró, seguía sentado...

En la cama.

…desnudo…

Se sonrojó.

…sin pena.

¡Era tan exasperante!

-¡Como eso!-

Desvió los ojos.

Kakashi se miró.

Parpadeó, sin comprender.

¿Por qué avergonzarse

- ¿Por qué es tan descarado?-

-Pensé que verme desnudo no te importaría-

Contestó.

-Hum…tantas veces que hemos…-

Incrédulo.

-¡No me refiero solo a eso!-

Lo interrumpió, sonrojada.

Molesta.

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza.

¿Discutir?

La escucharía.

¿Eso quería?

-Usted…son tantas cosas…-

Sorprendentemente escuchaba.

Aprovecharía.

¿Qué decirle?

Tantas cosas…

-¿Pañales para adulto?-

…y eso fue lo primero.

Subió una gris ceja.

¿Enojada…

-¿A quién se le ocurre?-

…por eso?

-Fue muy malo, muy malo sensei-

No dijo nada.

Dejándola hablar.

-¿Pañales?, ¡pañales!-

Y siguió.

Tantas cosas…

Molesta. Vociferando.

…tanto que reclamar...

Desahogándose.

…y solo se le ocurría eso.

-Fue una falta de respeto…-

Bien, sería primero el sermón.

-Disculpa-

Habló al fin.

Callándola.

Su voz seria, grave y profunda.

-Pensé que sabias que…-

Como antes…

Se sintió nerviosa.

…en la noche.

Esa mirada. Ese "algo".

-…no soy bueno para regalar-

Pestañó y sonrió mordaz.

-Lo sé-

Y vaya que si…

-Pero…¡pañales!, ¡por Dios sensei!, ¿cómo fue que…-

Suspiró.

¿Discutir?

La miró.

Bien…

¿Por eso?

…si eso quería.

-Perdóname, no todos somos Lee-

La interrumpió…

¿Acaso sonó a reclamo?

…callándola.

Su voz tranquila, molesta...

-Pero…-

…sarcástica…

¿Reclamándole?

-…obsequiando no soy tan "brillante"-

…como antes.

¿Por qué?

Parpadeó.

¡Un momento!

Esa palabra.

Lo que dijo...

-Sensei…¿qué?-

…y el tono…

Pero él no la escuchó.

…se parecía a…

Seguía molesto.

…el suyo…

Rumiando frustración.

…no, debía ser una casualidad.

Kakashi sin pensarlo, se dejó llevar.

-Tampoco "genial"…ni…-

Por "eso".

-¡Usted!-

Lo calló.

-¡Usted!-

Rabia. Enojo. Ira.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

-¡Me estaba espiando!-

Lo acusó.

-¡En la tienda!-

Se mordió la lengua.

-_Mierda…-_

Se acercó.

-¿Cómo se atreve?-

Acechante, señalándole.

Envuelta en la sabana.

Furiosa.

-¡Espiarme!-

Error.

Hablar daba problemas…

Grave error.

….y pereza.

¿Por qué habló?

Pero aún podía…

-¿Sakura qué…?-

…salvar su dignidad…

-¡No lo niegue!-

Pataleó.

…y otras cosas…

-¡Sabe perfectamente!-

Ira. Frustración. Enojo.

…bien…tal vez no.

-¡Eso le dije a Lee!-

Cierto.

No sabía que regalar, Lee ayudó.

_-"Eres brillante y genial con los obsequios, Lee"-_

Lo abrazó y felicitó.

Diciendo otros adjetivos aduladores, sinceros.

-¡Me espió!-

¿Quién se creía?

-_Mierda…-_

Ni suspiró. Estaba atrapado.

¿Qué decir?

Era un idiota.

-¿Espiarte?, no-

Negó.

-¡Sí!-

Refutó.

-Entonces…

Él negó.

-…¿cómo es que…?-

-No te espiaba…-

Alegó.

-…fue…casualidad-

Mintió.

Alzo una rosa ceja. Incrédula.

Pero lo esperó.

-Saliste y…-

Le daría una oportunidad.

¡Rayos!

-…recordé que necesitaba un regalo…-

¡ ¿Por qué era tan malo para excusarse? !

Aunque era verdad.

-…llegué ahí y por…-

Al menos en parte.

-…casualidad los vi y escuche-

Siempre que ella salía…

¡No era que la seguía!

…"casualmente"…

¡No era que la espiaba!

…le entraban ganas de salir.

Eran casualidades. Solo eso.

-Hum…hablas muy fuerte, ¿sabes?-

Alzó la otra ceja. Molesta.

-¿Cómo se atreve?-

Gruñó.

-¡¿Espiarme, seguirme? !-

Bramó.

Lo mataría. Vaya que sí.

-_Piensa…algo…vamos-_

Ese día salió, justo después de ella.

Como casi siempre.

-Sakura, no espiaba, fue casualidad-

No era que la siguiera, no…

-Hay pocas tiendas en Konoha-

…eran casualidades…

¿Qué culpa tenía que ella pasara por donde quería ir?

…el destino…

¿Qué culpa tenía que ella llegara a donde quería ir?

…cosas así.

Sakura comprendió...

¡Claro!

..él estaba ahí…

…por eso no preguntaron por él.

-Bien sensei, pero…-

Suspiró, momentáneamente aliviado.

-…¿por qué no me ayudó?-

Preguntó, molesta, enojada.

-_Mierda-_

Pestañó. Estaba atrapado.

¿Cómo explicarlo?

Casualmente pasó por ahí.

¿Sin ser ridículo?

Casualmente la miró por el vidrio.

¿Ni sonar como un maniático celoso?

Casualmente entró.

¿O un idiota, o desconsiderado?

Casualmente trató de pasar desapercibido.

Al menos para ella.

Tsunade lo notó.

-_"¿Tu aquí?, vago"-_

Milagrosamente no saltó.

_-"Hum…yo…"-_

Lo pilló espiando.

-_"Vine a comprar…algo"-_

La quinta subió una ceja.

Su carrito vacío.

-_"¿Qué?,¿nada?"-_

Entretenida.

Kakashi se desentendió.

Tomó lo primero que encontró.

-_"Hum…es que…vine por el…"-_

Tenía que aparentar.

Quién lo diría…

Tsunade intentó no sonreír.

…un hombre como él...

-"_ …el regalo de Tenzou"-_

…¿tan celoso?…

-_"Oh, apuesto que estará feliz con los pañales"-_

...era verdad lo que decían.

Pestañeó. Los miró.

¿Pañales?

Debió fijarse mejor.

Bien, ¿qué más daba?

Tenzou invariablemente tenía mala fortuna.

-_"Ah…si, Tenzou…-"_

Tenía que aparentar.

_-"…es que él…"-_

La excusa se borró.

Sakura salía, sonriendo.

Casualmente quiso salir.

Acompañada.

_-"…que tenga un buen día"-_

Y se alejó.

Tsunade sonrió.

La excusa era mala. Lo sabía.

Siempre lo eran…pero…ni siquiera se la dio.

¿Quién lo diría?

Un hombre como él…

Al menos era divertido.

…tan celoso...

Un tanto riesgoso.

-_"Hombres"-_

Pero aun no mataba.

…quizás el embarazo…

Le daría una oportunidad.

…lo ponía paranoico.

Hatake celoso era novedoso.

¡Todos lo notaban!

Especialmente varones.

Peligroso…

Recientemente Lee.

…amenazante…

Debían ser precavidos.

…pero aún no mataba…

-_"Pobre Lee"-_

…así que también divertido.

Cuando Lee la miró.

La auxilió.

No supo en que se metió.

¡Estaba embarazada!

Apenas caminó un poco…

¿Acaso todos eran tan desconsiderados?

…lo supo…

Hatake intimidaba.

…porque nadie se acercaba.

Mucho.

Mejor era no arriesgarse.

Pero tan amable como era…

¡Cómo se arrepintió!

…no pudo evitar ayudarle.

Intimidaba...mucho.

Sus ojos, u ojo, siempre mirándolo.

En la calle.

Siempre ahí.

En la tienda.

¿Cómo no lo notaba Sakura?

En la casa.

Cierto, a ella la veía con amor…

En el dojo.

…en cambio a él.

En la fiesta.

Quizás su chakra era imperceptible…

Si no fuera por su promesa.

…pero sus ojos…

Y por su amiga Sakura.

…eran cosa aparte…

No hubiera ido.

…soñaría pesadillas…

¿Por qué era gentil, amable y siempre cumplía sus promesas?

…por largo tiempo.

Debía ser precavido.

Sakura sonrió, triunfante.

-Sino espiaba, entonces, ¿por qué no ayudarme?-

Lo tenía en sus manos.

Lo atrapó en su mentira…

Si no la siguió.

…le daría una lección.

Si no la espiaba.

Esperó, total...

-Hum…-

¿Por qué no ayudarla?

-Una de dos sensei…-

...lo que respondiera…

-…¡o tenía miedo de que lo descubriera…-

…lo tendría a su merced.

-…o es un desconsiderado!-

Saboreó su victoria.

¡Finalmente reclamaría su desconsideración!

-No, ninguna-

Contestó, despreocupado.

O eso parecía, pero…

-Además no parecías necesitarla…-

…"eso" en su voz...

-…con alguien taaan amable-

¿Acaso sonó a reclamo?

...y en sus ojos, u ojo.

-Pues la verdad que Lee…-

¡Un momento!

Parpadeó. Lo miró.

Esa voz. Esos ojos, u ojo.

Ese "algo" distinto.

¿Acaso?

-Sensei…¿me reclama?-

¿Celos?

Abrió el ojo, sorprendido.

-¿Está celoso?-

¿Celoso?

-Hum…por favor…-

Sinceramente no lo habían pensado.

Ninguno de los dos.

-…claro que no-

Su voz tranquila, grave; como siempre.

Pero…un dejo de duda.

-Está celoso-

Afirmó.

-No-

Negó.

¿Quién lo diría?

-Y avergonzado- sonrió, mordaz.

Un hombre como él.

-Hum…tampoco…-

Celoso y apenado.

-Pues eso parece-

Acotó segura.

Sorprendida. Ligeramente feliz.

Tal vez Ino tenía razón.

-Hum…parece-

Aclaró.

-¡Ya entiendo!-

Gritó.

-Por eso nunca encontré a Lee-

Dedujo.

Él no dijo nada.

-¡No le da vergüenza!-

Enojada, molesta. Tantas cosas.

-¡Por lo menos él SI me ayuda!-

…y feliz.

¿Discutir, eso quería?

-¡Ni usted ni nadie lo hace!-

Bien…él también…

-Hum…nunca me has pedido ayuda-

…tenía varias "observaciones"…

Se quedó muda.

Su voz tranquila, seria…terriblemente seria.

…se las diría...

¿Acaso sonó a reclamo?

…aunque sonará como estúpido.

Parpadeó…¡era verdad!

Se quejaba de la no ayuda…

-Ah…bueno…es que yo…-

…pero nunca la pidió…

-Le pides ayuda a Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Tenzou y Lee… -

…al menos no a él...

-…o cualquiera en la calle…-

...al menos no directamente.

-Pensé que usted no…-

-…¿por qué nunca a mi?-

¿Cuándo se volvió la mala?

-Hum…nunca confías en mí-

Serio, dolido, molesto.

Sakura abrió la boca.

¿Cuando se volvió Kakashi la víctima?

Descruzó los brazos.

¿Quién era ese?

Celoso. Dolido.

¿Kakashi…?

-Es que usted…como nunca…-

¿…víctima...?

-Hum…tampoco agradeces mis flores-

¿...atento?

Abrió la boca. Sorprendida.

-¿Eran su…suyas?-

Sus ojos, u ojo, molesto, terriblemente molesto.

-¿Y de quién más?-

Molesto. Dolido. Celoso.

-Ah…bueno…yo…-

-¿Pensabas que era Naruto, Sasuke, Tenzou, Lee u otro?-

Molesto.

Con ese algo que la asustaba. Incomodaba.

-No…no…es que usted…nunca dijo que…-

Las flores aparecían.

Cada dos días.

Nunca pensó que él…

En la mesa. Nuevas, fragantes.

…sinceramente pensaba que era Yamato…

Kakashi no era cursi.

O romántico.

…queriendo adornar…

Ni detallista.

…nunca preguntó.

¡Ni nada!

Al menos no que supiera.

-Pensé que quedaba claro, Sakura-

Ofendido. Molesto.

-Ah…bueno…-

Avergonzada. Sorprendida.

Descolocada.

¿Quién era ese?

¿Qué pasó con Hatake Kakashi?

-No has escuchado eso de...-

¿Discutir, eso quería?...

-..."el hombre que ama mucho, habla poco"-

Él enojado.

…bien…él también…

Ella sorprendida.

…tenía varias "observaciones"…

¿Escuchó lo que escuchó?

¿Ama?

…se las diría…

Abrió los ojos.

…aunque sonará como estúpido.

Si estaba sorprendida.

_-¿Amar?-_

-Ni me dejabas tocarte-

Ahora estaba atónita.

-¿Qué?-

La descolocó.

¿Tocarla?

Despertándola.

-Una semana entera sin tocarte…-

Sakura se golpeó el rostro.

-…sin…-

Siempre rompía el encanto.

-Sensei…- interrumpió- se lo dije, ¡estaba en mi periodo!-

Se sonrojó.

-Hum...pero son cuatro días, no siete-

Cierto.

_-¡Que exigente!-_

Pero después…

-E…es que la fiesta,…-

…estaba tan cansada.

-…los preparativos-

¿El víctima…

La angustia.

…ella victimario…

Las dudas.

-Hum…además mentiste-

…cuando pasó?

-¿Qué?-

La distrajo.

¿Cuando invirtió los papeles?

-Ino te ha ayudado-

Cierto, la ayudo.

Creyéndola embarazada.

¡Un momento!

-¿Cómo sabe que Ino…?-

¡Solo una vez!

-_Mierda…-_

Tal vez si estaba celoso.

_-¡_No solo con Lee!-

¿Por qué habló?…

-¡También con Ino!-

…debió callarse.

-¡¿Desde cuándo me espía? !-

Tal vez si sonaba…

Gritó.

…como un maniático celoso…

Molesta.

…posesivo…

Enojada.

…como un idiota.

¿Quién se creía?

Pero…

-No te espío…-

…¿qué culpa tenía que pasara por donde quería ir?

-…también fue casualidad-

…¿qué culpa tenía que llegara a donde quería ir?

-¡Casualidad su madre!-

Carraspeó.

-Que en paz descanse-

Claro, ahora entendía.

¡Él era el culpable!

¡De que no la ayudaran!

¿Reclamarle "cosas"?

¡Ni siquiera le hablaban!

¿Quién se creía?

¡O se acercaban!

Cruzó los brazos.

-¡Kakashi sensei, usted no tiene ningún derecho de espiarme!-

Bien, ya estaba.

-Hum…no te espiaba ya te…-

Era un idiota.

-Espiar, acosar, seguir, perseguir, celar, acorralar, ¡es igual!-

-Hum…pero es que…-

Suspiró.

De solo recordarlos…

Debía tranquilizarse.

…mirándola.

Bien, lo aceptaba.

-_Malditos celos-_

Actuaba como un tonto.

Un posesivo y psicópata.

Pero simplemente…

Un idiota.

…no podía evitarlo.

De solo imaginarlos.

La rabia.

De solo verlos.

A su derredor.

Mirándola.

Tocándola.

Hablándole.

Oliéndola.

¿Quiénes se creían?

Suspiró.

Sakura seguía molesta.

Tenía razón.

Era un idiota.

-Tienes razón, pero…-

Por un momento…

Susurró.

-…pensé que era claro, tampoco soy bueno en "esto"-

… ese "algo" desapareció.

-Pero no entiendo-

Ese "algo" reapareció.

Fuerte. Imponente. Salvaje.

-¿Por qué es malo cuidar a tu mujer?...-

Sakura parpadeó.

Él siguió…

-…más con ese millar de idiotas…-

¿Acaso escuchó lo que escuchó?

-…rodeándote…-

Y siguió…

-…mirándote…-

…pero no lo escuchó.

-Sensei-

Lo interrumpió al despertar.

-¿Qué dijo?-

Hatake parpadeó.

Dijo muchas cosas.

Mucho más de lo usual.

-¿Lo de las abejas y la miel?-

-No eso, antes-

-¿Permiso para matarlos lentamente?-

Dijo contento. Esperanzado.

-¡No…-

El brillo en sus ojos, u ojo, tristemente se fue.

-…más atrás!-

Dijo ansiosa.

Sin importarle el sadismo…

-¿Un millar de idiotas?-

…en sus palabras…

Dijo molesto. Furioso.

…en sus ojos.

-¡No, más atrás!-

Kakashi sonrió. Feliz.

-¿Es temprano, quédate?-

Emocionado. Esperanzado.

-¡No!, ¡no tan atrás!-

Gritó. Sonrojada.

¡Sí que era exasperante!

El brillo en sus ojos, u ojo, tristemente se fue.

¿Sólo pensaba en "eso"?

-Hum…¿qué tiene de malo cuidar a tu mujer?-

Asintió.

Sonrojándose intensamente.

Jugó con la sabana.

¡Casi se le caía!

-¿Mu…mujer?-

Susurró.

-¿Usted…uso esa palabra...?-

Pestañó, sin comprender.

-Mujer, compañera, novia, cónyuge, prometida, señora, esposa, es igual, ¿no?-

Nerviosa, ¿por eso?

No entendía.

-Hum…¿qué importancia tiene?-

Casi se cae.

-¡¿Có…cómo que qué?- se atragantó.

Alzó una gris ceja.

La miró, sin comprender.

-¿Mu…mujer?, si usted dice eso…es que…-

Se sonrojó.

No podía hablar…

¿Qué le pasaba?

…al menos coherentemente.

Si ella era su mujer…

-…es que usted y yo…somos-

Significaba qué él…

-Pensé que estaba claro…-

…era su hombre.

Parpadeó. Sorprendida.

Lo miro.

Aun sentado. Aun desnudo.

Sin pena. Sin pudor.

Descaradamente.

Tranquilo.

Sin ese "algo" aterrador.

Solo cotidianidad.

-…vives conmigo-

Abrió la boca. Sorprendida.

Por enésima vez.

¿Acaso era tan idiota?

¿Tan simple?

Realmente no pensaba necesario…

¿Tan sencillo?

…aclararlo…

¿Tan práctico?

…decirlo tal cual.

-Bu…bueno, vivo con usted desde hace más de un año…-

-Si...pero te mudaste a mi habitación-

Se sonrojó.

-¡Fue por la estúpida idea de Naruto!-

Se defendió.

-Lo sé-

Sonrió.

-Me refiero a cuando empezamos con…-

-¡Ah!-

Gritó. Interrumpiéndole.

Sonrojada. Sorprendida.

Por enésima vez.

-Pensé que quedó claro en ese momento-

¿Realmente él era tan simple?

O ella se complicaba la vida...

¿Tan practico?

…sufriendo…

-¡Usted nunca lo dijo!-

…carcomiéndose por dentro.

O el era muy simple, práctico...

-¿Era necesario?-

Sonrió, arqueando sus ojos.

...o solo un idiota.

Ella muriéndose…

¿Necesario?

…por dentro…

¡Necesario!

…mientras él…

¡Por supuesto!

…tan tranquilo.

-¡Claro que es necesario!-

¡Lo mataría!

Grito, molesta, enojada.

¡Lentamente!

-¿Ah?-

Susurró, sonriendo.

La mano en su cabeza, rascándose.

¡Ella sufriendo…

Nerviosamente.

-Pensé que estaba claro…-

…por nada!

Encima se reía.

¡Idiota!

-…como no preguntaste-

¡Se reía!

¡Lo mataría!

Se acercó.

Rabia. Frustración.

Tantas cosas.

Alegría. Felicidad.

¡Zas!

Un golpe.

Fuerte, doloroso, añorado.

Dio contra el suelo.

Inesperadamente, dolorosamente.

-¿Y el golpe por qué?-

Preguntó, sobándose.

Dolía, mucho.

-¡Por idiota!-

Le gritó.

Ella muriéndose…

Había sido benevolente.

…por dentro...

Eran tan distintos.

…¡por nada!

Él tan practico, simple…

Sakura se arrodilló.

…o idiota…

Amenazante.

…y ella tan complicada…

Kakashi cerró los ojos.

…o miedosa.

Esperando otro golpe.

Nada.

Lo besó.

Tiernamente.

Feliz.

Tranquila.

Abrió los dos ojos.

Mirándola.

Le sonreía.

Aun molesta.

Aún feliz.

Sakura era tan compleja.

Tan voluble.

-¿Y el beso por qué?-

Preguntó.

Curioso.

Sakura sonrió.

Tenía suerte…

-Por idiota-

…de ser idiota.

Contestó.

Ser idiota lo ponía en peligro…

Riendo.

…pero igualmente salvaba.

Se incorporó.

Tiró la sabana.

Y lo jaló.

La miró, detenidamente.

-Nos daremos un baño…-

Kakashi sonrió.

Un brillo en sus ojos.

Se sonrojó…

Sabía que significaba.

…pero no importaba.

Pensaba en "eso"

-…comeremos algo…-

Lo metió al baño.

-…y me llevará a comprar mi vestido-

Kakashi suspiró.

-Hum…eso…-

El brillo desapareció momentáneamente.

-Sakura, cuando estoy así…-

Hablar le daba pereza…

-…digo cosas sin pensar y…-

…y problemas.

Lo ponía en peligro…

-Será un vestido igual-

La miró.

…pero a veces…

Riendo.

…solo a veces…

Sonrió.

-Idéntico-

…igualmente salvaba.


	20. Lágrimas

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Lágrimas**

_**O de esas historias tan comunes que suceden a diario.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regaló en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O-**

Una lagrima más.

Y otra.

Sus ojos azules lloraban.

¡Todavía ni empezaba!

Y otra.

Sasuke disimulaba…

¡Y ya lloraba!

Algo difícil…

Yamato sonrió.

…era emocionante.

Acomodándose plenamente.

Era mejor lugar.

Televisión directa.

Gran acústica.

Sillón confortable.

Simplemente perfecto.

Sai pidió botana.

Se levantó.

Volvió, ya sin sillón.

Suspiró.

Pero…no lo arruinarían.

¿Qué importaba?

La novela empezaba.

La tele iluminándose.

Memorizó el inicio…

Primero, Luisa Cristina.

…tanto como el final.

Luego los gemelos.

Los tres encontrándose en un camino y…

Miró a todos lados.

Y…

Sasuke interesado.

…¿qué rayos pasaba?...

Naruto limpiándose el llanto.

Sai comiendo.

… nadie lo notaba?

¡Aquello…aquello…

No.

¿Solo lo veía él?

…era una tontería!

Sí.

¿Y los cabellos castaños de Luisa Cristina?

Milagrosamente no se atragantó.

¿Y sus ojos marrones?

Gracias a Dios que no comió.

¿Sus trenzas eran rosas?

-¿Sakura…?-

Y esos de ahí…

¿Sus ojos verdes?

-¿Kakashi sempai?-

Parecían dos clones.

Uno sonriendo.

¿No lo notaban?

El otro indiferente.

Ambos grises.

Parecía que no.

Ambos con ojos bicolores.

-¿Sempai?-

Ambos enmascarados.

-Oh Dios…-

Gimió Naruto.

Ahora el elenco restante.

Cada uno apareció.

-…está empezando…-

Uno a uno.

-…¡de verás!-

Sasuke como Fernando Augusto.

-Ya comienza, que emoción-

Ángel Antonio interpretado por Naruto.

-Cállate Dobe-

Y…esa voluptuosa rubia de ahí…

-¡Oh!, Ángela Antonia es tan bonita-

…¿no era el jutsu sexy?

Yamato casi se cae.

-¡Pero si eres tú!-

Le gritó.

Naruto ni lo escuchó.

Como siempre.

Todos le miraron.

Sus rostros extrañados.

Como a un loco.

Decidió callarse.

Luego llegó Juan Francisco.

Vería que pasaría.

-Es tan hipócrita- dijo Sai.

-¡Pero si eres tú- gritó nuevamente.

Sai sonrió. Sin sinceridad.

Tal como el de la pantalla.

¿Pero…

Tal vez alucinaba.

¡Incluso él!

…acaso era el único?

-¿Por qué tengo que ser el tío inválido?-

El intro acabó.

La novela empezó.

Precisamente con él.

Domingo Martínez.

Tío minusválido de la protagonista.

En aquel cuarto.

Pequeño. Pobre.

Impecable. Sencillo.

Sentado en aquella silla.

Sin poder moverse.

Parpadeó.

"Tío Domingo"

Era ella.

Entrando.

Luisa Cristina.

O Sakura.

Que era igual.

"Tío Domingo"

Se arrojó a sus pies.

"Lo he conseguido…tengo trabajo"

Sus ojos negros se iluminaron.

-No doy tanto miedo…-

Exageradamente.

-…¿oh si?-

Nadie contestó.

Lo miraron.

Como a un loco.

Se callaría.

"Que bien, hija, que bien"

Contestó Domingo.

Era su voz.

_-¿Por qué tengo que ser el tío inválido?-_

Era él.

¡Cómo rayos!

Se palmeó el rostro.

¿Una ilusión?

¿O genjutsu?

-¡Si le dieron el trabajo!-

Gritó Uzumaki brincando.

-Cállate Dobe-

-Es que la tía Carolina es tan estricta, no quería…-

-Pero no es tan mala- dijo Sai.

"La señora no quería, es rete-estricta…"

Habló Luisa Cristina Pérez Martínez.

Lloraba emocionada.

"…pero el señor es muy simpático y me apoyó"

-Solo sufrirá-

Sasuke no era tan optimista.

"Pero…¿sirvienta?, quisiera que…" habló Domingo.

-¿Tú crees?- lloriqueó el rubio.

"Es un empleo, tío"

Sai asintió apoyándolo.

"Bueno. Al menos no andarás en la calle de boletera"

-¿Por qué?- lloró Naruto –, si ya sufrió tanto…-

"No, ya no tío"

-Así es la vida Dobe…y cállate-

"Si tan solo no fuera una carga para ti, si tan solo…"

-¿No notan algo distinto?- insistió.

"No tío, no lo es"

Lo ignoraron, nuevamente.

-Mejoraran, de verás-

Tío y sobrina lloraron.

-Tío Domingo tal vez camine-

"Ya tío, no lloremos más"

Sonrió. Ingenuamente. Feliz. Esperanzada.

"Sí. Mínimamente "ese" ya no te molestara"

"Si…" susurró.

Sonrojada.

"_Idiota"_

Pensó suspirando.

-Es un pesado, ¡de verás!-

Luisa Cristina recordó...

-A mí me pareció gracioso- dijo Sai.

…cuando lo conoció…

Vendiendo boletos de lotería.

…en la calle.

"¿Cuánto linda?"

Un pelirrojo arrogante.

_-¿No es el de Akatsuki?-_

-Tsk...salvó su vida, ¿no?-

"Treinta por boleto"

Tomó el boleto. Acercándola al auto.

"Yo lo decía por ti"

-¡Pero se pasó!- gritó Naruto.

Quiso propasarse.

"Chiquilla tonta"

Ella no se dejó.

"Te daré más de lo que has visto en tu vida"

Lo abofeteo.

-Hombres, todos son iguales, de verás-

Lo escupió, soltándose.

Todos asintieron.

La siguió furioso.

La tomó del brazo.

Ella lloraba.

"A mí nadie me niega…"

Furiosa. Asustada.

Un golpe. El pelirrojo cayó.

"Un no es un no"

Una voz seria. Ronca. Enojada.

Luisa Cristina lo miró.

Vestía bien. Era alto. Elegante. Ejercitado…

…y guapo…

-¿Kakashi sempai?-

…descomunalmente guapo.

-¿Kakashi sensei…?-

Naruto le preguntó.

_-Era de esperarse, supongo-_

Buscándolo.

_-Al menos debió quitarse la máscara-_

-¿…dónde está?-

-_En la pantalla-_

Pensó suspirando.

Si lo decía…

-Durmiendo, creo-

Naruto dejó de buscar.

…lo tacharían de loco.

-José Rodolfo es un pesado, ¡de verás!-

"_Qué guapo"_

Pensó agradeciéndole.

-Y presumido- dijo Sai.

El pelirrojo se fue.

-_Bueno, en eso se parecen-_

Pensó comparándolos.

El joven le sonrió.

Ella se sonrojó.

Le ofreció un boleto en agradecimiento.

Sonriéndole.

Él lo aceptó…

No solo el boleto.

…y lo tomó.

A ella también.

Besándola.

-¡Cómo lo odio, de verás!-

"De nada"

-Shhh, Dobe-

Él le sonrió.

"_Linda sonrisa"_

Pensó. Recapacitó.

Bufó, le pateó la entrepierna.

"¡Estúpido!"

Y huyó.

La miró correr.

-Uhhh- dijeron en coro –debió doler-

Quejándose sonrió.

-¡Si, se lo merece de verás, se lo merece!-

Y el recuerdo terminó.

"_Mi primer beso"_

Pensó tocándose los labios.

"_Me lo robó un bribón"_

Pero sonrió.

"El trabajo…"

Fugazmente.

"…le diré a Angélica"

Y salió.

Corrió por la vecindad.

Subió las viejas escaleras.

Estaba lavando.

"¡Angélica, Angélica!"

Como casi siempre.

"Buenas nuevas, tengo empleo"

-¿_Ino?-_

Angélica siguió lavando.

"¿Y…?"

"Pues…¡estoy feliz!"

"Siempre estas feliz, que novedad"

Y era verdad.

-Es tan pesimista- dijo Uzumaki.

"Casi tanto como lloras"

-Realista- objetó Sasuke.

Luisa Cristina era tan ingenua...

"Trabajaré muy duro, tal vez te consiga trabajo conmigo"

…amable…

Tendió la ropa.

"¡Es una casa tan grande!"

"Serás sirvienta pudiendo tener casa propia con ese bombón"

…y tonta.

"¡Angélica!"

Su amiga bufó.

"Rechazar a ese niño rico"

Luisa Cristina se indignó.

"No seré la amante"

"Claro, eres más ambiciosa…quieres boda y todo, ¿no?"

"A veces no te entiendo"

Se entristeció.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser pura?...-

Cuestionó Uzumaki.

"Ni yo a ti"

Pero Angélica sonrió.

"Pueblerina naciste, pueblerina morirás"

-…¿por qué nadie la entiende?- sollozó.

"Soy decente"

"De centavos deberías ser"

-Angélica me cae bien…-

Sai río.

-…es divertida-

"Rechazarlo insistiéndote tanto…"

-Eso sí-

"…, buscándote cada semana"

"Y burlándose de mi"

"¿Importa?, se disculpo, ¿no?"

¡Era tan pesado!

"Si, ¡para volverlo hacer!"

Se sonrojó. Recordando.

¡Tan engreído!

"Ni te hagas, te encantaba"

¡Tan guapo!

"¡Angélica!"

Se sonrojó, molesta.

"Uy, perdone Srita. Castidad"

"No juegues, ¡lo odio!"

-Pues no parece odiarlo-

Habló Sai.

-¿Oh si?-

Confundido.

-¡Claro que no tonto!-

Corrigió Naruto.

Sai era tan tonto…

-¡Lo ama intensamente!-

-¿Ah sí?-

-Claro…-

Sasuke asintió.

-Nunca entenderás el corazón de una mujer, de verás-

Declaró, dramáticamente.

-¿Y por qué lo rechaza?-

Preguntó Sai.

-Porque es una niña bien-

Finalizó el rubio.

Sai anotó el dato.

"Si, lo odias tantooo…"

Ironizó.

¡La novela era tan educativa!

"…si yo fuera tu…"

Yamato suspiró…

"Hasta su nombre te dio"

…era tan raro…

"La mujer de José Ignacio Montenegro Lizardi"

…pero…

"No seré la amante. Ya no juegues"

…disfrutaría del espectáculo…

Luisa Cristina, o Sakura, entristeció.

"Sólo jugaría, se aburriría y…"

…luego investigaría.

"¿Importa?..."

Preguntó la rubia.

Su amiga era tan ingenua…

"…solo una semana, una semana…"

… y tonta.

"…le sacaría tanto que jamás lavaría ajeno"

La rubia sonrió.

"Pero no todas somos tu"

Suspiró ironizando.

"Así que a tender ropa"

Luisa Cristina sonrió.

Se querían mucho.

A pesar de ser tan distintas.

El tiempo avanzo...

Tenzou se preocupó.

…el escenario cambió...

Pero decidió esperar.

…era la mansión.

Total.

-_¿Qué tanto es tantito?-_

Ya nada lo sorprendería.

Luisa Cristina llegó a la casona.

La tía la recibió.

"Somos estrictos aquí"

-¿_Tsunade sama?-_

Comió una palomita.

Se alzó de hombros.

"No quiero escenitas de ningún tipo"

"Si señora Carolina"

Se acomodó la ropa.

"Y es una casa decente"

"Si señora Carolina"

"Adelaida y Virginia te enseñaran todo"

Adelaida le sonrió, amablemente.

_-¿Hinata y…-_

Era bonita.

-…_Ten Ten?-_

Virginia era hermosa.

Mirándola con desdén.

"Y nada de pereza"

"Si señora Carolina"

Alguien río desde las escaleras.

Yamato alzó una ceja.

-_¿Jiraiya sama?-_

-¡El tío Manuel Antonio!-

Gritó Naruto. Era su héroe.

-Cállate Dobe-

Sasuke lo golpeó.

¡Era tan escandaloso!

-Deja escuchar o te sacamos-

-¡Tu y quién más!-

Contestaron en coro.

-¡Todos!-

Se hundió en el sillón.

-Montoneros…-

No tenía la culpa.

¡El tío era el mejor!

"No seas tan dura amor"

Su esposa bufó.

Una algarabía inundó la sala.

"Los muchachos llegaron"

Luisa Cristina permaneció quieta.

Dos remolinos entraron.

Una rubia y un rubio.

Idénticos.

"Mamá, mamá"

Grito él.

"Papá, papá"

Grito ella.

"¡Yo gane!"

Gritaron en coro.

-_Naruto y…¿Naruto?-_

Yamato se atragantó.

Uzumaki sonrió.

Sasuke bufo.

Sai…no hizo nada.

-Son tan ruidosos- criticó Uchiha.

-Son simpáticos- defendió Uzumaki.

Yamato los miró.

¿Seguían sin notarlo?

Luego a la pantalla.

Intermitentemente.

"Harán que me duela la cabeza"

Bufó la madre.

"Es que Ángela Antonia es una cabeza hueca"

Dijo el varón.

"¿Yo?"

"Tu"

"Al menos no choqué el auto"

Ironizó. Contoneándose.

"¡Ángel Antonio!"

Gritó la señora.

"Eh…fue…un accidente"

Sonrió. Nervioso.

"Si claro…"

Su hermana se burló.

"Pues a diferencia de ti…"

Él se defendió.

"…lo mío si fue un accidente"

Ironizo. Imitándola. Contoneándose.

"¡Ángela Antonia!"

Gritó la señora.

"Ah…mamá"

Sonrió, nerviosa.

"¡Dios mío!, ¡que hice para tener estos hijos, dime!"

"¿Quieres que te lo recuerde, amor?"

Naruto se carcajeó.

-¡El tío es genial!-

Sasuke sonrió, débilmente.

Yamato parpadeó.

-_Eso diría Jiraiya sama y el tío también-_

Sai preguntó.

-Eso es una insinuación, ¿verdad?-

Naruto le contestó.

-Es un chiste, Sai, un chiste-

Sai borró y corrigió.

-Le quitas la gracia a todo-

El rubio bufó.

Sai era una tortura.

¿Por qué no lo sacaban a él?

-SSSHHH- Sasuke lo calló.

Nuevamente.

"¡Es una casa de locos!"

Exclamó Carolina.

Suspiró, tranquilizándose.

"José Ignacio, eres el más sensato de todos, dime, ¿qué pasó?"

Un acercamiento a Luis Cristina.

Sus ojos grandes y verdes.

Emocionados.

¿Escuchó bien?

"_José…José Ignacio"_

Tembló.

"¿_Acaso…acaso es…él?"_

"Se retaron, jugaron, se empeñaron…"

Él entro.

"…y no frenaron hasta darse uno contra el otro,…"

¡Era él!

"…lo mismo de siempre tía"

¡Él!

"_Es su voz…¡es él!"_

-¡No, no es él Luisa Cristina!-

Gritó Naruto. Histérico.

-¡Te engañaron! ¡Él es el bueno…el bueno!-

-¡Que te calles!-

Gritó Sasuke.

Naruto enmudeció.

-_Bueno…al menos esto sigue igual-_

Pensó Yamato.

Había cosas distintas...

Los actores.

…en todo eso…

¡Eran ellos!

…pero…

La historia era la misma.

…también invariables.

Sasuke, Sai y Naruto interrumpiendo.

-_Si al menos se callaran…-_

Suspiró.

Luisa Cristina lo miró.

Vestía bien. Era alto. Elegante. Ejercitado…

¡Era él!

…y guapo…

Su corazón latió, acelerado.

…descomunalmente guapo.

Aparentó normalidad.

Recordó sus besos…

Se sonrojó.

…cuatro en total…

Rabió. Molesta.

…se los devolvía golpeándolo…

…excepto el último...

"_No pensé…verlo nuevamente"_

…que se lo debía.

Él caminó. Sin verla.

Como si no la conociera.

"_Tonta…¿por qué habría de recordarme?"_

Quiso llorar.

"_No llores, no llores"_

-No Luisa Cristina, no-

Pidió Naruto.

"_No le des el gusto"_

-Te engañó, te engañó-

¿Por qué tenía que sufrir tanto?

Se presentaron.

Y se retiró. Encerrándose en la cocina.

El día avanzo.

Él ignorándola...

Leyendo tranquilamente.

…como si no la conociera.

En la silla de la alberca.

-_En eso se parecen-_

Pensó Tenzou, comparándolos.

"_Pues si eso quiere"_

Yamato tomó un poco de agua.

"_Por mi mejor, ni me importa"_

Ya sin admirarse.

Todo cambió.

La escena era distinta.

El tiempo pasó.

¡La había visto tantas veces!...

Varios días.

...memorizó los capítulos...

Merecía la pena.

...¡y todos los diálogos!

Sabía lo que pasaba con Sakura.

Siempre emocionante…

O Luisa Cristina.

…excitante…

Que era igual.

…inesperada.

Ella se enteró, la casa era de los tíos de su defensor.

Los Montenegro Corcuera.

También sabía lo que pasaba…

¡Nunca pensó el parentesco!

…con Kakashi…

Estaba intrigado.

…o José Ignacio…

La chica nueva era impredecible.

…que era igual.

Amable. Educada.

Ingenua. Hasta graciosa.

Pero no con él.

Era indiferente. Distinta.

Parecía molesta.

¿Por qué?

-¡Porque piensa que eres José Rodolfo, de verás!-

Cerró la boca.

El sharingan era peligroso.

Para todos.

Incluso para él.

Luisa cristina era distinta con él.

Sus primos lo notaban.

Y lo decían.

Finalmente le preguntó.

Ella estalló.

Furiosa. Dolida.

Olvidándose del protocolo.

"¿Y se atreve a preguntar?"

Las lágrimas llegaron.

No quería llorar.

Pero no podía evitarlas.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

"Es un sin vergüenza"

Y se alejó. Corriendo.

Él la siguió.

"No…"

Le cerró el paso.

"…me tienes que explicar" exigió.

"Pensé que quería que lo ignorara"

Objetó nerviosa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, confundido.

"Cómo usted conmigo"

Dijo al fin.

"Está bien, ignorarme, es lo mejor"

Finalizó, llorando.

Él parpadeó.

"Realmente, no sé de que hablas"

"No importa", gritó y huyó.

La alcanzó, tomándole la mano.

"Solo juega conmigo..."

Y siguió llorando.

"...déjeme, déjeme"

¿Por qué dolía tanto?

"¿Por qué querría jugar contigo?"

Preguntó, finalmente.

"Diversión, ocio, ¡yo que sé!"

Le gritó.

"Cree que por tener dinero puede hacerlo…"

Se quedó sereno.

"…pues conmigo no"

Él parpadeó. Sorprendido.

"Nunca me habían hablado así"

Dijo divertido.

"Pues deberían…"

Siguió furiosa.

¡Se reía!

"…eso de besarme sin permiso no me gusta"

Le dijo enojada.

¡De ella!

Intentando zafarse.

Pero él era fuerte.

"¿Besarte?"

"¡Sí!"

Gritó furiosa.

"¡O se le olvido!"

Sonrojada.

"Hum…pues sinceramente no lo habría olvidado"

Le sonrió. Sincero.

"_Hasta parece verdad"_

Su corazón tembló.

¡Era tan cínico!

"¿Y de esto también se olvido?"

Un golpe en la entrepierna.

-Uhhh…dolió-

Dijeron en coro.

-_Pues en eso si se parece a Sakura-_

Pensó, comparándolas.

José Ignacio sonrió.

"Tampoco lo olvidaría"

Dolido. Divertido.

Ella caminó. Bufando.

Era hermosa. Graciosa. Ingenua.

"¡Ah!"

Entendió, finalmente.

"No fui yo, fue mi hermano gemelo"

Luisa Cristina apretó las manos.

"Si, su gemelo malvado"

Ironizó. Furiosa.

"Más o menos"

¡Encima se burlaba!

"¡Arg!, ¡estúpido!"

Y huyo.

"_Me iré de aquí"_

Pensó. Llorando.

Necesitaba el dinero.

Pero no soportaba la burla…

"_Tíos…perdónenme", _lloro.

¿Cómo explicarles?

"_La señora me odia…"_

…ni la mansión.

"…_y mis compañeros"_

…ni los desplantes de la servidumbre.

Sacó la ropa.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Oh, Adelaida"

Ella era la única amable.

Además del señor.

Y los primos.

"Me iré"

La abrazó, llorando.

"¿Qué?...pero"

"No soporto esta casa"

"La señora Carolina es estricta pero…"

"No solo ella, todos me odian"

"Dales tiempo"

Se limpió las lágrimas.

"No, no puedo"

Naruto mordió el cojín.

Lágrimas corrían por sus ojos...

-No te vayas, no-

...tanto como por las de Luisa Cristina.

Sasuke exhaló.

Yamato comió.

Sai olvidó anotar.

"El peor es el joven José Ignacio"

¡Tan emocionado estaba!

"¿El joven?"

Se extrañó.

"Sí, él se burla de mi"

Era tan serio, respetable y tranquilo.

"¿Segura?"

No podía creerlo.

"No trates de defenderlo"

Empacó sus faldillas.

"Es que, ¿por qué lo haría?"

"No le digas a nadie"

Adelaida escuchó.

"Verás…"

Le contó.

Adelaida se sorprendió.

Pero comprendió.

Sonrió.

"Hermano gemelo…si como no"

Bufó.

"No soy tan tonta para…"

"Luisa Cristina"

Le dijo con dulzura.

Sentándola en la cama.

"Es verdad"

"¿Qué?"

"Deja te explico"

-Adelaida es tan linda-

Dijo Naruto. Moqueando.

-Shhh- rogó Sasuke.

-Sí, sí, me calló, de verás que me calló-

Tomó un pañuelo.

Adelaida le explicó.

Luisa Cristina…

Enmudeció.

…o Sakura...

Sorprendida.

…que era igual.

Escuchó la triste historia de los gemelos.

José Ignacio y José Rodolfo…

Huérfanos desde niños.

…Montenegro Lizardi.

Tan parecidos...

Criados por sus tíos.

…y…

Primero conoció a José Rodolfo.

…tan distintos.

El mayor. La engaño.

¡Se presentó como su hermano menor!

"¿Y dónde está él?"

Después a José Ignacio.

El menor. Lo golpeó equivocadamente.

"Viaja mucho…en unos meses regresará"

Saltó de su asiento.

Y comenzó a empacar.

"Pero…¿qué haces?"

"Ya que importa si es uno u otro…"

Habló apresurada.

"¡Golpee a mi jefe!"

"¡Oh Dios mío!"

Se alarmó Adelaida.

"¡Es más, a los dos!

Recordó.

¡Me sacarán a patadas"

"Oh…Luisa Cristina…"

"Mejor me voy antes"

La abrazó.

"No te preocupes. Estaré bien"

Despidiéndose.

"Tal vez regrese a mi pueblo"

Dijo nostálgica.

"Es bonito. Te escribiré"

Vergüenza picándole en la cara.

"_Iré a Cebollitas Milpillas Chico"_

No sonaba mal...

...pero, como...

...explicárselo al tío Domingo…

Partieron.

"_Nunca debimos irnos"_

…¿cómo?...

Buscando una vida mejor.

...dolía, empezar, de nuevo.

Llegaron. El tío consiguió trabajo.

"_Solo hemos tenido problemas"_

Mayordomo.

Ella buscó trabajo.

Cocinera.

¡Tantas veces!

Mesera.

Todos los hombres…

Camarera.

…intentando aprovecharse.

¡Tan difícil!

Pero tenía esperanzas.

Pero…

Atropellaron a su tío.

…empeoró.

Necesitaba dinero.

Conoció a Angélica…

Comida. Medicinas. Casa.

…la ayudó…

¡Tantos hombres intentaron aprovecharse!

…vendiendo lotería.

Uno la defendió.

Pero era como todos.

-Todos los hombres son iguales, de verás-

Con él dolió más.

¡Tan tonta era!

Pero…una esperanza…

¡Todo estaría bien!

…una oportunidad...

-Pero no es su culpa…no-

Naruto gimió.

-No te vayas...-

Yamato tomó un pañuelo.

...su tío la recomendó.

El señor Manuel Antonio la contrató...

Era amable.

…a pesar de no necesitarla.

Gentil. Piadoso.

¡Y ahora…

¿Por qué era tan difícil?

…solo quedaba irse!

Llorando caminó.

Se despediría del señor.

No era culpable.

Algo la detuvo.

Era él.

"Joven José Ignacio"

Soltó las maletas.

"¿Te vas?"

Sorprendida.

"Yo…lo siento…no pensé…no quise…y le golpee…yo"

Él sonrió.

"Mi hermano siempre ha sido un problema…"

Él caminó hasta un mueble.

Dos fotos.

Una de él, una del otro.

Parecían el mismo.

"…suele ponerse mi nombre"

Suspiró, cansado.

"Le parece divertido…a mi no tanto"

"Joven…yo"

Y tomó las valijas.

"No tienes porque irte"

"Pero…pero…lo golpee y usted…eso no es bueno y…"

Él río.

"No…pero apuesto que José Rodolfo se lo merecía"

Ella se sonrojó.

"No me gustaría perdieras tu trabajo"

"Joven…"

"Regresa. Está bien"

"Pero…"

"No le diré a mi tía"

Él sonrió, dulcemente.

Lloró. Era tan considerado.

"¿Y si empezamos de nuevo?"

El sol iluminando la sala.

Luisa Cristina asintió.

Sonrojada.

Observándolo detenidamente.

José Ignacio y José Rodolfo...

Tan tranquilo.

...tan iguales…

Se acercó a él.

…tan distintos.

Tomó su mano. Sonrió.

Limpió las lágrimas.

Un bonito atardecer.

Terminó el capítulo.

El 34.

"Pero la vida no será sencilla…"

El narrador habló.

Su voz gruesa. Ronca y grave.

-¿_No es Shino Aburame?-_

Pensó Yamato.

"¿Qué le espera a Luisa Cristina?"

"¿Qué pasara con ella?

-_Sí, es él-_

"¿Logrará ser feliz?"

"¿Cómo reaccionará su corazón al regreso de José Rodolfo?"

-_Yo sería mejor narrador-_

"No se pierda el siguiente capítulo…"

-El que sigue-

Sasuke desesperado.

-Ya voy-

Naruto moqueando.

-Sí, el que sigue-

Sai tranquilo.

"…de su telenovela favorita"

-_¿Por qué tengo que ser el tío inválido?-_

-Rápido Dobe-

"Al filo del kunai"

-¡No encuentro el control!-

-_¿Qué no era "Entre dos corazones"?-_

-¿De nuevo?-

-Eres tan inservible, Dobe-

Si no podía ver el siguiente…

Yamato comió otra palomita.

…lo mataría.

Faltaban 122 episodios.

Los memorizó…

La primera temporada.

...los vio tantas veces...

¡Seguía siendo tan emocionante!

…incluso los diálogos...

Inesperada. Buena.

...¡de solo recordar!

Luisa Cristina y José Ignacio, amigos.

José Rodolfo regresó.

Capítulos 23-35.

Amor despertando.

En los tres.

Lágrimas.

La confusión.

Capítulos del 36 al 50.

¡La pelea de los gemelos!

Lágrimas.

¡Martha María llega!

Capítulos del 51 al 78.

¡Intrigas!

¡Aventuras!

Lágrimas.

¡Obstáculos!

Dudas.

Más lágrimas.

Capítulos del 79 al 85.

La decisión por José Ignacio.

Los engaños de José Rodolfo.

Lágrimas.

¡El accidente de José Ignacio!

La boda frustrada.

¡El embarazo de Luisa Cristina!

Lágrimas.

¡La dudosa paternidad!

¡Más peleas de los hermanos!

¡El accidente!

¡Su huida!

Lágrimas.

Dolor.

¡Su supuesta muerte!

¡Se cambia el nombre a Laura Patricia!

Angustia.

¡El nacimiento de los gemelos!

Lágrimas.

Luis Manuel y Luis Antonio.

El paso de los años.

Muchas lágrimas.

Intentando olvidarlos...

Y ya…estaban en el 139.

...pero ¡la encontraron!

Capítulo 140.

¡Era ella!

No estaba muerta.

Dolor.

Nunca la olvidaron.

Lágrimas.

Angustia.

La amaban.

Amor.

Lágrimas.

Los gemelos la miraron.

Muchas lágrimas.

Paternidad dudosa.

Cercándola.

Quiso huir.

Lucharían por ella.

En vano.

Y...

¡Finalmente la encontraron!

Y...

Yamato despertó.

-_Era un sueño…-_

Sudando.

_-Mirarlas tantas veces…-_

El corazón latiendo a mil.

_-¿No estaré loco?-_

Emoción. Euforia…

_-Esto no es bueno._

…y la locura.

Sai dormía.

Comida regada.

Naruto con el control.

Sábanas en el suelo.

Sasuke roncaba.

T.V. encendida.

La última escena…

…el reencuentro.

Ahí estaba Luisa Cristina...

Naruto despertó.

…sus cabellos castaños.

-_Tal vez nos esté dañando el cerebro-_

…sus ojos cafés.

Desde la fiesta no hacían otra cosa.

Y ahí los gemelos…

Sakura tenía razón.

…como deberían.

Enloquecerían.

Altos. Cabellos negros.

Tal vez deberían dejarlo.

Ojos verdes.

Sasuke y Sai despertaron.

Proclamaría su resolución.

Quitó el control.

Si seguían así…

-He estado pensando-

…enloquecerían…

Lo miraron, seriamente.

…debían hacer algo.

Miró la T.V.

-¿Los vemos de nuevo?

Asintieron.

Y, nuevamente, empezó.


	21. Cambios

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cambios**

_**O esos sucesos esperados para algunos e inesperados para otros.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regaló en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O-**

¿Cuánto había pasado…

¿Una semana?

…desde que partió?

Misiones.

¿Dos?

¿Tres?

Parecían meses…

¿Cuatro?

No pudo acompañarlo.

…meses…

Misión de un hombre.

…horribles sin él.

Mínimamente no era muy peligrosa.

O eso le dijo.

Solo quedaba confiar.

Esperar. Extrañar. Y…esperar.

Mínimamente podía dormir.

Extrañarlo, inmensa y tristemente.

Raro…

¿Estaría bien?

…raramente dormía bien sin él.

Tal vez era Bernardo.

Que se lo recordaba.

¿Comería adecuadamente?

Esa misión…

O su olor en él.

…le arruinó el festejo…

Lo cierto es que dormía. Mucho.

…tenían dos días de "formalizar"…

Más que antes.

…o que ella se enterara…

¿La recordaría?

…porque él…

¿Dormiría bien?

…él…

-¿Se pondrá el suéter?-

…desde hacía mucho que lo sabía.

Tal vez exageraba…

-Me aseguré Bernardo, es su favorito-

…pero…

-No tiene pretextos-

…era lo flojo…

-Debe usarlo-

…despreocupado…

-Con el frio que hace-

Seguro ni lo usaba.

-¿Si se resfría?-

Lo era.

-Bernardo, ¿estará enfermo?-

Un flojo.

-Con lo flojo y descuidado que es-

Vago. Despreocupado.

Lo era…

-_Este hombre-_

…no solo para cuidarse…

Novios, pareja.

…también para otras cosas.

Y demás sinónimos.

¿Cómo rayos iba a saber?

Que estaba explicito…

¡Cómo!

…explicito…

-_Idiota-_

… ¡explicito!

Sí, eso era.

Ella necesitaba más que eso…

Sonrió.

….pero en fin.

Idiota o no, lo amaba.

Lo extrañaba.

Lo necesitaba.

-¿Y si se enferma?-

¿Y si no regresaba?

-Bernardo, será un blanco fácil…-

¿Y si le mataban?

-…y…y…-

Se recostó en la cama.

Boca arriba.

-…cálmate Sakura, cálmate-

¿Y si le herían?

Abrazó al peluche-perro.

¡Era su ninja médico!

-¿Por qué tuvo que ir solo?

Lo levantó un poco.

-¿Por qué Bernardo?

Una pata sobre su rostro.

La consolaba.

-Lo sé, lo sé….-

Hablaba con ella.

-…debo tranquilizarme…pero…pero…-

Bernardo sonrió.

Y ella también.

-Sí, es verdad-

Siempre la tranquilizaba.

-Debo confiar en él-

No importaba que tanto se preocupara…

-…pero…pero…-

…Bernardo siempre ayudaba.

-¡…siempre termina moribundo…!-

El perro sonrió.

-…¿cómo no preocuparme, dime, cómo?-

Su mirada tranquila. Segura.

Como la de él.

-Sí, es verdad-

Tal vez eso la tranquilizaba.

Esos ojos negros.

Distantes…o presentes…

Tal vez eso la tranquilizaba.

…alegres…o tristes…

A veces.

…pero siempre con ella…

Solo a veces.

…tal vez eso la tranquilizaba.

-Bien…tienes razón-

Le recordaba a él.

-…confiaré…-

Sonrió, el perro igual.

-Bernardo…sé sincero-

Se sonrojó.

El peluche asintió seriamente.

-¿Crees…que…me recuerde?-

Confiaba en él...

Esperó nerviosa.

…en su perro…

Ansiosa.

…en Bernardo.

¿Por qué no confiaría?

Era sensato, sincero y amable.

Su corazón se aceleró.

Finalmente…

Confiable.

….Bernardo asintió.

Trató de disimularlo.

Pero era difícil.

Era feliz.

Terriblemente feliz.

Avergonzada, decidió salir.

Bernardo se burlaría de ella.

De su sonrisa boba.

Aunque no era de esos.

De su sonrojo.

Pero en fin…

De como le sudaban las manos.

…la pena no le cabía…

-Tengo hambre-

…ni la alegría.

Y lo dejó.

-o-

Naruto sonrió.

Tomó el marcador rojo.

Llegó al calendario.

Tachó un cuadro más.

Una sonrisa amplia.

Marcaba su éxito.

Grande. Luminosa.

Suspiró contento, esperanzado.

Sakura entró…

-Sakura chan-

…directo a la cocina…

-Buen día, de verás-

…tenía un hambre atroz.

Naruto cocinaba.

Últimamente cocinaba...

Sólo esperaría un poco.

…y bastante bien.

Olía delicioso.

Al menos eso agradecía.

Un poco de ayuda. De todos.

Era perfecto.

Pero…faltaba él.

-Buenos…- suspiró.

Uzumaki se preocupó.

Lucía desanimada.

Triste. Angustiada.

Nada bueno.

-Ánimo, no ha de tardar, ¡de verás!-

Ella intentó sonreír…

Asintió.

…y esconder su rubor.

-No te hace bien preocuparte, hice tu favorita-

Le sirvió.

-Siéntate y come-

Ella sonrió.

-No debes malpasarte-

Asintió y comió.

Seguía sorprendiéndose.

A pesar de tener poco.

Días.

Los cambios.

Quizás era que le tenían lastima…

En todos.

…o comprensión.

Fuese lo que fuese...

Comió.

…la ayudaban…

¡Estaba delicioso!

…y era suficiente.

Naruto era excelente cocinero.

¿Quién lo diría?

Sucesos como esos.

La comida.

La ayuda.

La comprensión.

Todo.

Se presentaban desde hace tiempo.

Días.

No solo en Naruto.

Sino en todos.

Sasuke.

Yamato.

Incluso, e inexplicablemente, Sai.

No sabía por qué.

Tampoco preguntaba.

Solo disfrutaba.

Naruto cocinaba.

Sai ayudaba a…bueno…

…a no ser tan Sai.

Yamato, el más noble…

…limpiaba y ordenaba como el mejor.

Sasuke…

…bien, Sasuke con las compras.

¡Por fin alguien ayudaba!

Afortunadamente…

… Lee apenas y saludaba.

Eran los únicos que Kakashi toleraba.

O eso creía…

¿Quién lo diría?

…averiguaría después...

¿Kakashi celoso?

…cuando regresara...

Porque eso era.

…si no quería a sus amigos…

Algo exagerado. Cierto.

…lo obligaría a ayudarla.

Pero no peligroso.

Sonrió. Imaginando. Recordando.

Al menos eso creía ella…

Ese día, cuando "formalizaron"

...el resto…

Fueron de compras.

…de los hombres no tanto.

Por vez primera.

Juntos. Solos.

Como una pareja.

Le compró el vestido...

Idéntico. Costoso.

…y otras cosas.

5 horas.

Poco para ella…

¡5 horas!

Recorrieron todas las tiendas.

…eterno para él.

Cuatro veces cada una.

¡De solo recordar su angustia!

Fue divertido.

¡De solo imaginarlo!

Y cansado.

Pero…tan…gratificante.

Al menos para ella.

Él…

El "mátenme" en su frente.

…él fue cosa aparte.

Entre su máscara y cabello.

Claro. Fuerte. Legible.

Como una bandana.

La angustia. El dolor.

Sonrió. Imaginando. Recordando.

Dio con una buena venganza.

¡La suerte le sonreía!

Disfrutando…

¡Finalmente!

…algo con que pagarle…

Justicia, eso era.

…¡lo mucho que sufría!

¡Al fin tenia algo!

Pero en fin.

Debía ser cuidadosa.

Podría darse cuenta y…

Recordaba su cara angustiada.

… ¡bah!, ni que importara.

Lo seguiría haciendo.

¡Su cara al decirle que volverían!

Si, regresarían.

Le faltaban los zapatos.

Su sufrimiento…

…fue tan…agradable.

¡Claro que volverían!

No lo salvo la misión.

Partió al día siguiente.

E, ingenuamente…

¡Era muy divertido!

…pensaba que lo olvidaría.

-_Claro que regresaremos…-_

Sonrió. Planeando. Disfrutando.

-…_me faltan los zapatos-_

Podía ir con los otros…

-_Venganza, dulce venganza-_

…pero no…

La saboreo.

…después de todo era un celoso…

Tanto como su platillo favorito.

…había que provecharlo.

Lo tenía planeado…

-_Sera tan…agradable-_

…una y otra vez…

Ya tenía los zapatos vistos.

…cada paso.

Algo caros, si.

…pero darían varias vueltas…

Pero hermosos.

…lo planeó.

Y perfectos.

…cada suspiro cansino…

¡Todo!

…darían varías vueltas…

Sería fantástico.

…solo por gusto de molestarlo…

Igual a la primera vez.

…y disfrutar su compañía…

O mejor.

…un par de zapatos extra…

¡Y las que seguían!

…múltiples beneficios…

Sonrió. Imaginando. Recordando.

…sería perfecto.

Todos la miraron.

Ingenuamente sonrieron.

Al fin se animaba un poco.

Sonreía feliz. Infantilmente.

Quien sabe por qué.

Pero sonreía.

-No Sakura, no te molestes-

El capitán corrió, sentándola.

-Yo lo hago, tú descansa-

Recogió los platos.

Limpió la mesa.

Lavó los trastes.

E hizo el resto del quehacer.

¡Era un milagro!

¡Al fin!

La suerte le sonreía.

La ayudaban en casa.

Tenía armas para vengarse de Kakashi.

¡Y lo haría!

¡Acaso podía ser cierto!

Cuando regresará.

Agradecía la ayuda.

Se cansaba mucho.

No sabía que cambió.

Tampoco preguntó.

La suerte le sonreía…

Solo.

… ¡finalmente!

Solo disfrutaría de su buena suerte.

-o-

Aquello la cansaba.

La hastiaba.

Enfada.

Y demás sinónimos.

La cuidaban.

La ayudaban.

Lo agradecía.

Pero…

…pero…

…¡la hartaban!

Ni caminar podía.

Los ojos de todos…

…sobre ella.

Sus voces…

…regañándole.

Recomendándole.

¡Estaba harta!

Cierto que se cansaba.

Y tenía sueño.

Pero era suficiente.

¡Exageraban!

¡Estaba harta!

-No, no te molestes Sakura chan…-

Tenzou corrió, sentándola…

Era suficiente.

…o intentándolo.

-Gracias, pero no capitán-

-Pero…pero…-

Sakura se incorporó.

Tomó su plato.

Y se encaminó.

¡Inútil!

Así se sentía.

-¡No, no!-

Naruto corrió.

La interceptó.

Rápidamente.

Ella luchó.

Uzumaki era terco.

Le quitó el plato.

Haruno se rindió.

Era muy hábil.

Y la sentó.

Sakura bramó.

Cuando menos pensó.

Estaba sentada.

En aquel sillón.

Nuevamente.

¡Estaba harta!

-Puedo saber…-

Todos mirándola.

-… ¡qué rayos pasa!-

Sasuke se desentendió.

Sai sonrió.

Yamato limpió.

Naruto sonrió.

-Ne, ne, ¿por qué o qué?-

Sakura saltó.

Como un felino.

Enojada.

Furiosa.

Harta.

-¡Como que qué!-

Rápido como el viento la sentaron.

Con cuidado.

-No te levantes, no- dijo Tenzou.

-Te hará daño- dijo Uzumaki.

Sakura bramó.

-¿Daño?, pararse no ha dañado a nadie-

-Pero…Sakura chan…-

-¡Me volverán loca!-

Amenazó, soltándose.

-Sé que es difícil para ti, trata de no enojarte mucho-

Rogó Naruto.

-¡Entonces déjenme tranquila!-

¡Estaba harta!

-No, no grites, de verás…-

-Pero…pero-

Sakura suspiró.

Trató de tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué les pasa…?-

Cuestionó. Tranquila.

-Son muy amables, pero…no creen que…exageran un poco-

-No, claro que no-

Debatió Naruto.

-No en tu estado-

Argumentó Yamato.

-¿Estado?-

-Se razonable, coopera un poco Sakura-

Exigió Sasuke.

Molesto, incomodo.

Mujeres…

¿Por qué complicaban todo?

Ella se detuvo.

La mirada de Uchiha era dura.

La puso nerviosa.

Ese escrutinio daba miedo.

Sai la salvó, hablando.

-Aquí dice que debes cuidarte mucho, fea-

Sacó un libro.

De dios sabe donde.

"Cuidados prenatales"

-_Ya entiendo, ya…-_

Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Por milésima vez, ¡no estoy embarazada!-

Agradecía las atenciones.

Y la intención.

Pero eran en vano.

Además, exageraban.

-No sé porque siguen con eso, ya les había dicho y…-

-Sí, sí, Sakura chan-

Interrumpió el rubio.

-Lo sabemos-

Argumentó Tenzou.

-¿Qué?-

Cuestionó Haruno.

-Los rumores-

Afirmó Sasuke.

-Entonces, ustedes sabían…que yo no…-

Todos asintieron.

Sin recato.

Sin remordimiento.

-Entonces ¡¿por qué rayos…me molestaban con eso?-

-Era divertido-

Comentó el mayor.

-Y esperanzador-

Dijo Uzumaki, sonriendo.

Sakura tembló.

El tic en su ojo.

-Los rumores, ustedes los iniciaron…-

Su voz temblando.

Casi tanto como sus puños.

Ahora entendía.

-No, de verás-

Sasuke negó.

-No fea-

-Yo tampoco-

Sakura parpadeó.

Si no fueron ellos…

…ni Ino…

…entonces ¿quién?

-Pero…¿quién?-

-No te preocupes por eso, Sakura-

Pidió Naruto.

La sentó cuidadosamente.

Sonriendo.

Ampliamente. Felizmente.

Tan alegre que…

-Si lo saben, ¿por qué ahora me ayudan?-

…no pudo hacer más que sentarse.

-Porque eso fue antes, de verás-

-¿Antes?-

Todos asintieron.

Ella no comprendía.

-Ahora es distinto-

Dijo el capitán.

-¿En qué?-

Preguntó, ingenuamente.

Uzumaki rio.

Su pecho inflado.

Orgullo, alegría, entusiasmo.

Irradiaba dicha.

Y habló.

-Ahora es verdad, de verás-

Agradeció estar sentada.

Pudo haber caído.

Todos asintieron.

Excepto ella.

-¿Qué?-

Sasuke bufó.

Esa mujer sí que era despistada.

¿Acaso no entendía?

-Es fácil, de verás…-

Y se decía médico.

-…antes no estabas, pero ahora si-

Sakura rodó los ojos.

Contó hasta diez.

Estaban dementes.

¡Dos veces!

Debía tranquilizarse.

Después de todo…

…falso o no…

… habían ayudado…

…mucho.

Mínimamente les daría una oportunidad.

-Y…¿de dónde sacaron esa idea?-

Todos miraron al rubio.

Él sonrió.

Dio media vuelta.

Corrió.

Entró a la cocina.

Sakura esperó.

¿Qué más daba?

Además…

No tardó en salir.

…tenía curiosidad.

Cargaba un calendario.

El de la cocina.

-Es muy fácil…-

Habló con seriedad.

Parándose frente a ella.

Todos la cercaron.

Mirando al rubio.

Como a un maestro.

Uzumaki sonrió.

-Verás, el ciclo menstrual en la mujer…-

-…va de 28 a 35 días…-

Casi se cae.

Naruto enseñándole eso.

¡Ya se lo sabía!

Hablándole de la menstruación.

La ovulación.

Ciclo hormonal.

Fecundación.

¡Todo eso!

Investigó mucho…

...se notaba.

¡Todo era correcto!

¿Desde cuando leía?

-Y así es como se concibe y nace un bebé, Sakura chan-

-¿En serio?- bromeó.

Todos asintieron.

Ella rodó los ojos.

Suspiró. Una oportunidad.

Solo eso.

-Y… ¿a que viene esta clase?-

-Oh, oh, ya voy a eso…-

Sonrió, hojeo el calendario.

Se lo mostró.

-Tu ciclo es de 30 días, estoy seguro-

Sakura suspiró.

-Lo he determinado desde hace tiempo y…-

Naruto seguía hablando.

Ella contando.

¡Lo mataría!

A todos.

Un momento…

Tenía razón.

Si era de 30…

-¿Cómo rayos sabes que…?-

Pareció no escucharla.

-…si es de 30 eso quiere decir…-

Siguió él.

-…que ovulas el día 15…-

Señaló un recuadro.

Sakura miró atentamente.

-Este fue el mes pasado…-

El almanaque.

Nunca prestó atención.

Hasta hoy.

Lleno de marcas.

Rayas.

Anotaciones.

La mayoría letra del rubio.

¡Casi ilegible!

Una que otra de los otros.

-Si, y aquí estabas del peor humor-

Señaló Sai.

Decía "periodo"

Sakura no sabía que era peor.

La vergüenza.

El descubrimiento.

O el ser analizada.

Un momento…

¿Cómo rayos sabían de su periodo?

-¿No lo entiendes?-

Estaba muda.

No daba crédito.

¿Acaso estaban dementes?

-Este mes debió ser el…-

Seguían hablando.

Seguía atónita.

Apenas y escuchaba.

Era tan extraño…

Ser examinada.

…y tétrico.

¿Cómo rayos sabían?

No quería ni imaginarse.

Era muy cuidadosa.

Con eso, y otras cosas más.

Un momento…

…sabían desde meses atrás.

¡Meses!

Se sintió un ratón.

De laboratorio.

Como los que usaba ella.

¡La espiaban!

Todos.

¡Que vergüenza!

¡Que miedo!

¡Que ira!

Naruto seguía hablando.

Seriamente.

Como si fuera muy importante.

Poco o nada escuchaba.

Sus manos temblaban.

Ira, furia acumulada.

Pero…prometió una oportunidad.

Algo que los salvara.

_-Malditas promesas-_

Trató de escucharlo.

Escucharlos.

Señalaba unos recuadros.

El mes actual.

Sus ojos brillaban.

Contentos. Felices. Esperanzados.

Completamente azules.

¿Qué rayos decía?

-…son 6 días ya-

Y calló.

Un instante.

-¡6 días!-

Gritó, sonriendo, asustándola.

¡Estaba por llorar riéndose!

Confundiéndola.

¡Estaba tan feliz!

No entendió. Hablaría.

Intentó no sonar molesta.

Para que no se escaparan.

-¿6 días de qué?-

Sasuke bufó.

_-Y se dice médico-_

Molesto. Irritado.

Yamato suspiró.

Feliz, comprensivo.

Eran muchas emociones.

Estaba confundida.

Era de esperarse.

Sai solo sonrió.

Un poco más sincero.

Naruto rio.

-¿Cómo que de qué?-

Era feliz. Mucho.

-Pues de retraso-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, mira-

Y señaló de nuevo.

Los días marcados.

Una "X" clara.

Fuerte. Roja.

Siguió sin entender.

-Tu periodo, no ha llegado-

Habló Uchiha.

Sonrojado. Avergonzado.

¿Por qué rayos tuvo que hablar?

¿Acaso Uzumaki no fue claro?

Y se decía médico.

Sakura rio.

-Ya entiendo, ya…están equivocados-

-¿Segura?- cuestionó Uzumaki.

Asintió.

-¡Sasuke, dijiste que estabas seguro!-

Gritoneó Naruto.

-No me equivoqué-

Alegó. Seguro.

¿Desconfiar de él?

-Claro que si, yo no fui, así que tu si-

Sakura los miró.

-¡Que no!-

Discutían.

"Te equivocaste"

Repetían una y otra vez.

"No yo, fuiste tú"

De un lado a otro.

-¿De qué demonios hablan?-

No la escucharon.

Ni siquiera un poco.

-Fue su error-

Señaló Naruto.

Enojado. Desilusionado.

-No, el tuyo-

-Claro que no- gritó el rubio.

-¡HEY!- gritó ella.

No la escucharon.

Ni un poco.

-Pues yo tampoco-

Se defendió Uchiha.

-Lo investigue muchos meses, Teme-

Regresó el tic en su ojo.

-Y yo tengo buen oído, Dobe-

La espiaban.

-Dijiste que fue el día 15-

Vaya que sí.

-Y es verdad…-

No solo Naruto.

-Pues parece que no…-

Todos ellos.

-¿Seguro que fue en la reconciliación?-

Preguntó Yamato.

Tal vez era fácil espiarle…

-¡Que sí!, es imposible no escucharla, tu como estas sordo…-

Gritó el Uchiha.

…o tal vez debía ser más discreta.

-Sí, sí, yo también la escuche-

Corroboró Sai.

-No pude equivocarme-

Naruto casi lloraba.

Sakura bufó.

Los correría, inmediatamente.

Esperaría a Kakashi para...

-Kakashi sensei me corroboraba los datos-

Un tic más fuerte.

Ya entendía…

-_Él también…-_

…su letra también aparecía.

-Tal vez mintió-

Argumentó Sasuke.

Uzumaki gimoteó.

¿Vanas ilusiones?

No. No, no quería.

¿Se equivocaría?

¡Imposible!

Leyó e investigó mucho.

Sakura bramó.

La espiaban.

¡Sabían todo!

¿Acaso vivía con una bola de chismosos?

Sí, ya lo sabía.

Pero tenía esperanzas.

¡Era su intimidad!

¡Por Dios!

Los correría, inmediatamente.

-_Maldito sensei, es su casa-_

Se las pagaría.

De otra forma.

No podía correrlo.

Naruto moqueaba.

Interrumpió sus planes.

Y la miró.

A punto de llorar.

Por un momento…

…un instante…

…se preocupó.

-¿Es…estas se…segura?-

Gimió. Temblando.

-¿Qué?-

Sin felicidad, preocupándola.

-Que…que si…-

Hipó, era difícil.

-…si…estas…estas…-

Sasuke bufó.

A ese pasó…

-Que si no te equivocaste-

…no terminaría nunca.

¡Y no podía esperar!

-¿Yo?-

Parpadeó, confundida.

-SI- el Uchiha suspiró.

Casi gritó.

¡Era tan desesperante!

-¿En qué, o qué?-

Preguntó.

Cada vez que le hablan.

La confundían más.

Todos suspiraron.

Naruto se limpió la nariz.

-En tus números, de verás-

Dijo bajito. Deprimido.

-Ah…-

Se sonrojó.

¿Hablar de eso?

¡Maldita la hora en que se mudó!

Nunca pensó tantas vergüenzas.

-Claro que lo estoy-

-¿S…si?- gimoteó Naruto.

-Claro-

Por un momento se enterneció.

Estaban tristes.

Desanimados.

¡Hasta Sasuke!

La ira bajó.

Suspiró.

Una aclaración.

Mínimamente eso merecían.

-Dame eso-

Arrebató el calendario.

Lo hojeó.

Tantas marcas.

Círculos.

Letras.

Indicaciones.

¿Cómo no los notó antes?

¡Llevaban un control mejor que en la clínica!

Suspiró. Una oportunidad.

Eso merecían.

-Verás, esta parte está…¿errónea?

Dudó.

La examinó.

-Bueno, esta no-

Dio media vuelta.

Un mes más.

Anotaciones…

"Usaron protección"

Casi le infartaron.

Caritas tristes junto a "periodo"

Pero había algo más preocupante.

¡Era perfecto!

Todos los meses.

¡Exactos!

Los hojeó más rápido.

Y más…

Haciendo memoria.

Y más…

Corroborando datos.

-Bu…bueno…a veces hay errores y…-

Llegó al mes actual.

"Noviembre"

Sus manos temblando.

Dejó el calendario en la mesa.

Contó con los dedos…

Sus ojos abiertos.

…una y otra vez.

Estaba distraída.

Muy triste.

O el tiempo avanzó muy rápido.

La partida de Kakashi…

Y cansada.

…llevaban poco de "formalizar"…

…y festejarlo…

…partió dos días después…

…tenía tres semanas sin él…

Y somnolienta.

¡Tres semanas!

Sin él…

Se sentó.

Recordó.

Antes de eso.

Su periodo.

Una semana de descanso.

Que le reclamó.

Se reconciliaron-formalizaron.

La celebración.

Su partida…

…y…

…y tres semanas después.

…nada.

¡Simplemente nada!

-Oh…Dios…-

El brillo de sus ojos verdes se fue.

El brillo a sus ojos azules volvió.

Sasuke suspiró.

Sakura quiso incorporarse.

-I…iré a la farmacia…recordé que tengo algo…-

-No vayas fea-

La detuvo Sai.

Sakura parpadeó.

-Aquí lo tengo-

Extendió una caja.

"Test de embarazo: rápido, confiable"

A esas alturas…

…nada le sorprendió.

Lo tomó.

Fue al baño.

Las miradas sobre ella.

Salió.

Naruto corrió.

-¿Y, y, y…?-

Sakura se sentó.

Las manos en su cabello.

¡Tres semanas!

-Ne, Sakura chan, dinos…-

¡Y nada!

-Di, dinos, de verás, dinos-

Naruto exasperaba.

-¡Espera unos minutos!-

Gritó. Estaba harta.

-Tardan de 5 a 10 minutos, aquí dice-

Explicó Sai.

Caja en mano.

Naruto asintió.

Estaba ansioso.

¡No podía esperar!

-Si, si, de verás, lo olvidé-

La prueba en la mesa.

Naruto se sentó.

Sus piernas inquietas.

Debía esperar.

Los minutos pasaron.

Silencio.

-Ya, ya-

Habló Yamato.

Impaciente.

Sakura la tomó.

Rápido. Velozmente.

Era veloz.

-¿Qué es, qué es?-

Naruto insistió.

Haruno trató de verla.

No pudo.

-Dime tu-

Se la extendió.

Naruto la tomó.

Ansioso. Nervioso. Esperanzado.

Estaba muy nerviosa.

No se atrevía a preguntar.

Pero debía hacerlo.

Lo miró.

¿Por qué no hablaba?

-Y…¿qué es Naruto?-

Cuestionó Sasuke.

¿Por qué no hablaba?

Siguió sin hablar.

Solo temblaba.

Dándoles la espalda.

Impacientes lo rodearon…

Seguía sin hablar.

…incluida Sakura.

¿Callarse Naruto?

Justo hoy.

Solo se le ocurría a él.

Sus ojos azules brillosos.

Lagrimas se desbordaron.

Sakura lo giró.

¡No podía esperar!

-¿Y…?- preguntó nerviosa.

Y la miró.

Sus ojos azules brillosos.

Estrujándole el corazón.

Lagrimas caían en sus mejillas.

¿Acaso era verdad…?

El resultado era claro.

No había dudas.

¿Acaso era verdad…?

Naruto lloraba.

Inmensamente.

Sinceramente.

Con y por el resultado.

&&&/&&&/&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola:

Pues reportándome después de meses de larga ausencia. Lamento la tardanza, pero bueno, tengo motivos. ¿Adivinen qué?, Aire chan tiene 3 meses de embarazo, si, si, y es verdad, jejeje, ando contenta y nerviosa, con unos problemillas por ahí (necesito reposo y cuidados, ¡mímenme, mímenme!) pero con entusiasmo…al parecer a mi bebé no le gustan las computadoras, apenas tocaba una y me mareaba (de ahí la tardanza), pero ya lo vengo superando.

Pero bueno, aclarando algo más, este cap. no se vio influenciado por mí estado actual, no, no, DLCDLPPD la planeé desde un inicio con cada cap. y sus títulos (he modificado algunos), y este ya venía contemplado desde hace tiempo, de hecho ya falta poco para que el fic finalice, espero poder actualizar cuanto antes.

Saludos, y muchas gracias por todo.

Hasta pronto.


	22. Guardaespaldas

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Guardaespaldas**

_**O de esos compañeros que suelen hartar y conmover por igual.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regaló en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O-**

-Dilo- exigió Sasuke.

Lágrimas, una tras otra.

-¿Por qué….?- gimió Naruto.

No podía creerlo.

Yamato se mordió las uñas.

-No, no, no, no- siguió llorando.

Sai…esperó.

-Dilo- exigió Uchiha.

Uzumaki balbuceó.

Ni hablar podía.

Sasuke rabió.

¡Lo mataba de angustia!

-¡Por un demonio Dobe!, ¡dilo!-

Se esforzó. Balbuceo.

No podía decirlo.

-¡Habla bien!-

Gimoteó. Lloró.

¿No comprendían su dolor?

Encima le gritaban…

Sai seguía esperando.

…su corazón rompiéndose…

Sakura no dijo nada.

…¿por qué no lo comprendían?…

Seguía en shock.

…su dolor…

Yamato cambió de mano.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, desesperado.

…sus ilusiones…

Naruto sollozó.

…todas rotas.

Sakura tenía razón.

Y él se equivocó.

-Es negativo- murmuró.

Se dejó caer…

Silencio, nada, solo gimoteos.

…presa del dolor.

Silencio, nada, solo sollozos.

Sasuke reaccionó.

¡No podía ser cierto!

¿Acaso se equivocó?

Pero…tenía tan buen oído…

Le arrebató el test.

…debía comprobarlo.

Lo leyó.

-Idiota- murmuró.

Naruto no contestó.

Estaba dolido.

-¡Dobe, eres un idiota!-

Ni siquiera sus insultos importaban.

Sasuke rabió.

-¡Te equivocaste!- gritó.

Sus puños temblando.

Rabia, ira, coraje.

-¡Si, si, fue mi culpa…!- gritó el rubio.

Aun llorando.

-¿Y de quien más?-

-Sí, sí, me equivoque -hipó-, no calculé bien…-

Dramatizó.

-…pero estaba seguro…tanto- moqueó.

¡Su dolor era tan grande!

-¡Idiota!-

-¡Solo…solo déjame…!-

Nada importaba.

-…¡déjame llorar mi desventura!-

Ni insultos, nada.

Ni echarse la culpa.

Sufría tanto…

Nada.

…hasta Sakura sintió pena...

-¡Dobe idiota!-

…pero no Sasuke.

-Sasuke…- reprendió ella.

-Déjalo- increpó Uzumaki.

-¡Cállate Dobe!-

Nadie lo comprendía.

-Nunca entenderá, Sakura…-

Sasuke no aguantó más.

Rabia, ira, coraje.

-…o sentirá como siento…-

¡Como era tan idiota!

-…nadie entiende…-

¡Lloraba como Magdalena en viacrucis!

-…pero no importa…porque…-

¡Zas! Un coscorrón.

-¡Cállate y escucha!-

Uchiha no aguantó.

Lo estrelló contra el suelo.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó horrorizada.

Naruto lloró…

Su dolor, sus ilusiones.

…con más ganas…

Todo roto.

…y motivos.

-¡Te equivocaste!-

Encima le gritaba y golpeaba.

-¡Déjame solo!-

Pero así era la vida…

…y Sasuke…crueles.

Lo tomó del chaleco.

-¡Dobe idiota…!-

Le mostro el test.

-¡…dos rayas es positivo, no negativo!-

Parpadeó -¿ah sí?-

-¡Si, idiota! ¡lee, lee!-

-Oh…ahora que lo dices, creo que no leí el instructivo-

Sonrió nervioso.

Sasuke rabió.

-Nah…¿en serio?-

Tiró al rubio.

¡Era tan idiota!

Naruto reaccionó y…

-Entonces…-

…lloró…

-…¡es positivo!-

…de alegría…

Yamato se quedó sin uñas.

…imaginando…

Ni tristezas.

…una sonrisa babeante de tres dientes.

Sai sonrió.

Al fin, sinceramente.

-¡Positivo!- gritó Naruto.

Sakura…

Bailando. Brincando. Feliz.

…regresó al shock.

-o-

Kakashi envió noticias.

Regresaría en unos días.

El ninken la informó.

Inicialmente sintió felicidad…

Volvería.

…después nervios…

¿Cómo decirle la nueva?

…angustia...

¿Se enojaría?

…dudas…

No, claro que no.

…tranquilidad…

_-Él no es así-_

…esperanza…

Tal vez se lo tomaría bien.

…molestia, ira…

¡Hasta colaboró en el calendario!

…alegría…

Aunque, era buena señal.

…confusión…

¿Lo era, no?

…y muchas otras cosas.

Suspiró. Debía tranquilizarse.

Caminó despacio al jardín.

Necesitaba despejarse.

Se sentó. Suspiró.

La ira se impuso.

¡Era un desastre!

Lodo por aquí.

Césped pisoteado.

Plantas dañadas por allá.

Pétalos arrancados.

Hoyos en el suelo.

¡Un desastre!

Como cuando se mudó.

Ahora entendía…

Horas y horas de trabajo.

…los culpables...

Todo a la basura.

…era el ninken.

Suspiró. Debía tranquilizarse.

No por ella, por su bebé.

Suspiró. Era difícil.

Los miró.

Retozaban en el jardín…

El ninken se quedó.

…ensuciando, destrozando todo.

Tenían días ahí. ¡Días!

Kakashi los envió.

Eran buenas noticias…

_-"Kakashi llega en unos días"-_

…pero…

_-"Danos comida"-_

…¿por qué no se iban?

_-"Nos quedaremos"-_

Nunca se quedaban tanto.

_-"El jefe ordenó cuidar a la hembra"-_

Se sonrojó

–"_No, no, estoy bien y…"-_

Urushi gruñó.

-"_El jefe ordenó_"-

La asustó.

¿Y el respeto…

¡Casi la mordía!

…por ser la "hembra del jefe"?

La olfatearon...

-_"Lo sabía"-_ dijo Pakkun.

…rodeándola…

-"_Hueles distinto"-_ aclaró Urushi.

…asechándola…

-_"Si, si, si"-_ ladró Bisuke.

…como a cualquier perro.

Problemas, eso tenía.

-_"Un cachorro"-_ afirmó Uuhei.

Perros por aquí.

-"¡_Por fin!"-_ gritó Shiba.

Perros por allá.

-"_Por fin te preñó_"- constató Bisuke.

Se sonrojó.

-_"Si"_- asintió Buru.

_-"Tendremos un cachorro_"- dijo Akino.

Sakura sonrió.

-"¡_Un cachorro!_"- afirmo Guruko.

Olvidó la ira.

-"_Si, un cachorro_"- susurró contenta.

Estaban muy felices.

Alegres por "el cachorro"…

Era buena señal, ¿no?

…su cachorro humano.

El bulldog ladró, silenciándolos.

Pakkun hablaría…

_-"Gracias Buru"-_

…algo importante.

-_"No solo cuidaremos de la hembra…"-_ordenó Pakkun.

El ninken asintió.

_-"…también de nuestro cachorro humano"-_

Desde entonces no la dejaban

Ni a sol. Ni a sombra.

Su sonrisa se fue.

Recordó.

Perros por aquí, por allá.

Acosándola, oliéndola, siguiéndola...

¡Maleducados!

…ladrando a cualquiera que se acercara…

Trato de educarlos.

…incluso mordiendo.

Darles órdenes.

Parecían no obedecer.

¿Y el respeto por ser la "hembra del jefe"?

- _"Solo al jefe, solo al jefe_"- repetía Urushi.

Cuidarla…

No tenía paz ni soledad.

…lo agradecía…

Ni ella, ni Bernardo.

…pero ¡exageraban!...

-Sería más fácil si no hablaran-

…y decían cada cosa.

Dormían con ella.

Entraban al cuarto.

Tantas vergüenzas pasó…

Gruñéndole a Bernardo.

…tantas disculpas dio…

Los amenazó.

…tantas mordidas sanó…

Bernardo era su amigo.

…tantas veces los echó…

Debían respetarlo.

…tanta veces intentó asearlos…

Después de discutirlo.

…todo en vano.

Llegaron a un acuerdo.

Apenas se recostó…

Accedieron, Bernardo a salvo de sus dientes.

…se subieron a la cama…

Accedió, el ninken del agua y jabón.

¡En su cama!

…¿cuánta veces no los echó?...

-_"Kakashi nos deja"_-

…pero seguían ahí…

-"_Pues yo no soy Kakashi sensei"-_

…dejarla no era opción.

Otro acuerdo.

Accedió, dormirían con ella.

Accedieron, en el piso.

Al despertar estaban sobre la cama.

Deseó tirarlos…

Rodeándola. Cuidándola.

…pero no pudo…

Exagerando.

…el embarazo la ablandaba...

Solo obedecían.

…los veía y sonreía…

La cuidaban.

…sintiéndose extraña…

A ella y al "cachorro."

…segura, protegida, tranquila…

No solo por orden.

…aceptada, querida, afortunada…

El ninken la aceptaba.

…a pesar del olor…

Como su familia.

…del acoso…

Como familia de él.

…de no dejarla en paz.

Familia de Kakashi.

Pensándolo así no era tan malo.

Soportaba casi todo.

Si tan solo…fueran…

-Sino hablaran sería más fácil-

…un poco más corteses…

Sería menos vergonzoso.

…menos territoriales…

La cuidaban.

…y, sobretodo…

¡Pero exageraban!

…midieran su lenguaje.

Salir era una odisea.

Rodeada por 8 canes.

Gruñendo. Amenazando.

Mordiendo incluso.

¡Diciendo cada cosa!

-"_Debió marcarte como suya"-_

Tan celosos y posesivos como él.

_-"O por lo menos la casa"-_

O más.

-_"El jefe tenía razón…"-_

Quizá de ahí le venía.

_-"…, los humanos no respetan las hembras ajenas"-_

Era como el refrán.

_-"Kakashi es muy condescendiente"-_

Tanto estar con perros.

_-"No estás en celo, ¿por qué te ven y se acercan?"-_

Algo debía quedársele.

_-"¡Si, si, sigue caminando, ya tiene dueño!"-_

Frases como esas.

-_"Es la hembra del jefe"-_

Y otras que…

_-"¿Acaso no huelen su aroma en ti…?"-_

…ni se atrevía a repetir.

_-"¿…o el del cachorro?"-_

Salir era una odisea.

-"_Los humanos no saben nada"-_

Una muy, muy vergonzosa odisea.

Llegaron a un acuerdo.

Accedió, restringió sus salidas.

Accedieron, aceptaron un baño.

Muchas veces la hartaban.

Suspiró, mirándolos. Recordando.

_-"Sé cuidarme sola, ¿por qué no se van?"-_

El ninken revolcándose…

_- "Kakashi dijo que te cuidáramos"-_

…destrozando el jardín.

_-"Cuidar a la hembra, la hembra…"-_

Ensuciándose nuevamente.

-_"…y al cachorro, al cachorro del jefe"-_

¡Ni se habían secado!

-"_No nos iremos"-_

Todo era un desastre.

-"_Por fin nos dará un cachorro"-_

Tanto ellos, como la casa y el jardín.

-_"Tenemos que cuidarlo"-_

Sonrió. Se sonrojó.

Estaban felices.

La olían. La seguían.

Gruñían a cuanto se le acercara.

¡Estaban como él!

Incluso mordían.

Todo el día.

Rodeada por esos 8 perros.

Lo peor: el olor.

¡No querían bañarse!

Llegaron días atrás.

¡O no duraban limpios!

Sucios, hambrientos y olorosos.

Pero…eran buenos canes.

Seguían órdenes…

…pero no solo era eso…

Cuidándola, protegiéndola.

…la aceptaban, a ella y a su cachorro,….

-Si solo fueran menos bocones-

…como familia…

Toda Konoha se enteró y confirmó.

…de ellos, de él.

-Sería más sencillo sino hablaran-

Estaba "preñada" de su sensei.

-o-

Al fin llegó.

Suspiró y sonrió.

Ya veía las puertas de Konoha.

-Llegué-

Estaba cansado, sucio.

Todos esos días…

Apestoso, agotado.

…sin ella.

Y feliz.

Estaba en casa.

Su aldea, su hogar.

Lo esperaba una cama…

Suspiró y sonrió.

…paz, tranquilidad, conforte…

-Placeres de la vida-

…un sofá…

De no ser por ellos.

Yamato, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto.

…un baño…

Su casa ya no era tan tranquila.

…un buen libro…

No como antes.

…comida…

Pero estaba ella.

…ella.

-Placeres de la vida-

Sakura también robaba paz…

Escandalosa, gritona, enojona.

…sonrió, imaginándola…

Humoral, peligrosa, agresiva.

…pero era distinta a ellos…

¡Como la extrañaba!

…sus gritos eran más llevaderos…

Todos esos días.

…y disfrutables…especialmente "esos."

Sin ella.

Sonrió lascivamente…

Extrañándola, en tantos sentidos.

…imaginando…

Pronto la vería.

…planeando su reencuentro…

Caminó arrastrándose.

…solo tenía un inconveniente…

Pensando en su cama.

…ellos…

En Sakura.

...tendría que esperar…

Y otras cosa más.

…para disfrutar más y mejor…

Suspiró.

…afortunadamente sabía esperar…

-Bue…no puede ser perfecto-

…por muy fastidioso o difícil…

Además, estaba cansado.

…esperaría.

Sucio. Apestoso.

Tomaría un baño, leería, comería.

Disfrutaría de otros placeres…

Esperaría otro poco.

…después de ella…

Casa. Comida. Baño. Sofá.

…completamente…

Tranquilidad. Un buen libro.

…de ella.

Pero aun para leer había un inconveniente.

Ellos.

En fin…

Hacían demasiado ruido.

…no podía ser perfecto...

Lo limitaban

…además eran sus amigos...

En muchas cosas.

…correrlos…

Sería una descortesía.

…no estaba en el trato.

Ella lo mataría...

Suspiró.

…y la Hokage también.

Suspiró. No podía ser perfecto.

En fin. Llegó.

Entró a Konoha.

-¡Hey, Hatake!-

Gritaron, desde arriba.

Kakashi saludó.

Eran los centinelas.

-¡Felicidades!-

No entendió, pero agradeció.

Sin saber el por qué.

Era extraño.

¿Felicitarlo por regresar?

Caminó arrastrándose…

¿Desde cuándo?

…ignorándolos...

-Centinelas-

…seguían hablándole…

-Cada vez están más locos-

…de Dios sabe qué.

Extrañamente varios lo felicitaron.

La señora de los gatos.

El carnicero.

Ninjas, anbus, civiles.

El señor de los churros.

El del periódico.

El tipo que le donaba sangre.

La de las flores.

El amigo de la infancia que nunca recordaba.

Tito Teófilo Felipe.

El velador del cementerio.

Juanito el de los frijoles.

Y muchos…muchos más.

Todo a quien encontró.

Pero…no importaba.

Finalmente llegó a casa.

Ella dormía. En una silla.

En el jardín.

Sonrió. Se veía linda.

Tranquila, dormida.

No duró mucho.

Despertó con los ladridos.

Después del susto lo vio.

Rodeado de canes.

Sonrió. Había llegado.

Kakashi se acercó.

Sucio, lodoso, cansado.

Sakura se incorporó.

Recibiéndolo. Nerviosa.

¡Como lo extraño!

No sabía qué hacer.

¿Qué decir?

La miraba intensamente.

Poniéndola nerviosa.

Ansiosa y…feliz.

El ninken se burló.

-Kakashi, Kakashi ¿la hueles?-

Él no contestó.

Sakura no entendió.

-Sí, quiere aparearse- dijo Shiba.

Sakura se sonrojó.

Furiosa, molesta.

Decidió correrlos...

Kakashi sonrío asintiendo.

…pero cerró la boca.

¡Asintiendo!

¿Acaso…olía a…"eso"?

¡Asintiendo!

¿Acaso…él la olía?

Por poco muere de vergüenza.

Entonces él…

…todo ese tiempo…

…él sabía cuando ella.

-_Oh…oh por Dios-_

-Apesta tanto que…-

Estuvo a punto de matarlos.

-…de ser tú, la montaría aquí mismo-

Pero se detuvo.

¡Él asentía, nuevamente!

Abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-¡Sí!, siempre he querido ver aparearse a los humanos-

Confesó Bisuke.

-¿Lo harán?

Preguntó. Movía la cola ilusionado.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

Grito ella.

-Ohhh- suspiró Bisuke.

-No es la gran cosa- consoló Pakkun.

-¿Has visto a los humanos?- cuestionó Bisuke.

-Por supuesto-

Su voz seria, conocedora.

-Aun eres joven, ya los verás-

Sakura no quería ni pensar a "quienes"…

-No es difícil-

…tampoco preguntaría...

-¡Cuenta, cuenta!- pidió Bisuke.

…temía por la respuesta.

-Yo también he visto- confesó Uuhei.

-¿En serio?-

El galgo asintió.

Esperó por Kakashi.

Eran su responsabilidad.

Era el dueño.

Él debía callarlos.

No ella.

-¡Cómo es!-

Además solo a él obedecían.

Bisuke siguió preguntando.

-¡Es igual que nosotros!-

Kakashi no habló.

-¡Cuenten, cuenten!-

Se cansó de esperar.

Se harto.

-¡Nadie va a contar nada!-

Sakura gritó.

-Ohhh, es una aguafiestas-

Bufó Bisuke.

-No sé ni que le vio-

El ninken asintió.

-Ni tiene buenas tetas para el cachorro-

-Cierto, cierto- clamaron todos.

Rabió. Definitivamente los mataría.

-Con nosotros es distinto- dijo Kakashi.

Sakura se detuvo.

¡Al fin hablaba!

-El tamaño no determina…-

Lo escucharía.

-…la calidad y cantidad...-

¿La defendía?

-…de la leche-

¿Eso era defenderla?

-Oooh- se admiró el ninken.

La dicha se disipaba…

Los humanos eran una sorpresa.

…dejando ira.

-La hemos cuidado, jefe-

Kakashi los palmeó.

-Que bien, que bien-

-Tenías razón jefe, los humanos no respetan las hembras ajenas-

Hatake asintió.

Sakura suspiró, debía calmarse.

La ira no era buena.

Debía cuidarse.

No por ella, por su bebé.

¡Pero era tan difícil!

-Sensei, ¿qué rayos les pidió?-

Dejó salir.

Él sonrió.

-Solo que te cuidaran como yo lo haría-

Sakura parpadeó, sonrojada.

-Y lo hemos hecho- dijo Pakkun.

-Sí, vaya que si- gruñó ella.

Respiró profundamente.

-Kakashi sensei, no sé que les enseña-

Habló despacio.

-Debería domesticarlos, educarlos y civilizarlos más-

Debía tranquilizarse.

-¿Te parece, Sakura chan?-

-¡Claro!- gritó.

El ninken protestó.

Hatake sonrió.

-Hum…pues yo no creo que…-

-Ese es su problema…-

Lo interrumpió.

-…todo le parece sencillo-

-¿Así empieza el apareamiento?-

Susurró Bisuke.

Utilizó lengua canina.

Precauciones.

-Muchas veces si-

Contestó Pakkun, Uuhei asintió.

-Oooh-

Sakura seguía hablando.

-…y las vergüenzas que he pasado-

Protestando.

-…mordieron a Lee-

Diciendo todo cuanto podía.

-…los bañé y ¡mírelos, mírelos!-

Cambiando de conversación.

-…no debería esforzarme-

Tan rápido, ni podía seguirla.

-…pero si yo faltará en esta casa…uuuy…-

-Si Sakura chan-

Kakashi asentía.

-…a usted nada le importa-

Sonreía. Se alejaba.

-Perdona, Sakura chan-

-…¡ah, y ni crea que dejaré pasar lo del calendario!-

Lloraba, sonreía, bufaba, vociferaba.

-Tienes razón, Sakura chan-

-…es mi intimidad-

No supo como…

-…tanto que me sacrifico por todos-

…llegó al calendario.

Kakashi suspiró. Resignado.

-… ¿y yo qué?-

-Si, Sakura chan-

-…pero a nadie le importa-

Asentía. Sonreía.

No escucharía el "bienvenido a casa Kakashi sensei"

-No, no llores Sakura chan-

-…encima de todo me deja sola- lloró.

Ella era tan cambiante.

-Estaba trabajando, Sakura chan-

-¡No es pretexto!- gritó.

¿No lo era?

-Pero…Sakura chan-

Y otro más de reclamos.

De todo tipo.

Trato de abrazarla.

-No…- susurró.

No sé dejó.

Resignado, se alejó.

Le daría su espacio.

Silencio. Solo un momento.

-¿Ya no me quiere?-

Sonrió –claro que si-

-Entonces…¿por qué no me abraza?-

Parpadeó, confundido.

-Pensé que tu no…-

Ella se echó a llorar.

-¿Tengo que pedírselo?-

-Pero si tú no querías-

-¿Y solo por eso se da por vencido…-

Kakashi suspiró.

-…tan poquito me extrañó?-

Confundido, cansado.

-No, no, te extrañé mucho-

Trato de abrazarla.

-¡No me abrace!-

-Pero si me lo pediste y…-

¡No sabía que decir, o no decir!

-Solo por eso lo hace…así no vale-

¡Ni que hacer, o no hacer!

Hatake suspiró.

Sakura siguió hablando.

De tantas cosas.

-…aunque nada me sorprende…-

Era difícil seguirla.

-Todas las hembras son iguales- dijo Guruko.

El ninken asintió.

-…a este paso, creeré que usted inició el rumor-

-¿Qué rumor?-

Se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Cómo que cual?, el del embarazo-

-No, ese si no fui yo- aseguró.

Sakura parpadeó.

Un poco tranquila.

-¿No?-

-No- sonrió.

-¿Entonces…quién?-

Él se alzó de hombros.

Haruno parpadeó.

-Fuimos nosotros- confesó Pakkun.

Sakura los miró.

Seguían ahí.

-Sí, le dijimos a Naruto- siguió Bisuke.

Los había olvidado.

-A la señora de los gatos- gruñó Urushi.

Ni los recordaba.

-A Tito Teófilo Felipe- confesó Shiba.

-A Juanito el de los frjoles- informó Guruko.

-A todos- finalizó Uuhei.

-¿Us…ustedes?- preguntó Sakura.

El ninken asintió.

-Pe…pero…¿por qué?-

-Queríamos un cachorro humano- confesó Akino.

-Se tardaban mucho- habló Bisuke.

-Pensamos que eso ayudaría- siguió Uuhei.

-Y funcionó- corroboró Pakkun.

-Si- ladró Buru.

Sakura abrió la boca.

Kakashi sonrió.

-¿Pero….pero…?-

¡No sabía ni que decir!

-¿Usted sabía?-

Enojo. Sorpresa. Ira. Confusión.

Kakashi negó.

Tantas cosas.

-Fue nuestro plan- aclaró Shiba.

Sakura enfureció.

¡Eran tan maleducados!

¡Necesitaban un castigo!

Estuvo a punto de gritarles.

Él la detuvo

Su mano en el hombro.

Lo miró. Él le sonrió.

-Funcionó, Sakura chan-

Su voz sosegada, ligeramente feliz.

Entendió. Se sonrojó.

Tal vez los perros no eran tan malos…

Él lo supo, no como imaginó, pero lo supo.

…solo la protegían…

Y su voz…ligeramente feliz.

…y querían una familia…

Era buena señal ¿no?

…un cachorro…

Sonrió. Alegre.

…el ninken no era tan malo…

Asintió.

…si tan solo no hablaran…

-Si, sensei…-

…sería más sencillo…

-…funcionó…Kakashi sensei-

…¿o tal vez no?


	23. Esperar

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Esperar**

_**O de la aparente venganza de Sakura.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regaló en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O-**

Estaba cansado.

Atrapado.

Los brazos de Sakura.

Exageradamente fuertes…

Asfixiantes.

….para su gusto…

Acostado.

…y salud.

Ella por un lado.

Él por el otro.

Lo rodeaba, atrapándole.

¡Estaba tan sensible!

_- "Ya no me quiere"-_

Quería zafarse.

_-"Si, si, es que estoy gorda…"-_

No debía hacerlo.

_-"…pero es por su culpa"-_

Suspiraba. Le daba su espacio.

_-"No, no, no me deje."-_

Regresaba con ella.

_-"Sí, vuelve, pero solo porque se lo pedí…"-_

La abrazaba.

_-"…entonces ni nos quiere."-_

Consolándola.

_-"Váyase de una vez…déjenos solos"-_

Más o menos así

-_"Verdad que si nos quiere"-_

Con su puchero.

Con sus ojos llorosos.

Todo por zafarse.

De sus brazos fuertes, temibles.

Entonces suspiraba.

Sonreía…

Hablaba despacio.

…no mucho, se lo tomaría mal.

Trataba tranquilizarla.

_-"Si, claro. A los dos"-_

Ella sonreía. Hermosa. Feliz.

Estaba muy sensible.

Lloraba, mucho.

Por todo. Cualquier cosa.

Trataba de arreglar las cosas…

_-"No le gusta mi comida, lo sé"-_

…pero ella le daba un giro…

_-"Claro que si"-_

…y resultaba peor.

_-"¡Pero no se la acabó!"-_

Lloraba.

_-"Estoy satisfecho"-_

Afortunadamente…

_-"No es cierto, soy pésima cocinando"-_

…Naruto cocinaba…

_-"No tanto"-_

…casi siempre.

Bromeó. Error, grave.

-"_No llores, bromeaba"-_

Le quitó el plato.

_-"Espera, lo terminaré"-_

_-"¡Estas satisfecho!, ¿no?"-_

Suspiraba.

_-"Creí…pediste que lo terminara"-_

Reía, no mucho, tal vez empeoraría.

_-"Por gusto, no por compromiso"-_

Tristemente…

Suspiraba. Trataba de sosegarla.

…Naruto no siempre cocinaba…

A veces se preguntaba.

…tenía misiones.

Si no era venganza.

¡Eso parecía!

Una tortura.

Su sensibilidad. Su llanto.

Sus comentarios recelosos. Sarcásticos.

Antojos. Exigencias.

Regaños de madre.

Y tantas cosas más.

Era cansado.

Estresante y un poco…

No era el único.

…un poco…

El resto era torturado.

…divertido.

Sufrían con sus peticiones…

¿Sería una venganza?

…lagrimas…

La que venía programando

…exigencias…

Desde mucho.

…y sensibilidad.

Se veía en sus ojos…

Venganza.

…como la planeaba…

Eso parecía.

…al verlos sufrir…

¡Una perfecta!

…sin poder evitarlo…

¡No estaban seguros!

…sin culparla.

Era hermosa.

Su estómago creciendo…

Embarazo avanzado.

…y sus "achaques"

Octavo mes.

Más una o dos semanas.

Sonrió recordándola.

Pronto terminaría.

Esperar. Valía la pena.

Era hermosa.

Lo apretó más.

Como si supiera…

-_Rayos…realmente quiero ir al baño-_

…que despertó.

Esperaría.

Iría después.

Luchar no tenía caso.

Era demasiado fuerte.

Solo empeoraba.

Parecía que sabía.

Apretujándolo más.

Doliéndole más.

Sintiéndose un ratón.

Atrapado por un gato.

Además…si lo lograba...

Ella despertaría.

…dirían cosas como:

_-"¿Por qué no me despertó?"-_

_-"Quería ir al baño"-_

_-"Debió decirme, ¿no me tiene confianza?"-_

Mirada tristona.

Una disculpa.

Ella la aceptaría.

Él pensaría que todo se arregló…

Ingenuo.

…ella seguiría recordándoselo…

Con sus pucheros.

…todo el día…

Sus miradas tristonas.

…si le iba bien…

Sus ataques de ira repentina y peligrosa.

…o encontraba a otro.

Naruto. Sasuke. Sai. Yamato.

O algún infeliz extraño.

¡Quien fuera!

Menos él, obviamente.

En fin.

El embarazo fue, era y sería peligroso.

Pero faltaba poco.

Había que esperar.

Aguantar.

Tsunade lo advirtió.

Su sonrisa burlona.

Cínica y socarrona.

¡Ni siquiera era su doctora!

Dejó a Shizune.

Demasiado trabajo…

Sabía que pasaría.

…si claro.

Claro que sí.

Dejó a Shizune.

Como siempre.

Pero la vigilaba…y a él.

Cada reporte médico con recomendaciones.

Demasiado trabajo…

Anotaciones.

…si claro.

La revisaba, sin tratarla directamente.

Entendía por qué.

Estaba susceptible, voluble.

Impredecible. Más de lo normal.

Pero bueno…

Que ya era mucho decir.

…no era tan malo.

No como meses atrás.

Lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Sin barrera de por medio.

Intensa y dolorosamente.

Además…solo faltaba poco.

Esperar valía la pena.

Ella regresaría a la normalidad…

"Creciendo" en ocho meses.

…o eso esperaba…

"Creciendo" varios kilos.

…ingenuamente.

Era "crecer"…

Una vez la dijo.

…la otra palabra…

"Gorda"

…ni siquiera podía pensarla…

¡Todavía se arrepentía!

…era pecado.

Él también "creció".

Comían postre.

_-"¿Me está diciendo gorda?"-_

Pay de queso

_-"No, estas hermosa…come un poco"-_

Le ofreció.

_-"Hermosa si, gorda también…¿pay otra vez?"-_

_-"¿No quieres?"-_

_-"Engordaré más, ¿eso quiere?"-_

Lloró, bufó…

_-"Usted también está gordo"-_

_-"Es un no, más para mi"-_

…no sabía cómo…

_-"Claro que quiero"-_

Se lo arrebató.

-"_Es su culpa que esté así"-_

Se salvó, milagrosamente.

-_"Gorda…"-_

No del todo, claro.

Sufrió por días.

Su indiferencia.

Su distancia.

Y otras cosas más.

¡Se arrepintió tanto!

No lo haría más.

Ni pensarlo.

¡Sabía cuándo lo pensaba!

Lo amenazó.

Si la llamaba así…

Las otras consecuencias.

…(o pensaba) nuevamente…

Consecuencias del embarazo.

…si lo hacía…

Eran llevaderas.

…entonces lo mataría.

Su adicción…

¡Subió unos kilos!

…pay de queso.

Necesitaba ejercitarse.

Pero…no la dejaba…

…nunca.

Dependía mucho de él.

Tsunade dijo que era normal.

Él lo dudaba.

¡Hasta le dio vacaciones!

-_"Sirve y te responsabilizas de una vez por todas, vago…"-_

Cuidaba de ella.

_-"…shinobis tengo muchos, pero yernos no…"-_

Muchos dirían exageradamente.

-"…_pero si le pasa algo, te mato"-_

Él no.

Cosas como...

Necesitaba ejercitarse.

…bajarla y subirla por las escaleras.

Cargarla ayudaba mucho.

Pensó que era buena idea…

Jamás lo admitiría.

…descansaría, al fin, después de años…

¡Nunca trabajó tanto!

…eso creyó…ingenuo.

¡Ni con tanta presión!

¡Todo el día y noche!

Cargarla como un bebé.

Agradecía que no fuera su jefe…

Le dio opciones.

…al menos no en el trabajo…

Tener una habitación debajo.

…que el resto del tiempo…

Para evitar eso.

…ya se había resignado…

Según Tsunade.

…estaba jodido.

_-"Todo bien…pero entre menos esfuerzo…mejor"-_

Pero no quiso.

_-"Otra habitación…¿para qué?"-_

¡Claro que no!

_-"Cárguenos, es fuerte…"-_

¡Era impensable!

_-"…tiene vacaciones para estar conmigo…"-_

_-"Si, pero es más prudente que…"-_

_-"…¿acaso no me puede?"-_

_-"Claro pero…cargarte…"-_

_-"¿Me está diciendo gorda?"-_

_-"No, no es eso…es que solo…"-_

_-"¿Ni siquiera puede hacer eso por nosotros?"-_

Lloraba. Rogaba.

_-"Solo nos subirá y bajará"-_

Con puchero y todo.

_-"Bien, bien, será como tú quieras"-_

Sonreía, sonrojada…

Estaba mimada. Demasiado.

…completamente feliz.

Completamente hermosa.

¿Cómo decirle que no?

Estaba jodido, claro que sí.

El "crecer" le sentaba bien.

Su redondez…

¡Cómo sea se veía bien!

…tierna, suave.

-"_Míreme, ¡que gorda!"-_

_-"Es normal"-_

_-"Si, pero estoy gorda…"-_

_-"Cierto…has "crecido"-_

Sonreía. Linda.

_-"…pero para bien"-_

Él también, feliz.

_-"Pero…¿si me quedo así?"-_

Tocaba su cabeza.

_-"No lo harás, pero si sí…"-_

Sonriéndole.

-"_ …así se te notan más las curvas"-_

Se sonrojaba.

Molesta, vergonzosa, feliz.

Esperar era cansado.

Pero valía la pena

Pensar en el bebé.

Lo ayudaba.

Lo esperanzaba.

¡Quería conocerlo!

Le daba temor.

Pero estaba bien.

Era normal.

O eso decían todos.

Era mejor creérselo.

Mientras esperaría.

Suspiraba, esperaba.

Cumplía su parte.

Era su deber.

-_De verdad que necesito ir al baño…-_

Sin tan solo pudiera ir…

…sin que lo notara.

Sufría sí.

Afortunadamente no era el único.

También el resto sufría.

Sakura era equitativa.

Con todos.

Los otros también sufrían.

Todos.

Tal vez más que él.

De no ser por sus abrazos.

Seguramente sí.

Naruto le daba lástima.

Tan preocupado.

Esmerándose, complaciéndole.

Pero era dichoso.

Más que los otros tres.

Naruto estaba feliz.

La ilusión era suficiente.

El pensar en el bebé.

Imaginarlo, desearlo, sentirlo.

Eso era todo.

¡Tan larga la espera!

Nueve meses.

¡Nueve meses!

Ya faltaba poco.

Poco o nada.

¡Eterno para Naruto!

Tanto esperarlo.

Tanto desearlo.

Pensarlo le ayudaba.

Lo alentaba.

Lo inspiraba.

Le permitía seguir.

Complacer a Sakura.

Cumplir sus exigencias.

Era exigente, mucho.

Con todos.

¡Vaya que lo era!

Naruto el cocinero.

Autopropuesto.

¡A veces lo hacía cocinar…

El condenado.

…en la madrugada!

O en el día.

O en la noche.

Al mediodía.

No importaba.

Dos, tres, cuatro, ocho…

…que importaba.

Naruto se esforzaba…

De si le gustaría.

…con la congoja…

O no.

…de si le haría repartirlo.

O no.

De si le daría consejos.

O no.

De si lo supervisaría escrupulosamente.

O no.

Y, por supuesto…

O todos y cada uno.

…debía lavar los trastes.

En cada comida.

¡Era tan fastidioso!

-"_Acabo de lavarlos y ya tengo que cocinar"-_

Quejándose a veces.

-_"Si no quieres no lo hagas"-_

No podía mucho…

_-"No, no, lo haré yo"-_

_-"Así por las malas no, Naruto"-_

…corría el riesgo.

_-"Si vas a estar quejándote."-_

¡Lo escucharía!

_-"A ver si así aprecias lo que hago por ti…por todos"-_

Lo sermonearía.

_-"Ni aguantas nada"-_

Extensamente.

_-"O me lo echas en cara"-_

Si lo hacía bien.

_-"Tú te ofreciste"-_

Comía mucho.

-_"Si, lo haré Sakura chan"-_

Lloraba, se quejaba.

Finalmente lo culpaba.

-_"¡Tú tienes la culpa de que este tan goda!"._

Cosas así.

Repitiéndolo constantemente.

Le contestó.

-_"¿Mi culpa?..."_

Sonrió, queriendo ser simpático.

Error. Grave error.

-"_…yo pensé que el culpable fue Kakashi sensei"-_

Todos rieron. Bromearon.

Se regocijó, hasta verla.

Estaba furiosa.

No apreciaba su buen humor…

Ruborizada y molesta.

…nunca lo hacía…

Sonrojada, sus dientes rechinando.

…ni otros días ni ese.

Espero el golpe.

Nada.

Los reclamos.

Nada.

Simplemente, sonrió.

Naruto se asustó.

Con razón de hacerlo.

Las cosas irían mal.

Efectivamente, así fue.

No le habló por semanas.

La ley del hielo.

La indiferencia no le dolía tanto.

Sakura era cruel.

Sabía cómo vengarse.

Hablaba con el bebé.

Su futuro sobrino.

Como si Naruto no existiera.

Como si jamás lo conociera.

O conocería.

Sakura era cruel.

Pensaba tantas cosas…

Demasiado.

…no podría jugar con él…

Seguía enojada.

…que no podría cargarlo.

Por semanas.

…que no podría sentirlo.

De por si era difícil.

Kakashi no lo dejaba.

-_Obviamente que no-_

Pero se las arreglaba.

Sakura lo dejaba.

Antes…

Ahora, pensarlo siquiera…

No decía nada.

…tocarle el vientre…

Pero su mirada.

Cyon eso era suficiente.

Ya no sentía sus piecitos.

Ya no lo llenaba de ilusión.

No desde la broma.

No lo dejaba.

¡Extrañaba tanto al bebé!

Seguir así lo aterraba.

Lo torturaba.

Se enojó. Sabe cuántas semanas.

Lo angustiaba.

¡Si seguía enojada con él!

Se disculpó.

Tenía esperanzas.

Ingenuo.

-_"No estoy enojada Naruto"-_

Mentira.

¡Era tan rencorosa!

Finalmente lo perdonó.

Un día como cualquiera.

Sin nada en particular.

Lo felicitó.

-_"Muy rico todo, gracias Naruto"-_

¡Y le sonrió!

Entonces se atrevió.

Kakashi no estaba.

Pidió acariciarle el vientre.

Sentir al pequeño.

Ella lo dejó.

Y fue feliz, de nuevo.

Pero tenía miedo.

Terror, pánico.

¿Y si metía la pata?

A veces solo lo miraba…

¿Y si ya no lo dejaba?

…que era peor.

Su silencio, su indiferencia.

Eso lo taladraba.

Sabía lo que significaba.

¡La peor condena!

Estar lejos del bebé.

Aun no lo tenía…

Y no era lo peor.

…y ya sufría…

Eso lo atormentaba.

…¿y si lo hacía cuando ya naciera?

No verlo.

No jugar.

No cargarlo.

Sakura era tan cruel.

¡Claro que era capaz de eso!

Alejarlo del bebé.

¿Qué sería de él?

Parecía una venganza.

Una cruel.

Despiadada.

Sakura era cruel.

Nunca lo amenazó.

Pero Naruto tenía la duda.

Sabía la posibilidad.

Si lo alejaba antes de nacer….

Había noches que no dormía.

…lo haría después….

Pensaba.

…y dolería más.

Repasaba sus acciones.

Las miradas de Sakura.

Si estuvo contenta.

Si estuvo enojada.

Si lo hiso bien…o mal.

Se sentía temeroso.

¡Y si se lo llevaba lejos!

Por eso se esforzaba.

¡No podría vivir sin él!

Se esmeraba.

En cada exigencia.

Cada capricho.

Lo que fuera.

¡Nunca pensó que odiaría cocinar!

La comida lo mareaba.

Tantos aromas.

Tanto estrés…tanta ilusión.

Era un vaivén de sentimientos.

Pero era feliz.

Pronto nacería.

Pronto lo conocería.

Y llevaba meses…

…meses sin meter la pata.

Tenía esperanzas.

-_Realmente será una venganza bien planeada…-_

Kakashi dudaba.

Sakura era tan ingenua.

A veces.

Otras tan avispada.

Que no sabía.

Si era con alevosía.

O no.

Pero controlaba a Naruto.

Perfectamente.

Como un muñeco.

Le daba lastima.

Pero eso no evitaba…

…que le sacara provecho.

Si él era feliz.

Sakura también.

Y viceversa.

Naruto lo atendía bien.

¡Era excelente mesero!

Y cocinero.

Pero le daba pena.

Y lastima.

Pero…¿qué podía hacer?

Todos sufrían.

Parecía una venganza.

Bien planeada.

Tan bien…que lo dudaba.

Todos sufrían.

Sasuke le daba pena ajena…

Encargado de "compras"

…y risa.

Siempre en tiendas.

Conviviendo, hablando o intentándolo.

Inicialmente fue buena idea...

Socializaba. Recuperaba confianza.

…Sasuke también lo creyó…

Las personas lo aceptaban.

…quería ser admitido…

Idea de Sakura.

…y funcionó…

Pero ya no era tan buena.

…tal vez demasiado…

Demasiada confianza.

-_"Oh, el joven Uchiha"-_

Le ayudó, sí.

_-"Es tan guapo"-_

Era querido.

_- "Y amable"-_

Apapachado, consentido.

_-"Conozco a una jovencita talentosa"-_

Las señoras lo amaban.

_-"Sigue soltero, ¿no?-_

Después de meses…

_-"Oh, por favor, es mejor mi vecina"-_

…se ganó su confianza…

_-"Debe ser difícil…"-_

…atenciones…

_-"…vivir con Sakura…"_

…compañerismo…

_-"…la exnovia, y tu maestro"-_

…ayuda…

_-"Ella, nunca fue mi novia"-_

…y muchas cosas más.

_-"No digas eso, desde niños se les veía"-_

Y el suspiraba.

_-"Es tan bueno…-_

¡Hasta le conseguían citas!

"_Y si le conseguimos una chica…-_

Sus atenciones, las agradecía…

_-"Dijo que no hay inconveniente-_

…pero por dios…

_-"Es tan hermosa, un poco habladora, pero…-_

…hasta le daba pena…

-_"…es buena muchacha…"- _

…decir que no…

_-"Oh, si, si, me consta…-_

…ser grosero…

…no le quedaba de otra.

Mala suerte no tenía.

-_"Estas muchachas de hoy…si fuera más joven…"_

Tuvo muchas citas.

_-"No se preocupe Sasukecito…ya la encontraremos"-_

Pero…aún no "funcionaba".

Así vivía.

De boca en boca.

De compra en compra.

Rodeado de mujeres.

De TODO tipo de mujeres.

Lleno de atenciones…

De conjeturas sobre su persona.

…demasiadas.

Los famosos "chismes".

Recomendaciones, consejos.

-_"No crees que se te pasó la mano"-_

Preguntó Kakashi.

-_"No"-_ sonrió Sakura –_", es por su bien, verás que funciona"-_

¡Vaya que funciono!

Era amigo desde la más joven…

Se preocupó.

…hasta la más anciana…

Muchos aun dudaban.

…todos lo querían…

Lo entendía.

…todos lo abordaban…

Se ganó la confianza.

…platicaban con él…

Fue feliz.

…él escuchaba…

Por unos días.

…o intentaba, realmente lo intentaba.

Después…lo pensó más.

¡Ser querido, sociable, era tan cansado!

Llegaba harto.

Cansado. Suspirando bajo.

-"_¿Cómo te fue, Sasuke kun?"-_

Preguntaba ella.

Él la miraba.

Con el "horrible, deseo matarlos".

-_"Bien…"-_ suspiraba.

Y ella reía.

O sí, lo hacía.

Con esa sonrisa…

Parecía una venganza.

…tierna, sincera…

Tenía sentido.

…pero torcida…

Conocía a las personas.

…como si lo disfrutara.

Sus alcances.

El sin fin de chismes.

-"_¿Qué harías en mi lugar, Sasukecito?"_

Conjeturas. Platicas. Resoluciones.

_-"¿Crees que deba perdonar a la comadre?"-_

¡Ella fue víctima!

_-"…se llevó el plato…¡no lo regresó!..."-_

Fue remplazada.

Sasuke era el tema central.

_-"…dicen que la Adriana le bajó el novio a la Sofía…"-_

No daba ni un paso…

_-"…¡y eran tan amigas!"-_

…sin que alguien se le emparejara…

¿Quiénes eran la Adriana y la Sofía?

…conversar, de cualquier cosa.

¡Ni idea!

¿Qué demonios le importaba!

Sinceramente nada.

Nada.

Pero no podía decirlo.

Sería grosero.

Se resignó.

Desde hacía meses.

Solo sonreía…o intentaba.

Asentía…

…decía un comentario.

-_"Entonces ¿debería perdonar a la comadre?…-_

¡El consejero de la villa!

¡Quién lo diría!

_-"…es que tantos años de amistad…"_

Y él asentía…

…decía algo genérico como:

-"_Tiene razón"-_

¡Y se resolvían los problemas!

Nunca pensó ser tan bueno.

Ser tan acertado.

Todos acudían a él.

Él estaba harto.

Debía ser amable.

Se los debía.

Por fin lo amaban.

¿Era lo que quería, no?

¡Nunca creyó…

¡Demasiada confianza!

…que desearía tanto…

No le dejaban.

…regresar a ser "el vengador…

Se volvió tema recurrente.

…traidor, indigno de confianza!

Demasiado…recurrente.

Eran buenas intenciones.

Lo admitía, valoraba.

Pero…por dios…

Nunca fue novio de Sakura.

…se la ponían difícil.

-_"Sí, sufrió tanto…tanto…"-_

Ni sufría.

-_"Hasta peleó por su amor con Kakashi san"-_

Menos discutió con él.

No por ella.

Ni "se la dejó".

O lloró desconsolado.

-_"Cual Hernán Cortés en el ahuhuete"_

De solo recordar…

Le daba un ataque de risa.

Y pena ajena.

Un poco.

El infeliz de Sasuke.

La pasaba mal.

Era divertido.

-_Creo que va para su vigésima cita-_

Tal vez en una de esas…

…quien quite…

…sentaba cabeza…

…si él lo hizo, ¿por qué no Sasuke?

Uchiha se esforzaba…

…vaya que si.

Por eso Sakura lo defendía.

Demasiado a su parecer.

Pero ella era suya.

Y nunca de él.

Pudo serlo.

Afortunadamente era tonto.

Nunca lo aprovechó.

Él si sabía aprovechar…

…las oportunidades.

Sasuke se estaba acostumbrando.

O eso parecía.

Lo sorprendía.

Naruto decía algo como…

_-"¿Qué tal si comemos con el viejo del Ichiraku?"-_

Y Sasuke…

_-"No Dobe, no se puede"-_

…siempre Sasuke.

_-"¿Por qué?"-_ decía lloroso.

Sabía de todo lo que pasaba.

_-"Salió de la ciudad…¿no sabías?..."-_

Y todos le miraban.

_-"...de negocios, dicen que con sus franquicias gana millones…"-_

Extrañados. Callaba.

_-"…pero es tan avaro que siempre anda modesto…"-_

Él seguía.

_-"…si yo tuviera ese dinero…"-_

Comiendo, platicando.

_-"…no haría trabajar a mi hija tanto…"-_

Como nunca pensaron.

_-"…pobrecilla, dicen que desde pequeña…"-_

¡Era extraño!

_-"…trabaja mucho…"_

¡Tan diferente!

_-"…¿quién lo creería?..."_

Y lo notaba.

_-"…siempre tan sonriente"-_

Parpadeaba. Tocia.

Regresaba a la normalidad.

Seguía comiendo.

Cosas como esas.

Pero bueno.

Al menos tenía un fin.

Bueno, malo, retorcido…

Pero fin.

Yamato también sufría.

Era evidente.

Tanto que casi…

Debía estar acostumbrado.

…casi sentía empatía.

Lo hacía trabajar.

Y trabajar.

Como todo el mundo.

Y trabajar.

Encargado de la limpieza.

Era cansado.

Pero no tan malo.

La cuna era peor.

Él se propuso.

-_"Déjenme hacer su cuna"-_

Si no llevaba más de cien…

Sakura era exigente.

…no llevaba ninguna.

Detallista en extremo.

-_"¿Cómo te gustaría?"-_

Y muy, muy voluble.

-_"No sé, Yamato taicho…lo que usted quiera"-_

Trabajo la primera.

Con entusiasmo.

Feliz. Ilusionado. Ingenuamente.

_-"Y ¿qué te parece?"-_

_-"Oh…¡es hermosa!"_

_-"Me alegra que te…"-_

Sus ojos verdes.

-"_¿No te gusta?"_

Insatisfechos.

_-"Es solo que…no, no importa"-_

_-"Anda, dime"-_

_-"Bueno…es perfecta, pero...muy …"_

_-"¿Muy?, anda dime, está bien"-_

_-"Es solo que quisiera un poco más de detalles, figuritas y eso"-_

_-"Esta bien"-_

Las arreglaba.

Una y otra vez.

Queriéndole dar gusto.

Nunca lográndolo.

-"_Es linda…pero…no, no importa"-_

Sonreía nervioso.

-_"Dime, anda"-_

_-"Creo que es un poco cargado"-_

_-"Lo arreglaré Sakura chan"-_

Daba indicaciones.

-_"Es linda…pero muy femenina, no sabemos que sea….¿y si es niño?"_

Yamato las cumplía.

-"_Ahora es muy varonil…"-_

Después las deshacía.

_-"Se ve muy frágil"_

O pedía nuevas.

_-"Es demasiado tosca"-_

Yamato se frustraba.

_-"Quisiera de otro color"-_

¡Nunca le atinaba!

_-"No…se veía mejor el otro tono…"-_

Y se esmeraba.

Vaya que sí.

Casi le daba lástima.

Se esforzaba tanto.

Casi lo apoyaba.

Pero era el más afortunado.

De los cuatro.

Lo molestaba menos…

Yamato sufría gratis.

…en su aparente venganza.

Sí, lo torturaba.

Era obvio.

Pero menos que los demás.

S esforzaba tanto.

Se frustraba tanto.

Que sufría igual…

Solo por gusto.

…o más que los demás.

-_Rayos, realmente debo ir al baño-_

Sai le daba…

…le daba…

…bueno: nada.

Era Sai después de todo.

Seguro que sufría.

Era evidente.

Ojos ojerosos.

Manos manchadas.

Eternamente sucias.

Pintaba y pintaba.

Constantemente.

Irónicamente era su culpa.

Se le ocurrió a él.

-_"Fea, aquí dice que debes tomarte una foto cada semana…"-_

Sakura aceptó.

_-"…para el álbum del bebé."-_

Era buena idea.

_-"Te haré un retrato yo, nada de fotos"-_

Sai era feliz.

Ingenuamente feliz.

Pensando que sería fácil.

Era tan tonto.

Solo se puso la soga.

Ella la ató al árbol.

Pero se esmeraba.

La complacía.

O lo intentaba.

Ese era el problema.

No solo del pintor.

Sino de todos.

-_Espero que no se quede malcriada…-_

Pensó recordando.

-_Realmente tengo ganas de ir al baño-_

Jueves, era el día.

Cuando la pintaba.

¡Odiaba los jueves!

Sai y él lo odiaban.

Él también asistía.

-_Sola con ese pintándola, si como no-_

Sakura posaba.

El mismo lugar.

La misma luz.

Igual pose.

Distinto "crecimiento".

Sai la retrataba.

Siempre con nerviosismo.

Tenso, triste, frustrado, estresado.

¡No podía concentrarse!

Ella siempre le decía.

-_"Quiero que sea realista…"-_

_-"…detallada y apegada a lo que soy"-_

Y así lo hizo.

-_"¡¿Qué?! ¡dices que esta soy yo!"-_

Grave…grave error.

-"_Así estas fea, eres tal cual"-_

_-"No subí tanto en dos semanas, Sai"-_

_-"Yo solo te pinto"-_

_-"¡¿Me dices gorda?!"-_

Ira, amenazas, golpes.

Berrinches, bufidos.

Pucheros, lágrimas y llanto.

Mucho llanto.

Sai temblaba.

Sus libros decían.

"Una mujer en estado interesante debe permanecer tranquila, es lo mejor"

"Debe ser la etapa más hermosa y feliz, así el bebé también lo será"

¡El libro lo decía!

"Tú, como su compañero, esposo, pareja o amigo, debes de hacer lo posible por que así sea"

"Esfuérzate, compréndela, es una etapa difícil…"

Cosas como esas.

Si la pintaba como era...

Vivía frustrado.

…se enojaba, lloriqueaba y bufaba.

Rompía el dibujo.

…como niño de pre-escolar.

Lo rehacía. Mintiendo.

¡No era sincero con el arte!

¡Con el arte!

Se sentía sucio. Mentiroso.

¡Pero el libro lo decía!

Se sacrificaba.

-_"No, no, no. Me hiciste así solo para que no me enoje"-_

Ella veía la foto.

_-"Dije realista, realista…¿no entiendes?"_

Y volvía a pintar.

Y sufría.

Y lo rehacía.

Una y otra vez.

En el mismo lugar.

En la misma luz.

Con la misma pose.

Con igual temblor.

Estrés. Frustración.

Mintiendo al arte.

Tratando de complacerla.

No logrando nada.

Tardaban horas.

Horas.

Sai sufría.

Tanto que por poco…

…sentía lastima.

El pintor se lo merecía.

Por ser…

Sakura era cruel.

…bueno, por ser Sai.

Parecía una venganza.

Se lo merecía.

Cometió un error.

Desde el primer día.

-"_Podemos hacerlo sin ropa...sería más realista fea"-_

No lo perdonaría.

Por eso no ayudaba.

Por eso estaba ahí.

Con ellos.

El mismo día.

La misma hora.

Mirándolo detenidamente.

Cuando la pintura era perfecta…

No lo perdonaría.

…él opinaba.

-_"Hum…si, es buena…"-_

Con tono dudoso.

La hacia dudar.

Entonces empezaba.

-_"Hazme otra"-_

Sai quería sacarlo.

Solo empeoraba todo.

Pero no la dejaba.

Nunca.

Porque ella no quería…

Desde aquel día.

…él tampoco.

-"_Podemos hacerlo sin ropa...sería más realista fea"-_

¡Casi lo mata!

La quería desnuda.

¡Desnuda!

Si como no.

Siempre lo supo.

Nunca le agrado "ese".

También lavaba la ropa.

De todos.

Excepto, desde ese día.

Ropa interior.

De ella, y de él.

¡Ni loco lo dejaba!

Por eso él mismo lo hacía.

-_"Kakashi…deja que Sai lo haga"-_

Le decía "Kakashi".

_-"Esta bien Sakura chan"-_

Sin sensei.

Sin el usted.

Se sentía extraño.

Pero bien.

Familiar, cariñoso.

Fue de un día a otro.

-_"Si eres mi…bueno ´esto´ pues creo que está bien"-_

Era extraña.

De un día a otro.

-_"La mujeres son así en el embarazo vago…"_

Palabras de la quinta.

_-…llorón, ¡ahora te aguantas!"-_

Cambiaba todo.

Como cuando se casaron.

De un día a otro.

Solo porque quiso.

Y ya.

Siendo que antes…

Se le puso de pronto.

…ni podía decirlo.

-_"No dejaré que mi hijo nazca fuera del matrimonio"-_

Grito, dramatizando.

…lo que ´eran´…

Tal vez veía mucha televisión.

...lo arrastro…

Esa novela era mala influencia.

…literalmente.

Sin fiesta. Sin amigos.

...al juzgado.

Sin nada.

Solo ella y él.

En pijama.

-_"Si, casémonos, ¿pero tan temprano?"-_

A eso de las 6:30 am.

-_"El juez está dormido"-_

Despertando al juez.

-_"Ya despertará"-_

_-"¿Y si se niega?"-_

_-"No lo hará. Me debe un favor"-_

Y vaya que sí.

Era bueno ser médico.

Cambiaba mucho.

De un día a otro.

Todo era muy raro.

Muy distinto.

Pero bueno…

Estaba bien.

Si tan solo…

…sin tan solo…

-Iré al baño-

…no fuera tan fuerte.

¡Ya no podía más!

Sus brazos, posesivos, fuertes, dolorosos.

Tenía que ir.

Se escurrió. Salió.

Se arriesgaría.

Sus fuertes brazos lo dejaron.

Ya inventaría algo.

Fue al baño.

La contentaría con un beso.

O algo así.

Salió.

Sakura estaba parada.

Su expresión sería.

Terriblemente tranquila.

Y lo supo.

_-_Perdona, es que quería ir…-

Estaba en problemas.

-Kakashi ya…-

La vio serena.

Más que nunca.

Era extraño.

-No quise despertarte y…-

Lo interrumpió.

Tranquilamente.

Más que nunca.

-Kakashi ya…-

Sakura suspiró.

Tranquilamente, más que nunca.

-¿Qué?-

Era extraño.

Ella sonrió.

Puramente. Sencilla. Hermosa.

-Kakashi, ya va a nacer-

Se quedó quieto.

Pensando mucho.

Ya no esperaría…

Nervioso, demasiado.

…ni ir al baño…

Feliz, bastante.

…ni al bebé.

-Qué bueno que fui al baño antes de saberlo-

&&&/&&&/&&&

**_Saludos desde Sinaloa, México._**

Siguiente capítulo: el final. Los extraño, hasta pronto.


	24. Familia

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Familia**

_**O de las consecuencias que tuvo Kakashi derivadas de los problemas para dormir.**_

_Cuando la bella mujer pelirosa en la que se convirtió su pequeña alumna le regaló en su cumpleaños ese gran y peludo peluche con forma de perro nunca pensó todo lo que le generaría._

_Cosas como no poder dormir, por ejemplo, eran una de las primeras consecuencias con las que se encontró, pero vendrían más._

**-O-O-**

Sus achaques…

Sus antojos…

Sus abrazos posesivos y dolorosos…

Sus cambios de humor…

Todas las consecuencias.

Las llevaba con cierto humor.

Y esperanza.

No le quedaba de otra.

No era tan malo.

Al menos no tanto.

O quizá ya se había acostumbrado.

Quién sabe.

Lo cierto era que ese día los extrañó.

Deseó que fuera como otro día de embarazo.

Pero no, aquello no iba a volver…

O eso planeaba ella.

…al menos no en un buen par de años.

Él ni lo pensaba aun.

Estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar en algo más.

Iba a nacer, su bebé.

-Las cosas del bebé están listas…

La más tranquila era ella.

-…¿podría llevarlas por mí?

Ella habló de nuevo.

¡Nunca la vio tan serena!

Trató de poner atención.

Y entendió.

-Claro Sakura, es lo menos.

Ella asintió sonriendo.

-Solo añada una manta, por si acaso.

A diferencia de él…

-Oh, sí, claro, lo que digas.

…¡nunca sintió tanto miedo y nervios!

Caminó con torpeza, buscando.

Lo bueno es que sabía disimular.

Al menos lo intentaba.

-¿Esta amarilla?, es bonita.

Ella asintió, un poco ansiosa.

¡A buena hora veía las cosas del bebé!

-Con eso ya está todo- dijo ella.

¡Nunca les ponía atención!

-Oh, sí, cierto, yo me encargo, solo…solo revisaré que esté todo.

¡Justo ahora!

-Ya lo está, ¿no me escucha?

Él asintió, mintiendo.

Desobedeció, siguió hurgando.

Ropa, pañales, mantas.

Todo lo necesario para recibir…

¡Cómo no estar nervioso!

…a su hijo o hija.

¡Sería papá!

Aquello lo aterraba...

Terriblemente. Horriblemente.

…por lo menos ese día…

Milagrosamente no se molestó.

…antes no...

Era divertido, verlo sufrir.

…pero hoy sí.

Tan nervioso. Torpe.

Sakura se burlaba de él.

Suspiró resignada, divertida.

Esperándolo a él.

-¡Donde rayos están las mantas!

Preguntó ansioso.

Sakura sonrió, él nunca gritaba.

-Frente a usted, donde las dejó hace 10 segundos.

-Oh, sí, aquí. Pondré otra.

-Como quiera, pero apúrese.

-¿Y ésta verde?, debiste comprar otro color, no me gusta mucho el verde…

-Mis ojos son verdes…

-Oh, si- rió -, excepto ese verde, claro.

Ella suspiró, ¡estaba tan torpe!

-¿Crees que sirvan?, son tan pequeñas.

¡Nunca lo vio tan torpe!

-Claro sensei, no tendré un becerro.

-Es que…¿estas segura?, son muy pequeñas…y si se enferma al salir.

-Sensei…tranquilo, todo está listo y…

Una contracción, no pudo evitar lanzar un gritillo.

-¿Podría apurarse un poco?

-Perdona, es que ando olvidadizo, ¿segura que servirán?

Suspiró, deseó gritar.

¡El dolor era insoportable!

-Claro que sí.

No quería verlo más nervioso.

-¿Serán suficientes pañales?

Debía guardar la calma…y energías.

Asintió.

-Esta ropa es tan pequeña, ¿le quedará?

Suspiró, profundamente…

Había hecho y deshecho la maleta.

…esperarlo siempre era difícil…

Dos veces.

…pero más hoy.

¡El dolor estaba empeorando…!

Estaba nervioso.

¡… desordenó las cosas…!

No importaba.

…tanto que tardó haciéndola!

¡Solo quería irse!

-Sólo….sólo vámonos, por favor.

Agradeció a Dios que ella fuera tan ordenada.

-Sí, con cuidado- la incorporó.

¡Tenía todo listo desde días atrás!...

De no serlo no hubiera encontrado nada.

…¡y él lo deshizo en un segundo!...

Salieron, cuidadosamente.

…pero no importaba…solo quería irse ya.

Llegaron a las escaleras.

Kakashi contrajo la boca.

Profundamente preocupado.

¡Olvidaba las escaleras!

-Bajemos con cuidado-. Dijo ella…

-Te cargaré- Dijo él…determinado.

-Puedo bajar sola.

-Claro que no.

-Pero hasta me ayudará a…

Otra contracción, Sakura se quejó.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Usted qué cree?- dejó en una sonrisa extraña.

Se sintió extraño y estúpido.

Nervioso, y asustado.

Sakura era ahora la tranquila...

¡Era tan raro!

…él el histérico.

-Sakura chan, sensei, ¿qué pasa?

Era Naruto, saliendo del cuarto.

Somnoliento, en pijama.

Sakura sonrió, aliviada.

Nunca estuvo tan feliz de verlo.

Ayudaría en algo.

-Nada- dijo Kakashi, por inercia.

Sakura pidió paciencia.

Naruto la ayudaría, o a Kakashi…

-Tendré el bebé- contestó.

…que lo necesitaba más.

¡Estaba tan torpe!

-Que bien- dijo Naruto -, son las seis, me voy a dormir.

Y cerró la puerta.

Sakura esperó pacientemente…

…hasta que, dos segundos después.

-¡Que va a nacer!

Gritó saliendo, casi cayendo.

Aun en pijama.

Sakura asintió.

Kakashi también.

-¡Oh santo Dios!, ¡Ya va a nacer!

Sus gritos los despertaron…

-¡Sasuke, Sai, capitán!, ¡va a nacer!

…a todos, incluidos vecinos.

Sasuke salió, armado con espada.

¡Naruto lo tenía harto!

-¡Que nadie puede dormir en esta casa de locos!

-Teme, Teme, que va a nacer.

Corrió Naruto, tomándose de la espada.

Cortándose. Sin importarle.

-¿Qué, quién?

Sakura suspiró…

-¿Cómo que quien?

…sangre, tendría que limpiarla.

-Mi sobrino- y subió las manos.

Cubiertas de sangre.

Un desastre.

Sasuke tiró la espada.

Se encerró de nuevo.

Yamato y Sai salieron.

Aún dormidos.

-Sai, trae unas mantas-

Ordenó limpiándose en la ropa.

-Capitán, caliente agua.

-¿Qué?, ¿para qué?

-Mi sobrino va a nacer, son necesarias.

-No lo son- dijo Sakura -, en el hospital hay.

-No lo tendrá aquí Dobe…

Sasuke salió, impecable.

-…¡ya te lo dijimos mil veces!  
-Pero…es más seguro aquí.

-Que no- dijo ella –, y límpiate.

-Pero estudie mucho, ¡hasta fui al curso!

-Cállate Dobe, vete a lavar-

-Soy partero certificado, tengo un papel que lo dice.

-Pues a nadie le importa-

Dijo Sakura.

-Iremos al hospital-

Dijo serio Kakashi.

-Pero…tengo un certificado…

-Que no- dijo molesto, muy molesto.

Naruto no la atendería.

¡Verla parir! ¡Ni loco!

-Bueno…- susurró decepcionado.

-Y Dios, cámbiate, lávate y ponte algo-

Pidió Sakura.

-Sempai, yo le ayudo.

Kakashi recuperó la tranquilidad.

Y, por un momento, alegría.

Estaban mejor que él.

Los ayudarían.

¡Nunca se alegró tanto de tenerlos en casa!

Era ganancia.

¡Era un lio!

Afortunadamente no lo notaban.

Era bueno actuando.

O eso parecía.

Llegaron al hospital.

Sintiéndose mejor.

Enfermeras, doctores, iban y venían.

Él los observaba, y al reloj.

Ansioso. Sentado, esperando.

Acababan de entrar.

Sakura ya se había ido.

Miró a sus "huéspedes".

Sasuke parecía un águila.

Viendo por donde se la llevaron.

Tenzou no dejaba de sonreír.

Estaba tan contento.

Continuamente le sonreía.

Decía alguna tontería.

Felicitándolo, o algo así.

No le ponía atención

Ni antes, menos ahora.

Pero asentía, aparentando.

Sai leía y atosigaba al que se cruzara.

Agradeció su impertinencia.

Él deseaba preguntar.

No importaba si cada minuto.

Sai le ahorraba la pena.

Naruto iba y venía.

Como león enjaulado.

Profundamente feliz.

Las manos ya sanas.

Pero no por eso.

Cortado también estaba feliz.

¡Vería a su sobrino!

Valió la pena la huelga.

Pronto lo conocería.

¡Su sonrisa babeante de tres dientes!

Aunque había un detalle.

Uno importante.

Pero que no podía cambiar.

Algo que no lo llenaba del todo.

Quería un parto en casa.

Lo declaró meses atrás.

Se lo negaron.

Insistió varias veces.

Siempre con la misma negativa.

-"_He estado pensando…quiero tenerlo en casa"._

Quería ayudar y verlo nacer.

-"¿_Qué?"-_preguntó ella, descolocada.

Traerlo al mundo.

-"_El hospital es un lugar tan frio, un hogar no, es lo mejor para…"_

Ser el primero en conocerlo.

-"_Estás loco"_- lo cortó_. _

Aunque nadie lo apoyara.

-"_No, no, mira Sakura chan, lo tengo planeado. Yo te ayudaré"._

Nadie. Ni Sakura.

-"_¿Qué?"_

Ella quería bufar, rabiar.

-"_Estoy tomando el curso de partero de Shizune san, soy bueno y…"_

Pero trató de controlarse.

-"_… he traído a dos becerros y un potrillo"._

Trató controlarse, inútilmente.

-"_La fea está gorda, pero no es una vaca ni una yegua"._

Se la ponían difícil.

_-"¡Sai!"-_

El capitán solo suspiró….

-_"Te estoy defendiendo, fea"._

…Naruto era demasiado terco…

_-"Mejor cállate"._

…y un tanto loco…

-_"Bien, siempre lo supe. Te has vuelto loco Dobe"._

…y decía que la guerra no le dejó secuelas...

-"_¡Que no!, es lo mejor, soy bueno, ¡de verás!"_

…si claro.

-"_Iré a un hospital, no pariré aquí, menos contigo de partero"._

-"_Pero…Sakura chan_. _Uno nunca sabe cuándo se necesitará, de verás"._

-"_No"-_ dijo Kakashi, tajante.

No había participado.

Hasta ahora.

¡Claro que no dejaría que pariera con Naruto!

-_"Pero….sensei…he tomado el curso"._

_-"Que no, y no discutas más"._

Habló serio, terriblemente.

Hasta los asustó un poco.

Aún podía, cuando se lo proponía.

Con autoridad, como antes.

Naruto lloró. Amargamente.

Pero Kakashi no cedió.

Ni un poco.

Uzumaki corrió a su cuarto.

A llorar, desconsolado.

¡Realmente estaba ilusionado!

Se dejó caer en la cama.

¡Por qué nadie lo entendía!

Apuñando la almohada.

-_"No importa, seguiré insistiendo…"_

Llorando con pena, sinceridad.

_-"…mi niño me necesitará…"_

Después de un tiempo sonrió.

_-…y nadie me lo impedirá."_

Encontrando esperanza: su terquedad.

Terminaría el curso.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez…

…los convencería…

…cuando llegara la hora.

Finalmente no se pudo.

Pero estaba feliz.

¡Lo conocería!

¡Eso era suficiente!

Repentinamente salió alguien.

Era un doctor.

El doctor que se la llevo.

-¿El esposo de la señora Hatake?

Kakashi respiró lentamente.

¡Sintió ganas de vomitar!

¡Estaba tan nervioso!

Pero aparentó tranquilidad.

El médico lo llamó.

Sólo a él, pero todos se acercaron.

-¿Señora Hatake?

Preguntó Naruto.

-La señora que dará a luz.

Afirmó el médico, ansioso.

-¿Sakura chan?- siguió confundido.

-Sí, la señora Hatake.

-¿Señora Hatake?- siguió confundido.

-Cállate Dobe- ordenó Sasuke.

-¿Quién viene con ella?

-Nosotros cinco doctor- dijo Yamato.

-Solo uno de ustedes es el esposo, supongo.

Dijo entre risas, simpático.

-Soy yo- contestó serio.

-¿Esposo?, ¿desde cuándo?-

Preguntó Naruto, sin respuesta.

La risa del doctor se fue.

-Oh…bien…- dijo nervioso.

El padre estaba nervioso, y enojado…

¡No estaba para bromas!

…lo normal.

¡Menos de mal gusto!

-¿Usted es el señor Hatake?

-Sí, Kakashi Hatake.

El doctor se sorprendio

-¿Kakashi el ninja copia?

-Sí.

-Perdón, es que no lo conocía sin la máscara.

-Se me ha olvidado en casa.

Todos sonrieron.

Nunca, o casi nunca, la olvidaba.

El doctor rió burlándose.

-Oh, un primerizo nervioso y olvidadizo.

Kakashi suspiró.

En tantos años nunca se le olvidó.

¡Solo ese día!

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó al fin.

-Nada. La señora quiere que entre.

Dijo aun sorprendido.

Verlo sin mascara…

-Todo va bien, así que no hay problema.

…no se daba muy seguido…

Kakashi estaba en shock.

…al menos no sano.

Naruto también se sorprendió.

-¿Esposo?, ¿desde cuándo?

Preguntó de nuevo.

De nuevo no contestó.

-¿Se casaron y ni nos dijeron?

Había demasiado en qué pensar.

-¿Con permiso de quién?

Deseaba decir: no gracias…

-¡Cállate Dobe, deja escuchar!

…pero Sakura no lo perdonaría.

-Bien, señor Hatake.

Aquello lo impresionó…

-Puede pasar.

…entrar él…

No supo que decir.

¡Ni siquiera escuchaba a Naruto!...

…sus preguntas, sus reclamos.

¡Entrar, entrar!

Por supuesto que no quería.

¡Estaba tan nervioso!

Esa mujer quería matarlo.

O torturarlo.

O tal vez burlarse de él.

O, tal vez, simplemente vengarse.

O quizá tenerlo con ella.

De soporte, apoyo, ayuda…

Quién sabe.

Quizá todas las anteriores.

Lo cierto era que no quería.

Pero debía hacerlo.

Quisiera o no.

Debía hacerlo.

No supo cuando paso…

Sakura le hablaba.

…pero ya estaba en el cuarto.

Con su inusual tranquilidad.

No entendía nada.

Pero se hacia el que sí.

Tampoco supo cómo…

…pero los otros también entraron.

Extrañamente no le importó.

A Sakura sí.

Quiso correrlos…

Pero estaba muy ocupada.

…o sacarlos a patadas

Se lo pidió a él…

Amable, tranquila.

…pero Kakashi seguía en shock.

Aparentando tranquilidad, sosiego, seguridad…

¡Estaba tan nervioso!

…puras mentiras.

Ella lo sabía.

Ella lo conocía.

Pero deseaba que estuviera ahí.

Era egoísta, lo sabía.

¡Pero lo quería cerca!

¡Tenía ese derecho!

Quizá para torturarlo.

O tal vez burlarse de él.

O, tal vez, simplemente vengarse.

O quizá tenerlo con ella.

De soporte, apoyo, ayuda…

Quién sabe.

Quizá todas las anteriores.

¡Estaba de parto!, ¡Dios!

Iba a parirle un hijo…

Lo cierto era que lo quería cerca.

…tenía derecho a pedirle cosas…

¡Pedir lo que le diera la gana!

…como quedarse con ella…

¡Por Dios, iba a parirle un hijo!

…acompañarla en el parto…

¡Que se aguantara!

…por mucho que quisiera correr…

…o esconderse en el rincón…

¡Era su culpa!

…como un ratón asustado.

Y de ella también…

¡Debía pagar un poco!

…pero no importaba mucho.

¡Compartir un poco de ese dolor!

¡Ella no se quejaba!

Era su culpa…

Sentía que se partiría

…y de ella también…

Mínimo estar a su lado

…pero no importaba mucho.

-Tu puedes Sakura chan.

Naruto la distrajo…

-Puedes con esto, eres fuerte, ¡de verás!

…le alentaba…

-Ya casi- dijo el doctor –un poco más señora Hatake.

…era extraño…

-Por cierto ¿cuándo se casaron?

…pero se sintió bien…

-Sakura, de verás que se pasan.

…al menos hasta ese momento.

-No avisarnos, ¿por qué?

¡Como se le ocurría reclamarle!

-¿Qué clase de amigos son?

¡En ese momento!

-Quería ser padrino.

Era secreto, debieron decirles.

-Además dijeron que no se casarían.

¡Pero reclamarle en ese momento!

-¿Por qué mentirnos?

Sasuke tenía razón…

-Yo quería ir a la boda.

…Naruto enloqueció.

-¿En serio te parece un buen momento para discutirlo?

Uzumaki lloró

-Cualquier momento es bueno…

Sakura suspiró.

-¡Cállate Dobe!

Gritó Sasuke.

¡Uzumaki lo tenía harto!

Cada vez más loco.

¡Hasta el tope!

Y eso que él era el raro del grupo…

…si claro.

-¡Oye, no me calles Teme!

El doctor se arrepintió.

-¡Pues cierra la boca!

Debió cerrarles la puerta

-¡La cerraré cuando quiera, no cuando te dé la gana!

Por mucho que rogaran.

Cerrarles la puerta en la cara.

No sabía cómo los soportaban

Kakashi seguía absorto.

No importándole mucho…

Solo quería sentarse.

…de lo que se hablaba…

Y respirar, profundamente.

…pensaba o discutía

Se sentía mareado.

Dolido, molido, estrazado.

-_Debo estar envejeciendo._

Pensó con tristeza.

-¡Quieren callarse, yo soy la única con derecho a gritar!

Cerraron la boca.

-Me estoy partiendo por dentro y no grito, ¡así que cállense!

Instantáneamente.

-O me levanto y los saco a patadas.

-Si Sakura chan- susurraron ambos.

El doctor suspiró, contento.

-Señora, solo una última…ya casi.

Sakura pujó.

Ignorando a Naruto y Sasuke.

Después le daría su merecido.

-Otro poco. Solo un poco.

Kakashi se sintió mareado.

Deseaba sentarse y respirar profundamente.

Se sentía raro.

Un llanto…

Kakashi despertó al escucharlo.

Era el bebé que lloraba.

Había nacido.

Era su bebé.

El doctor lo cargó.

Lo limpió.

Miró a Sakura, sonreía.

Ajena a todo.

Completamente feliz.

Igual que todos los demás.

El doctor se acercó.

Y le sonrió.

-Es su bebé.

Y se lo dio.

Era un bebé llorando.

Pequeño, moviéndose en las mantas.

¡Ahora parecían enormes!

Entonces, solo entonces…

…suspiró.

Recobrando su habitual tranquilidad.

Era su bebé.

Había nacido.

Y sonrió.

-o-

Meses después de un año.

Ese tiempo pasó.

Desde que nació.

Desde que llegó.

Muchas cosas cambiaron.

Para bien…

Como su paternidad.

O la familiaridad del equipo

…o para mal.

Como reducción de sesiones.

"Sesiones de amor"…

De él y Sakura.

…como les decía…

Pero lo sobrellevaba.

…cuando se ponía romántico…

No era del todo malo.

…o cursi, según ella.

Debía ver lo bueno en lo malo.

O algo así.

Y lo hacía.

Tenían poco tiempo…

Sakura (y él también)

…así que lo aprovechaban…

Buscaban nuevas formas.

…al máximo.

Cualquier lugar disponible.

Para sus sesiones.

Era interesante.

Novedoso, sorpresivo.

Divertido.

Entre otros sinónimos.

La vida de casado…

De saberlo antes.

…no era tan mala.

No hubiera tardado tanto…

Quizá unos años antes.

…o tal vez sí…

Años más.

…hubiera sido menor de edad…

Años menos.

…problemas legales…

No importaba después de todo.

…no estuvo mal esperar.

Subió los ojos, viendo el cielo.

Era un hermoso día.

Estaban de paseo.

Risas.

Un picnic.

Eran ellas. Sonriendo, riendo.

Pero dejó de sonreír…

…al verlo a él…

Yendo y viniendo.

…a Bernardo.

De su esposa a su hija.

Sakura seguía amándolo.

Su hija le tomó estima.

Rápidamente. Enormemente.

Francamente no entendía.

¿Qué tenía de especial?

Él lo veía de soslayo.

Aún no le convencía.

Bernardo no era malo.

Pero desconfiaba aún.

¡Y no es que las celara!

Ni a ella.

Ni a su niña.

Nunca le agradó Bernardo.

No del todo.

Menos desde que lo traicionó.

Aliándose con ella.

Con Sakura.

En su contra.

Aunque, al final, le fue bien…

…pero eso…

…eso no quitaba la traición.

A veces conspiraban…

…en su contra…

…¡él lo sabía!

Pero lo toleraba…

…igual que a los otros.

Era el peor de todos.

Bernardo también competía

¡Competir con él!, ¡se atrevía!

No sólo por los abrazos.

No solo por los besos.

De Sakura ¡de su esposa!

No solo eso.

Ahora también de su hija.

¡Su niña!, ¡su bebé!

Ya era difícil compartirlas…

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Tenzou.

…con los otros…

Todos querían quitársela.

…y lo soportaba…

Pero los superaba.

…bastante bien, a decir verdad…

A todos.

…pero Bernardo…

Menos a él…Bernardo.

…¡Bernardo abusaba!

Era su peor rival.

Por la atención de la nena.

Sakura lo regañaba.

Diciéndole celoso, posesivo, estúpido.

Y otros sinónimos.

Quizá tenía razón.

Quizá no.

¡Pero le valía un cacahuate!

Era su nena, su bebé, su vida.

¿Cómo no cuidarla?

¿Cómo no amarla, mimarla?

Sólo por ella lo soportaba…

Intentó desaparecerlo.

…y por Sakura...

La nena lloró por horas.

…mejor dicho: sus amenazas.

Finalmente lo devolvió.

Prometió no desaparecerlo.

A pesar de que se reía.

¡Bernardo se burlaba!

Pero en fin.

Sakura lo castigó.

No quería más de eso.

¡Sakura era muy cruel!

-_Estúpido perro pulguiento._

Pero Sakura amaba a Bernardo.

Él tenía ocho perros…

…¡ocho!, y reales…

…¿por qué ella no podía tener uno?...

…uno de peluche.

Si él tenía ocho, ella podía tener uno.

Tenía mucho que agradecerle.

Bernardo era su amigo.

Confidente, casi hermano.

¡Como tirarlo!

¡Solo por él!

¡Por celos tontos!

¡Por supuesto que no!

Le debía mucho.

No era malagradecida.

Además su nena lo adoraba.

Lo amaba igual o más.

No pensó que Bernardo cambiaria tanto…

Cuando lo compró.

…su vida.

Para su cumpleaños.

El de su maestro.

Lo vio en la tienda.

Y sus ojos brillaron

¡Era tan hermoso!

¡Cómo no comprarlo!

Además su sensei estaba solo.

Solo en su enorme cuarto.

Necesitaba compañía.

Y le gustaban los perros.

¡Le pareció excelente!

Además así lo tendría en casa.

De vez en cuando lo visitaría.

Entraría al cuarto de él…

…a hurtadillas…

…cuando su sensei no estaba…

…y jugaría con él.

Y así lo hizo.

Sakura no sabía las consecuencias….

Por eso tenía su perfume.

…de jugar con él.

Su fragancia de mujer.

Esa por la cual lo conservó.

Por la que dormía con Bernardo.

Por la que lo necesitaba para dormir.

Kakashi no sabía nada.

Ella nunca contó lo poco que sabía.

¡Menos ahora!

Seguro moriría de celos.

Y envidia.

Además era su secreto.

De ella y Bernardo.

Y era divertido.

Kakashi volvió a mirarlas.

La nena durmió.

Sobre Bernardo.

Él sonrió.

A pesar de estar sobre el perro.

Ella también.

Ver a su hija descansar…

…era bello.

Lo sosegaba.

Entonces recordó…

…cuando la vio…

…por primera vez…

…recién nacida.

Era pequeña.

Le pareció minúscula.

Envuelta en la manta enorme.

Moviéndose sin sentido…

…sin control.

Lloraba entonces.

Y la miró, atentamente.

Diminuta, indefensa, temblorosa.

Tan rosa. Tan suave.

Con sus ojos impares.

Verde el derecho.

Negro el izquierdo.

Tan raro.

Pero hermoso.

Como todo en ella.

Con su incipiente cabello.

Rosa, como Sakura.

Suave, delgado, casi inexistente.

Como una delicada flor.

Fue cuando lo supo...

_-"Hanako, buenos días"_

…su nombre.

Siguió llorando, más fuerte.

Era ruidosa.

Como Sakura.

Pero no importaba…

…total, ya se había acostumbrado.

Se parecía a ella…

…pero también a él.

A veces le recordaba a su madre…

…a su padre…

…a los de Sakura.

¡A todos ellos!

Era como una mezcla.

De tantas personas.

Pero…tan única.

Tan diferente.

Era su hija.

Ser padre era bueno.

Pero igualmente preocupante.

Hacía poco que caminaba.

Aún tropezaba.

Era pequeña.

De edad, estatura.

Algún día crecería.

Y eso lo aterraba.

Naruto le abrió los ojos.

Junto con los otros.

-_"Será una hermosa mujer, de verás que si"_

Sai agregó.

-_"Afortunadamente no tiene tu frente…"_

Sakura sonrió…¡tanto le preocupaba eso!

-_"…será más hermosa que tú, fea"_

O tal vez se acostumbró a Sai.

-_"Claro que será más linda…"_

Dijo ella, contenta.

-"_…apuesto que tendrá muchos admiradores"_

Y todos asintieron…

…excepto él.

Él se preocupó.

¡En demasía!

¡Dios, tenía una hija!

¡Una bella, tierna e inocente!

¡Cómo no preocuparse!

Aún era bebé….

Era hermosa.

…pero ya crecería.

Sería igual o más que Sakura.

Se angustiaba mucho.

Algunas noches no dormía.

Pensando, imaginando.

Sakura se burlaba de él.

¡Era tan cruel!

Incluso lo regañaba.

Diciéndole exagerado.

No le importaba mucho.

Además no podía evitarlo.

Debía cuidarla.

Sus cuidados daban problemas.

Con Sakura.

Y los demás.

Era su padre.

¡Que se aguantaran!

No dejaba que se acercaran.

No mucho.

No cuando estaba él.

Sakura discutía con él.

_-"¿Por qué Naruto le cambiaba el pañal?"_

Preguntó molesto.

-_"Porque no puedo hacer todo"_

Necesitaba ayuda.

-_"Entiendo. Pero no me gusta que ellos hagan cosas así…es una niña."_

Se cansaba mucho.

_-"Es Naruto"_

Ellos la ayudaban.

_-"Sea él u otro, no me importa"_

_-"Pues a mí tampoco. ¡Trabajo, la cuido y la casa!, no puedo con todo"_

-_"Pues yo te ayudaré"_

No lo creyó.

Pero lo cumplió.

Se encargaba de ella.

Muy bien, de hecho.

La atendía cuando estaba.

Cuidaba. Cargaba.

Bañaba. Cambiaba.

Cosas como esas.

Todos sufrían.

Pero Naruto más.

A veces le daba lastima.

Otras no tanto.

Naruto sufría mucho.

Más que los otros.

¡Vivía ilusionado!

Con su sobrina.

Con jugar.

Con cargarla.

Con hacerla reír.

Su sensei era estricto.

Demasiado.

Lo restringía mucho…

¡Sufría tanto!

…tanto esperarla.

Pero era feliz.

La nena lo amaba.

Como a los otros.

_-"Nuto…Nuto"-_ le hablaba.

Sonriendo.

Su sonrisa babeante de tres dientes.

¡Esa que tanto esperó!

Igualmente lo recibía.

Con el –_"Nuto…Nuto"_

Sus ojos brillaban.

Su corazón latía.

Feliz, emocionado.

Casi lloraba de alegría.

De no ser por Kakashi…

Pensaba que sería Sakura.

…sus cuidados…

¡Nunca pensó que sería él!

…exagerados. Estrictos.

Afortunadamente Sakura lo ayudaba.

Le daba pena.

Sufría mucho.

¡Su sensei era tan exagerado!

¡Tan estúpido!

Pero así era Kakashi….

Un padre sobreprotector.

…tal vez cambiaria.

Poco a poco.

Paso a paso.

Al menos así se consolaba…

…tenía esperanza.

Kakashi no sentía culpa.

Ninguna.

Debía cuidarla…

…no importaba la edad…

Algún día crecería.

…que fuera bebé.

Debía empezar de una vez.

La imaginaba hermosa…

La seguirían.

…rodeada de pretendientes…

Como moscas a la miel.

…hombres que querían quitársela…

¡Aquello lo hacía rabiar!

…llevársela…

Su nena en sucias manos.

…y quien sabe con qué motivos.

¡Nunca lo permitiría!

Sakura se molestaba con él.

Discutían de vez en vez.

¡Era tan posesivo!

No solo con ella.

También con su hija.

Deseaba que cambiara un poco.

De seguir así…

_-"Quite esa cara, debe tener amigos"_

…ya se imaginaba la adolescencia…

-_"Hum…si, pero no me gusta que juegue con niños"_

…todo un drama…

Rodó los ojos, irritada.

…sería peor que la novela…

-_"Son solo niños, sensei._

…pero tenía esperanzas…

-_"¿Y qué?"_

…de domarle un poco…

-_"¿Cómo que qué?..."_

…tenía años para lograrlo…

-_"…son solo niños"_

…tal vez lo lograría…

-_"Pues algún día crecerán, ese es el problema"_

…tal vez no…

Entonces solo suspiraba.

…pero tenía que intentarlo.

-_"Algún día tendrá novio…"_

Resignada, no tenía caso.

-"_…incluso querrá casarse, si va bien…"_

Era tan exagerado y tonto.

_-"…hágase a la idea…"_

Pero sabía de su debilidad.

_-"…vaya aceptándolo, que si no, lo odiara"_

Aquello lo devastaba.

Imaginarla odiándolo.

Ella lo sabía. Lo conocía.

¡Sakura era tan cruel!

Entonces ella sonreía.

Burlándose de él.

De su cara angustiada, tristona.

Sintiendo lastima.

¡Pero no tenía opción!

¡No quería sufrir en la adolescencia!

No más de lo normal.

Ya era difícil…

…más con un padre celoso…

…posesivo…

…y con quien sabe que tantas técnicas para matar.

Suspiró, resignada.

Le esperaba un largo camino.

Ser madre era complicado.

Ser esposa también.

Pero valía la pena.

Kakashi no se daba por vencido.

Continuamente le hacía preguntas.

Tratando de convencerla.

Amaba a su hija….

_-"¿Qué tal si se enamora de un bribón?"_

…y también a su esposo….

-_"¿Cómo usted?"_

…habría que hacer un esfuerzo.

_-"¿Qué tal si es mayor que ella"_

Kakashi, exagerado o no…

_-"¿Cómo usted?"_

…se preocupaba demasiado.

-_"¿Qué tal que se aprovecha de su inocencia"_

Imaginando cosas…

_-"¿Cómo usted?"_

…situaciones.

-_"Si, por eso es que me preocupa"_

Ella sonreía, tratando de calmarse.

-_"No se preocupe, si yo pude con eso, ella también"_

Se atormentaba mucho.

-_"Eso también me preocupa"_

¡No podía evitarlo!

-_"No fuiste muy sensata, ¿recuerdas?"_

_-"Oh si, usted fue tan maduro"_

Entonces Kakashi sonreía.

Recordando.

-_"Solo quería darte una lección"_

_-"Claro, claro. ¿Y lo logró?"_

_-"No como quería, pero no me quejo…"_

Kakashi también se burlaba de ella.

-_"…al menos no como tú"_

Sakura se sonrojó.

La castigaba…

Sabía a qué se refería.

…de tantas formas…

Era divertido.

…unas no le gustaban….

-_"No cambie el tema…"_

…otras sí.

Pero, invariablemente.

_-"…no se angustie por ella…" _

Ella se vengaba.

_-"…ya habrá quien le enseñe sus lecciones a ella también"_

Conociendo su debilidad.

¡Era tan cruel!

Recuperaba su cara angustiada.

Ella se reía de él.

Cosas así.

Lo de todos los días.

Pensando y pensando.

Kakashi encontraba opciones.

Para cuidarla.

Apenas podría…

No siempre estaría con ella.

…la entrenaría…

Para protegerla.

…la convertiría en una mujer fuerte…

Había que hacer algo.

…que supiera defenderse sola.

Esa era una opción.

Tenía otras.

Si no estaba él.

Su padre.

Asegurarse que habría alguien más.

Que la amara como él.

…o parecido.

-Necesita un hermano.

Soltó de pronto.

Sakura dejó de verla.

-¿Qué?

Para mirarlo a él.

Aquello la sorprendió.

-Que necesita un hermano.

Nunca se tocaba el tema.

Kakashi era muy extraño.

Nunca hablaba de cosas así...

…pero las soltaba de pronto…

Descolocándola, irritándola.

…de la nada.

Ya no tanto.

Se acostumbró a él.

O resignó a su carácter.

Quién sabe.

-No cumple ni dos años…es muy pronto.

Kakashi sonrió al asustarla.

Burlándose de ella.

-No te asustes, no digo que ya, pero lo necesita.

Lo pensó un poco.

-Muy bien, tendrá uno…

Y Kakashi sonrió.

-…o una.

Entonces ella sonrió.

Burlándose de él.

Kakashi miró el cielo.

Terriblemente angustiado.

Su plan podía tener una falla.

¡Cómo no pensarlo!

¿Y si era una y no uno?

El problema aumentaría.

Suspiró, tranquilizándose.

-_En todo caso…lo resolveré._

Miró a Sakura.

Seguía riéndose de él.

De su angustia.

De sus celos.

Como siempre.

Pero él también sabía castigarla…

…de tantas formas.

Se acercó…

Mirándola detenidamente.

…tocó su mano…

Profundamente.

…delicadamente…

Como le gustaba.

…paseando su dedo una y otra vez…

Como la asustaba.

…sin dejar de verla…

¡Todavía la asustaba!

…de acosarla.

Era como una presa…

Aquello le gustaba.

…frente al cazador.

Y a ella también.

Por mucho que lo negara.

O que no lo aceptara.

Era tan extraño.

A veces la hacía rabiar.

Sentirse tan indefensa.

¡Ella no era así!

Aún no lo comprendía del todo.

Quizá no podía evitarlo.

Su dedo subió…

O tal vez no quería.

…lentamente…

Lo cierto es que le gustaba.

…recorriendo su brazo…

Tal vez era eso.

…lentamente…

Tal vez le gustaba demasiado.

…sensualmente…

Verlo así.

…ella veía el suelo…

Ansioso por ella.

…o lo que hubiera debajo de ellos…

Nunca imaginó verlo así.

…él sonreía, cínicamente…

No en mucho tiempo.

…ella se molestaba…

Quién sabe.

…queriendo golpearlo…

Lo cierto es que le gustaba.

…como siempre que se reía de ella…

De una forma extraña.

…pero veía sus ojos, u ojo…

Y molesta.

…ansiosos, fuertes, deseosos…

Pero sin evitarlo.

…el enojo se olvidaba, o lo ignoraba…

¡Era tan irritante!

…y él seguía…

Con el juego.

…jugando con ella…

Ese que no podía evitar.

…castigándola…

Por mucho que se esforzara.

…a su particular…

O quisiera.

…y disfrutable forma.

No sabía que era.

Al final cedía.

Él la besaba.

Ella sonreía…

…también tenía sus trucos…

…también los usaba…

…lo torturaba…

…a su manera…

…él no podía evitarlo…

…por mucho que quisiera…

…quizá no se esforzaba mucho en hacerlo…

…porque igualmente le gustaba…

…al menos…

…los de esos momentos.

-Kakashi, no podemos, aquí no.

Él sonrió.

-No te molesto antes, ¿por qué hoy?

Lo tuteaba.

Diciéndole solo Kakashi.

-Es el bosque, qué más da.

Era buena señal.

-Nos van a escuchar, ¿y si regresan antes?

Lo hacía en esas ocasiones.

-No creo. Además nunca te ha preocupado que te escuchen.

Era como un secreto.

-¡Claro que me importa!

Entre ellos.

-¿En serio?, no parece, ruidosa…

Era agradable.

-Es porque eres…es tu culpa…

Él sonrió, tomándole el cuello.

-Pensé que te gustaba.

-Bueno…es que…

¡No dejaba que se concentrara!

-¡Ah…ya!

Rabió, enojada, apenada

Sus manos, su voz...

Siguió besándola.

…¡todo él!

Su cuello, sus hombros.

Tan sensualmente.

-No…no, en serio, no podemos Kakashi. Hanako está ahí.

-Está dormida.

-Pero…¿y si vuelven?

Le acarició la pierna.

Sin precaución o vergüenza.

-Ya veremos como lo arreglamos.

-Pero…

-Siempre lo hacemos, ¿no?

Kakashi sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez de la cocina?

-Sí, sí, ¡como rayos voy a olvidarla!

-Si pudimos aquella vez…

Tocó la otra pierna.

-…dudo que no podamos hoy.

Sin dejar de besarla.

-No sé…

-Todo estará bien.

Susurró sensualmente...

¡Como odiaba su voz!

…quería convencerla…

¡Su aroma!

…era como esa vocecilla…

¡Sus besos, sus manos!

…la que susurra que hagas cosas indebidas…

¡Siempre la mareaban!

…era como si él….

…fuera esa vocecilla malvada, pervertida.

Era un problema.

Ella ya tenía una.

Lo peor, se parecían. Y mucho.

Entre él…

Tocó su espalda.

…y su Inner…

Delicadamente. Posesivamente.

…ella no podía…

Como él sabía.

…dos contra uno…

Recostándola en el pasto.

…¡estaba en desventaja!

Sonriendo al convencerla.

Un ruido ajeno.

Un carraspeo incómodo.

Sakura enrojeció, apenada.

Kakashi suspiró, frustrado.

-Sakura chan, Kakashi sensei.

Entonces los vieron.

-¿Realmente harán lo que creo harán frente a Hanako?

Parados frente a ellos.

Naruto enojado, reprendiéndolos.

Sai tomando nota.

Yamato sonrojado.

Sasuke avergonzado.

¡Deseaba salir corriendo!

¿Por qué siempre le pasaban cosas así?

Afortunadamente lo estaba superando.

Un poco.

Paso a paso.

O tal vez se acostumbró.

Quién sabe.

-No me sorprende de usted…¿pero tú, Sakura chan?

-No, no…sólo estábamos…

Buscó su ayuda.

-…sensei, ¿qué hacíamos?

-¿Quieres que se los explique?

Kakashi nunca ayudaba.

¡Estaba sobre ella!..

-Sabemos lo que hacían, de verás-

…trató de sacárselo…

-Eso no debe hacerse frente a los niños, Ino siempre me lo dice.

…pero estaba muy pesado…

-Mínimamente esperaron a que durmiera –comentó Sasuke.

…o ella muy torpe.

-Sempai, si lo que querían era…

-Debieron tardar más- dijo Kakashi.

Molesto, frustrado.

Aún arriba de ella.

Sakura luchaba contra él.

Pero estaba pesado.

O ella muy torpe.

¡Y él no cooperaba!

-¡Quiere quitarse!

Le hablaba de usted.

Rompiendo la magia.

Tendría que esperar.

Se incorporó.

Agradeció no estar desnuda.

Hubiese sido vergonzoso.

Más de lo que era.

Como la vez del armario.

Casi los descubren.

Como la vez del baño.

Lucía desaliñada…

Se peinó disimuladamente.

…sonrojada.

El día siguió.

Sin otro contratiempo.

No de ese tipo.

Seguía frustrado.

Los interrumpieron.

Eso nunca le agradaba.

Nunca se acostumbraría.

Al menos no a eso.

Trató ser positivo…

Siempre trataba.

…terminaría lo que empezó…

Sería en casa.

…tardaría unas horas…

En su cuarto.

…pero lo haría…

Con libertad.

…siempre lo hacía.

Sin contratiempos.

Al menos no de ese tipo.

Hanako ya no dormía ahí.

Idea de ellos.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Tenzou.

¡Ni Bernardo!

Idea de él.

Estaba en la habitación continua.

Idea de Sakura.

Naruto fue a la bodega.

Felizmente ayudaba.

¡Cualquier cosa por la sobrina!

Ese era su lema.

Sasuke se preocupaba un poco.

Hanako crecería.

Algún día preguntaría.

Los ruidos de su madre.

O algo así.

Uchiha se mortificaba.

¡No quería que sufriera como él!

Propuso mejoras al cuarto.

Protegería a la nena.

¡No quería que sufriera como él!

Yamato las realizó.

Funcionaron.

Todo quedó perfecto.

Sasuke satisfecho.

Sakura también.

Se sentía más segura.

Libre.

Y Kakashi también.

Ella era libre.

Él lo aprovechaba.

Y todos felices.

Todos ayudaron

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Tenzou.

De alguna manera sonrió.

Acondicionaron la habitación.

Esa que fue de ella.

Renunciaron a su "bodega"

Por la nena.

La querían mucho.

Aquello lo tranquilizaba.

Y lo agradecía.

Aunque nunca lo diría.

Era demasiado…

…perezoso y desconsiderado.

Además no lo necesitaban.

Porque eran una familia.

Extraña.

Irritante.

Ruidosa.

Pero familia.

Desde hacía tiempo.

Desde que se mudaron.

Tsunade lo pidió-ordenó.

Inicialmente no quería.

Pero aceptó.

Era parte del deber.

Tsunade lo obligó, amenazó y castigó.

Cosas como esas.

Finalmente aceptó.

Inicialmente no le gustó.

Su casa cambió.

No era tranquila.

Era ruidosa.

¡Demasiado!

Ocasionalmente no dormía.

¡Todos eran ruidosos!

Sakura. Naruto. Tenzou. Sai. Incluso Sasuke.

No era muy agradable.

Intentó acostumbrarse.

Conciliar el sueño.

Adaptar sus costumbres.

¡Se esforzó mucho!

Y lo logró.

Poco a poco.

Paso a paso.

Después llegó Bernardo.

Tampoco le agradaba.

Aún a veces no.

Pero lo aceptó.

Por ella. Por Sakura.

Por su cara tristona….

Iba a regresarlo.

…decepcionada…

No aceptarlo.

…seguramente lloraría….

¡Cómo no aceptarlo!

…como una niña pequeña…

Era un mal regalo.

…tuvo que aceptar.

Pero un regalo de ella.

Se acostumbró a Bernardo.

Tenía su perfume.

El de Sakura.

Su aroma agradable.

A mujer.

Se acostumbró a él.

Iniciando los problemas.

Los problemas para dormir.

Con sus consecuencias.

Variadas. Diversas. Impensables.

Pero agradables.

Divertidas. Felices.

Sakura dormía con él.

Inocente e ingenuamente.

Pero todo cambió.

Felizmente. Afortunadamente.

Sakura dormía con él.

No inocente ni ingenuamente.

Al menos no siempre.

No quería admitirlo.

Se lo debía a Bernardo.

De alguna forma.

Pero…

…nunca se lo agradecería.

¡Era su rival

¡Claro que no lo haría!

Después llegó ella.

Hanako.

Era padre.

Uno angustiado.

Pero contento.

Había consecuencias.

La casa cambió.

Ya no era tranquila.

Era ruidosa.

¡Todos ellos lo eran!

Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Tenzou, Hanako.

Todos.

Tuvo que adaptarse.

A todos esos cambios.

Lo estaba logrando.

A veces frustrado.

Otras contento.

Incluso con placer.

Pero lo estaba logrando.

Poco a poco.

Paso a paso.

Ya no estaba solo.

Tenía una familia.

Primero se mudaron.

Después Sakura le regaló a Bernardo.

¡Nunca pensó lo que se generaría!

Muchas consecuencias.

Como no dormir.

Por ejemplo.

Era la primera consecuencia…

Pero vendrían más.

…consecuencias de los problemas para dormir.

Como esa.

Tener una familia.

Porque eran una familia.

Extraña.

Irritante.

Ruidosa.

Pero familia.

Y eso era lo importante.

La consecuencia más importante.

**-O-FIN -O-**

_**&&&/&&&/&&&**_

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Este fue el último capítulo de esta aventura que fue "De las consecuencias de los problemas para dormir", hace años que empecé el fic (24-ago-2010 O_O)…no pensé que tardaría tanto…pero bueno, finalmente me di el gusto de finalizarlo ¡Ya era hora!

Inicialmente "DLCDLPPD" (como le decíamos abreviado, pero que al final no mucho se abreviaba mucho x_X, de hecho me la bautizaron como "CURP" –la CURP es un documento oficial en México de 19 caracteres donde se resume toda tu identidad como ciudadano-), bien, decía que este fic se pensó sólo como una historia única y exclusivamente para hacer reír; era como una especie de "relax" entre mis demás historias donde me daba por el drama, la tristeza, el amor, y todo eso que ya saben que me gusta mucho (para aquel entonces estaba "1,2 y 3" y "Un cuento de hadas y sirenas") , pues bien, que me la imaginé solo como humorística, haciéndome la promesa de que cuando quisiera irme por el tinte dramático (que se me da bien xD), me controlara un poco; así que cuando me quería poner melodramática me decía –no, no, la CURP no es para eso-, o cuando se me daba por el romance –no pongas mucho, al menos que sea gracioso-, de ahí que muchas escenas fueran absurdas, o terminaran en absurdo…en cuanto al lemon, pues quise ponerle ese tinte erótico, pero ya saben que no se me da mucho (soy medio ñoña xD) pero la historia se prestaba para ese tipo de escenas, claro que como mi timidez (porque a veces me da por la castidad, aunque no lo crean :p) no iba mucho a eventos demasiado descriptivos y detallistas y le daba giros graciosos (algún día sacaré una historia fuerte, a ver si puedo vencer mi pena, es un reto que tengo).

Traté de conservar la esencia de los personajes (algo que trato y me esmero en hacer), eso sí, exagerando algunas cosas para que sonara divertido. En cuanto a la forma de narrar la historia, todo surgió porque vi ese formato de "viñetas" de no sé cuántos caracteres, y me dije –tengo que ponerme el reto de no divagar mucho ni redundar en lo que escribo, así que trataré de reducir el número al mínimo de palabras por oración-, de esa manera quise quitarme un poco ese vicio que tengo; en base a eso se fue modificando la narración hasta quedar de esa forma, con pocas letras por renglón, sé que era confusa, y muchas veces no debió entenderse, pero, simplemente ya no podía modificar el estilo porque no podía concebir esta historia de otra forma, de hecho pensé en poner algún epílogo o el cap. Final con una narración normal, pero ¡no puedo!, este fic no puede narrarse de otra forma !

También es de las pocas historias que me he sentado exclusivamente a hacer un listado detallado de los capítulos que llevaría y asignarle el nombre, fueron muy pocos los capítulos añadidos (como la novela), pero en general si respete la idea original que me plante al inicio.

Aquí metí a Hanako como la primogénita, en realidad son Takashi y Sakumo, pero me parecía mejor meter primero a la niña y así mostrar la exagerada y absurda faceta de celos de padre del ninja copia (lo torturamos al pobre), así que como en "Papá Sustituto" dije que Hanako quedó en el futuro no escrito de la historia, así también en ésta quedaron los gemelos, así que Naruto cumplirá con su deseo de tener un par de gemelos como en su novela preferida y Kakashi con tener un par de hermanos que le cuiden a la niña; el final de la novela queda en el aire (soy tan cruel con los ninjas telenoveleros).

Considero que la nota ya es bastante extensa, pero "DLCDLPPD" se la merecía, después de todo no quise hacer mucho uso de ellas a lo largo de los capítulos, es válido tomarme un tiempecito al final para ellas.

Por ultimo agradezco a todos los que leyeron (incluida la larga nota) el fic de principio a fin, o solo algunos capítulos, sea como sea les doy las gracias y debo confesar que me emocionaba saber que alguien se daba su tiempo para hacérmelo saber por medio de un comentario, n.n.

Dios me los cuide.

Hasta pronto.

_**AIRE2409.**_


End file.
